Dolor y Destino
by Quijote3000
Summary: Historia Completa de Jaime, el Hijo de Baal, desde Candelero hasta el Trono de Baal y más allá
1. El Sueño

**   Capítulo I: El Sueño**

_   Alguna gente cree que los sueños son premoniciones del futuro. Yo creo que son premoniciones del futuro, presente y pasado._

_   Jaime. Crónicas de los Engendros de Baal_

   "El Señor de los Asesinatos perecerá, pero en su muerte dará vida una progenie mortal, que sembrará el caos a su paso" Así lo predijo el sabio Alaundo. Esas eran las palabras con que empezaban sus pesadillas.

   Las pesadillas. Lo peor eran las pesadillas, que siempre volvían a torturarle.

   Jaime estaba en un mundo de muerte y destrucción. Estaba desnudo, pero llevaba sus armas. Estaba en el mismísimo Infierno. Estaba en su mundo.

   Empezó a caminar. Sabía el camino. Lo había recorrido infinidad de veces. Al fin y al cabo, era su hogar. Era el Infierno. 

   Jaime llegó hasta el primer Infierno

   Atravesó un puente, que cruzaba un océano. Ese océano estaba formado por las lágrimas que todas aquellas esposas e hijos y maridos que habían llorado por la muerte inútil de sus familiares queridos. Dentro de esas aguas, estaban las víctimas. Llevaban varios kilos de armadura en el cuerpo, y no podían sacárselo, porque tenían la inmensa necesidad de subir a coger aire, para no ahogarse. Pero apenas habían logrado llegar a la superficie, cuando las fuerzas se les iban, y el peso de los kilos de armadura les llevaban otra vez al fondo.

   Jaime siguió caminando. A él no le importaba. Las lágrimas por los caídos eran inútiles. 

   Jaime llegó hasta el segundo Infierno

   Llegó hasta un inmenso campo de batalla. Allí luchaban todos aquellos soldados muertos en las interminables inútiles guerras, batallas y choques armados que habían asolado el mundo. Luchaban en una lucha eterna, porque las guerras sólo terminarían cuando las el mundo entero decidiera de común acuerdo enterrar todas las armas, y nunca más recurrir a ellas.

   Los soldados luchaban sin descanso. Recibían una y otra vez los golpes de los enemigos, y sentían todo el dolor de las heridas. Pero cuando morían, eran transportados a otro campo de batalla, con todas las heridas curadas, aunque el dolor siguiera allí. Y entonces tenían que seguir luchando una y otra y una y otra vez.

   Jaime siguió caminando. A él no le importaba. Era inútil luchar. Lo único que importaba era la victoria, y para ello había que exterminar al enemigo. 

   Jaime llegó hasta el tercer Infierno.

   Llegó a otro campo de batalla. Pero allí no había tropas luchando. Allí solo estaban los caídos en las innumerables guerras, siempre en estado terminal. No podían moverse, ni levantarse, y apenas hablar, con grandes dolores. Desgraciadamente, ninguno de ellos había recibido el golpe de gracia mortal, sino que habían quedado en el campo de batalla agonizando, sin que hubiera nadie que les ayudara. Así, quedaban tendidos, medio muertos, pero todavía con el cuerpo vivo, y sintiendo el dolor, rezando para que apareciera alguien a darles el golpe de Gracia. Pero esa ayuda nunca venía, y tenían que estar allí eternamente, rezando por un golpe que nunca llegaría.

   Jaime siguió caminando. A él no le importaba. Siempre hay que tener una cápsula de veneno para tu enemigo y para ti. 

   Jaime llegó hasta el cuarto Infierno

   Llegó hasta una inmensa sala de torturas. La cruzó, mientras miraba sin mucho interés a los lados. Allí había seres vivos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Y todos ellos estaban siendo torturados por los anónimos verdugos que les habían torturado. Allí estaban todos los seres vivos que habían muerto en una sala de tortura por cualquier razón. Incluyendo todos aquellos seres vivos, que por un ideal, habían resistido la tortura, hasta que finalmente habían muerto, con la esperanza en la mano. Ahora, tanto unos como otros, sufrían los dolores eternamente.

   Jaime siguió caminando. A él no le importaba. Nadie debe ser tan estúpido como para ser hecho prisionero, y mucho menos morir por un ideal. 

   Jaime llegó hasta el quinto Infierno

   Llegó hasta una pequeña representación del mundo. En ese mundo, estaban los espíritus de todas aquellas personas que habían muerto en tristes accidentes. Las desafortunadas víctimas, revivían una y otra vez el terrible momento, los diez o quince segundos antes de tener el accidente. Entonces sufrían los terribles dolores de la agonía, y los mucho peores dolores de la muerte. Y no tenían forma de escapar. Estaban condenados a repetir los errores una y otra vez.

   Jaime siguió caminando. A él no le importaba. Hay que ser cuidadoso para no morir de un accidente. 

   Jaime llegó hasta el sexto Infierno 

   Tirados por el suelo estaban todos aquellos que habían muerto por enfermedades o maldiciones. Todas las enfermedades se pasaban allí de un enfermo a otro, y todos los dolores se multiplicaban hasta al infinito, porque la lepra y la locura, entre otras miles enfermedades, llegaban por igual a todos los seres, sus dolores incrementados hasta el infinito.

   Jaime caminó sin mirar a los lados. Sólo podía sentir desprecio por aquellos seres que caían ante enemigos un millón de veces más pequeños. 

   Jaime llegó hasta el séptimo Infierno.

   Caminaba por un campo de sangre, e intentaba no mirar a los lados, porque en los lados había terribles monstruos y calamidades sin nombre. Allí estaban las almas de las víctimas, de todas las víctimas caídas ante los asesinos. Aquellas víctimas inocentes, tenían un lugar especial en el mundo de los asesinos. Sufrían el dolor eterno, torturas sin nombre, agonías continuas, suplicios perennes.

   Jaime siguió caminando. A él no le importaba. Nadie debe ser tan estúpido como para ser asesinado. 

   Jaime llegó hasta el octavo Infierno.

   Caminaba por un puente, y por debajo de él había un mar de lava. Había seres que se estaban quemando, estaban ardiendo, su carne se quemaba y de disolvía una y otra vez, sólo para volver a su posición original, pero sin que la muerte aliviara sus sufrimientos. Ese era un Infierno muy doloroso. Era el Infierno de los suicidas. Todos aquellos que se habían rendido ante la adversidad o el destino, y habían muerto por su propia mano y su propia decisión. Ahora sufrían el castigo por haber cometido un acto tan innatural.

   Jaime siguió caminando. No importaban las luchas internas, y tampoco importaban los sufrimientos que se padecieran. El suicidio era rendirse. Y la rendición era sólo de cobardes. 

   Jaime llegó al noveno Infierno.

   Llegó hasta el paraíso para muchos, y el Infierno para otros. Allí estaban todos aquellos asesinos, parricidas, fratricidas, genocidas, verdugos, ejecutores, sicarios, seres diabólicos y todos aquellos que habían, en algún momento u otro, asesinado a algún ser inocente, y no habían pagado por sus crímenes. Como recompensa, tenían ahora la vida eterna, siempre al servicio de su señor, el Dios de los Asesinatos.

   Jaime siguió caminando. A él no le importaba. Sea cual sea el camino que elijas, tienes que asegurarte que no se moría, si no era según las condiciones elegidas. 

   Jaime llegó a una inmensa sala, tan grande como diez mil salas de tortura. Empezó a atravesarla. Lo primero que llamaba la atención era lo súbitamente extraño que parecía. Un viento gélido recorría la vacía nada, gritando en los oídos que Jaime no era bienvenido. Había varias estructuras extrañas y elevadas, suspendidas en el vacío por un poder desconocido. Sin embargo, todos los sentidos inmortales de Jaime le decían que la poderosa esencia de su padre muerto estaba cerca. Ese lugar era, en efecto, el Salón del Trono de Baal.

   Sabía donde estaba. Estaba en su mundo. Y lo temía, porque su mundo era un mundo de maldad, destrucción y muerte. Y lo amaba, porque su mundo era un mundo de maldad, destrucción y muerte. Finalmente, llegó hasta el final del camino. Contempló lo que había al final Era un trono de huesos. Era el Trono de Sangre. Estaba formado por huesos humanos, de Dragón, y de muchas otras razas que no pudo y no quiso identificar.

   Sintió la inmensa tentación de sentarse allí. Sentarse en el trono de su legítimo padre, Baal, Señor del Asesinato. Sentarse en el trono de un Dios, de su padre, que le pertenecía, y desde allí conseguir la herencia que era suya por derecho de herencia y conquista.

   - ¡NO!

   De un grito, sacó su espada, y empezó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas al trono. El Trono de Sangre le estaba susurrando, le estaba invitando a sentarse allí, en su trono legítimo. 

   Jaime lo golpeaba una y otra vez, intentando que el sonido de sus golpes le acallara. Pero el Trono tenía el poder y fuerza de los antiguos. Y ningún intento suyo bastaría para romperlo. Era el trono de un Dios, y sólo un Dios podría destruirlo. Su destino era sentarse en él.

   Entonces oyó un leve crujido a sus espaldas, y una voz lo saludó, con la palabra "Hermano".

   Jaime se giró. Allí estaba. Sarevok. Su hermano. El hermano que había intentado matarle, pero que había muerto ante Jaime. Aún tenía su inmenso casco y su enorme armadura puestos. 

   Se contemplaron unos instantes.

   Sarevok lo saludó, y le comentó que ya sabía que algún día quedarían así, frente a frente, junto al trono de su padre. Habría una batalla entre ellos para decidir quien se sentaría en él. 

   Jaime le contestó que era mentira. Él no estaba interesado en ser el Señor de los Asesinatos.

   Sarevok rió. Jaime sintió miedo. Pero no sintió miedo de su hermano. Sintió miedo de la risa. Esa risa, era la risa de alguien que ha escuchado a otra persona decir algo, y que sabía que es mentira.

   Ambos sacaron sus armas, y se acercaron cuidadosamente. Sarevok predijo que el ganador se sentaría en el trono, y el perdedor quedaría eternamente en el séptimo Infierno. 

   Las espadas chocaron, y las fintas hicieron las primeras heridas.

   El choque fue sangriento, porque ambos eran hermanos, hijos del mismo Dios. Pero al final, Sarevok vio una apertura en la defensa del otro, y lanzó un ataque irreflexivamente. 

   Jaime ya lo había previsto, y devolvió el golpe, contra su más lento enemigo. Empaló a su enemigo, traspasándole el lugar donde debería tener el corazón. El poderoso Sarevok, cayó al suelo, muerto.

   Jaime rió porque ahora el trono del Señor del Asesinato era suyo. La risa cesó, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba riendo. Tembloroso, contempló al cadáver que yacía a sus pies. Era Sarevok. Su hermano. Su hermano, que había intentado matarle, y había acabado con Gorion, el único padre que había conocido. Debería odiarle, pero no podía, porque era exactamente su imagen opuesta en el espejo. Y ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía falta para que las dos imágenes se igualasen.

   Se acercó al cadáver, y le sacó el casco. Pero la forma inmóvil que estaba en el suelo no era Sarevok. Era él mismo.

   El cadáver abrió los ojos, y se rió. Se rió. 

   Jaime lanzó un grito de horror, mientras los No-muertos se levantaban de sus tumbas, para seguirle y obedecerle a él, a Jaime. El hijo de Baal. El hijo del Asesino...

   Se despertó. Había alguien sacudiéndole. Abrió los ojos. Imoen. Su querida amiga de juventud y hermana pequeña de adopción, estaba encima de él, intentando despertarle. Su cara el reflejo de la preocupación.

   Sus amigos Jaheira y Khalid también estaban allí. A lo lejos podía oír los ronquidos de Minsc. La insomne Dynaheir debía estar fuera dando un paseo. Forzó una sonrisa, murmurando que no se preocuparan. Estaba bien. 

   No hacía falta que preguntaran si era una pesadilla, y tampoco tenían que preguntarle que pesadilla había tenido. Todos ellos ya lo sabían. Era _la_ pesadilla. Llevaba repitiéndose demasiado tiempo. Con diferentes protagonistas al final, pero siempre el mismo escenario.

   Khalid le recomendó que se relajara, y que dejara de preocuparse de Sarevok. Mientras Jaheira se quejaba de que así era imposible dormir. Lo que debería hacer era ir a espiar algún campamento enemigo. Así los puros reflejos, le obligarían a estar alerta y a no hablar en sueños. Como líder del equipo debía tener en consideración las necesidades de sus compañeros.

   Imoen se rió y protestó que le estaban estresando. Como héroe de la Puerta de Baldur tenía el derecho a una pesadilla por noche. 

   Jaime prometió en broma que si volvía a tener alguna pesadilla, les diría a todos los enemigos de su sueño que le dejaran en paz. Si no, alguno de sus compañeros le iba a rebanar el pescuezo por cargante. 

   Cuando todos los demás, se hubieron acostado, Jaime se acercó a la ventana, y examinó el cielo estrellado. Sabía que era inútil el intentar volver a dormir. Después de las pesadillas siempre se desvelaba. 

   Imoen había dicho algo importante. Era un héroe. La gente se quedaba admirada mirándole por la calle, los nobles y políticos de la ciudad se apresuraban a estrecharle la mano  como si su contacto fuera un talismán de la suerte, sus enemigos le mandaban regalos para ganarse su afecto, y la alta sociedad hacía continuas fiestas y homenajes en su honor...

   No lo aguantaba más. Estaba poniéndose enfermo en esa ciudad. Era como una jaula de oro, y los barrotes no le dejaban ni respirar.

   También una vez había pensado en un sitio como una jaula de oro. Un lugar seguro pero que no le dejaba respirar. Candelero. Su antiguo hogar. 

   Allí se habían criado él e Imoen. Allí 

   La última vez que habían estado allí, mientras descubría su auténtica naturaleza, ya no era la enorme biblioteca con mil sitios para esconderse para jugar al escondite, con monjes sabios, mayores y viejos y con vetustos tomos de más de diez mil años.

   Había cambiado. La biblioteca había perdido los mil sitios para esconderse. Los monjes habían decrecido, y ya no eran ni tan viejos, ni tan altos ni tan sabios. Se habían vuelto humanos a sus ojos. Y los tomos que contenían la sabiduría de diez mil años, se habían convertido en unos polvorientos libros, poco adecuados para nada de la vida real.

   Y ojalá sólo hubiera cambiado en eso. Durante horas, él y sus amigos habían estado jugando a un juego del gato y el ratón, intentando descifrar que monjes eran humanos y cuales habían sido suplantados por dopplegangers. Sus manos se habían manchado de sangre que parecía amiga, y cuerpos que parecían amigos habían caído frente a él, antes de haber recuperado su verdadera forma.

   Candelero. Él no lo echaba tanto de menos como Imoen. Pero seguía siendo el único sitio al que había podido llamar hogar, y ahora estaba tan lejos...

   Miró a lo lejos, entre las estrellas, y contempló a dos personas. Una de ellas era él. Tenía frío porque era invierno, y su padre Gorion le había puesto unos guantes. Estaba cansado. Y quería descansar. Gorion le había traído allí, y le había dicho que ese sería su nuevo hogar.

   No recordaba la entrada a Candelero. No era más que un niño huérfano humano de seis años cuando había entrado allí. Pero recordaba lo que había pasado después. Gorion, su padre adoptivo, el único padre que había conocido, había hablado con el Abad de la biblioteca/fortaleza para decirle que planeaba instalarse allí por algún tiempo. Gorion había gritado que tenía confianza en Jaime El Abad le había gritado que Jaime iba a suponer su muerte. Los gritos de ambos habían llegado hasta el niño. Pero eso al Jaime niño no le había preocupado, porque en esos momentos había estado curioseando en la Gran Sala, entre confuso, asustado y curioso.

   Por casualidad, se había fijado en unas pequeñas huellas de barro, casi invisibles, que llevaban hasta detrás de una cortina. Había descorrido la cortina, y se había encontrado con una niña que le preguntaba enfadada como le había descubierto. Cuando Jaime le hubo señalado las huellas, la niña había reído. Había dicho que se llamaba Imoen y le había preguntado si iba a estar allí mucho tiempo.

   Gorion, que se acababa de acercar, les había dicho que iban a vivir allí por bastante tiempo. Ese era su nuevo hogar.

   Una feliz Imoen había cogido de la mano a Jaime, para enseñarle los mejores sitios para jugar de toda la fortaleza.

   Imoen también era una huérfana. Había sido traída por Gorion a la ciudad casi al mismo tiempo que él. Pero se había encariñado con Winthrop, el posadero de la ciudad, quien tenía una debilidad por la animosa niña.

   Había tenido una infancia feliz. Siempre estaba jugando con Imoen. Parecía ser su alma gemela, aunque no conocía más sobre su pasado de lo que sabía del suyo. Su personalidad era exactamente la opuesta a la de Jaime. Mientras Jaime era un chico silencioso, educado y sobre todo serio, Imoen era alegre, feliz, energética y le encantaba "tomar prestadas" las cosas a la gente, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Aunque muchas veces las devolvía sin que nadie se enterara.

   Por otra parte, Imoen desde muy pequeña había demostrado tener una impresionante memoria y una extraordinaria capacidad de análisis en su mente. Jaime era un chico aplicado y despierto, justo lo contrario que Imoen. Pero Imoen sólo necesitaba contemplar algo una sola vez para almacenarla en su memoria, sin posibilidad de que se olvidara. Aunque eran de la misma edad, Jaime siempre consideraba a Imoen su "hermana pequeña". Imoen aceptaba su rol de hermana pequeña. 

   Siempre estaban juntos. Y ella siempre estaba riendo y su ágil mente siempre con nuevas ideas y cosas que hacer.

   Cuando ellos hablaban entre sí de los monjes, ambos coincidían, pese a su joven edad que estaba claro que no les hacía mucha gracia que hubiera niños en la fortaleza. Apenas admitían, y sólo porque no les quedaba más remedio, la existencia de niños en la pequeña ciudad que se había creado dentro de la fortaleza. El peor era el Abad Ulraunt. El viejo parecía rehuirles de una manera escandalosa. Podía ir caminando en un pasillo, y si les veía, daba media vuelta automáticamente.

   Sin embargo la presencia tanto de él como de Imoen, parecía ser una excepción. Algo que no entendían muchos de los monjes. La decisión había sido una orden directa del Abad, y ambos se habían preguntado la razón de ello.

   Candelero era una fortaleza. Los monjes que allí vivían eran muy celosos de su poder y de su influencia. Todas las personas que entraban, eran registradas, para que no llevaran demasiadas armas, ni hechizos de demasiado poder. Se apuntaba que personas salían, y que personas entraban.

   Para vivir allí, y también para consultar los pergaminos, hacía falta una autorización de las autoridades de Candelero. Gorion había consultado constantemente las bibliotecas, y había tenido carta blanca para continuar haciéndolo ininterrumpidamente. También había tenido permiso para vivir allí tanto tiempo como quisiera. Eso era muy poco común. Había tenido mucha influencia, pero los jóvenes hijos adoptivos de Gorion no habían acertado a saber por que.****

   Habían aprendido pronto los mejores lugares para esconderse. Les había encantado jugar al escondite, aunque Imoen era mucho más sigilosa que él. A veces habían espiado a todas las personas que entraban en la ciudad. A cambio de unos caramelos o algún regalo, especialmente historias de otras tierras, se habían ofrecido a enseñarles la ciudad, y a darles consejos sobre donde comprar.

   Jaime no sabía nada de sus padres. Lo único que sabía, era que él era un humano, como Imoen, así que sin duda sus padres habían sido humanos.

   Muchas veces se habían preguntado acerca de Gorion. Era su padre adoptivo, y lo quería. Habría muerto por él. Sin embargo, nunca le había dicho nada ni acerca de él mismo, ni acerca de sus padres. Nunca le había explicado como había llegado hasta allí, o por qué había necesitado un hogar tan apartado. Tampoco había sabido nada de su padre. Ni siquiera había sabido con exactitud si Imoen era o no su auténtica hermana, aunque en la práctica lo era.

   Por vagas alusiones, y palabras sueltas que se habían escapado a su tutor, había hecho un dibujo poco claro de su madre. Una humana de Sylverimoon. Pero no tenía recuerdos ni de ella, ni de su verdadero padre. De su vida anterior sólo había tenido un misterioso medallón con un símbolo que no conocía. Una calavera sonriente rodeado de varias runas. Gorion había mostrado casi terror cada vez que lo veía, girando siempre la cabeza.

   Jaime e Imoen sabían que Gorion era un mago poderoso, porque en numerosas ocasiones recibía la visita de extraños personajes. Y aunque no había podido oír lo de lo que conversaban, habían podido sentir que eran magos poderosos. 

   En una ocasión, Imoen había robado una daga y un pergamino de la bolsa de uno de sus visitantes. La daga, había sido una daga mágica, capaz de lanzar un rayo, capaz de despedazar la piedra. Nunca habían visto un arma tan poderosa. 

   El pergamino, Jaime no había logrado leerlo pero Imoen sí. De acuerdo con los libros que apresuradamente habían consultado, era un pergamino del Lamento del Banshee. Era un hechizo temible, que solo los hechiceros versados en las artes más antiguas podrían usar. 

   Entonces el mago se les había acercado. Les había mirado a los ojos y les había ordenado que le devolvieran lo que le habían robado. Así lo habían hecho. Pero no había sido por intimidación, o por miedo. Había sido porque el mago, sólo con mirarles, les había anulado su voluntad. 

   Él e Imoen se habían preguntado durante mucho tiempo, quienes eran esos poderosos magos, que podían adivinar a donde iban sus objetos, y que tenían el poder suficiente como para hipnotizar.

   También se habían dicho, que dado que Gorion tenía esos amigos, eso quería decir que quizá él también tenía esos poderes. Los niños habían observado, escuchado, y callado. 

   En una ocasión, había un trabajador, que había estado arreglando el techo de una torre. Se había caído al vacío por un resbalón estúpido, pero antes de llegar al suelo, Jaime había podido ver claramente como Gorion decía unas extrañas palabras de forma casi automática. 

   Inmediatamente había aparecido una extraña neblina, que había detenido al pobre trabajador en su caída. Esa extraña neblina, había parecido tener vida propia. No había tardado en materializarse en un misterioso genio, que a su vez no había tardado en desaparecer. 

   Jaime e Imoen habían estado consultando libros y libros hasta que habían encontrado que hechizo podía ser. Había tenido mucha similitud con el hechizo de Invocar Ifrit, un hechizo extremadamente difícil. Sólo los magos más poderosos podían lanzarlo.

   ¿Gorion...?


	2. El Pasado

**Capítulo II****: **El pasado****

_   Los recuerdos es lo único que nos queda del pasado. Y casi siempre esos recuerdos están anegados de lágrimas_

_   Jaime. Crónicas de los Engendros de Baal_

   Gorion había observado siempre lo que hacían Jaime e Imoen, aunque les daba libertad para desarrollar su propia personalidad. Su única prohibición, había sido la de salir de Candelero, excepto unas apresuradas clases para saber nadar. 

   Gorion parecía considerar la fortaleza el único lugar seguro, y había una prohibición de salir de allí. También ejercía de profesor para Jaime e Imoen. Les había enseñado grandes cantidades de conocimiento, acerca del mundo en que vivían. 

   Para empezar, Candelero. Una gran y sólida fortaleza, era en esos momentos además una gran biblioteca, con interminables tomos de libros. Era no solo la más importante biblioteca de toda la Costa de la Espada, sino quizá de todo Faerun. Estudiosos de todas las ciudades de Faerun llegaban allí para estudiar sus tomos. Estaba gobernado por monjes, y protegida por una fuerte guarnición, que se había formado gracias a que los beneficios de las visitas de los estudiosos. Habían creado una población estable dentro de la fortaleza, y de allí había salido unas tropas para la defensa. Aunque las grandes murallas de Candelero, aseguraban su protección más que cualquier ejército.

   Candelero estaba situado en el extremo de la orilla oeste del Mar de las Espadas. Una zona muy poblada, con muchas clases de terreno y plantas: Montañas, pantanos, ciénagas, llanuras, ciudades y ruinas. Una zona semi-salvaje, con numerosas islas de civilización. Se había llamado la costa de la Espada, por la gran cantidad de aventureros buenos y malignos que atraía. 

   La región en la que situaba Candelero, era una zona muy típica de la Costa de la Espada. Por el sur, estaban las Montañas nubosas. Más al sur estaba la poderosa nación de Amn. Una nación comerciante, y rica pero pacífica, gobernada por el Consejo de los Seis. Por el este estaba el bosque de los Dientes Afilados, donde había un gran número de criaturas salvajes y malignas en grandes proporciones. Por el Oeste estaba el Mar de las Espadas. Un mar donde había bastantes piratas, pero también había un gran comercio. Por el norte estaba La Puerta de Baldur, la ciudad más grande y más importante de toda la región. Fundada por el mítico explorador y marino Balduran. Tenía muchos tratos comerciales con todas las regiones de su entorno.

   Entre los libros que había leído en la gran biblioteca de Candelero, había unos textos que les interesaron mucho. Eran de Zane Hellar, de Amn, el más famoso cartógrafo de la liga de Mercantes. Una vez había llamado a la costa entre WaterDeep y Amn, "Kilómetros y kilómetros de territorio sin ley, hogar de piratas y huidos de la ley, que acechan a aquellas caravanas y personas que tienen que ir al sur o al norte, usando el mar de Espadas como guía".

   Zane había tenido razón, y tampoco habían cambiado tanto las cosas desde entonces. Pero desde su muerte, había habido algunos cambios. Para empezar, en ese territorio, había sido creada una de las más poderosas ciudades de toda la región. La Puerta de Baldur. Un importante centro comercial. Los Duques de Baldur la habían fortificado, para evitar cualquier ataque de los bandidos de la zona. 

   Además, había una alianza de todos los nombres de la zona y las granjas, llamada el Pacto. Una alianza defensiva, que cubría todo el territorio de la Puerta de Baldur a Amn. 

   Había un camino seguro y próspero entre la Puerta de Baldur y Amn, protegido por soldados regulares en la parte de Amn, y por mercenarios por la parte cercana a la puerta de Baldur, para ayudar al comercio. Pero a los lados, se extendían bosques y bosques, poco explorados y habitados, donde cazadores tanto ricos como pobres, aprovechaban la peligrosa zona para cazar. 

   Por otro lado, el peligro acechaba. Bandidos, goblins, kobolds y dopplegangers acechaban en los caminos, siempre dispuestos a atacar a cualquier incauto. Muchos vivían en improvisados campamentos, viviendo de las mercancías y víveres robados. Desde esas bases atacaban caminantes, almacenes y granjas aisladas. Especialmente por la noche y con mal tiempo. Pero la región era floreciente, y las defensas suficientes. La región había prosperado por mucho tiempo...

   Jaime sonrió mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros dormir. Dormían en paz, rodeados por la seguridad que los héroes de la Puerta de Baldur recibían. 

   Recordó los pesados y polvorientos libros que Gorion hacía leer a él y a Imoen. Solo por esos libros, habían aprendido historias de héroes e imperios, de guerras y calamidades. Por lo menos la teoría. La práctica, había venido con las conversaciones con los aventureros que llegaban a Candelero a descansar, antes de seguir sus aventuras. Desgraciadamente, la práctica real había venido demasiado pronto...

   Uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de su vida, había pasado a los doce años. Para entonces, Imoen se había convertido en una pequeña ladronzuela, siempre intentaba robarle algo a Jaime, aunque luego siempre se lo devolvía si tenía éxito. Seguía actuando como si fuera la hermana pequeña de Jaime, aunque tuvieran la misma edad. El hermano mayor había aceptado el papel que le había tocado.

   Jaime había decidido convertirse en guerrero, y entrenaba con bastones. No quería quedarse en Candelero y estudiar para convertirse en estudioso. Le aburría demasiado. Él era fuerte y bastante resistente. Además calculaba muy bien en situaciones de tensión la mejor salida. Le había gustado la idea de ser un guerrero, porque así podía sacar la furia que llevaba dentro.

   El problema que tenía, era que en los entrenamientos con los chicos de Candelero, niños que habían nacido allí como sus padres, cuando dejaba que la furia le poseyera, golpeaba a compañeros y enemigos por igual. Y aunque se disculpaba una y otra vez, no podía evitarlo. Sentía la sangre que se le agolpaba en la cabeza cuando estaba en el combate. Lo único que veía eran obstáculos, y su bastón golpeaba a todo lo que se le ponía por delante. Cuando no se dejaba llevar por la furia de la batalla, Jaime prefería el análisis de la situación a lanzarse gritando espada en mano. Pero le costaba demasiado controlarse.

   Se había hecho famoso entre todos los habitantes de Candelero, por una extraña habilidad que tenía. Si lanzaba una moneda al aire, si se concentraba bien, tenía la habilidad de que siempre salía canto. Pero cuando Gorion se había enterado que presumía de esa habilidad, le había hecho prometer que nunca más presumiría sobre ello, y no se lo diría a nadie más. Especialmente mientras estaban en Candelero. El obediente Jaime había aceptado.

   Un año, un humano, con aspecto oriental, había llegado en la ciudad. Venía en busca de un libro de poemas, escrito por alguien que conocía. Había llevado para su admisión otro libro de leyendas orientales. Había llevado dos espadas, pero no armadura. Jaime e Imoen rápidamente se habían puesto a su servicio, a cambio de unas cuantas historias de lejanas batallas y misteriosas tierras 

   También había un semiorco que había entrado en la ciudad unos días antes. Había venido como refuerzo para los guardias de la ciudad, por lo que no había tenido que poner el libro que era obligatorio para la entrada en Candelero. El semi-orco en cuestión había tenido mucho dinero, con lo que había atraído compañeros rápidamente. El problema, era que también había tenido muchas ganas de pelea.

   Cuando el oriental, que decía llamarse Musashi, de Kara-Tur, una zona de Kozakura, había entrado en la posada, el semiorco medio borracho al ver al otro sin ninguna armadura, había sonreído y se había levantado para buscar pelea. 

   Había lanzado varios insultos al oriental. Al ver que el otro no le contestaba, había sacado su gigantesca espada, y había intentado cortarle el brazo. El oriental, había esquivado con facilidad el ataque del otro. Había sacado sus dos espadas, y le había avisado que sería mejor que se fuera.

   El semiorco había reído, y le había atacado con un rápido ataque. Musashi había esquivado con facilidad el ataque del otro, y de una sola finta había derramado la primera sangre. El semiorco, loco de furia, le había atacado con todas sus fuerzas, pero Musashi había acabado con él de un solo certero golpe. 

   Ese hecho había dejado boquiabierto a toda la ciudad. Había ganado muchos amigos, de toda la gente que estaba harta del semiorco, pero había dejado descontentos a los amigos del semiorco, que habían planeado formar una banda de saqueadores.

   Jaime había seguido como un perrito a Musashi, el cual le había hablado de la clase de guerrero que era. Él era un guerrero, pero una clase de guerrero especial. Usaba dos espadas y no usaba armadura. Esa clase de guerreros se les conocía como Kensais, también llamados por algunos, quizá con más burla que admiración, los Santos de la Espada. Era un guerrero, que entrenaba para convertirse en uno con la espada. Estaban entrenados para relajarse y dejar que toda su furia pasase sobre ellos, y saliera fuera, sin que les afectase lo más mínimo. Su técnica consistía en dejar que la relajación le cubriese como una burbuja, que lo aislaba del mundo. Le daba tiempo a calcular todas las circunstancias, y desde la paz interior, escoger el mejor camino. No usaban ninguna armadura, ni siquiera una de cuero, porque eso restringía no sólo los movimientos y la agilidad, sino también la paz interior. Si se enfrentaba al enemigo, lo que importaba era uno mismo y su arma. Una armadura no era más que una molestia que creaba un falso sentimiento de seguridad.

   Jaime había escuchado todo lo que decía, y había absorbido como una esponja sus breves enseñanzas.

   Cinco días más tarde, Jaime había oído por casualidad a los amigos del semiorco. Habían planeado tender una emboscada a Musashi cuando saliera de Candelero. Había corrido a advertir a Musashi del peligro, y a recomendarle que no saliera de allí.

   Musashi había dicho que rehuir el peligro no sería honorable. Había explicado que en ocasiones el honor estaba por encima de todo, incluso de la propia vida.

   Se había ido directamente, al lugar donde le habían estado esperando. Jaime, e Imoen le habían seguido, preocupados por su suerte. Habían sido siete contra uno. 

   Aunque Musashi era un gran luchador, hubiera sin duda muerto, si no fuera porque Jaime e Imoen habían atacado a dos bandidos por sorpresa. Uno de ellos había sido apuñalado por la espalda por Imoen, que se había movido por su espalda como una sombra. Había quedado gravemente, herido, y había muerto pronto. El otro había peleado contra el joven Jaime y su bastón. El más veterano había estado a punto de dar el golpe mortal, cuando Musashi, tras haber eliminado a sus cinco rivales, le había quitado la espada de un golpe.

   Para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo el bandido. Le había dado su espada larga a Jaime, y había devuelto la espada al bandido, para que continuaran luchando. Había dicho que esa batalla, era la primera que Jaime tenía. Por eso, tenía que luchar solo. Sería deshonroso por su parte pararles. Imoen había intentado intervenir, pero Musashi la había retenido. Era necesario que pelease solo.

   Tras conseguir garantías que le dejarían escapar cuando matara a Jaime, el bandido le había atacado. La batalla había sido difícil, pero milagrosamente, había sido la espada de Jaime la que había cortado el hilo de las Parcas de la vida del otro. Había sido el primer ser que mataba en toda su vida. Pero lo había matado en una pelea justa, ayudando a otro, y donde había estado en desventaja. Había estado bien.

   El guerrero Kensai, había curado las heridas a los dos muchachos. A Jaime le había entregado la espada, con la cual había matado a su primer enemigo, en agradecimiento por salvarle la vida. Era una espada de mango de color zafiro, brillante y que parecía tener una larga historia detrás. 

   Musashi le había dicho que presentía quien era, y su habilidad le había salvado. A partir de ese momento sólo su habilidad le sostendría.

   A Imoen le había dado un pequeño recipiente con un ungüento de curación. Le había avisado que era extremadamente fuerte, y sólo podría usarlo una vez. Quizá llegaría la ocasión en que no tendría un clérigo cerca, y tuviera que salvar a alguien, porque en ocasiones había seres que no podían ser resucitados.

   Sin querer dar más explicaciones, el kensai oriental había desaparecido. Jaime había tenido pesadillas durante semanas, en la que se veía a sí mismo matando una y otra vez al bandido sin nombre. Lo peor era que se despertaba riendo.

   Aparentemente Gorion nunca se había enterado de esa escapada.

   Así había sido, como Jaime se había convertido en un Kensai. Un guerrero que usaba la relajación más que la furia bérseker de muchos de los guerreros. Tenía la limitación de que no podía usar armaduras, y si lo usaba su estilo de lucha lo hacía presa fácil de otros guerreros. Pero tampoco era que le hiciera demasiada falta. En los entrenamientos ningún chico había logrado siquiera tocarle. 

   Cada vez que visitantes habían llegado a Candelero, siempre buscaba algún visitante con apariencia de guerrero, una o dos espadas, pero ninguna armadura Los guerreros kensai eran muy poco frecuentes en Faerun, aunque había oído que en el Este eran mucho más frecuentes. Cuando tenía suerte negociaba el precio de su ayuda y búsqueda de los mejores precios a cambio sólo de alguna clase práctica con la espada.

   Y así había tenido una vida tranquila, hasta que los acontecimientos se habían precipitado...

   Jaime se alejó de las ventanas del palacio ducal de la Puerta de Baldur y contempló sus dos espadas. La espada de color zafiro de Musashi y una katana, abandonada por Tamoko cuando Jaime le había perdonado la vida. Recientemente había empezado a entrenarse con dos espadas, aunque su flanco izquierdo al principio había sido un agujero de golpes en los entrenamientos con Khalid. Y sin embargo había sobrevivido por el momento. La espada de Musashi y recientemente la katana de Tamoko habían estado fielmente con él. Habían visto muchos enemigos, trolls, kobolds, lobos, hombres-lobo, goblins... y siempre habían estado allí. Y él estaba aprendiendo. Había logrado fusionarse con las espadas, de forma que juntos eran uno.

   Ojalá hubiera sido así cuando seguía en Candelero. Gorion seguiría vivo. Había fallado al intentar salvarle...

   Cuando había tenido 21 años, para el mundo exterior había sido el 1368DR. Era un buen luchador. Imoen se había vuelto una ladrona experta, aunque recientemente había estado entrenándose como hechicera. Jaime tenía muchas aptitudes interesantes. Era inteligente, mucho más de lo normal para un guerrero. Pero también era ágil, diestro y resistente. También era un buen líder, dirigiendo la pandilla de jóvenes de Candelero.

   Muchas veces había mirado hacia las puertas de Candelero, pensando en convertirse algún día en aventurero. Enfrentarse a todos los diabólicos seres del mundo, en busca de fama y fortuna. Pero le gustaba la vida tranquila y reposada de Candelero. Le había gustado, porque había presentido que tarde o temprano se iría de allí, con un destino incierto. Tenía fama en Candelero de respetar su palabra. Para él, la palabra dada debía tener el máximo valor posible.

   Imoen tenía unas opiniones particulares acerca del mundo. Por eso era una ladrona, aunque también tenía grandes habilidades naturales para la magia. Al principio había reído cuando hacía algunos trucos mágicos. Finalmente Gorion le había convencido para que practicara algo más esas habilidades mágicas. Los resultados habían sido impresionantes, pese al poco esfuerzo que Imoen había puesto en ello.   

   Ambos jóvenes sabían que Gorion había estado complacido cuando veía a Jaime e Imoen ayudar desinteresadamente a la gente. 

   Sin embargo, esos tiempos eran malos. Jaime e Imoen nunca habían salido de Candelero, pero habían tenido todos los relatos de los preocupados aventureros y comerciantes. Al principio, habían pensado que los primeros viajeros que contaban esas historias, estaban exagerando. Muy pronto habían entendido que no era así.

   Toda la costa de la espada estaba en peligro. Amn, el poderoso estado del sur, estaba asediada por numerosos enemigos, como trolls y kobolds por el sur. En el norte, los no-muertos estaban arrasando todo el Alto Páramo.

   Pero la zona más cercana había estado mucho peor. Toda la zona alrededor de la Ciudad de Baldur estaba en confusión.

   La zona de la ciudad de Baldur había sido originalmente un área afortunada. Era un área rica, con muchos recursos. Nunca había habido hasta ese momento ni catástrofes naturales importantes, ni escasez de comida ni nada importante. Pero por alguna extraña razón, recientemente había surgido un problema: Una paralizadora falta del metal más usado por todo el reino, mucho más que el oro o el platino. Un metal, usado tanto para armas como para herramientas. Hierro. El hierro era la base de toda la vida en un estado.

   Cuando el mineral de hierro que llegaba a la región, era fundido, las herramientas y armas de hierro que quedaban, se habían vuelto frágiles y quebradizas. Tanto que se rompían con sencillamente el uso normal. Al principio no había sido más que una curiosidad, cuando las primeras herramientas empezaron a romperse. Luego se había vuelto una molestia. Luego una molestia insoportable. A medida que los problemas se agravaban, se había convertido en una amenaza para toda la región.

   Un ejército sin armas ni armaduras de hierro, era un ejército vulnerable, que podía caer muy fácilmente ante cualquier ataque enemigo. El mayor problema lo había tenido la gente normal. Si no podían usar las azadas, herramientas y arados, eso significaba su futura extinción. Si no podían sembrar la cosecha o trabajar en sus oficios, se morirían de frío en invierno. 

   La desesperación, la paranoia y el miedo habían atravesado la Puerta de Baldur como un fuego en hierba reseca.

   Esa escasez de hierro, se había convertido en un reclamo para las caravanas de comerciantes, que venían de todas partes para comerciar en la próspera zona de la puerta de Baldur, a cambio de hierro. Sin embargo, el comercio había estado siendo duramente afectado. Había un ataque constante de bandidos y piratas, que tenían un especial interés en hierro, más que en oro y gemas. 

   Las tropas de la puerta de Baldur habían buscado a los culpables. Pero éstos se habían escabullido entre las partes inexploradas y salvajes de Baldur, para seguir atacando a todas las caravanas que se acercaban. El precio del hierro entre una cosa y otra, se había puesto por las nubes.

   La gente desesperada, había hecho lo que siempre se hacía cuando había cualquier problema. Buscar un culpable: Algunos habían apuntado a la nación Amn, que supuestamente quería debilitarles, para atacarles y declararles la guerra. Otros habían apuntado a los carteles comerciales, que querían subir los precios de los hierros, y así conseguir más dinero. Incluso había bastantes que habían apuntado a los duques de La Puerta de Baldur, para asegurar su dominio sobre toda la región.

   Cuando Jaime había preguntado a Gorion que opinaba, Gorion, no le había contestado. Pero le había mirado.

   Había tenido la cara más preocupada que Jaime hubiera visto nunca en su normalmente tranquila cara. Solo por esa cara tan preocupada, Jaime había sabido que su futuro iba a ser incierto. Cuando había mirado las sólidas murallas de Candelero, había presentido que esas murallas, que le habían mantenido seguro durante mucho tiempo, se iban a romper pronto.

   Imoen y él habían tenido muchas charlas. Habían estado de acuerdo en que en caso de que uno de los dos le pasara, algo, el otro correría a ayudarle. De alguna forma, habían presentido que el futuro era precario. 

   Habían hecho un juramento de sangre. Y afortunadamente ninguno había contraído ninguna enfermedad en esa ceremonia

   Un día cualquiera, normal, sin nada que hiciera prever que pasara algo extraño, un día semi-soleado, con los monjes estudiando, Imoen bromeando y Gorion preocupado, un día cualquiera, sin previo aviso, dos asesinos habían atacado a Jaime y casi lo habían matado. 

   Jaime había estado paseando tranquilamente para ir a una clase de historia de Faerun, quejándose por el poco tiempo libre que tenía, e intentando silbar para ganar una apuesta con Imoen, cuando al llegar a la habitación del sacerdote había visto las cortinas echadas, y un bulto en la cama.

   Pensando que el sacerdote se había dormido, Jaime había retirado las cortinas. La luz que había penetrado le había mostrado una visión pavorosa. El sacerdote descansaba eternamente en la cama, con sangre seca en un agujero del cuello. Dos hombres con mala pinta y con dos espadas cortas le habían cerrado el paso, con intenciones muy claras y al mismo tiempo muy oscuras.

   Pese al ataque sorpresa, Jaime había podido vencerles. Había arrebatado el arma de uno haciéndole una llave en la muñeca. Con el arma había rematado al asesino y luego ensartado al otro tras esquivar con facilidad el tosco ataque del segundo asesino.

   Él mismo se había sorprendido de la rabia con que había acabado con ellos, destrozando incluso los cadáveres. Como sintiendo placer con esa destrucción. Calmándose, y preocupado por ese ataque de rabia, había ido a informar a Gorion.

   Al enterarse del ataque, Gorion había comunicado a Jaime que ese mismo día iban a salir de Candelero, en secreto. Se iban a dirigir a la Taberna del Brazo Amigo, último reducto de la civilización en el camino entre Candelero y la Puerta de Baldur. Tenía unos amigos allí que les iban a ayudar.

   Tanto él como Imoen se habían quedado anonadados. Pero Jaime había tenido una obligación con su padre adoptivo. Imoen había dicho que a ella le gustaría ir con ellos. Pero Gorion había sido inflexible. Imoen debía quedarse allí. 

   Tras despedirse de su mejor amiga y hermana, Jaime le había seguido fielmente.

   Gorion había explicado que se dirigían a la Taberna del Brazo Amigo. Allí tenía a unos fieles amigos. Les iban a ayudar a encontrar la raíz de todos los problemas de la región, y a eliminarla. Esos peligros, eran chispas al lado de un polvorín. En caso de que explotara, todo Faerun iba a verse terriblemente afectado. Todo estaba relacionado con el hierro.

   No habían llegado lejos. 

   Pese al apresurado paso que había impuesto Gorion, esa misma noche, habían caído en una emboscada. Habían sido rodeados por unos bandidos, guiados por un enorme guerrero con voluminosa armadura repleta de pinchos. Gorion había identificado al guerrero como Sarevok. Éste había dicho que o entregaba a Jaime, o acabaría con ambos.

   Gorion ni siquiera había dignado esa amenaza con una respuesta, empezando a recitar palabras arcanas. Gorion había ordenado a Jaime que escapase, mientras relámpagos salían de sus manos hacia sus enemigos. 

   Jaime había corrido, mientras Gorion le había protegido con sus poderes. Todos los bandidos habían muerto en pocos segundos, pero aún había quedado el misterioso Sarevok, con su risa maligna flanqueado por una asesina y un mago. La lucha no había durado demasiado. 

   Oculto entre la espesura, Jaime había podido contemplar a Gorion y a Sarevok enfrentarse en un tenaz combate, hasta que al final, Sarevok había acabado brutalmente con Gorion. Sus poderes no le habían servido de nada.

   Con casi todos sus guerreros muertos, ese Sarevok había sabido que sería imposible encontrar a un solo hombre, perdido entre la selva de noche con los múltiples escondites que había. Así que se había ido.

   Jaime se había acercado al cuerpo del único padre que había conocido. Estaba allí, tumbado. Parecía dormido, si no fuera por la profunda herida, todavía chorreante de sangre. 

   Jaime se acercó, sintiendo el instinto de sacudirle para que se despertara. Le diría que había tenido una pesadilla. Había soñado que se habían alejado del único hogar que había conocido, y había visto a su familia morir frente a un monstruo directamente venido de las profundidades del abismo. Pero todo estaría bien porque no era más que una pesadilla. ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

   Jaime se había dejado caer frente al cadáver, mientras el creciente charco de sangre le mojaba las rodillas pegadas al suelo. Había llorado. Pero junto a las lágrimas había una profunda rabia.

   Le había abandonado. No se había quedado. No le había ayudado. Le había abandonado. Le había abandonado. Debía haberse quedado y luchar junto a él. Debía haber salido de su escondite al verle caer. Debía haber muerto con él.

   Un ruido le alerto, y Jaime divisó entre las sombras una sombra más sólida que se estaba acercando. Jaime había sacado su espada, prometiendo que esa vez no escaparía, mientras sentía un cierto placer por la oportunidad de matar por venganza. 

   Pero la sombra había sido Imoen. Sus ojos habían estado llorosos. Jaime entendió que también lo había visto todo. No hacía falta palabras. 

   Su visión había vuelto a relajar a Jaime. Se habían sentado junto a su mentor. En varias ocasiones alguno había abierto la boca, buscando algo que decir, mientras el rocío de la noche cubría con un manto benefactor el cuerpo destrozado de Gorion. Pero efectivamente, no había palabras.

   Habían velado su cuerpo toda la noche, y al amanecer habían enterrado su cuerpo. 

   Jaime ordenó a Imoen que se alejara de él. Había monstruos con forma humana que estaban buscando su sangre. No estaba segura con él. Imoen sonrió tristemente. Dijo que había perdido a la mitad de su familia en una noche. No iba a perder la otra mitad. Además, seguro que Jaime se acababa perdiendo en el bosque sin su ayuda.

   Habían pensado en volver a Candelero. Pero Jaime había opinado que Gorion había abandonado el lugar, precisamente por dejar de ser seguro. Dos asesinos ya habían intentado matarle allí. La única solución era llegar a la taberna del Brazo Amigo. Allí estaban los amigos de Gorion. Quizá podrían averiguar lo que Gorion había estado investigando, y encontrar así a su asesino. 

   Por el camino se habían encontrado con Xzar un cobarde hechicero humano y Montaron, un ladrón. Enviados por un misterioso grupo al sur, a investigar lo que pasaba con el mineral de hierro, habían tenido demasiado miedo, por la presencia de bandidos, y se habían retrasado. 

   Habían decidido ir juntos. Curiosamente, habían dejado a Jaime liderar el equipo. Montaron siempre prometía cada día que se iba a ir enseguida. Y Xzar se ponía a nervioso y asustadizo con cualquier cosa. Sin embargo habían seguido con el nuevo equipo.

   En la Taberna del Camino se habían encontrado con un hechicero asesino a las puertas que había estado a punto de matarlos a todos. Sólo la ayuda de dos desconocidos les había salvado la vida. Esos desconocidos resultaron ser Jaheira, druida semielfa, y su esposo Khalid, un guerrero elfo. Viejos amigos de Gorion. Cuando se habían enterado de su muerte, habían jurado honrar memoria de su viejo amigo, y se habían unido al equipo.

   Jaime había recordado que Gorion había estado muy preocupado por los problemas de hierro en la región de la Puerta de Baldur. Y dado que tanto Xzar como Montaron, por orden de su misterioso patrón, como Jaheira y Khalid, querían investigar lo que le pasaba al hierro, todos habían estado de acuerdo. La misión del equipo, sería la vieja misión de Gorion: Descubrir quien estaba detrás del caos en toda la Puerta de Baldur.

   Jaime e Imoen pronto habían aprendido como eran sus nuevos amigos. La personalidad de Jaheira era extremadamente enérgica, aparentemente acostumbrada a mandar. Khalid era justo lo contrario. Donde una era enérgica, el otro era conciliador. Donde una era mandona, Khalid se limitaba a sugerir, la mayor parte de las veces de forma afortunada, o así se había dado cuenta Jaime después de sufrir diversos percances.

   Al día siguiente apenas despertado, Jaheira había preguntado súbitamente a Jaime si sabía que esa posada había sido una antigua fortaleza del dios Baal. Jaime había contestado que no, extrañado por la penetrante mirada que Jaheira estaba usando, como intentando leerle la mente. 

   Jaheira lo había mirado a los ojos unos segundos, y luego se había alejado

   Poco después se habían encontrado con un Mago, de extrañas ropas y aspecto descuidado. Dijo ser amigo de Gorion. Había deseado a Jaime suerte en su vida. Iba a tener un gran impacto en toda la costa de la Espada. Si para bien o para mal, se tenía que ver. Él no iba a intervenir.

   Esa noche, Jaime había tenido un sueño. No podía volver a Candelero, y estaba yendo por el mundo, dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquier peligro. Pero una voz, poderosa y al mismo tiempo conocida y desconocida, le había prometido que aprendería...

   La mañana siguiente empezó de forma agitada, porque un asesino se había acercado al campamento del pequeño equipo, con intenciones homicidas. Solo el grito de Imoen les había salvado a todos de una muerte segura.

   Lo más aterrador del ataque, había sido que ese asesino había llevado una nota pública. En ella el autor, seguramente Sarevok, prometía una sustanciosa recompensa para el que trajera la cabeza de Jaime de Candelero, pupilo e hijo adoptivo de Gorion.

   Jaheira opinó que la intención de Sarevok era que todos los caza-recompensas por toda la Costa de la Espada fueran a por la cabeza del hijo adoptivo de Gorion. No tenían más remedio que poner guardias y estar siempre alerta. 

   Lo había conseguido. Por el camino, habían surgido docenas de asesinos a sueldo, atraídos por la inmensa recompensa. Pero se habían encontrado con un equipo demasiado bueno. Jaime era un buen luchador. Los poderes de Xzar e Imoen se complementaban bien. Montaron era letal con su espada corta. Khalid y Jaheira actuaban como una sola persona, cada uno supliendo los fallos en la defensa o en el ataque del otro.

   Había acabado convirtiéndose en un chiste leer los mensajes de Sarevok que llevaban encima los asesinos muertos. Ofrecía recompensas por Jaime, y los precios subían constantemente. Al final de sus aventuras, la oferta por la muerte de Jaime había subido a cien mil monedas de oro.

   También habían encontrado otros aliados: Aventureros solitarios, atraídos por la fama que para bien y para mal estaba atrayendo sobre sí el equipo.

   Por ejemplo Minsc, un valeroso guerrero, al servicio de una hechicera llamada Dynaheir. Un buen hombre, aunque algo retrasado mentalmente. Adoraba a un pequeño hámster que llevaba encima, llamado Bubú, al cual presentaba como una versión en miniatura de un poderoso y sabio hámster del espacio. Pese a su locura, Minsc era un buen amigo. 

   También estaban Dynaheir, la hechicera a la cual Minsc había prometido proteger; Edwin, un diabólico mago, interesado sólo en sus propios intereses, miembro de los Hechiceros Rubís de Thay; Viconia, una Drow, un auténtico miembro de la maldita y temida raza de los elfos oscuros. Había huido de las profundidades de la Infraoscuridad, debido a problemas políticos. Mantendría una complicada relación con Jaime

   Luego estaban Ajantis, un valeroso paladín seguidor de los ideales de la Orden del Muy Sagrado Corazón; Eldoth un calculador pero encantador bardo enamorado de Skie, una niña rica noble y ladrona, también enamorada de Eldoth; la propia Skie; Faldorn, una druida miembro de los Druidas sombríos, una secta que usaba métodos cuestionables y violentos para proteger la naturaleza, con lo que mantenía constantes conflictos con Jaheira; Garrick, un joven bardo novato y despistado; Kagain, un enano bastante egoísta, interesado sólo en su dinero; Kivan, un silencioso montaraz en una silenciosa búsqueda de venganza contra unos bandidos manchados con la sangre de su amada; Alora, una mediana excesivamente curiosa; Coran, un ladronzuelo de gran habilidad; Safana, una ambiciosa ladrona con gran habilidad para mentir, contar historias y atraer varones a su cama; Shar-Teel, una guerrera con un profundo odio a los varones; Tiax, un diabólico gnomo, adorador de Cyric con un ego insoportable, ferviente creyente que Cyric lo había elegido para ser dueño del mundo; Xan, un hechicero elfo, enviado por los elfos a investigar la situación en la Puerta de Baldur; Yeslick, un silencioso guerrero en una búsqueda de venganza por la muerte de toda su familia ante el Trono de Hierro, y Branwen, una clérigo del norte. Ésta última buscaba encontrar su lugar en el mundo, y había encontrado en Jaime al líder ideal.

   Al final habían acabado pareciendo más una banda de mercenarios que un grupo de aventureros. Todos los miembros del equipo habían tenido diferentes razones para viajar, o para vivir. Pero al entrar en el equipo, acababan aceptando el indiscutible liderazgo del joven Jaime. 

   Por alguna extraña razón, él era el único capaz de hacer trabajar juntos al diabólico Edwin y al bondadoso Minsc; a la cruel drow Viconia, y al noble Ajantis; a la habladora Alora y al silencioso Kivan; a la diabólica Shar-Teel y la voluptuosa Branwen

   Incluso la mandona y orgullosa Jaheira había seguido fielmente las órdenes de Jaime. Al principio, había dejado claro que las estaba aceptando sólo porque quería ver como actuaba el protegido de Gorion. Muy pronto pensaba reclamar su puesto como líder. 

   Pero pese a sus continuas críticas y presiones en Jaime, nunca había reclamado el puesto, limitándose a actuar como segunda del equipo.

   Mientras cumplían la misión de investigar lo que pasaba con el hierro de la Puerta de Baldur, habían tenido muchas aventuras, porque todos entendían que necesitaban dinero para mejores armas y armaduras, y sobre todo experiencia de combate: Un capitán que se había vuelto loco por una espada maldita; unos caballeros fantasmas, condenados porque habían prometido que juntos lucharían y juntos morirían, pero uno de ellos los había traicionado; Un hechicero que había traicionado a su familia, y después había asesinado a personas inocentes para revivir sus esqueletos; Una banda de kobolds que había aterrorizado un pueblo de medianos; Un escultor que había robado y asesinado sólo para terminar una gran escultura de la mujer de la que se había enamorado pero a la que no se había atrevido a hablar; un draco que estaba aterrorizando a los temerosos aldeanos que pensaban que era un dragón; un choque con un poderoso grupo de Druidas sombríos, un grupo violento que protegía la naturaleza por métodos violentos, aunque lo lograron arreglar sin luchar...

   Habían liberado a una driada de la cual un poderoso hechicero se había enamorado locamente, pero la tenía encerrada por amor; Habían ayudado a una pequeña niña, sacerdotisa de la reina de las mareas, y en agradecimiento ella les había ayudado a devolver el cuerpo de un ladrón a su padre; habían ido a una isla-trampa, donde nadie podía escapar, si no era trabajando en equipo, y donde todos los magos individualistas y egoístas habían acabado muertos...


	3. La Horrible Verdad

**Capítulo III: La horrible verdad**

_¿Qué hice cuando descubrí que era un Hijo de Baal¿El hijo del monstruo al que temía por las noches¿El hijo del monstruo que se escondía en mi armario o debajo de mi cama? Seguir adelante. No tenía otra opción._

_Jaime. Crónicas de los Engendros de Baal_

Finalmente todo el inmenso equipo se había dirigido al Sur, a la ciudad de Nashkel donde se cogía gran parte del hierro para la región. Toda la gente culpaba a Amn, y sospechaban que quería provocar una guerra.

El equipo se había introducido en las minas y había descubierto una vasta conspiración para contaminar el hierro que salía de las minas mediante unas pociones degenerativas. El hierro que no era contaminado, era o bien saqueado por los múltiples bandidos que atacaban por todas partes, o bien robado por los kobolds que infestaban las minas. El hierro salía después hacia un destino desconocido.

Tras una épica batalla, y tras vencer a unos magos que dirigían la operación, se habían encontrado con documentos muy interesantes. Efectivamente había una gran conspiración para privar a hierro de la región. Parecía estar relacionado con el Trono de Hierro, una poderosa organización, con múltiples intereses, y cuyo principal objetivo era la obtención de poder.

Habían desbaratado toda la conspiración, aniquilado a los kobolds y sus líderes humanos y avisado a las autoridades.

Yeslick había encontrado allí a los miembros de su familia perdidos, y había dejado el equipo. El asustadizo Garrick se había asustado del sangriento combate que había habido, y también se había ido. Alora había quedado enamorada de todos los cristales y brillantes que había por las minas, y también había abandonado el equipo. Edwin se había enfadado, porque pero al final había seguido con el equipo.

Esa noche, después de la batalla en las minas, Jaime había tenido un extraño sueño. Había tenido una daga, con la que había estado dispuesto a matar a un enemigo, un poderoso hechicero que había intentado matarle.

Jaime había sentido que algo dentro de sí le urgía a matarlo. Pero el hechicero había estado indefenso, Y Jaime había rehusado matarle. Entonces había oído una furiosa voz, que había predicho que aprendería...

Jaime se había despertado entre alaridos.

Desde Nashkel, por recomendación del misterioso mago, que esta vez se había presentado como Elminster, habían subido al norte a investigar la misteriosa conspiración. Durante sus aventuras no habían tardado en conocer y hacer amistad con personas famosas: Por ejemplo el ilustre historiador Volozhamp Geddarm, más conocido como Volo, que les había comentado que su vida parecía interesante para relatar. Pero antes tendrían que ser más famosos.

También habían conocido al legendario guerrero drow Drizzt. Éste último les había comentado que los bandidos no eran bandidos reales. Los humanos llevaban el signo del Talón Oscuro, y los hobgoblins llevaban el signo del Frío Helado. Ambas eran poderosas compañías mercenarias sin escrúpulos. Sin duda habían sido contratadas por alguien más.

En el proceso, habían descubierto más sobre quien estaba detrás de toda la conspiración. La persona que estaba detrás de toda la conspiración, era un hombre llamado Sarevok, hijo adoptivo del máximo responsable del Trono de Hierro de toda la región. Su padre acababa de morir en extrañas circunstancias, algunos decían incluso que había muerto asesinado por su propio hijo.

Por el camino, habían encontrado diversas pruebas que relacionaban a Sarevok con la adoración al Dios caído Baal, señor del Asesinato. Pero también había extrañas pruebas que relacionaban a Jaime con Baal. Para empezar, que ambos llevasen el mismo medallón, símbolo secreto de Baal. Para Jaime, ese medallón había sido la única cosa que tenía de antes de Gorion. El único recuerdo de su pasado...

Jaheira le había ordenado que tirara el medallón. Jaime se había negado. Había explicado que ese medallón, tenía que ser algún regalo de sus padres reales. No le importaba si era un medallón de Baal, Bane o Myrkul. No lo iba a tirar.

Jaheira había repetido la orden, y durante unos segundos toda la tensión que había entre los dos líderes del equipo había estado a punto de explotar. Afortunadamente Imoen y Khalid los habían calmado.

Y fue en verdad afortunado, porque Jaime había sentido la súbita necesidad de coger la espada y acabar con la druida. Había tenido la misma sensación de poder, después de matar a los dos asesinos...

Jaime examinó el cielo desde el palacio ducal de la Puerta de Baldur. Recordó el medallón. Lo había llevado desde su más tierna infancia. Y pese a descubrir la verdad, no se lo había quitado inmediatamente. Baal.

Jaime se movió silenciosamente atravesando la barrera de guardias, y se acercó a la biblioteca personal del Duque. Con dedos acostumbrados a usar libros, Jaime buscó y encontró información, como había hecho docenas de veces, acerca del Dios caído Baal.

Baal, el Señor de los Asesinatos, el dios de la muerte violenta, el dios del puñal por la espalda, el dios de la muerte violenta. Baal era violento, cruel y odioso. Vivía sólo para cazar y asesinar. La presencia de criaturas vivas le llenaba de un irresistible deseo de matar y destruir. Sus aliados y criaturas destruían, devastaban y traían muerte violenta allí donde iban.

Su primera forma Avatar, la manifestación en el Plano Material, era conocido como el Asolador Frío. Parecía como un cadáver humano, con una cara desfigurada, y piel indestructible de marfil. Su segunda forma era un gigante. El Destructor. Medía 30 metros, con tendones largos y duros, una barba suelta, una larga melena. Ojos que brillaban con las llamas de Gehenna o Infierno. Una cara desfigurada en una mueca de odio sobrenatural. Dos cuernos que medían de dos metros, que le surgían de su frente. Su tercera forma era una bestia maligna, con pelo oscuro obsidiana cubriendo el cuerpo y de tres metros y medio de longitud. Tenía enormes manos con forma de garras, que podían atravesar los materiales más fuertes. Dientes casi tan grandes como las garras. Una bestia de destrucción. El Asesino.

En cualquiera de sus formas, el poderoso Baal podía animar o crear cualquier tipo de criatura no-muerta, de forma indefinida, por el simple contacto, y cualquier cosa que ordenar� ellos harían. Por supuesto, siendo el Señor de los Asesinatos, era totalmente inmune a cualquier ataque de cualquier criatura no-muerta.

Era un Dios muy interesante.

Jaime suspiró y dejó el libro en el estante, y mientras buscaba otro libro, volvía a recordar sus aventuras hasta ese momento...

Muy cerca ya de Beregost, mientras continuaban buscando información sobre Sarevok, el equipo había cumplido una misión que había preocupado a Jaime profundamente. A petición de un humano, habían robado a la Liga Mercante la localización de una isla secreta. Habían ido hasta allí para recuperar un tomo mágico. Pero habían naufragado.

Habían encontrado a los descendientes de unos náufragos, y habían accedido a ayudarles a vencer a unos hombres-lobo que los tenían aterrorizados. Hacía ya siglos que habían sido atacados por los hombres-lobo, que habían atacado y quemado el barco dirigido por el mítico Baldurás, mientras los supervivientes se reagrupaban y construían una fortaleza.

Dradeel, un viejo elfo marino de Amn les había confirmado que un poderoso hechicero había maldecido al grupo original del mítico Balduras, fundador de la Puerta de Baldur, que había parado allí para aprovisionarse. La mayor parte de la tripulación se había transformado en hombres-lobo. El resto había quedado encerrada en la isla. Balduras había desaparecido.

Habían acabado con la mayor parte de los hombres-lobo, pero a la vuelta al campamento de los humanos, habían descubierto que éstos no eran humanos. Eran otro clan de hombres-lobo, aunque más inteligentes y civilizados. De todas formas, su verdadera naturaleza seguía siendo la del lobo. Habían acabado con casi todos los hombres-lobo, y habían logrado escapar y volver a la Puerta de Baldur.

Sin embargo, allí habían descubierto que el humano que les había dado la misión era en realidad un hombre-lobo. Su idea había sido que su esposa matara a los humanos y escapara. Pero por precaución había al equipo infectado con una maldición de licantropía maldita. Estarían a sus órdenes transformados en lobos.

A un gesto del hombre-lobo, todo el equipo había empezado a transformarse en lobos, excepto Jaime, que por alguna extraña razón, había podido dominar sin ningún problema la licantropía que le había infectado.

El hombre-lobo se había sorprendido. Había gritado furioso que ningún ser humano normal podía resistir la licantropía. Tras olerle, había afirmado que Jaime en realidad tenía sangre divina.

A Jaime le había preocupado mucho esa revelación, sobre todo porque no tenía ninguna manera de rechazarla. Al fin y al cabo, no sabía nada de sus padres. Y el hombre-lobo parecía muy seguro. Y era una explicación muy adecuada para sus pesadillas. De todas formas, había tenido que luchar y matar al hombre-lobo para liberar al resto del equipo de la licantropía.

Más allá de Beregost, a mitad de camino con la Puerta de Baldur, el equipo se había encontrado con el cuartel general de los bandidos. En realidad eran mercenarios, guiados de forma militar con mano de hierro por un semi-ogro, Tazok. De acuerdo con los documentos encontrados, al servicio del Trono de Hierro.

Se habían introducido en el campamento como si fueran nuevos reclutas. Una vez dentro habían esperado el momento perfecto para atacar.

La guardia personal de Tazok había muerto en una emboscada del equipo, en la que también había muerto Kivan. El equipo restante había enterrado a Kivan, que había quedado vengado. Tazok había logrado huir. Poco más tarde habían provocado un incendio, que había acabado con todo el campamento de bandidos. Los bandidos se habían dispersado en bandas menores, que habían sido cazadas una a una por el equipo. En menos de dos meses, apenas quedaban bandidos con vida. El Puño Llameante, la organización mercenaria que guardaba el orden en la Puerta de Baldur los cazaría a todos en días posteriores.

Entre los restos del campamento habían encontrado la localización de una mina, donde el Trono de Hierro, estaba acumulando grandes cantidades de hierro. Seguramente para venderla aprovechando la terrible escasez. También habían encontrado diversa información acerca de Baal. Información muy interesante...

Jaime se agachó para recoger el libro que se le acababa de caer de las manos. El libro contenía un dibujo de Baal cuando todavía había sido humano. Humano, por supuesto, solo de forma. Cuando todavía había sido un mortal, había sido un asesino temible, disfrutando en las orgías de muerte que organizaba. Sus ojos de color rojo sangre brillaban especialmente entre la sangre. Jaime contempló a su verdadero padre No se le parecía en nada, afortunadamente.

Dejó el libro en el estante, y se acercó a la ventana de la biblioteca personal del Duque. No había nubes, y las estrellas, solitarias y acompañadas parecían burlarse de la pequeñez de los humanos.

Jaime contempló el cielo. Allí entre las estrellas, estaba la respuesta a sus miedos. En la antigua constelación de Jerdal. El antiguo Dios de los Conflictos, Asesinatos y Muerte. Señor del Final Eterno.

Jaime sonrió. Todo había empezado hacía milenios, cuando Jerdal, el antiguo Dios de los Conflictos, Asesinato y Muerte, señor del Final Eterno, reinaba entre todos los dioses, con poderes que ninguno de los otros dioses tenía ninguna posibilidad de igualar, y mucho menos de superar. Sólo Ao era superior a él, pero en ese tiempo ningún mortal sabía de la existencia de Ao, que sólo se había mostrado en la Era de los Trastornos.

Con el paso del tiempo, Jergal se había cansado de reinar supremo sobre todos los seres, porque ser todo equivalía a ser nada. Siglos más tarde, tres aventureros, Bane el tirano, Myrkul el nigromante y Baal el asesino, habían decidido unirse para acabar con él. Tras enormes y épicas batallas habían acabado con uno de los Siete Dioses Perdidos, adquiriendo su esencia divina.

Entonces habían hecho una búsqueda a través de las Llanuras Grises hasta el mismísimo Trono de Huesos, donde reinaba Jerdal, el Dios de la Muerte, Conflictos y Asesinatos.

Éste sencillamente se había retirado, dejándoles todo el poder. Ya sólo quería descansar. Tras un juego de azar, para decidir que cartera tendría cada uno, Bane, se había convertido en Dios de los Conflictos. El tirano definitivo. Myrkul, se había convertido en el Dios de la Muerte, y se había reído de Bane. Podía acabar con él cuando quisiera, y eventualmente todos morirían. Baal se había convertido en el Dios de los Asesinatos y se había reído de ambos, porque podía acabar con Bane cuando quisiera, y podía dejar el reino de Myrkul vació cuando quisiera.

Pero el acontecimiento más importante en la vida de los Dioses, había sido cuando Myrkul y Bane habían robado las Tablas del Destino del Señor Ao, el suprapoder de los Reinos Olvidados. Como castigo por ese crimen, Ao había desterrado a todos los dioses de sus dominios de los otros planos. Los dioses se habían visto obligados a adoptar la forma de Avatares mortales, y a caminar por la tierra entre sus seguidores. Hasta que hubo terminado la Era de los Trastornos, momento en que las Tablas habían sido devueltas a su legítimo dueño. Durante esa crisis algunos dioses habían sido muertos, como Myrkul, Dios de los Muertos, Mystra, diosa de la magia, y Bane, Dios de los Conflictos. Otros dioses habían desaparecido, como Waukin, diosa del comercio.

El poderoso Baal, Señor de los Asesinatos, se había enfrentado a un humano llamado Cyric, que había acabado ya con Myrkul, Dios de la Muerte. En una contienda de proporciones épicas, Cyric había acabado también con Baal, el Señor del Asesinato, con la ayuda de una daga que era en realidad el Avatar de Mascara, el Dios de los Ladrones, y le había arrebatado su dominio.

Cuando todo hubo acabado, Cyric, que reunía sobre sí la Muerte y el Asesinato, y pronto los Conflictos, había ascendido convertido en una nueva divinidad. No tardaría en convertirse en también el Dios de las Mentiras y las Ilusiones al matar a Leira, la Diosa del Engaño, y Dios de la Intriga, al acabar con el Avatar de Mascara, Dios de la Intriga. Kelemvor le había arrebatado la cartera de Dios de la Muerte, pero aún así seguía siendo quizá el Dios del Mal más poderoso de todos.

Todo había pasado en el año 1356 DR, es decir, hacía apenas doce años...

Jaime suspiró y se alejó de la ventana. Era tarde y tenía que dormir.

Pero pese a todo, los recuerdos de sus aventuras en su lucha contra Sarevok volvieron...

La información encontrada sobre Baal en el campamento de los bandidos creaba muchas preguntas. ¿Qué hacía toda esa información sobre Baal en el campamento de Sarevok¿Por qué estaba guardada bajo llave?

Esa noche, después de la destrucción del último grupo de bandidos importante, Jaime había tenido otro sueño. Estaba otra vez en el campo de los bandidos. Pero súbitamente la tierra había cedido y Jaime había sido tragado por ella. Se había encontrado en una enorme caverna, donde también había una estatua de piedra alta y poderosa.

Una voz le había avisado que ese orgullo no era merecido. Aunque era un depredador, todo su ser era prestado. De la misma forma que estaba hecho, así podía ser roto.

Una daga había salido disparada hacia la estatua, y la había atravesado. Jaime había sentido el equivalente al dolor si él hubiera estado en el lugar de la estatua. Y mientras sangre salía de su cuerpo por heridas invisibles, Jaime había lanzado un alarido de dolor.

Se había despertado con un escalofrío.

Finalmente habían llegado hasta la mina del Trono de Hierro, protegido por una fortaleza. Habían logrado introducirse en la fortaleza sin ser vistos, y luego habían atacado con gran energía sorprendiendo a los defensores. Tras tres horas de combate, la fortaleza había quedado destruida, los esclavos liberados y la mina inundada.

Habían encontrado mucha información en los documentos encontrados entre las ruinas. Parecían hablar de una conspiración, para reunir todo el hierro posible, para así aparecen ante la Puerta de Baldur como salvadores. Aparentemente, Sarevok planeaba así conseguir favores políticos y lograr vender el hierro por precios exorbitantes. Después de eso lograría llegar a convertirse en Dictador en la Puerta de Baldur y extender su poder. Un plan diabólico.

Sin embargo, Jaime sospechaba que había algo más en todo ese asunto. Lo podía sentir, casi tocar con las manos. Una sensación que le penetraba en la mente, y no le dejaba en paz.

Había tenido un sueño esa noche. Un sueño de sangre. No sangre de la espada, o sangre en sus manos, sino un río de sangre, que atravesaba todos los Reinos, derribando todo aquello que se le ponía en miedo. Bosques y ciudades caían ante ese torrente de sangre. Un océano que amenazaba con arrasar el mundo y caer al vacío

Esa sangre era poderosa, una masiva fuerza de poder, un monstruo que no podía ser detenido. Pero no era una fuerza uniforme. Había corrientes, remolinos y mareas. Había bolsas de calma donde se podía respirar, y violentos torbellinos que amenazan con la destrucción total. Era una invencible fuerza, que no estaba dirigida, le faltaba una fuerza para conducirlo, una voluntad para decidir el camino.

Jaime había usado toda su voluntad para reconducir la sangre hacia donde él quería. Para evitar la destrucción absoluta. La fuerza de la sangre era omnipotente, pero mucho más era su propia voluntad. Mientras enfrentaba su voluntad, Jaime había sabido que todavía había opciones abiertas, elecciones que había que hacer. La determinación era lo que Jaime necesitaba para sobrevivir

Había despertado sudoroso y cansado, sin entender el sueño. Aunque había sentido al mismo tiempo dentro de sí una extraña rabia y una extraña calma por esa voluntad de controlar su vida en el sueño. Como si hubiera dos personas dentro de él. Su parte normal, la que estaba en control, y una parte oscura.

Jaheira y Khalid habían interrumpido la misión, y habían dicho que ciertos... conocidos les habían pedido un favor importantísimo. Debían rescatar una reliquia, porque un grupo maligno planeaba usarlo con fines maléficos. No habían querido decir más

Aunque ese secretismo era preocupante, Jaime no podía negarse a una petición de sus amigos que le habían ayudado tanto. Esa misión había sido la más difícil hasta ese momento.

Habían penetrado en una torre, para recuperar una daga. La torre había sido construida por un valeroso enano llamado Durlag. El héroe se había vuelto loco cuando dopplegangers, seres con la habilidad de adoptar cualquier forma habían matado y reemplazado a su familia.

Durlag había tenido que matar a monstruos con las imágenes de las personas que él amaba. Después de eso se había encerrado en la Torre hasta morir.

La misma torre parecía un ser inteligente, que seguía los deseos del enano enloquecido y ya muerto de acabar con todos los aventureros que penetrasen en la torre. Hasta habían tenido que jugar a una maligna partida de ajedrez, con ellos de piezas.

Después de largas pruebas, llegaron hasta el dueño del juego. La torre estaba en manos de un caballero demonio, que usaba un espejo mágico, para reflejar todos los aventureros, creando copias malignas para así acabar con ellos.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, cuando el espejo se había reflejado en Jaime, se había partido en mil pedazos. El demonio no sabía lo que había pasado, pero había sido presa fácil del equipo. Jaime había quedado realmente preocupado. Y no necesitaba sentir las miradas de Khalid y Jaheira clavadas en su espalda para saber que había algo extraño en él. Sólo con sentir los pensamientos que le venían sin previo aviso hubiera tenido suficiente. A veces cuando veía a sus amigos, tenía violentos impulsos. Coger su arma y matarlos a todos. A todos...

Habían recuperado la daga, pero ésta había sido robada por un diabólico culto. Un bardo, amigo de Jaheira y Khalid, les había explicado que dentro de esa daga había un poderoso ser: Un tana'ri, un demonio de otro plano, capturado por el mismísimo Durlag. El culto planeaba resucitar al ser, y liberar toda su maldad sobre la tierra.

El equipo había atacado al culto, y se había enfrentado al tana'ri, que cogía su poder de los fanáticos del culto. Mientras Jaime, Minsc y Jaheira se enfrentaban al demonio, el resto del equipo había acabado con los cultistas. Luego se habían concentrado en el tana'ri, acabando con su poder.

Jaime había seguido extrañándose de su propio cuerpo. La rabia no le atacaba en medio del combate, porque entonces el entrenamiento de Kensai actuaba. Pero cuando no estaba en la lucha, a veces tenía pensamientos extraños de muerte y destrucción. Una parte de él quería matar a todos sus amigos. No tenía sentido, pero era así.

La destrucción del espejo le había llenado de miedo, porque no sabía que imagen iba a ser su opuesta.

El equipo subió al Norte. A Candelero. Los guardias habían dejado pasar al antiguo hijo adoptivo de Gorion. Siguiendo las pistas de Gorion, habían estado investigando lo que había pasado con Baal, y su relación con Jaime.

Habían encontrado a unos monjes, que habían estado comentando acerca de, Jaime cuando no era más que un pequeño niño. No dejaba de gritar y de llorar todo el día, y andaba desnudo por todos los tejados de la fortaleza. Imoen se había reído de Jaime y Jaheira le había tratado con gran burlona deferencia.

Pero las risas habían cesado cuando empezaron a encontrar datos acerca de Jaime y de Gorion. Lo que habían encontrado, había llenado de preocupación a todo el equipo, excepto a los dos arpistas que parecían estar debatiéndose entre dudas.

Las anotaciones de Gorion, basadas en las profecías de Alaundo, parecían indicar que Gorion había llegado a la conclusión que Baal ya había predicho su propia muerte años antes que pasara. Había tomado medidas para asegurar su resurrección. Al saber los planes de sus antiguos compañeros humanos contra Ao, unos años antes había caminado por la tierra. Había dejado a su paso unos descendientes mortales, proclives a conquistar y gobernar. Esa progenie mortal estaba destinada el caos a la Tierra, y provocar su reencarnación.

De acuerdo con Gorion, el plan no era que fueran sus sucesores, sino la base para su renacimiento. Los héroes se alzarían para combatir a esos tiranos, cuya maldad iría a parar a su padre cuando les llegara la muerte. Un plan de muerte. Una maldición para la progenie del Dios...

Jaime llegó finalmente a su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama durante unos minutos, pero era inútil. El sueño no venía. Quizá podría unirse a Dynaheir y pasear a la luz de la luna por las murallas de la puerta de Baldur.

Jaime sonrió mientras recordaba todas las quejas de su amiga sobre su incapacidad de dormir. Dynaheir tenía mucha suerte. Ella no dormía. No tenía pesadillas. Y la pesadilla más larga de toda su vida había sido cuando había leído del puño y letra de Gorion la horrible verdad de quien era él realmente...

En Candelero, el equipo había encontrado unas breves anotaciones de Gorion, que confirmaban lo que Jaime había estado sospechando y temiendo al mismo tiempo. Su pasado era casi tan incierto como su futuro. Todo aquello que parecía ser un hecho se mostraba ahora como un producto de la fantasía. Y al revés también era cierto.

Por improbable que pudiera parecer, la sangre de una deidad corría por sus venas. Jaime también era hijo de Baal, como lo era su hermano Sarevok. Él era el hijo del Asesino, del Dios de los Asesinatos. Tenía sangre divina corriéndole por sus venas. Tenía el mal en su interior, escondido y oculto, pero siempre presente. Jaime entendió bruscamente todo lo que le estaba pasando. Y las pistas, pensamientos e insinuaciones que había recibido. También había entendido los sueños.

Khalid y Jaheira habían confirmado las palabras escritas de Gorion. Confesaron que ellos eran en realidad miembros de los Arpistas, una organización que buscaba el equilibrio en el mundo. Gorion había estado cuidando a Jaime para que su sangre no le dominara. No se lo habían dicho porque habían tenido miedo de su reacción.

Tiax se había ido inmediatamente del equipo, asustado de estar luchando al lado del hijo de Baal, el Dios el cual Cyric había derrotado en una épica contienda.

Jaime había leído más anotaciones de Alaundo, el mítico profeta, las cuales abundaban en la gran biblioteca de Candelero.

Alaundo decía que los hijos de Baal, algunos heroicos, otros diabólicos, pero todos portadores del caos, llegarían a recibir su herencia a través de muerte y sangre. Su padre esperaba que sólo uno quedara vivo, para heredar su herencia. Los niños de Baal se matarían en una espantosa masacre. Uno de ellos se elevaría por encima de los demás. Reuniría todas las esencias para decidir sobre el legado de su padre. Ese heredero determinaría la historia de la costa de la Espada por los siglos...

En ese momento todo el equipo había sido arrestado por los guardias de Candelero. Estaban acusados de asesinar a varios monjes, así como a varios invitados. Y había bastantes testigos.

Jaime pidió a sus compañeros que no pelearan. Solucionarían ese malentendido... de una forma u otra.

Les habían encerrado en las catacumbas de Candelero, en los lugares que Jaime e Imoen conocían como la palma de su mano por haber jugado por esos pasadizos por años.

Habían escapado de allí con facilidad. Estaba claro que les habían tendido una trampa. Imoen había dicho que debían volver a entrar en Candelero. Tenían que descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando. Jaheira había avisado que era demasiado peligroso, pero Jaime había contestado agriamente que era curioso que diera consejos, cuando habían sabido desde el principio que tenía sangre divina corriendo por sus venas, y nunca habían tenido la "delicadeza" de decírselo

Habían vuelto a entrar en Candelero en secreto, y habían descubierto que numerosos monjes habían sido suplantados por dopplegangers. Tras un mortal juego del gato y del ratón, acabaron co todos los dopplegangers sin matar a un solo monje.

La clave, de acuerdo con un humano que estaba dirigiendo la infiltración, como siempre estaba en el Trono de Hierro. En el Trono de Hierro y en su líder, Sarevok, aparentemente decidido a provocar una guerra.

Asustado por las consecuencias de su descubrimiento, pero decidido a ayudar a evitar una guerra para evitar sufrimientos a las gentes de la región, Jaime, seguido del resto del equipo, se había dirigido a la Puerta de Baldur.

Jaime estaba confuso, actuando como una especie de zombi, y su confusión había debilitado la cohesión del equipo.

Jaheira había tratado muy severamente a Jaime, exigiéndole que aceptara sus responsabilidades como líder del equipo. La seguridad de todos dependía en gran parte del líder. Sin embargo, Jaime había sido incapaz. Incapaz no sólo de seguir siendo el líder, sino de preocuparse de cualquier cosa.

Jaheira había asumido el liderazgo. Pero no tenía el carisma de Jaime. Su actitud mandona y prepotente sólo había dado aumentado los problemas.

Edwin había dicho que no le gustaba comportarse de forma tan honorable, y se había marchado. Xzar y Montaron habían tenido miedo. También se habían ido, con la excusa que no querían relacionarse con Arpistas, porque en realidad trabajaban para los Zhentarim. Ajantis quería quedarse, pero le habían llamado de la Orden del Muy Sagrado Corazón para que fuera al sur. Eldoth y Skie se habían ido porque en la Puerta de Baldur estaba el padre de Skie, que desaprobaba su relación. Coran y Safana también se habían enamorado y abandonado el equipo. Jaheira había comentado mordazmente que esa relación duraría hasta que Safana se encontrara con otro varón, fuera de la raza que fuera.

Faldorn y Jaheira habían tenido una violenta discusión, que había estado a punto de llegar a las manos sobre las soluciones que se podía dar a los ataques contra la naturaleza. Finalmente Faldorn se había ido.

Kagain había aceptado una suculenta oferta de Sarevok, e había intentado matar a Jaime. Había fracasado y pagado su fracaso con la vida.

Pero había sido cuando unos asesinos enviados por la diosa Lolth habían atacado a Viconia, su amante, cuando finalmente Jaime había despertado de su letargo, y retomado el liderazgo del reducido equipo. Había dicho que aunque tuviera la sangre de Baal en su interior, seguía controlando su propia vida. No iba a dejar que la sangre de Baal le venciera y le dominara.

Sin embargo Viconia se había despedido Ella había explicado que era un peligro para el equipo. La diosa drow Lolth quería su sangre, porque era una drow renegada. Tarde o temprano moriría. Pero al estar allí ponía en peligro también a Jaime, la persona por la que más se preocupaba.

Jaime no había podido retenerla.

El reducido equipo de valientes, había entrado en la Puerta de Baldur. Allí se habían encontrado con que la conspiración era aún mayor de lo que pensaban. Había numerosos generales y nobles que querían nombrar al influyente Sarevok noble de la ciudad, y Defensor de la Puerta de Baldur. Jaime había entendido. Si Sarevok se hacía con el control del ejército, no habría nadie capaz de detenerlo.

Se habían encontrado encontraron con Elminster, que le había dado unos cuantos consejos, y personas a las cuales recurrir. Habían charlado de Gorion, y Elminster había hablado sobre sus aventuras como Arpista, hasta que Gorion había decidido instalarse con Jaime. Había decidido que una infancia segura y estable prepararía a Jaime mejor para la dura vida que le esperaba. Jaime tenía una mala sangre en su interior. Esa sangre no se iba a rendir sin luchar. Todo el mundo tenía una parte oscura, lo importante era la fuerza que se le permitía que tuviera.

Habían contactado con los Siete Soles y la Liga Mercante, organizaciones comerciales con intereses opuestos al Trono de Hierro, y que quizá podían ayudarles contra Sarevok. Pero habían descubierto que sus líderes habían estado extrañamente quietos mientras el Trono de Hierro conseguía apoderarse de todo el comercio de la ciudad. Incluso, en secreto habían estado ayudando a Sarevok a llegar al control. Todo el comercio de hierro estaba ya en manos del Trono de Hierro, y los beneficios estaban siendo empleados por el misterioso Sarevok para sus planes de poder. Además, tras la muerte del Gran Duque Eltan, uno de los cuatro puestos de Gran Duque había quedado vacante. Se rumoreaba que Sarevok tenía todas las papeletas para ser nombrado uno de los cuatro Grandes Duques de la Puerta de Baldur, y así, el máximo poder de la ciudad.

Un adivino había dicho a Jaime que él era una luz que entraba en la oscuridad, un buscador de la verdad. Sabía el miedo que le devoraba, el miedo a convertirse en algo que no podría dominar. Pronto tendría que buscar por la oscuridad para encontrar la luz. Era un Dios hecho de hierro, pero la tormenta se abatiría sobre él, y le rompería en mil pedazos. Su muerte había sido planeada por los dioses. Cuando Jaime había preguntado por Sarevok, el adivino había predicho que le había encontrado ya una vez, y le encontraría cinco veces antes del final.

Habían visitado el cuartel general del Trono de Hierro. Un guardia había murmurado que todos los líderes que visitaban ese edificio, al salir parecían iguales, pero al mismo tiempo eran distintos...

También habían encontrado a Tamoko, una asesina de Kara-Tur enamorada de Sarevok, que les había hablado de sus planes.

Sarevok había descubierto que tenía sangre de Dios corriendo por sus venas, y había aceptado con alegría su oscuro origen, decidido a sacarle provecho para convertirse en el nuevo Señor de los Asesinatos. Su plan era llevar la guerra y el caos a toda la región, causando gran mortandad. Provocaría una guerra de sacrificios que probara que era un digno sucesor al trono de su padre.

Tamoko quería que destruyeran sus planes, y le derrotaran totalmente, pero no le mataran. Ella le ayudaría a vivir la vida como una persona, no como el Dios que él creía ser. Jaime había contestado que Sarevok había matado a su padre. Quería era venganza

Tamoko lo había mirado con tristeza. Había dicho a Jaime que como él, Sarevok, había sentido la llamada del poder. La llamada de la rabia. La llamada de su parte oscura. La llamada de su sangre. Le había hablado, y le había ofrecido poder. Sarevok, un huérfano que había vivido en las calles hasta ser adoptado por su padre a los catorce años debido a su habilidad como guerrero. Para él, la promesa de poder absoluto y venganza había sido demasiado tentadora. Se había dejado convencer, y se había unido a su parte oscura.

Sin embargo, Jaime había resistido gracias en gran parte a la ayuda de Gorion y su recuerdo. Sarevok nunca había tenido a nadie, y había aceptado el poder que se le ofrecía. Merecía una redención, como lo merecería él mismo, si alguna vez decidía seguir el camino de Sarevok.

Jaime había contemplado a Tamoko, la mujer que se había enamorado de un monstruo, y que había estado dispuesta a dar su vida por su redención. Había prometido intentar no matarle. Jaheira se había sorprendido de esa salida, pero Jaime había contestado que Tamoko tenía razón. En el fondo, Sarevok era su misma imagen, sólo ligerísimamente distorsionada.

Habían ido a ver al General del ejército del Puño Llameante, recomendados por Elminster. Habían trazado un plan para arrestar a Sarevok. Pero entonces por alguna razón, el General les había detenido. Así se probó que la traición había hecho mella en el equipo desde el primero momento. Shar-Teel les había traicionado, delatándolos a Sarevok. Rodeados y sorprendidos, el equipo no había sido capaz de ofrecer resistencia. Xan, el único que se había resistido, había sido asesinado por su antigua compañera.

Habían logrado escapar de las prisiones y del verdugo, gracias a la ayuda de un enano, Neb, sentenciado a morir por asesino de niños.

Pero pronto descubrieron que en realidad esa liberación había sido una trampa de Sarevok para acabar con ellos rápidamente y sin juicios.

Sarevok había trazado un plan para acabar con ellos tanto física como mentalmente. Formas idénticas a antiguos conocidos y amigos de la Puerta de Baldur se habían abalanzado sobre el equipo. Habían tenido que luchar y matar para sobrevivir. Al morir, los cadáveres desaparecían. No entendían que estaba pasando allí.

Finalmente, había aparecido Gorion, quien le había dicho que en realidad no había muerto frente a Sarevok. Había quedado en animación suspendida hasta que Elminster le había devuelto a la vida. Jaime, deseoso de aceptar cualquier explicación había confiado en él, y caído en la trampa. Varias docenas de monstruos les habían rodeado en silencio.

Pero Jaime había notado algo extraño en Gorion. Un brillo vacío. Un brillo vacío casi imperceptible, pero que sólo estaba en los ojos de los muertos. Había reaccionado a tiempo, avisando a los compañeros y logrando todos esquivar las flechas.

Después se habían visto asaltados por enemigos, pero el equipo había luchado con la tranquilidad que daba saber que no estaban luchando contra amigos. Estaban en medio de una trampa, solo eso. Habían escapado con vida.

El equipo se había introducido en el edificio del Trono de Hierro. Jaime había estado furioso. Su rabia oculta le había vuelto a dominar. Si la única forma que tenían de arreglar todo eso, era aniquilar a todo el Trono de Hierro soldado por soldado, así lo haría. El resto del equipo desaprobaba una opción tan violenta, pero habían seguido a su líder. Se habían encontrado con todo el mundo huyendo del edificio

Un líder menor del Trono de Hierro se había reído cuando Jaime le había avisado que estaban allí para acabar con ellos. Había reído porque Sarevok ya se había encargado de ello. Desde que se había hecho con el poder supremo en la organización regional del Trono de Hierro, Sarevok había estado usando todos los recursos de la organización para su propio interés. Toda la organización había quedado finalmente confusa y desorganizada, porque a Sarevok no le importaba nada el Trono de Hierro. Los había usado para sus propios intereses, y los había descartado una vez que le había sacado toda su savia. Lo más probable era que persiguiera a la organización una vez que consiguiera el poder para demostrar a la población quien mandaba allí.

Sarevok había estado consiguiendo mucho apoyo entre la gente y los nobles, porque estaba pidiendo la guerra contra Amn. Había creado todo el caos que había podido, y finalmente había buscado la guerra. Aparentemente, lo único que buscaba era un baño de sangre. Y la gente lo creía, porque ofrecía estabilidad, y parecía ser capaz de darla. Eso era más que cualquier otro les había podido ofrecer.

Tras vencer a una poderosa hechicera que planeaba traicionar a Sarevok por sus propios intereses, habían hallado un diario de Sarevok, en el que decía que había leído una profecía de Alaundo. "Las muertes que los hijos de Baal traerán despertarán al padre". Había entendido que eso quería decir que cuantas más muertes provocaran los hijos de Baal, más rápidamente despertaría Baal. Planeaba convertirse en el Señor del Asesinato, y para ello había decidido demostrar que la muerte había sido su verdadera naturaleza. Provocaría grandes guerras y exterminios con ese fin.

El equipo había ido al cuartel general del ejército, y tras introducirse en los cuarteles, habían matado al general. Pero para su sorpresa, el general se había transformado en un doppleganger.

Lo habían entendido todo. Los nobles que apoyaban a Sarevok, y las extrañas actividades de la mayoría de los líderes de la ciudad. Todo había encajado. El astuto Sarevok, había estado eliminando opositores a su poder, y luego reemplazándolos por fieles dopplegangers, con el propósito final de conseguir todo el poder en la ciudad.

El equipo sabía que iba a haber una ceremonia en que Sarevok iba a ser nombrado Gran Duque y comandante en jefe del ejército, y donde el Consejo de La Puerta de Baldur iba a decidir si declaraban la guerra a Amn. De los cuatro Grandes Duques originales, uno estaba muerto, otro muy enfermo. Sólo quedaban dos obstáculos, dos grandes duques. Y Sarevok ya iba a ser nombrado Gran Duque. De acuerdo con el diario, las fuerzas de Sarevok iban a atacar y a matar a los dos Duques restantes. Después, Sarevok iba a anunciar que los atacantes eran agentes de Amn, y se iba a proclamar a sí mismo dictador de la ciudad. Con la mayor parte de los miembros del Consejo sustituidos por dopplegangers, su victoria estaba casi garantizada. Si Sarevok declaraba la guerra, ya nada podría detenerle.

Decididos a jugársela el todo por el todo, el equipo había esperado entre el público la ceremonia en que Sarevok iba a conseguir todo el poder. Habían tenido que aguantar el grito unánime de sorpresa cuando habían visto por primera vez a Sarevok sin casco. Su parecido con Jaime era impresionante. Sarevok era calvo, tenía la tez mucho más morena, era más musculoso, y una delgada cicatriz le cruzaba toda la parte izquierda de la cara, incluyendo el ojo izquierdo. Pero aparte de eso su parecido era extraordinario.

Finalmente el sorprendido equipo había reaccionado. No había tiempo que perder. Habían atacado.

Todos los dopplegangers de la multitud, de la guardia y del Consejo, al verse descubiertos, se habían metamorfoseado en su verdadera forma, y habían atacado. Mientras los verdaderos nobles huían de la sala, los guardias fieles y el equipo se habían enfrentado contra los dopplegangers y Sarevok. El combate había sido feroz, y se había extendido por todo el palacio ducal e incluso por los alrededores. Los dopplegangers mezclados entre la multitud, habían atacado a los guardias de todo el distrito.

Todos los dopplegangers de la ciudad habían estado allí, y al principio, habían superado numéricamente claramente al equipo y a los guardias. Pero no peleaban solamente por el dominio de una ciudad. Se habían estado enfrentando por el futuro de los Hijos de Baal. Sarevok representaba todo el mal, mientras Jaime la esperanza de redención. Shar-Teel se había enfrentado contra Jaime, pero el odio que ésta tenía a los varones no había servido frente a la mayor habilidad de Jaime. Había caído frente a sus golpes y así Xan había quedado vengado. Pero había sido una batalla perdida. La inferioridad numérica era sencillamente excesiva.

Mientras Jaime se enfrentaba contra seis dopplegangers, Sarevok le había golpeado una estocada salvaje por detrás, que le había dejado más muerto que vivo. Jaime se había dado la vuelta, sangrando abundantemente, y había parado como podía los golpes de Sarevok. Pero había estado luchando por permanecer consciente. Habría muerto, sin no fuera porque sus compañeros y amigos, se habían lanzado sobre Sarevok, para alejarlo así de Jaime.

La ofensiva para salvar a su amigo y líder había sido valiente. Pero habían estado casi todos demasiado lejos. Toda la vida de Jaime hubiera acabado allí mismo, si no hubiera sido porque Branwen, la impetuosa clérigo, se había interpuesto con su propio cuerpo, su bastón roto en pedazos en una pelea anterior. Había muerto a manos de Sarevok. Jaime se había levantado caminando casi como un zombi, y había acabado en estado trance con todos los dopplegangers que le habían rodeado. Iba a por Sarevok...

Jaime suspiró al recordar a Branwen. Había sido una amiga fiel. Y había muerto por salvarle la vida. Por su culpa. Así había muerto demasiada gente, empezando por Gorion...

Pese a la resistencia del equipo, habían seguido estando en una tremenda inferioridad numérica. Habrían finalmente muerto todos, sino hubiera sido porque el ayudante del General del ejército, tras haber confirmado la existencia de la conspiración, había acudido con sus tropas. La batalla se había inclinado de forma decisiva sobre el lado del equipo de Jaime.

Al verse en inferioridad numérica, Sarevok había escapado. Imoen había usado el ungüento que Musashi le había dado hacía ya tanto tiempo, y Jaime había vuelto de las brumas de la muerte. Jaime y los demás habían cogido las armas más valiosas de los guerreros caídos, y las habían puesto encima del cadáver de la druida. Jaheira había cantado una oración y rezado para que se uniera a la tierra. Habían entregado el diario de Sarevok a las autoridades, para destrozar definitivamente el poder del hermano maligno de Jaime. Después habían ido a por Sarevok.

Sarevok había ido a las profundidades. A un gran templo a Baal, donde buscaba reorganizar sus fuerzas. Jaime había sentido la rabia por los camaradas caídos dominarle. Aunque quizá esa rabia estaba mal, no había podido dominarla. La otra cara del espejo había estado nutriéndose de esa misma sangre de los camaradas caídos para vencerle.

Un poderoso mago se les había aparecido. Se había presentado como Winski. Había servido durante mucho tiempo al sádico de Rieltar, el padre adoptivo de Sarevok. Después había visto la mancha dentro de Sarevok y se lo había dicho. Había trabajado durante mucho tiempo para lograr que su nombre fuera reconocido como el arquitecto que había llevado Sarevok a convertirse en Dios. Sabía que al final, el mal y el caos dominarían los hijos de Baal.

Jaime había saltado sobre el mago, mientras éste le esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Winski había esperado recibir el golpe mortal de otro de los hijos de Baal, y así probar su naturaleza. Jaime había sentido su naturaleza oculta intentar manifestarse, para acabar con él, con Sarevok, y con todos aquellos que le habían intentado dominar, incluyendo sus compañeros.

Pero la visión de Imoen había interrumpido su ataque. Su hermana. Junto con ella había recordado a Gorion. Y a Candelero. Y a sus compañeros y amigos. Jaime se había enfrentado con su rabia, y tras una dura batalla, la había dominado. Había dicho que iba a vencer a Sarevok, pero no iba a matarle. El mago había dicho que Jaime había elegido un camino distinto al de Sarevok¿Importaría algo al final?

También se habían encontrado con Tamoko. Les había avisado que Sarevok sabía su traición. Le había ordenado que se enfrentara al equipo, y que muriera contra ellos. Les iba a decir la verdad. Había sido ella quien había seguido a Gorion y a Jaime cuando habían salido de Candelero. Había sido ella quien había conducido a Sarevok contra ellos. Ella era también responsable de la muerte de Gorion

Jaime había sentido una vez más toda la rabia de su sangre atacarle. El dolor por la muerte de Gorion le había explotado desde el interior. Se había acercado sobre Tamoko con las espadas desenvainadas. En esos momentos, Jaime había sido el monstruo que todo el mundo decía que era. El kobold del cual todos se burlaban. El ogro al cual los niños temían. El dragón que quemaba ciudades. El populacho se le echaba encima, con odio, insultos y antorchas. La parte oscura había estado otra vez totalmente en control

Jaime había sentido una voz hablándole. Le había hablado de destino y de naturaleza, y del mal que había en su carne. La muerte y el asesinato corrían por su corazón. Si lo aceptara, conseguiría poder. La esencia de Baal en su interior no podía ser ignorada.

Jaime no la había ignorado. Pero tampoco la había aceptado. Se había enfrentado a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Con toda su energía. Con toda su propia esencia. Se había enfrentado a la sangre que corría con sus venas. Aunque había nacido del mal, se había rehecho a su propia imagen.

Las voces habían continuado hablando, pero al intentar penetrar en sus dudas, se habían dado cuenta que Jaime no tenía ninguna. Entonces habían reído. Había dicho que habría otros que escucharían, otros que aceptarían su naturaleza, y que provocarían su muerte. Se habían ido...

Jaime había abierto los ojos. Su espíritu y su corazón en calma. Había dicho a Tamoko que no iba a matarla. Si quería matarse, no le hacía falta su ayuda. Tamoko había dicho que aparentemente había algo más que la sangre lo que le hacía ser como era. Ojalá Sarevok lo hubiera entendido. Pero era tarde...

Les había deseado suerte, y se había ido. Jaime también había llorado, al pensar que Sarevok había perdido quizá la última posibilidad de redención que le quedaba.

Allí se habían encontrado para la batalla final. Jaime, Jaheira, Khalid, Imoen, Minsc y Dynaheir, contra Sarevok y su numerosa guardia de honor, incluyendo a Tazok. Sarevok había reído. No le importaba haber perdido la Puerta de Baldur. Si lograba acabar con Jaime, estaría más cerca de su objetivo de ser el último hijo de Baal. Había matado con mucha facilidad a Gorion. Había sentido mucho placer quitándole la vida con sus propias manos.

La rabia había atacado otra vez, usando las palabras de Sarevok como ariete. Pero esa vez Jaime había estado perfectamente sereno. El examen había sido contra Tamoko. Había sido capaz de controlarse sin problemas.

Jaime había rogado a Sarevok que no se enfrentara a él. Debía enfrentarse al mal de su interior. Sarevok había reído. Aunque Baal estuviera muerto, sus poderes seguían allí, solo esperando a alguien con la voluntad para cogerlos. Jaime era débil por rechazar su poder. El había aceptado y el poder y lo estaba usando. Todo iba a acabar allí, de un modo u otro.

En un épico combate, mientras los guerreros de Sarevok se habían enfrentado a los compañeros de Jaime, Sarevok y Jaime se habían enfrentado el uno contra el otro, en una batalla que había durado horas. La Espada de Sarevok, la legendaria Espada del Caos contra las dos espadas de Jaime. La enorme y voluminosa armadura de Sarevok frente al pecho desnudo de Jaime. La fuerza bruta estaba del lado de Sarevok. La agilidad del lado de Jaime.

Al final, había sido Jaime quien había dado muerte al aprendiz de Dios. Sarevok se había tambaleado, herido de muerte. Había reído. Había dicho que no temía la muerte ¿Temía Jaime la muerte?

Había caído al suelo. Su piel, sus huesos, sus músculos, sus órganos... todo su cuerpo se había disuelto ante los ojos de Jaime. Su corrupción y su esencia habían vuelto a Baal.

Jaime había cogido el medallón de Baal, que todavía colgaba de su cuello, y lo había tirado al suelo, renunciando así a todas las ventajas, sugerencias y deseos que su linaje le concedían.

Aquello había sido una especie de victoria...

* * *

En fin, dado que acabo de recibir un review, no tengo más remedio que continuar la historia que tenía casi olvidada. Un saludo desde España a la amable persona que me envió ese review ;) 


	4. Captura

**Capítulo IV: Captura**

_Dentro de su crueldad, el plan de mi enemigo era tan perfecto que escapaba a mi percepción. Desde entonces aprendí que cuando planeas el movimiento del enemigo, no hay que considerar tu propia moralidad. No hay que considerar ninguna moralidad_

_Jaime. Crónicas de los Engendros de Baal_

Jaime examinó a sus amigos. Estaban en el lujoso palacio ducal, huésped de honor del Gran Duque de la Puerta de Baldur. Eran tratados como héroes por la gente de Baldur. La Puerta de Baldur debería ser un lugar seguro y tranquilo para ellos.

Pero había rumores. Había gente que se había preguntado acerca de su misterioso salvador, y había hecho investigaciones. Se preguntaban la razón de la obsesión de Sarevok por Jaime, cuando éste último había estado toda su vida en Candelero.

Todavía nadie sabía la verdad. Por lo menos no el pueblo. Pero Jaime sabía que muy pronto, aquellas personas con auténtico poder e información, se acercarían a la verdad. Elminster y los Arpistas ya lo sabían. Los Arpistas le espiaban, y hasta Elminster no sabía seguro el curso a tomar. Y los rumores se expandirían, y eventualmente, la verdad sería descubierta.

Ahora se enfrentaba a un futuro incierto. Siendo un hijo del Asesino, su linaje hacía que los ignorantes tendieran a temerle, y que los faltos de escrúpulos trataran de sacarle provecho. Además, la esencia de Baal permanecía en su interior, lista para salir a la luz aprovechando sus momentos de mayor debilidad. ¿A qué había de temer más? ¿A perder la vida y avivar el fuego que provocaría la resurrección de Baal o a perder la voluntad y transformarse en él, en el auténtico hijo de Baal, y recobrar el puesto que había sido suyo?

Jaime se sacudió la cabeza. Era inútil pensar en esos términos. Lo que necesitaba ahora era acción. Había estado en La Puerta de Baldur entre algodones todo el invierno. Pero la ciudad se estaba volviendo una brillante jaula de oro. Esa semana ya habían estado en dos celebraciones más. Aparentemente todas las casas nobles de la Puerta de Baldur les habían elegido como la excusa perfecta para fiestas, ceremonias de agradecimiento y demás celebraciones. Dynaheir e Imoen podían estar encantadas, pero Jaheira se estaba volviendo loca. Khalid y Minsc no opinaban, pero habían dicho que estaban listos para salir cuando los demás lo estuvieran. Y las pesadillas estaban empeorando. Tenía que salir de allí, a encontrar su destino. A formar su propio destino.

Había estado leyendo, buscando información. Había leído que a la muerte del hijo de un Dios, su esencia volvía a él. Por eso Sarevok se había disuelto ante sus ojos. Mientras había algunos podían esperar algún tipo de vida después de la muerte, él sólo podía esperar unirse a la nada de su padre. Por eso tenía que vivir la vida al máximo.

Había habido noticias preocupantes. Rumores que circulaban entre las salas de palacio, y que estaban relacionadas con Jaime. Con Jaime y con la muerte.

Se había encontrado el cuerpo de Alora horriblemente destrozado, todo menos la cara que estaba intacta. Como si se quisiera que la gente supiera quien era la víctima. Al principio se había creído que había sido por alguna de sus víctimas que se había enfadado. Pero nuevos acontecimientos habían puesto en duda esa teoría. Eldoth había sido muerto por un misterioso ataque de encapuchados. Skie había sobrevivido por los pelos. Pero de vuelta en la Puerta de Baldur, tras informar de su muerte al equipo, se había ido apagando hasta morir por causas naturales, en todo lo natural que era el amor.

También Edwin estaba desaparecido. Aparentemente había muerto bajo el ataque de unos vampiros. Junto con él habían muerto casi un centenar de Hechiceros Rubís de Thay, que le estaban juzgando por no haber matado a Dynaheir, como le habían ordenado. Minsc se enfureció por ese hecho. Jaime meditó que esa muerte era demasiado espectacular. Hecha sin duda para que llegara a los oídos de mucha gente, incluidos los suyos. Quizá esa matanza había sido por más cosas que problemas políticos de los Hechiceros Rubís de Thay

Pero había sido la confirmación de la muerte de Yeslick lo que le había decidido finalmente a actuar. Toda la familia de Yeslick, y Yeslick mismo, había muerto por un ataque de misteriosos desconocidos. Lo extraño era que el ataque no había sido por saquear, porque apenas habían tocado los bienes. Yeslick acababa de estar fuera tres semanas fuera para ver al equipo, y sólo a su llegada, habían atacado los desconocidos. Luego se había descubierto que los misteriosos atacantes habían estado preguntando por la casa del enano, expresamente interesados en Yeslick.

Estaba claro que todos los amigos y ex-compañeros de Jaime estaban muriendo como moscas. Podía ser una coincidencia, y podía ser que no.

Tras consultarlo con sus amigos, Jaime decidió ir a Candelero. Buscando notas de Gorion. O si no, esperando que alguno de los misteriosos amigos de Gorion acudiera a darle consejo. Por otro lado, eso haría que la atención de la gente de Baldur en ellos, se redujese. Y los misteriosos atacantes, si realmente existían, tendrían que buscarlos, con lo que su atención se distraería sobre sus antiguos camaradas. Candelero era un lugar muy apartado, que podía esconder cosas poderosas. Esa era la razón que Gorion lo hubiese escogido para él

A sus compañeros, les señaló la situación. Les recomendó que siguieran por su camino, porque su herencia podía ser mala compañera. Les explicó todo acerca de sus ataques de rabia, cuando la sangre de Baal reclamaba su cuerpo, y él tenía que oponer a ella toda su calma y concentración. Hasta ahora siempre lo había logrado, pero los ataques de rabia cada vez le atacaban con mayor inteligencia y fiereza. Además, su parte oscura estaba usando otros métodos para romper sus defensas. Incluido la preocupación por sus propios amigos. Era un peligro para todos, por eso debían partir si él y seguir su camino. Con tal que pensaran en él de forma cariñosa de vez en cuando estarían en paz.

Imoen señaló que ellos dos habían estado toda su vida juntos. No pensaba abandonarle cuando más necesitaba amigos. Jaheira, hablando como siempre por ella y por Khalid, indicó que ellos seguían con Jaime, no tanto como guardianes y para honrar la memoria de Gorion, sino como amigos. De esta forma habían hecho mucho bien a la tierra. Minsc gritó que juntos habían logrado épicas hazañas, y que iba a estar con él. Además Bubú le recomendaba que siguiera con él. Tenía que hacer lo que Bubú dijera. Dynaheir comentó que creía que ese camino era el correcto. Jaime era una persona justa, y un buen líder.

Jaime, con los ojos húmedos, abrazó a todos sus amigos a la vez. Los demás se sorprendieron al principio, pero luego también extendieron sus brazos alrededor de los demás. Un gran abrazo colectivo feliz. Fue uno de los momentos más felices de toda su vida.

El camino a Candelero era tranquilo, con hermosas flores saliendo en el camino, y con la primavera surgiendo en todo su esplendor. Quizá la misma hermosura del camino, fue lo que provocó su captura. No estuvieron lo suficientemente alerta.

Surgieron de las sombras, por la noche, cuando se preparaban para dormir. Antes de poder reaccionar, ya los tenían a todos encima. Usaban dardos con flor de loto, para dormirles. No hubo aviso previo. Intentaron luchar, y acabaron con varios de esos sicarios. Pero el ataque había estado bien planeado.

Con todos los demás caídos y casi dormidos, Dynaheir creó una barrera mágica, y los dardos rebotaron en ella. Entonces un Rayo surgió de uno de los atacantes, destrozando la barrera y fulminando la hechicera. Minsc gritó... antes de caer dormido también. La conciencia y el sueño se confundieron, y quedaron en el suelo, indefensos y a merced de los planes de sus captores.

Antes de caer dormido, Jaime tuvo una certeza. Supo que todas las muertes de sus amigos, habían sido realizadas por un enemigo impaciente, que había querido sacarles de la Puerta de Baldur, una ciudad donde contaban con el apoyo de la ciudadanía y de los nobles. El plan había sido llevarles a cielo abierto, para que fueran lo que habían sido. Una presa fácil.

Cuando Jaime despertó, estaba en una jaula, y seguía débil. Una sombra se le acercó. Su dueño era un varón, humano, o quizá elfo. Una máscara cubriéndole el rostro. Pero sus ojos crueles no le quitaban la vista de encima. Tenía pinta de hechicero.

Jaime se fijó que la máscara estaba cosida a la carne, pero se adaptaba de forma tan natural que parecía la cara real. Intentó hablar, pero las palabras no le salían de los labios.

El supuesto hechicero comentó que por fin el hijo de Baal había despertado. Jaime no pudo evitar que un escalofrío sacudiera su cuerpo. Lo sabía. Escalofrío que se repitió cuando su misterioso enemigo dijo que era hora de continuar los experimentos. Ante los ojos de Jaime, su captor creó una bola de fuego, y la lanzó hacia él. Jaime sintió el fuego devorarle, consumirle, y cayó inconsciente.

Abrió los ojos. Allí estaba otra vez el hechicero. Comentó que seguramente sobreviviría la siguiente descarga, y lanzó unos orbes, que impactaron de pleno a Jaime.

Abrió los ojos otra vez. Allí estaba otra vez su verdugo. El hechicero le contempló, como quien contempla un objeto de interés. Comentó que tenía mucho poder y potencial sin aprovechar. Lanzó otro Proyectil Necrófago, que le hizo tanto o más daño que nunca.

Sentía todo su cuerpo dolorido. Sus sentidos le decían que estaba a punto de morir, señal inequívoca que estaba despierto. Ya no podía recordar cuantas veces le había torturado. Su mente estaba drogada y confusa. Sacudió confuso la cabeza. El hechicero lo contempló, y dijo que no era consciente de su potencial. Jaime intentó concentrarse y relajarse, para intentar escapar de la jaula.

En ese instante, un gólem de arcilla se acercó, y avisó al hechicero que unos intrusos habían entrado en la instalación. El hechicero se enfureció. Gritó que no esperaba que atacaran tan pronto. Pero no habría ningún problema.

Lanzó un hechizo y desapareció. A los ojos de Jaime, llegaron ruidos de batalla, y pudo ver la puerta ser derribada, por un guerrero encapuchado. Pero hasta el confuso Jaime podía notar que el guerrero estaba herido, y que no movía uno de los brazos. Entonces un impacto le alcanzó por la espalda, y cayó al suelo, muerto.

Poco a poco, Jaime pudo sentir el cansancio de los ojos alcanzarle, y devolverle al sueño. Entonces oyó un ruido, y vio a Imoen abrir la puerta de su jaula.

Jaime aún estaba confuso, aunque el ver a su querida hermana le había reanimado bastante. Pero ante sus primeras palabras confusas, Imoen entendió. Dijo que a ella también le habían torturado, no físicamente, sino mentalmente. Pero no quería recordarlo. Tenía un dolor interior, como si tuviera una daga entre los huesos.

Pero ante la mirada de preocupación de Jaime, sonrió, y dijo que no se preocupara, de eso. Lo importante, era que había unos atacantes, y que había habido una batalla. Le habían dado tiempo suficiente para abrir la puerta de su jaula.

No dijo más, pero a los oídos de Jaime llegaron los sonidos de una batalla, aunque estaba demasiado débil para entender si eran sonidos cercanos o lejanos, y si eran de esos momentos, o sonidos de hacía algún tiempo.

Jaime salió vacilando de forma vacilante de la jaula, pero cayó al suelo, antes de que Imoen pudiera recogerle. Tambaleándose, Jaime fue guiado por Imoen a las jaulas de Minsc y Jaheira. Khalid y Dynaheir no estaban a la vista.

Ver la cabeza calva y pintada de Minsc fue un alivio para Jaime. Minsc estaba furioso. Furioso por haberse dejado coger, y furioso porque le habían dejado preso.

Mientras Imoen buscaba la forma de abrir, Jaime comentó que debía de serle estresante estar en una jaula tan pequeña. Minsc estuvo de acuerdo. Iban a llover porrazos a aquel que le había encerrado así.

Mientras Jaime contemplaba la jaula, preguntó dónde estaba Dynaheir. Entonces Minsc se puso a llorar como un niño. Lloró que el hechicero había matado a Dynaheir delante de sus ojos. Conseguiría venganza, porque había prometido protegerla, y había fracasado. Ahora su espíritu estaba en una jaula, una jaula, creada por su propio fracaso.

Imoen dijo que sentía muchísimo su pérdida. Minsc agradeció su compasión, pero no iba a llorar. Las lágrimas que fuera a llorar, serían por la furia de rectitud. Iba a hacer pagar al hechicero su maldad. Hasta los bardos iban a secar sus plumas al relatar sus hazañas.

Jaime cerró los ojos, y rezó una oración por el alma de Dynaheir, la hechicera a la cual Minsc había jurado lealtad.

Jaime examinó con cara de preocupación, la puerta de la cárcel de Minsc. Allí no había ninguna cerradura que usar, porque los barrotes estaban soldados. Cuando Jaime le preguntó, Minsc sonrió orgulloso, y dijo que sus enemigos le temían tanto, que habían cerrado así la puerta.

Cuando Jaime le recordó que no iban a poder abrir la puerta, Minsc sonrió confiado. Dijo que Jaime era un héroe. Sus viajes eran tema de leyenda. Sus victorias, temas de canciones. Los héroes nunca se rendían. Jaime no iba a desistir. Iba a ayudar a su amigo, e iba a abrir la puerta.

Jaime suspiró. Intentar razonar con Minsc es como intentar parar el océano. Intentó explicarle que tenía que dejarle allí, porque iba a buscar una palanca. Minsc se lo tomó mal. Gritó que el traidor Jaime iba a abandonarle.

Cogió dos de los barrotes, y empezó a hacer fuerza. Jaime intentó razonar con él, pero se calló cuando vio los barrotes doblándose ante la extraordinaria presión de los músculos de Minsc. Antes de que su cerebro registrara el peligro, Minsc había doblado los barrotes soldados, y se había lanzado sobre él cogiéndole del cuello como si fuera un muñeco.

Al principio Jaime intentó hablar, pero no pudo porque se estaba quedando rápidamente sin aire. Entonces Bubú hizo unos ruidillos, y Minsc dejó de hacer fuerza. Jaime se dejó caer en el suelo, más muerto que vivo.

Minsc se disculpó. Bubú se lo había explicado. Jaime le había estado enfureciendo, para que así lograra abrir sus barrotes.

Jaime, incapaz de hablar, hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Minsc lo cogió, y le dio un dulce abrazo, mientras decía que sus enemigos serían manchas bajo sus pies. Dulce según el estándar de Minsc, porque Jaime oyó crujir a más de una vértebra.

Jaime se dejó caer al suelo. Contempló al hámster, que le miraba fijamente. Podía no ser más que un estúpido animal, y Minsc no ser más que un loco. Pero por si acaso, no sería mala idea tener buenas relaciones con el hámster. Sólo por si acaso.

Minsc presumió que aunque otros exploradores prefirieran otros animales más fieros como lobos o osos, él prefería la sutilidad de su hámster. La unión de él y su hámster acabarían con todos los enemigos.

Imoen sonrió. Minsc tenía la virtud de elevar los espíritus, aún en las más difíciles situaciones.

Llegaron a la celda de Jaheira. Después de quejarse que estar con Jaime era cualquier cosa menos aburrido, y añadir que su verdadera herencia era la capacidad de atraer la aventura, exigió que le abriesen la puerta. Tenían que encontrar a Khalid y salir de allí. Después hablarían del fallo de Jaime por no prever un ataque sobre el equipo.

Jaime no pudo evitar sonreír. Si, Jaheira estaba bien.

Había una cerradura mágica. Una desesperada Jaheira, dijo que no podía estar en ese sitio donde no se podía ver la luz del sol. Tenían que buscar una forma de sacarla de allí.

Salieron de allí, y empezaron a caminar, buscando la llave de la puerta de Jaheira. Llegaron así hasta una puerta semiabierta. Cuando Imoen miró sigilosamente por la puerta, vio a un gólem de arcilla inmóvil.

Jaime pensó un plan. Había unas cuantas armas en la mesa, y él era el más ágil de todos. Podría fácilmente coger las armas y lanzarse al combate, mientras los demás, más lentos, recogían sus armas, y le ayudaban.

Pero Jaime estaba demasiado cansado, así que volvieron junto a Jaheira, y mientras todos hacían breves turnos de guardia, Jaime descansó en paz por una hora.

Ya recuperado, charlaron unos momentos, antes de ir a cumplir la misión. Imoen comentó que no podía creer que pudiera dormir en un sitio así. Jaime respondió que necesitaba descansar. Había estado demasiado cansado. Él era un guerrero, y los guerreros podían dormir en cualquier sitio. Imoen bromeó que entonces en la siguiente posada que encontraran, él podría dormir en el suelo mientras ella dormía en dos camas a la vez.

Imoen y Jaime bromearon cuando ambos recordaron su pasado, en Candelero. Lugares y tiempos más felices, antes que la vida dependiera de la habilidad con el arma.

Jaime contempló a Imoen. Su sonrisa y su forma divertida de ver la vida, siempre habían sido dos de las más normales características de Imoen, manteniéndola inmune a los dolores del mundo. Sin embargo, sospechaba que los horrores del lugar donde se encontraban y la dureza y oscuridad que se respiraba en la cárcel habían definitivamente cobrado un peaje

Jaheira también intervino en la conversación. Recordaba su juventud algo más movida que la de los otros. Había nacido en Tethyr, una región leal al régimen del Rey Alexander. Pero en la guerra civil, cuando el rey había sido asesinado, todos los nobles leales al Rey habían sido atacados por furiosas multitudes de plebeyos. Ella misma sólo había sobrevivido porque una sirviente la había rescatado de las llamas del castillo, y la había llevado a un enclave de druidas en el bosque de Tethyr. Era terrible que el mundo de una niña pudiera ser destruido de esa manera. Desde entonces, siempre había creído que el único modo de proteger la naturaleza era tener un activo rol en el mundo. Aunque últimamente ese peso en sus hombros había estado dejando su mente cansada.

Jaime la miró. Jaheira siempre había sido fuerte y resistente, la segunda del equipo por méritos propios y porque nadie había sido tan valiente, o loco, para oponerse a ella. Pero había sido la más afectada por la muerte de sus compañeros como Branwen. Había llorado amargamente su muerte, y sólo la ayuda de su marido la había sostenido. Después de eso, había una cierta mirada de duda en sus ojos, cuando hablaba de los sacrificios que había que hacer por el equilibrio...

Jaime cerró los ojos furioso. Por supuesto que el ver a amigos morir afectaba. Sólo a los monstruos o a los Dioses no les afectaban la pérdida de vidas en el equipo. Y él no era ni una cosa ni la otra. No era un monstruo ni un Dios. No era ningún Dios.

Imoen afirmó que no aguantaba más ese lugar. Estaba asustada. Aunque Gorion les había tratado igual, la verdad es que Jaime y ella eran distintos. Jaime era mucho más valiente. Jaime sonrió y avisó que lo que él siempre recordaba, era que en cualquier momento que hubiera necesitado ayuda, allí había estado ella. Imoen, dijo que era cierto. Pero ella había aprendido...

No dijo nada más Jaime, respetando su silencio, cambió de tema. Dijo que Gorion decía que había veces en que había que meterse de cabeza en los líos.

Imoen meditó en voz alta que pese a haber vivido tanto tiempo juntos, la verdad era que conocía muy poco de Gorion. Hasta Jaheira los conocía mejor que ellos dos. Jaheira reconoció que lo conocía poco. Lo único que tenían era amigos comunes. Imoen aventuró que debía ser un hechicero importante. En una ocasión el famoso mago Khelbern bastón-oscuro, uno de los más poderosos hechiceros del mundo, había ido a verle, y le había hablado como un igual... Ya estaba bien de hablar. Debían actuar pronto, porque quería salir de ese sitio.

Jaime estuvo de acuerdo. Se fueron hasta la puerta, y un ágil Jaime saltó sobre la mesa, cogió dos espadas largas, y atacó con todas sus fuerzas al Gólem, mientras los demás le seguían. Pero hubo dos sorpresas. La primera, era que todos los golpes de las espadas y demás armas, hacían poco daño en la sólida piel de arcilla del gólem. Por otro lado, El gólem no reaccionaba al verles. Le rompieron los brazos y ni aún así reaccionó.

Imoen les recordó que los Gólems sólo hacían lo que sus amos les pedían. Seguramente el hechicero que les había torturado no había dejado instrucciones. Quizá le podían sacar información.

Mientras Imoen registraba la habitación, buscando la llave para Jaheira, Jaime intentó inútilmente sacar algo de información al gólem. Pero era inútil. Lo único que decía, era que el amo no les había permitido salir, y que tenían que volver a las celdas. De lo contrario, el guardián iría a por ellos. No podía decir que era ese guardián, porque no podía hablar con prisioneros.

Jaime deseó tener sus viejas armas, y no esas estúpidas espadas largas. Pero dadas las circunstancias, tampoco podía quejarse demasiado. Tras desactivar unas trampas, Imoen encontró la llave, y lograron liberar a Jaheira.

Una vez armados y preparados, salieron al encuentro del guardián. Resultó ser una poderosa ofyugh mutante. Una especie de pulpo gigante. Quizá poderoso contra prisioneros asustados y débiles. Pero no era nada contra un poderoso equipo bien armado y preparado para el combate.

Intentaron salir de allí. Se encontraron con los restos de una gran batalla. Cuerpos de Memphits, una especie de vampiros mágicos, junto con numerosos cuerpos de encapuchados. Alrededor de veinte cadáveres en cada bando. Parecía que había habido una gran batalla, y los sonidos de fondo, decían que aún no habían terminado.

Jaime examinó los cadáveres. Todos los humanos llevaban grabado en el pecho una máscara de seda oscura atravesada por la hoja de un punzón. Conocía ese signo. Muchos asesinos que usaban ese signo, habían intentando conseguir la recompensa de Sarevok. Los Ladrones de las Sombras. Expertos asesinos y ladrones. Se había introducido en la organización en la Puerta de Baldur, para descubrir quien había ordenado su muerte, cuando aún casi no conocían nada de Sarevok. Pero la organización no lo sabía. No habían dado ninguna orden para acabar con Jaime. Los asesinos habían actuado por su propia iniciativa. Ya tranquilo, el equipo había acabado secretamente con la organización de La Puerta de Baldur, para así lograr una entrevista con el general de la guarnición de la ciudad. Su nombre no había trascendido.

Los asesinos tenían su cuartel general en Athkatla, la capital de Amn. En toda la región de Baldur apenas debían quedar Ladrones de las Sombras, y los que quedaban se tenían que esconder. La batalla, era una prueba que ya no estaban en la región de Baldur. Incluso quizá estaban en Amn, la zona donde ellos eran más fuertes, y donde podían reunir un ejército para cualquier propósito.

Se acercaron cuidadosamente. Aparentemente, los memphits habían ganado la batalla, y no le apetecía morir como ellos. Se encontraron con una extraña máquina, que despedía descargas de electricidad. Jaime contempló asombrado la elevadísima tecnología que debía ser necesaria para crear una máquina así. Pero la contemplación fue interrumpida cuando un relámpago salió de la máquina, impactó en la pared, y de allí apareció un memphit. Con un grito, todo el equipo se lanzó sobre el memphit, y acabó con él. Entonces la máquina lanzó otro rayo, y volvió a surgir un memphit, y luego otro, y otro.

Jaheira lanzando un grito de batalla, y gritando un "Viva" a la naturaleza, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la máquina. Una descarga eléctrica la derribó al suelo. Mientras Minsc en estado bérseker golpeaba a todas partes, llevándose a un Memphit por golpe, e Imoen lanzaba hechizos cubriéndole. Jaime, sabiendo que era inútil una batalla contra un número interminable de Memphis, contempló la máquina.

Se parecía activar con una palanca, al otro extremo de la habitación. Moviéndose con una habilidad asesina, matando a todos los memphits del camino, atravesó una barrera de memphits, y con la espada escarlata movió la palanca.

Súbitamente, todos los Memphits de la habitación desaparecieron. Una dolorida Jaheira dijo que eso era lo que pasaba cuando la tecnología se imponía sobre la naturaleza.

Llegaron a una gran sala de mineral, donde se respiraba un gran poder. Jaime comentó que le parecía que esto le parecía una caverna natural, rica en depósitos de mineral y cristales. Sin duda, el desconocido hechicero había creado su prisión alrededor de la caverna. Quizá para aprovechar su poder.

Se encontraron con un genio de aire. Dijo llamarse Aataquah. Jaime preguntó si era él quien les había aprisionado. Pero el genio rió. Dijo que él y aquellos que le observaban, le habían contemplado, mientras actuaba torpemente en la Puerta de Baldur. Les había preocupado que le atraparan. La línea de la vida de Jaime era brillante. Pero había numerosos finales oscuros e inconclusos en su vida. Aquellos que le habían convocado allí no le permitían decir más. Jaime sintió una pequeña preocupación, al pensar que había algunos que sabían mucho más que él de su propio destino.

Luego el genio le lanzó un enigma. Si respondía les daría la clave para salir de allí. Jaime pidió saber por que le quería hacer esa pregunta. El genio sonrió y dijo que su vida se dividía en cientos de ramas, que a su vez se dividían en cientos de ramas menores, con lo que al final no podía saber nada de su futuro. Por eso quería entenderle mejor

A Jaime no le gustó esa pretensión, pero por otro lado, estaba interesado él mismo en saber más de su propio futuro. El genio le presentó una situación hipotética. Él y su hermano habían sido atrapados por un diabólico hechicero, que les había encerrado en dos celdas separadas. Había un botón para pulsar. Si su hermano lo pulsaba, él moriría, y Jaime quedaría libre. Si Jaime lo pulsaba, Jaime moriría, y su hermano quedaría libre. Si ninguno de los dos lo pulsaba, ambos morirían. ¿Qué haría Jaime?

Minsc aulló que era una tontería. Lo que tendría que hacer era romper los dos botones, y a fuerza de puñetazos salir de allí.

Los ojos de Jaime buscaron el cuerpo de la única hermana que había conocido en su vida. Su auténtico hermano, Sarevok, había intentado matarle. Pero eso no quería decir que no podría haber algún hermano o hermana, que como él, sólo buscase liberarse de la maldición de su sangre. No podía condenar a un hermano sin saber más de él. Dijo sin dudar un segundo, que pulsaría el botón.

El genio asintió. Dijo que aparentemente, Jaime estaba preparado para las consecuencias de sus actos... Debía buscar a Rielev. Él les daría la liberación que ansiaban. Así conseguirían el propósito de su viaje. Desapareció.

Mientras los demás se miraban entre sí, sorprendidos, Minsc miró al estanque. El estanque parecía normal, pero si miraba fijamente, podía ver otras cosas. Podía ver distintos multiuniversos. Podía ver allí un mundo sostenido en la destrucción y en la miseria. Allí otro mundo, donde hileras interminables de soldados desfilaban, al grito de "Hail Hitler". Luego otro mundo, donde había gigantescos edificios brillantes, hechos de hierro y cristal, que se elevaban hasta las nubes. Donde había extraños carruajes mágicos que movían a las personas. Enormes ciudades de metal y cristal se alzaban por toda la tierra...

Entonces miró a otro estanque. Un vacío se abrió de golpe, y Minsc pudo sentir su conciencia que se sentía atraída hacia el vacío. Se sentía atraída con una hipnosis poderosa, mientras una voz de sirena cantaba para que se dejara caer al estanque...

Un sonido de Bubú, le alertó. Minsc miró a su hámster que hizo unos ruidos. Minsc dijo que de acuerdo. No había que distraerse con fantasías.

Siguió al grupo. Llegaron a otra extraña máquina, a la cual había conectadas numerosas burbujas de cristal llenas de agua. Imoen se acercó a una de esas burbujas, y lanzó un grito de terror. Dentro de esa burbuja, había una persona muerta.

Contemplaron todas las burbujas. La mayoría de ella, tenía a cadáveres en descomposición. Pero había algunas, que tenían a gente todavía viva. Imoen intentó hablar con las personas. Podían hablar, a través de los extraños tubos a los que estaban sujetos, pero no podían oír nada. Sólo suplicaban perdón al amo, o pedían que por favor les dejara salir. Uno de ellos hasta pedía perdón por haber entrado en la habitación de la ama.

Era horrible. Imoen se puso a llorar. Dijo que todos ellos una vez habían sido personas. Ella había estado allí antes, igual que Jaime. El hechicero los había traído allí, para intentar sacar el poder interior de ambos... Ellos mismos podían haber acabado allí. Jaime meditó que eso era cierto. Pero era un pensamiento inquietante. También estaba claro, que alguien estaba intentando conseguir poder a través de él

Examinando las burbujas con los vivos y los muertos, llegó a la conclusión de que de alguna forma, la máquina, les daba energía a los cuerpos, que estaban como en coma profundo. Cuando la máquina se había desconectado, quizá por la batalla, los cuerpos habían empezado a morir.

Encontraron a Rielev. Estaba en una burbuja, alimentada por su propia energía interna. Jaime habló con él. Rielev dijo que era un servidor del amo. Pero su amo había sido expulsado. Jaime le preguntó de donde. Rielev confesó que no se acordaba. El amo había muerto, pero ahora estaba no-muerto. La recompensa que su amo le había dado por servirle fielmente era conectarle a la máquina. El amo estaba buscando la vida eterna con esas máquinas. Hablaba con una gran emoción, pero dentro de esa emoción, había un dolor. Jaheira interrumpió, preguntándole si quería que cerrar la unidad, y que así acabaran con ese simulacro de vida. Rielev se quedó mudo, pero luego pidió que lo hicieran. El amo le había abandonado, porque ya no podía obtener nada más de él.

Jaime lo contempló unos instantes, la creación de un ser que estaba jugando a ser Dios, pero no por métodos mágicos, sino científicos. Desconectó la máquina. Rielev murió con un suspiro, pero antes de que sus ojos se apagaran, Jaime pudo ver lo que había en los ojos... Era gratitud.

Imoen se estremeció. Dijo que tenía miedo a la muerte. Conocía el sonido de la muerte, porque el hechicero se lo había mostrado, y había tenido miedo. El hechicero pensaba que la muerte era hermosa. Ella no entendía por que pensaba así. Jaime la abrazó. Comentó que no había que temer a la muerte. A él no le gustaría vivir para siempre. Imoen aún temblaba. Murmuró que ellos mismos podían haber estado dentro de esas burbujas. ¿Quién era ese ser, que los capturaba con tanta facilidad, y quería ser Dios?

Jaheira expresó el sentir general, al decir que sentía la necesidad de alejarse de allí. Alejarse de ese lugar de pesadilla. Imoen añadió que a ella no le preocupaba ese supuesto potencial, o esos poderes que podía sacar. No le importaba si la podía hacer tan fuerte como varios gigantes. Todo lo que quería era salir de allí. Aún le dolía la cabeza...

Minsc dijo que le parecía horrible estar encerrado en una botella, y no le importaba el tamaño de la botella. Siguieron explorando la zona. Había numerosos goblins por todas partes, pero los goblins no eran rivales serios. Así llegaron hasta una gran biblioteca. Jaime e Imoen recordaron casi al unísono Candelero. Libros y más libros, en estanterías repletas.

A Imoen casi le saltaban las lágrimas. Exclamó que quería morir en su hogar. Quería un lugar al que pudiera llamar hogar, como lo había sido Candelero una vez. Jaime dijo que desde la muerte de Gorion, no había ya demasiado que los uniera allí. Imoen lo contradijo, cuando les recordó a todos los amigos que habían dejado allí.

Jaime sonrió tristemente. Cuando se había enfrentado a Sarevok, en el templo de su padre. Mientras las espadas chocaban, mientras cada uno buscaba el corazón del otro, allí había entendido cuanto se había alejado de su juventud en Candelero. Si al día siguiente, perdiera la sangre de Baal, no volvería a Candelero. Seguiría por los caminos, luchando para el bien, y esperando algún día escapar de toda la lucha. Candelero ya no era más que un hermoso recuerdo. Hermoso, pero recuerdo al fin y al cabo.

Echó un rápido vistazo a los libros, por si había alguno con notas personales. Un diario sería demasiado pedir. Encontró un libro acerca de la magia de las monedas. Lo cogió de un momento, y le echó un vistazo. Y por casualidad o por destino, encontró un capítulo acerca de cuando las monedas caen en canto. Jaime lo leyó concentrado. Decía que cuando un ser nace, se lanzaba una moneda al aire, para decidir si esa ser se inclinaría hacia el bien o hacia el mal. Normalmente caía o en bien o en mal. Pero había algunos casos extrañísimos, en que la moneda caía en canto. Esos seres con libertad para escoger entre el bien o el mal, eran temidos incluso por los Dioses. Esos seres tenían libertad para escoger su propio camino. Jaime cerró el libro con cuidado, y lo puso en su sitio. Quería pensar que realmente tenía elección, que no era una simple marioneta de fuerzas más poderosas.

Siguieron explorando. Se encontraron con unas driadas, espíritus de los árboles, que se acercaron rápidamente al grupo. Les dijeron que Irenicus les tenía presas.

Jaime saboreó la información. Finalmente el equipo sabía el nombre del hechicero.

Jaime les pidió información. Una driada explicó que Irenicus era la encarnación de la fealdad y la muerte. Imoen susurró que no era la encarnación de la muerte, porque ella había oído la muerte, y sabía como era su sonido.


	5. Arresto de Imoen

**Capítulo V: Arresto de Imoen**

_Quizá el momento más frustrante de mi vida fue cuando se llevaron a mi hermana de mi lado, y no pude hacer nada. ¿Fue mi culpa? En parte sí y en parte no. Pero la solución fue no concentrarse en el problema sino en la solución_

_Jaime. Crónicas de los Engendros de Baal_

Las driadas explicaron que no sabían cosas objetivas, como quien era realmente Irenicus, o cuales eran sus planes. Pero sabían como era por dentro. Él estaba vacío por dentro. Quería sirvientes, emociones y concubinas. Pero lo único que le animaba era la búsqueda de poder. Imoen les interrumpió, diciendo que buscaba el poder total. Irenicus había intentado volver a sentir otras emociones capturándolas a ellos. Pero había fracasado. Irenicus ya no podía entender la belleza de esos árboles. Estaba totalmente vacío por dentro. Ella solía soñar con driadas y hermosos árboles. Ya casi no se acordaba de esos sueños.

Las driadas e Imoen se miraron. Jaheira contempló como entre ellas surgió una especie de lazo que sólo los hermanos gemelos, los amigos eternos o los amantes apasionados lograban obtener. Se podían comunicar sólo con el brillo de los ojos.

La líder de las driadas sonrió, y recomendó a Imoen que viviera como pudiera, allí donde debiera. Si se rendía, moriría. Era el mejor consejo que podía darle. Debía tener mucho cuidado con Irenicus. No sabían lo que buscaba, pero nada lo iba a detener en encontrarlo.

Luego las driadas se volvieron a Jaime. Le dieron unas bellotas, y le rogaron que se la dieran a la Reina Hada, en el extremo meridional de las colinas Ventolanza. Ellas no podían escapar, porque tenían que estar allí para cuidar de sus árboles. Su única esperanza era que las bellotas mágicas llegaran a su destino. Jaime lo prometió.

Las driadas rieron y desaparecieron. Llegaron hasta la más hermosa habitación que hubieran visto nunca, aunque el instinto de guerrero de Jaime le dijo que había algo más, oculto entre tanta belleza. Pero el curso de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por Imoen que estaba llorando. Dijo que cuando Irenicus había mirado dentro de su mente... Mientras aprendía de ella... Irenicus había seguido hablando constantemente de su antiguo amor. Estaba obsesionado por ella. Era quizá lo único que le importaba, después de la obtención de poder. Y esa habitación... Había hablado de esa habitación mientras manipulaba su cerebro. Era igual a la de su amor... Su amor ahora le odiaba, pero él seguía amándola...

Jaime meditó, que esa hermosura, era de la misma persona que tenía a personas entre la vida y la muerte en las burbujas. Imoen murmuró que la quemaría si no fuera tan hermosa.

A instancias de Jaime, Imoen empezó a registrar la habitación, buscando trampas y abriendo cerraduras. Mientras lo hacía, hablaba, casi para ella misma. Decía que todavía podía sentir sus dedos en su cabeza. Veía sangre y muerte detrás de sus ojos. Irenicus quería algo de ella. Pero si Irenicus pudiera amar algo, sería esa habitación. Le ponía enfermo.

Jaime tenía los ojos fijos en ella. Estaba claro que había sido torturada mucho más de lo que había sido él. O quizá él no lo recordaba. A veces una memoria tan fantástica podía ser una maldición. Había siempre cosas que la gente intentaba ocultar para siempre en el baúl de los recuerdos.

Minsc estaba distraídamente sin mirar a ningún sitio, cuando oyó a Bubú empezar a hacer ruidos con todas sus fuerzas. Escuchó a Bubú, y entendiendo lo que quería decir, se volvió, justo a tiempo de asestar un tremendo golpe al gólem que se había acercado silenciosamente para atacarle. Todo el grupo contempló a dos gólems de arcilla, que se habían acercado por la espalda. Los guardianes de la habitación.

Pero no estaban tan bien hechos como el primer gólem. Estos eran vulnerables a los golpes, y la que estaba en primera línea era Imoen, golpeando con su arma siempre en primera línea, golpeando con una furia bérseker, que incluso Minsc se sintió sorprendido. Siguió golpeando, incluso cuando los cuerpos de los gólems ya empezaban a fundirse. Siguió golpeando hasta que no quedó nada de ellos. Y luego se puso a llorar.

Jaime intentó abrazarla, pero Jaheira lo detuvo. Sabía que le estaba haciendo mucho bien el llorar. Minsc no entendía por que tanta lágrima. Imoen registró rápidamente el resto de la habitación, y siguieron caminando.

Entre los enemigos que tuvieron que enfrentarse, destacaban los numerosos Duergar, enanos diabólicos. No eran rivales para el equipo. Jaime comentó que por lo menos Irenicus necesitaba unos sirvientes vivientes. Imoen opinó que Irenicus no se preocupaba nada de ellos excepto por la calidad de sus cuchillos.

En ese momento una sombra se apareció ante ellos. El equipo se preparó para un enfrentamiento, pero el guerrero que se acercaba no parecía hostil.

Se identificó como Yoshimo, el más famoso ladrón y cazador de recompensas de todo Amn, famoso en Toril entero.

Jaime miró a sus compañeros. Ninguno había oído hablar de ese personaje. Por otro lado, tenía cierto aire de habilidad... Estaba claro que era un ladrón por la forma que miraba a cualquier cosa con ojos calculadores. Y parecía bueno.

Yoshimo se indignó que nunca hubieran oído hablar de él. El famoso Yoshimo, nacido en Kara-Tur, pero actualmente viviendo en Athkatla. Las personas con información, sabían perfectamente que él era un gran ladrón así como un brioso luchador. Había sido secuestrado en una cobarde emboscada, en Athkatla, capital de Amn. Para un ladrón era una vergüenza que lo atraparan con tanta facilidad. Al despertar, se había encontrado allí.

No sabía por que le habían capturado. Quizá le habían confundido con otra persona, lo cual probaba que su captor también era una persona poco informada.

Cuando le preguntaron acerca de si sabía donde se encontraban, dio una importante pista. Dijo que estaban en Athkatla. No sabía en que parte de ella, pero estaba casi seguro que aún no había salido de la ciudad, porque si hubieran viajado más, lo habría notado.

Jaime tomó nota de ese importante detalle. También tomó nota, de que a él le hubieran tenido apartado de los demás prisioneros, que estaban todos juntos en la zona de las jaulas. Pero Yoshimo le caía bien. Para empezar era oriental, lo mismo que Mushahi. Y como Mushahi, Yoshimo tenía un cierto aire de educación que le gustaba mucho. Además al ser oriental, tenía unos ideales y cultura exclusivos de su tierra, allá en el lejano Este. Y tal como Musashi le había explicado, esto suponía una barrera para acostumbrarse a la vida en Occidente. Por otro lado, era un prisionero, lo mismo que ellos, y juntos debían salir de allí. Yoshimo pidió que le dejaran ir con ellos, y Jaime aceptó en nombre de todos.

El siguiente peligro que se encontraron, fue unas jaulas, de donde surgían mágicamente numerosos Memphits. Allí no había ninguna palanca, así que tuvieron que recurrir a la fuerza bruta y romper las jaulas. Ya llevaban la mitad destruida, y los memphits se agrupaban para lanzarse al ataque final, cuando Jaheira dejó de luchar. Había un cadáver destrozado en una tabla, en el medio de la habitación. Jaheira se acercó a él.

Jaime, tras inútilmente gritar a Jaheira que volviera al combate, se lanzó, seguido de los otros, y acabó con las jaulas que quedaban. Cansado, se volvió furioso contra Jaheira. No le importaba que cuestionara su autoridad de vez en cuando. Pero en medio de la batalla debía de obedecer sus órdenes como si fuera parte de su propio cerebro. Le iba a echar una bronca de campeonato... Pero se quedó quieto cuando vio los ojos de Jaheira. Estaba llorando. Y su sorpresa no disminuyó al ver el resto de la cara. Era la misma imagen de la indefensión y de la fragilidad. Nunca había visto esa cara en Jaheira, y nunca había esperado verla en su cara. No en la de Jaheira. Cualquier menos esa

Siguió sus ojos, y contempló el destrozado cadáver que había allí tirado Al principio no entendió que pasaba. No era más que un cadáver más... Entonces reconoció de quien había sido la forma que ahora estaba ahí tirada como un trapo.

Khalid.

Jaime murmuró unas palabras de pésame, pero Jaheira le ordenó que se callase. Jaheira se acercó al cuerpo que estaba allí tirado, mientras preguntaba dónde estaba el truco. Arrancaría el corazón al ser que había hecho eso. Lo haría.

Jaheira le alisó el pelo. Le besó la frente. Luego la nariz. Luego la boca. Era la parte del cuerpo que menos destrozada estaba.

Yoshimo ofreció sus condolencias, pero Jaheira le ordenó que se callase. Minsc empezó también a disculparse, pero Jaheira demandó silencio, ordenándoles que no dijeran ninguna palabra. Ninguna palabra. Ni discursos ni proverbios. La única voz que quería oír estaba muerta.

Jaime contempló a su viejo amigo. De golpe se dio cuenta que Jaheira y Khalid nunca estarían juntos otra vez. El prudente Khalid y la sarcástica Jaheira nunca más juntos. Nunca más podría practicar con Khalid. Nunca más se podría preguntar como encajaban las personalidades de Khalid y Jaheira. Uno de sus mejores estaba muerto, y una de sus mejores amigas era ahora una viuda. Khalid... Lo sentía mucho...

Jaheira preguntó al cadáver que le había pasado. No debía preocuparse. Ella se encargaría de todo. Le volvió a besar. Le dijo que siempre le había querido, y que siempre le querría. Ahora debía esperarle, esperarle en la Madre Tierra. Algún día ella iría a reunirse con él, y volverían a estar juntos.

Luego se alejó un paso de él, y empezó a decir una oración. Pedía a Silvanus que guiara la luz a su origen, que lo que había sido dado. Ahora era devuelto, y lo que antes había sido confusión, ahora era paz. Jaime se arrodilló respetuosamente, una rodilla en tierra, lo mismo que Yoshimo. Imoen cerró los ojos. Tanto por respeto, como porque no quería ver más el cadáver de Khalid. Minsc no entendía lo que estaba pasando, al fin y al cabo todo el mundo tenía que morir tarde o temprano. Iba a abrir la boca, cuando el hámster lanzó un pequeño chillido de advertencia para que estuviera callado.

Jaheira rogó que nadie amargara su camino a la luz, y que se uniera con la Tierra. Luego se acercó al cadáver, y rozó la cara con su mano. Si alguno de los demás hubiera mirado en ese momento, hubiera visto la cara más tierna que Jaheira había enseñado en toda su vida.

Luego Jaheira se alejó del cadáver. Para ella ya no tenía ningún interés. Su espíritu ya descansaba en paz. Lo otro no era más que polvo que eventualmente se uniría al polvo de la Madre Tierra. Jaheira dijo que no quería estar allí. No quería morir allí abajo. Había que irse ya.

Yoshimo murmuró que quizá aún podían resucitarle. Hasta él mismo se daba cuenta de la estupidez de su afirmación. El cuerpo estaba totalmente destrozado. Las resucitaciones, además de ser muy difíciles y peligrosas, debían hacerse apenas muerta la víctima, y el cuerpo debe de estar entero. Ese cuerpo tenía los intestinos colgando, el hígado en una bolsa, y había suficiente sangre derramada como para satisfacer a una docena de cultos sangrientos a la vez.

Jaheira contestó agriamente que sólo con las artes oscuras se podría resucitar el cuerpo. Pero ya no sería más que un zombi. Su Khalid estaba muerto.

Jaime prometió que honrarían al caído con hechos futuros. Jaheira estuvo de acuerdo. Así era como tenían que ser las cosas. Allí mismo prometía que no tendría descanso hasta que el asesino de su Khalid pagara.

Imoen se acercó a ella, y dijo que Khalid no había sufrido. Jaheira descargó su odio y frustración sobre Imoen, llamándola niña, y ordenándola que se callase. No sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

Imoen se mantuvo firme. A lo primero contestó que tenía casi la misma edad que Jaime, y a lo segundo dijo que no se iba a callar. Había estado allí antes. Irenicus la había tenido allí, mientras abría el cuerpo, y para entonces Khalid ya había estado muerto.

Jaheira la contempló un instante, y dio un sorprendente abrazo a Imoen, seguido de un casi inapreciable "gracias". Luego se puso firme, y examinó a Jaime esperando órdenes.

Jaime contempló por última vez el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, la persona que casi había sustituido a Gorion y había sido su amigo y consejero. Después dio la orden de continuar. Jaheira miró por última vez atrás, a la persona que había amado durante tantos años. Cerró los ojos. Luego buscaría venganza, pero ahora lo único importante era salir de allí, salir de ese lugar de pesadilla.

Llegaron hasta una sala, donde oyeron un combate. Era una hermosa elfa, contra un asesino con el símbolo de los Ladrones de las Sombras. El ladrón estaba herido, y la elfa se lanzó sobre él, matándolo y destrozando el cadáver. Luego se volvió sobre el equipo. Preguntó quien de ellos era el Amo. Daba igual, porque iba a acabar con todos.

Pese a que las luces reflejaban extrañas sombras en la elfa, que impedían tener una clara visión de ella, estaba claro que era muy, muy hermosa.

Jaime intentó razonar que ninguno de ellos era el Amo. Jaheira le ayudó explicando que allí todos eran prisioneros. La misteriosa elfa gritó que todo eso no eran más que mentiras. Ya no abría más copias de ella. Ella estaba muerta, y no habría más muertes por su culpa. Iba a acabar con ellos. Ya no habría más copias. Ya no habría más dolor.

Jaime contempló la sala. Era similar a la de animación suspendida, pero en esta, en vez de tener burbujas con diferentes personas, aparentemente, eran todas copias de una sola persona. Una de las burbujas estaba rota, y la hembra tenía húmedas sus ropas.

Mientras la copia se lanzaba sobre Jaime, éste inmóvil meditaba. Irenicus seguía enamorado de su amor, fuera quien fuera. En un loco intento por revivir lo que había sentido con ella, había creado numerosos clones, o copias genéticas perfectas de una persona.

Jaime suspiró internamente. Las copias, no se parecían a los seres humanos. Mientras que un ser humano era el resultado de todas sus vivencias y experiencias, una copia no era más que una copia perfecta del cuerpo, no de la personalidad.

El cuchillo de la copia intentó buscar el corazón de Jaime, pero éste ya había evaluado a su adversario. Inexperta, y con una excesiva furia. Eficaz quizá contra unos enemigos estúpidos, pero inútil contra un auténtico guerrero.

Jaime hizo lo mismo que con Rielev. Acabar con sus sufrimientos sin dolor. Un certero golpe, y la copia murió casi sin casi darse cuenta, mientras caía sobre Jaime.

Jaime la dejó con cuidado en el suelo. Era extraordinariamente bella. Aún con la cara manchada de sangre del Ladrón de Sombras, debía de ser la hembra más bella que hubiera visto nunca. Limpió la espada y se alejó de allí, seguido de los demás.

Imoen afirmó que Irenicus no creaba copias de su amor porque sintiera algo. Lo hacía por su obsesión por la muerte. Jaime la contempló cuando pronunció la palabra "muerte". Y lo que vio en sus ojos no le gustó.

Llegaron hasta el obstáculo más importante. Había un enorme guerrero de armadura azabache, rodeado de una docena de Duergars. Enanos diabólicos. Alrededor había los restos de una gran batalla. Un centenar de cadáveres entre enanos y Ladrones de las Sombras, aunque parecía que los ladrones eran los que habían sufrido más.

Los supervivientes se volvieron al oír el ruido. Se quedaron frente a frente al equipo. No parecía que hubiera nada que decir.

Ambos equipos se lanzaron al combate. Mientras Yoshimo esquivaba con hábiles fintas los golpes del guerrero, Jaime y Minsc hacia estragos por sus lados. Jaheira acababa con un enano por golpe, y Imoen usaba con gran efectividad sus poderes mágicos.

Cuando ya sólo quedaban dos enanos vivos, Imoen se fijó en los ojos de un ladrón muerto, que la miraban fijamente. Imoen se quedó quieta. Simultáneamente, Yoshimo trastabilló hacia delante, y recibió un violento puñetazo en la cara por parte del guerrero de la armadura azabache, que se lanzó sobre Jaheira. Está lanzó un hechizo de Telaraña, pero el guerrero lo cortó con su espada. Minsc ya estaba delante de él. Se lanzaron como dos toros furiosos el uno contra el otro, pero tras un colosal choque, la espada de Minsc se partió en dos, como si estuviera afectada por el mineral defectuoso de la Puerta de Baldur.

El guerrero no tuvo la oportunidad de asestar ningún golpe, porque ahora era Jaime quien estaba delante, dispuesto a la batalla. Los demás reaccionaron y rodearon al guerrero, pero Jaime exigió que le dejasen a él solo.

Jaime se concentró en la espada que brillaba en las manos de su enemigo. La espada de color zafiro. El regalo de Musashi. Jaime exigió que se la devolviese, pero el otro solo rió.

Las espadas chocaron, ambos con sangre en los ojos. Pero Jaime había peleado y sobrevivido en la lucha contra el gran Sarevok, su hermano. Ese guerrero cobarde que usaba una espada robada no era nadie comparado con Sarevok, y no iba a poder vencerle a él. Y lo probó cuando su espada le traspasó su frente.

Jaime se volvió furioso sobre Imoen. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Todo el mundo tenía que desoír sus órdenes? Imoen aún no se había movido de su sitio, sus ojos seguían puestos sobre el cadáver con la mirada vacía. Sus pensamientos estaban lejos de allí.

Jaime la oyó murmurar algo de que conocía el sonido de la muerte. Imoen se volvió, y dijo que por favor había que irse de allí.

Jaime estuvo de acuerdo. Apuntó en su mente que un templo sería el primer lugar que visitarían cuando estuviesen fuera. Había alguien que necesitaba relajarse más en alma que en cuerpo.

Jaheira señaló que debían moverse ya. Era una lástima que su líder fuera tan lento. Allí eran presa fácil

Todos se movieron. Imoen y Jaheira, eran los más impacientes en salir de allí. Ahora estaban en una cloaca, donde había numerosos cuerpos tirados, restos de duras batallas cercanas. Jaime meditó que si estaban en unas cloacas, estaban dentro de una ciudad importante. Parecía confirmarse que estaban en Athkatla. Ya podía sentir una ligera corriente de viento, que les atraía a la libertad.

Liberaron a otro prisionero, pero que apenas quedó libre, cambió a su verdadera forma. Era un doppleganger. Jaime le cortó la cabeza, y luego examinó a Yoshimo. Éste juró por su honor que no era ningún doppleganger. Jaime bajó la espada. Le creía.

También se encontraron con un vampiro, que estaba alimentándose de caídos Ladrones de las Sombras. Pero estaba herido, y fue presa fácil para el ataque conjunto del equipo.

Finalmente, vieron la luz del sol en la distancia... y también unos Ladrones de las Sombras en medio. Dijeron algo de una guerra de cofradías, y advirtieron que habían elegido el bando equivocado. Les iban a echar de Athkatla.

Jaime absorbió la noticia. Esa guerra, era una guerra entre cofradías. Los Ladrones de las Sombras contra Irenicus y su Cofradía. Y se confirmaba que estaban en Athkatla. Intentó razonar con ellos, pero dado que no funcionaba, empezó el combate. Los Ladrones de las Sombras eran todo lo que se interponía entre el equipo y la luz del sol. No tuvieron ninguna esperanza.

La luz del sol los recibió de forma acogedora, pero como reaccionando a su salida, un rumor empezó a recorrer toda el camino que acababan de recorrer. Yoshimo fue el primero en entender lo que estaba pasando, y pegó un grito, lanzándose a la salida a toda velocidad. Hasta Minsc empezó a correr hacia la salida. Un fuerte grito de furia recorrió las cavernas, y unos segundos después, como respondiendo a ese grito, toda la gruta se derrumbaba, no aplastando al equipo por unos metros.

La nube de polvo seguía dentro de los pulmones del equipo. Aún no se habían levantado del suelo, cuando el sonido de la batalla llegó a unos oídos que habían estado sordos.

Era Irenicus, que estaba rodeado de un escuadrón de Ladrones de las Sombras. Estaba realmente furioso por esa intromisión, y se encaró con los ladrones. Los Ladrones de las Sombras sólo admitían a los mejores, y estos eran profesionales. Mientras la mitad le lanzaba flechas, la otra mitad se lanzaba al ataque. Irenicus rió mientras las flechas se paraban a mitad de camino. De sus manos salieron Conos de Frío que alcanzaron a los arqueros paralizándolos. Una bola de fuego lo rodeó, y luego se expandió, quemando a los atacantes de a pie. Lanzó unos cuantos proyectiles que destrozaron los arqueros inmóviles, mientras que un par de afortunados supervivientes salía corriendo. Fin de la batalla. Más de cuarenta cadáveres eran los silenciosos testigos del poder del hechicero.

Irenicus se volvió sobre el equipo, que se preparó para el combate con Imoen delante. Irenicus sonrió. Comentó que los había subestimado. No esperaba que lograran escapar.

Imoen avisó que ya no los iba a torturar más. Irenicus se molestó. Arguyó que lo que hacía no era torturarles. Lo hacía para activar su poder interior. Imoen contestó que no le iban a dejar continuar. Sus manos lanzaron Proyectiles Mágicos y Meteoritos de Melf.

Irenicus contempló inexpresivamente ese poder. Los ataques mágicos rebotaron inútilmente en sus defensas mágicas. Imoen lanzó un gritó y lanzó una docena de proyectiles, pero ninguno llegó a tocar al hechicero. Irenicus dijo que estaba muy cerca de desencadenar su poder. No pensaba pararse.

Imoen concentró todos sus poderes, y empezó a mandar hechizo tras hechizo. Brechas y Conos de Frío. Jaheira notó algo de esos poderes. Eran hechizos muy avanzados. No sabía que Imoen conocía unos hechizos tan potentes.

Irenicus levantó los brazos, y empezó a murmurar unas palabras arcanas, pero unos hechiceros encapuchados interrumpieron la conversación. Se presentaron como los Magos Encapuchados. Ellos eran los encargados de vigilar el uso de magia en Athkatla, y que no sobrepasara ciertos límites. Irenicus e Imoen estaban involucrados en el uso ilegal de magia en la ciudad. Iban a ser arrestados.

Irenicus lanzó un grito de frustración. Ya estaba cansándose de que los estúpidos le estuvieran molestando. Empezó un combate mágico. Minsc pensó que era muy bonito ver todos los fuegos artificiales.

Imoen contempló asombrada a todos los cuerpos que volaban por los suelos. Los poderes de todos esos magos eran inútiles frente a los poderes de Irenicus. Y no parecía estar usando toda su magia en ese combate.

Cuando la confusión cesó, había más de treinta cuerpos destrozados de esos Magos Encapuchados. Las miradas de Irenicus e Imoen se volvieron a cruzar, y las magias a crecer. Imoen concentró sus poderes, y lanzó un Meteorito contra Irenicus. Éste contempló con expresión aburrida los intentos por vencerle, mientras el poderoso hechizo se estrellaba inútilmente contra sus defensas.

Pero más Magos Encapuchados aparecieron. Irenicus dijo que no iban a poder vencerle. Uno de los magos contestó que aunque les venciera a ellos, muchos más vendrían. Al final sería vencido.

Irenicus pareció considerar cuidadosamente esa frase, y luego dijo que aceptaba rendirse. Pero la chica también se iba con ellos.

El mago estuvo de acuerdo. Ella también había estado envuelta en el uso ilegal de la magia.

Imoen pegó un grito, y miró asustada a Jaime pidiendo ayuda. Pero antes que el equipo tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, un rápido hechizo de Teletransportación, los había llevado a Irenicus, Imoen y los magos lejos de allí.

Minsc lanzó un grito de furia. El asesino de Dynaheir había vuelto a escapar. Yoshimo le recomendó calma. Esa actitud no les beneficiaba. Tenían que investigar a donde habían llevado Imoen para rescatarla.

Jaheira estaba de acuerdo. Se preguntó por que Irenicus había hecho que se llevaran a Imoen, si estaba claro que estaba interesado en Jaime.

El referido no contestó. Estaba apoyándose en su espada, todavía manchada de sangre, pensando. ¿Por qué se había llevado a Imoen? ¿Por qué sabía que iría a buscarla al mismísimo Infierno?

Recordó a Imoen. Recordó en su infancia, cuando había encontrado una caja, que contenía lo que él pensaba era un gran tesoro de un gran mago. Se estaba desesperando porque no podía abrirlo. Imoen, todavía con un pastel en la boca, regalo del posadero, lo cogió, y de un simple movimiento, lo abrió. Estaba vacío. Imoen rió al ver su cara de decepción, y en compensación había ido a llorar al posadero, diciendo que se le había caído el pastel. El nuevo que el posadero le concedió, se lo dio a Jaime.

Imoen. Ni el mismísimo Baal impediría su rescate.

Inmediatamente se acercó un escuadrón de guardias. Un capitán avisó que el espectáculo había terminado. Los Magos Encapuchados ya se habían llevado a los culpables. El resto debía alejarse de allí o ser detenidos.

Jaime hizo que los demás se alejaran. Una lucha contra la guardia en esos momentos sería suicida.

Meditó sobre los Magos Encapuchados. Lo poco que Jaime sabía de ellos, era que eran unos Magos tremendamente poderosos y secretivos. Operaban por todo el país de Amn, con objetivos y alianzas misteriosas. Se decía que eran tan poderosos como los Ladrones de las Sombras, y hasta algunos decían como el propio Consejo de los Seis. Su función oficial era regular y controlar el uso de toda la magia que se realizara en los confines de Amn. Se rumoreaba que existía una prisión, donde retenían todos los hechiceros importantes de Amn que no pertenecían a su cofradía.

Jaheira advirtió al impulsivo Minsc que tendrían que averiguar lo que había pasado exactamente. Cuales eran los planes de Irenicus, y hasta dónde estaban en peligro. Yoshimo confirmó que se encontraban en Athkatla, la capital de Amn, también conocida como la Ciudad de la Moneda. Jaheira dijo que ella y Khalid habían estado allí antes para...

Pero el recuerdo de Khalid la pilló desprevenida, y tuvo que pugnar para que no le salieran las lágrimas. Juró que encontraría su venganza. Registraría toda la ciudad si era necesario, hasta encontrarle. Jaime prometió ayudarla a conseguir su venganza. Jaheira le miró a los ojos y le agradeció la ayuda. Lo haría de todas formas pero era bueno contar con su ayuda

Cambiando de tema, Jaheira preguntó a donde irían ahora. Jaime contestó que seguramente a una taberna a descansar y buscar información. Jaheira dijo quedamente que no era eso lo que estaba preguntando. Jaime se volvió. ¿Y ahora que le pasaba? Preguntó si se refería desde un punto puramente geográfico o se refería desde un punto de vista ético.

Jaheira respondió que ético. Se tenía que preocupar del equilibrio de las cosas. Como Arpista, ella se tenía que asegurar que Jaime tomaba el camino correcto. No desearía que acabaran en el lado opuesto de cada moneda.

Jaime suspiró. Condenados Arpistas. Jaheira y el difunto Khalid eran sus amigos, pero su afiliación Arpista sólo les había traído problemas por los enemigos que provocaban allá por donde fueran. Además, los Arpistas realmente altos en el escalafón, cuando se habían enterado de su relación familiar con Baal, se habían mostrado realmente hostiles con él.

Jaime miró alrededor. Estaban dentro de un enorme anfiteatro. Pero en los espacios donde normalmente debería haber asientos para la gente, lo que había eran numerosas tiendas y puestos de venta. Jaime no pudo evitar que una sonrisa le asomara en su preocupada cara. El anfiteatro, un megalómano proyecto, finalmente había sido usado por la gente con mayor sentido práctico. La mitad de la parte Norte estaba destruida, por la explosión del laboratorio-cárcel de Irenicus.

Preguntó a la gente, guardias incluidos. Efectivamente, se encontraban en Amn. Más concretamente en Athkatla, y mucho más concretamente en el Paseo de Waukin... o lo que quedaba de él.

La gente sabía que los Ladrones de las Sombras eran tremendamente respetados y temidos en la ciudad. Especialmente en la zona de los muelles. Su líder, un tal Cabellorubio, controlaba supuestamente las noches de la ciudad, aunque se rumoreaba que estaban en medio de una guerra. Sobre los Magos Encapuchados, apenas se sabía nada, excepto que tenían una gran influencia. Hasta el Consejo de los Seis los trataba con cuidado. Jaime estaba empezando a estar convencido que iba a ser difícil rescatar a Imoen.

Mientras preguntaban, se encontraron con un niño que estaba llorando. Minsc se le acercó, y le preguntó por que estaba llorando. El niño dijo que su madre había entrado en el circo, y aún no había salido. Había varios guardias en la entrada. Jaime prometió que encontrarían a su madre, y fue a hablar con los guardias. Le dijeron que había habido un espectáculo dentro, pero que algo había ido mal. Nadie había salido, excepto una persona, y los guardias que habían entrado para investigar tampoco habían salido. Si entraban, se estaban arriesgando mucho. Minsc dijo animadamente que no tendrían ningún problema siempre que contaran con la ayuda de su espada para el combate. Yoshimo comentó que sería una buena idea, que los rumores que la gente contaba sobre el equipo, se dirigiesen hacia acciones buenas, en vez de que se relacionara con la destrucción de la mitad del Paseo.

Jaime fue a hablar con el aterrorizado testigo. Éste estaba asustado de su propia sombra, y temía hacer cualquier movimiento que no fuera con la cabeza. Dijo ser el domador de tigres. Un ilusionista estaba interviniendo en un espectáculo cuando las personas, los objetos, e incluso la misma carpa habían empezado a cambiar y a metamorfosearse. Él había sido el único que había logrado escapar, al estar cerca de la salida. Minsc gritó que entraría y acabaría con todos los malvados. Les enseñaría que no se debía coger a los padres de las personas.

Todo el equipo entró con cuidado en la carpa. Había un enorme camino, que parecía mucho más grande de lo que era en realidad la carpa, y que llevaba a una segunda carpa cinco veces más grande que la primera. Había magia en todo el asunto.


	6. La Ilusion

**Capítulo VI: La Ilusión**

_En numerosas ocasiones sólo nos fijamos en lo que vemos. En lo que tenemos al alcance de los ojos. Si sólo hubiera confiado en ellos después de escapar de Irenicus, nunca me habría perdonado los errores que habría cometido._

_Jaime. Crónicas de los Engendros de Baal_

Siguieron caminando, hasta que entraron en una enorme habitación, donde un enorme ogro les contemplaba. Minsc sonrió. Por fin un Ogro. La función de todo buen guerrero debía ser matar monstruos como los ogros. Sacó su enorme espada, dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte. Jaime sacó la espada más rápidamente y corrió a golpearle antes de que el ogro pudiera reaccionar. El Ogro lanzó un grito con voz de hembra joven, mientras intentaba protegerse con las manos, aunque había una enorme maza al lado suya.

Jaime detuvo su espada a medio camino, lo mismo que los demás, sorprendidos de ese grito. Minsc seguía corriendo, pero al ver a todos los demás quietos, pensó que les había lanzado un hechizo de Paralización. Lanzó un grito de batalla y corrió a golpearle antes que pudiera lanzárselo a él. Pero Jaime se interpuso, y le dijo que esperara. Minsc pensó que el ogro estaba controlado a Jaime. Le iba a golpear en la cabezota para quitarle esa maldición, cuando Bubú lanzó un chillido. Minsc lo miró, y obedeció su orden, quedándose quieto.

Jaime contempló al ogro. Él no era un asesino. En general no mataba a enemigos indefensos. El ogro le pidió que por favor no le atacara Ella no era un ogro. En realidad su nombre era Aerie, una Avariel, una elfa alada. Debían irse de allí, porque el ilusionista había matado a todos los que habían entrado.

Yoshimo soltó una educada risa ante mentira tan obvia, pero Jaime no estaba seguro. Le preguntó que quería decir. El ogro dijo que todo no era más que una ilusión. Pero la magia dañaba si se creía en ella Y esa magia era demasiado real como para no creer en ella. Su tío Quayle había traído a un ilusionista para la actuación. Ese ilusionista era el causante de todo. Ella estaba atada por unas cadenas mágicas invisibles. Si querían liberarla, tenían que ir a la siguiente habitación, y conseguir la espada que unos humanos tenían. En realidad no eran humanos, sino hombres-lobo. La ilusión ocultaba su verdadera naturaleza.

Yoshimo dijo educadamente a Jaime, que eso no era más que una estúpida trampa. Era demasiada obvia.

Jaime meditó, que efectivamente parecía demasiado obvio. Pero recordaba algo. Cuando había estado prisionero en la Puerta de Baldur, un astuto Sarevok había querido destrozarle mentalmente. Por eso había mandado a varios dopplegangers, que le atacaban con la forma de antiguos conocidos de Candelero. Él había tenido que matarles. Aunque al morir recobraban su antigua forma, no había estado seguro. Finalmente, Sarevok había mandado un doppleganger, con la forma de Gorion, quien le había dicho que en realidad había sobrevivido frente a Sarevok. Jaime al principio había confiado en él, y caído en la trampa. Hubiera muerto, si no fuera porque Jaime se había fijado en un brillo especial en sus ojos. Era un brillo vacío. Un brillo vacío casi imperceptible, pero que sólo estaba en los ojos de los muertos. Así había reaccionado para evitar la trampa y evitar su muerte.

Caminó hacia la habitación, seguido de todos. Incluyendo un resignado Yoshimo. Allí se encontró con varias arañas gigantes. Cuando iban a atacarlas, estas dijeron que en realidad eran humanas. Habían sido transformadas en arañas por el ilusionista.

Luego previno contra unos humanos que estaban allí, y que ya habían matado a varias personas. Jaime se acercó a ellos. Los humanos estaban inmóviles como estatuas, excepto sus ojos, que miraban fijamente a cada uno de los allí presentes. Jaime intentó hablar con ellos, pero solo fijaron en sus ojos en él, sin hablar. Jaime les miró a los ojos. Vio un brillo en ellos. Un brillo que ya conocía. Se dio media vuelta, e hizo un juramento de suicidio si se equivocaba. Entonces giró su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que sacaba la espada, y lanzaba un mandoble, que cortó de un limpio tajo el cuello de uno de los humanos. Durante un instante, toda la imagen se congeló, lo único que se movía era la sangre que caía gota a gota de la espada. Entonces hubo una explosión de actividad, cuando los humanos que quedaban y el cuerpo tirado, se metamorfosearon en hombres-lobo. El resto del equipo se enfrentó contra los hombres-lobo

Tras un duro combate, Jaime recogió la espada que uno de los hombres-lobo había dejado caer, y volvió a dársela al ogro. Yoshimo preguntó cuidadosamente si creía que era una buena idea darle una espada tan grande a un Ogro tres veces su tamaño.

Jaime solo sonrió, aunque tampoco lo tenía todas consigo, y se la dio. El ogro empezó a cambiar ante sus ojos. Antes de que los demás tuvieran tiempo a decir un "Ahhhh", delante de ellos había una hermosa elfa, que los contemplaba agradecida.

Jaime, tras admirar la belleza de la elfa, le pidió que les explicara que pasaba allí. La elfa se identificó como Aerie y lo explicó. Había un ilusionista contratado por su tío, un gnomo. Había empezado a hacer trucos de magia, pero todos le estaban saliendo espantosamente mal. La gente reía, porque pensaba que era un payaso, y que formaba parte del espectáculo. Entonces todo el espectáculo había empezado a cambiar, y los humanos a convertirse en monstruos.

Una vez contada la historia, Ariel les rogó que la dejaran ir con ellos. Tenían que rescatar a su tío. Ella era una hechicera, y además conocía varios hechizos de clérigo. Podría ser útil al equipo. Todos el equipo excepto Jaheira estuvieron de acuerdo en aceptarla en el equipo. Jaime preguntó si no podría usar alguna magia para quitar esa ilusión. Aerie explico que la magia del gnomo era demasiado fuerte.

Empezaron a avanzar. Había una extraña humana delante. Al verles acercarse se rió. Dijo que el circo se había acabado. El gran Kalnah el terrible les había librado de su influencia. Debían arrodillarse ante Kalnah, y este quizá les perdonara la vida. Kalnah era su Dios, su Principio y su Fin. Mientras el equipo se acercaba sin hacerle caso, la mujer aulló que se convertirían en sus esclavos. No lo podrían evitar. Aerie indicó que Kalnah era el nombre del gnomo ilusionista.

Llegaron a una gran sala, donde había multitud de humanos, mirando a un gnomo gigante. Aerie lanzó Disipar Magia inútilmente. La ilusión era demasiado fuerte. Aerie preguntó gritando por la localización de tío Quayle. El gnomo hizo un gesto, hacia una forma gelatinosa informe que se movía débilmente. La forma llamó a Aerie, y Aerie empezó a acercarse, pero los cuerpos se interpusieron.

A un gesto del enorme ilusionista, todos los cuerpos se dieron la vuelta, y a otro, todos los humanos volvieron a su verdadera forma. Sombras y hombres-lobo, que se lanzaron sobre el pequeño equipo. El choque fue terrible, y cuerpos y cabezas volaban por todas partes. Las criaturas eran más bien torpes, pero tenían la ventaja de los números

Maniobrando, el equipo logró ponerse en una posición medio fortificada, en una esquina con varios barriles y cajas de protección. Mientras Jaheira, Jaime, Minsc y Yoshimo se esforzaban inútilmente en contener el ataque, Aerie lanzaba una y otra vez sus más eficaces hechizos, sin que lograra parar la tremenda tromba que se acercaba.

Jaime analizó la situación fríamente, o todo lo fríamente que podía mientras veía a una masa oscura y rugiente lanzarse sobre ellos. Las ilusiones eran demasiadas, y el gnomo podía crear más a voluntad. Después de todo, no eran más que ilusiones. Calculando la única opción que les quedaba, se lanzó furiosamente hacia delante, pillando a la tromba por sorpresa.

Saltando por encima de los hombres-lobo, golpeando a quien intentara reaccionar, Jaime se lanzó sobre el gnomo gigante. Pero su enemigo estaba riendo, y no era para menos. Había unos veinte gnomos gigantes, flotando alrededor de la habitación. Otra ilusión. Con la mitad de los hombres-lobo detrás, y la otra mitad a punto de derribar la barrera que el resto del equipo tenía, no había tiempo de intentar acertar por casualidad. Jaime, mientras seguía corriendo, lanzó su katana al suelo, entre los gnomos. Los ojos de todas las imágenes hicieron el mismo movimiento. Jaime calculó por la forma de los ojos y la forma como había vuelto los ojos, donde estaba el auténtico ilusionista, así como su altura. Cerró los ojos, y guiándose además por el sonido de la risa del gnomo, lanzó un golpe circular con su otra espada.

El golpe encontró su objetivo, y cuando Jaime abrió los ojos, su espada estaba clavada en un pequeño gnomo con un traje ridículo. Aerie corrió a abrazar a su sorprendido pero vivo tío Quayle. Luego se acercó a Jaime, que estaba inmóvil frente al ilusionista.

Jaime miró alrededor satisfecho. Estaban otra vez de vuelta en el pequeño circo. Todas las ilusiones habían desaparecido. El ilusionista aún estaba vivo. Aerie no pudo evitar las lágrimas al ver la deformada forma que estaba ante ellos, aunque hubiera causado tanto dolor. Ya no le quedaban hechizos de Curación para salvarle.

El ilusionista empezó a hablar. Dijo que se había enfadado cuando la gente se había reído de él. Lo único que él quería era respeto. Por eso había llevado a todos a su mundo, donde era él el que se reía. Pero no había esperado que unos estúpidos le mataran. Unos estúpidos con su inútil moral y su ansia destructiva de aventura.

Jaime lo vio morir. Sólo y triste. Ese había sido su destino, el destino por intentar ser tan poderoso. Morir sólo, rodeado de gente hostil, que lo miraban con una mezcla de alegría y pena. Pena no por él, sino por lo patético que había sido. Jaheira se preguntó como podía haber creado una ilusión tan poderosa. En fin. Ese misterio se lo había llevado a la tumba.

Quayle y Aerie se abrazaron otra vez, y empezaron a hablar. Quayle dijo que había sobrevivido porque Kalnah se había divertido torturándole. Aerie le dijo que estaba feliz porque estuviera vivo.

La cara de Quayle se entristeció. Explicó que el pensar que iba a morir, le había hecho preguntarse las cosas que había hecho mal. Una de ellas, era que aunque había hecho todo lo que había podido por Aerie, su error era que la había mantenido en el circo. A salvo de todo, pero todavía con miedo a todo.

Los ojos de Quayle miraron al equipo. Dijo que esa pelea, había obligado a Aerie a expandirse, y a arriesgar su vida. Aunque peligroso, podía notar que eso le había hecho bien. Aerie miró a Jaime, y luego a su tío adoptivo. Le abrazó, y le dijo que nunca olvidaría todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Quayle le dio su bendición, y la dejó ir. Aerie se acercó al equipo, y les preguntó si podía seguir con ellos. Los ojos de todos se fijaron en Jaime. Éste contempló a Jaheira, que hizo un gesto negativo. Minsc dijo que sí. Yoshimo se abstuvo de opinar. Jaime miró a la forma elfa temblorosa que estaba ante ellos. Era inexperta. Pero mucho más había sido él cuando había salido de Candelero. Quizá era hora de ayudar a alguien inexperto.

Sonrió. Aerie sonrió también. Y la sonrisa de todos fue general. Jaheira suspiró, y aconsejó a Aerie que no lanzara todos sus hechizos a la vez. Se podía quedar sin ellos demasiado pronto.

Jaime meditó fríamente que tendrían que mejorar sus técnicas de combate. Si un combate contra unas ilusiones les había dejado tan malheridos, un combate contra enemigos más peligrosos sería demasiado. Había mejorado mucho desde que había salido de Candelero, cuando había estado a punto de morir frente a un simple lobo. Pero todavía no era lo suficientemente bueno.

Cuando le preguntaron acerca de su pasado, la sonrisa de Aerie desapareció. Explicó que había vivido entre los Avariel, los elfos alados, y había sido capturada por esclavistas cuando aún era muy joven. Durante mucho tiempo la habían tenido en una jaula, donde sus alas se habían atrofiado. Se le habían infectado, hasta que al final habían tenido que serrarlas para que ella no muriera. Había querido morir, pero la bondad de Quayle, que había comprado al antiguo dueño todo el circo, y al que ella cariñosamente llamaba tío, le había salvado. Le había dado esperanza por seguir viviendo. Por seguir adelante. Desde entonces había estado en el circo.

Ignorando a Aerie, Jaheira habló con Quayle. Quería saber si había hecho viajes con el circo por Tethyr. Al saber que así había sido, Jaheira preguntó por como estaba su país natal. Luego empezó a curar las heridas de Aerie, mientras le recomendaba mayor cuidado.

Mientras salían, se había hecho de noche. Jaime sonrió al ver al niño abrazar a la madre. Mientras ambos se alejaban de allí. Jaime meditaba que el gnomo había creado un mundo de fantasía. Quizá hermoso, pero un mundo de fantasía no podía aguantar el choque con el mundo real. Se fijó en Aerie, y se preguntó si eso sería lo que pasaría con ella. El choque entre el mundo que veía a través del circo, y el mundo real.

Mientras caminaban Aerie estaba pensando en el equipo. Jaime parecía ser un buen guerrero y muy amable. Le había sonreído cuando le había dado la bienvenida al equipo. Jaheira parecía ser muy rigurosa. Le recordaba al dueño de los elefantes. Minsc, aunque le había dado miedo al principio por su tamaño se había portado muy bien con ella. Y Bubú era bonísimo. Yoshimo le hacía gracia, siempre con esa educación con ella. Si, quizá iba a estar bien.

Estuvieron echando varios vistazos a las tiendas de la zona. La mayor, era seguramente el Mercado del Aventurero. Lo dirigía un viejo enano llamado Ribald. Jaime lo reconoció como uno de los mayores aventureros de todo Amn. Sus historias a veces parecían sacadas de las leyendas. No lo conocía personalmente, al contrario que Jaheira, que charló con el enano unos minutos.

Jaime preguntó si sabía algo de los Magos Encapuchados. Ribald confirmó que eran muy estrictos con la magia. Nadie sabía donde llevaban a los magos que no tenían un permiso. Jaime preguntó a que se refería con el permiso. Ribald contestó en una carcajada que los Magos Encapuchados sólo arrestaban a magos no honorables. El baremo para decidir si un mago era honorable o no, era el dinero. Una vez que les pagabas, te daban el beneficio de la duda. Y en caso que alguien hiciera algún destrozo, le arrestaban de todas formas. No le parecía del todo mal la idea. Jaime meditó que la corrupción y el soborno aceptado llegaban a todos los gobiernos y rincones del mundo conocido.

Luego preguntó sobre los Ladrones de las Sombras. Un parroquiano que estaba escuchando le previno que los Ladrones de las Sombras eran muy influyentes en el puerto. El mismo había tenido que matar a tres ladrones la semana pasada. Ribald corrigió de una carcajada, afirmando que quería decir que le habían robado tres veces la semana pasada

Jaime sonrió, pero grabó ese dato mientras salía de la tienda. Los ladrones eran realmente fuertes en el puerto. Allí debían tener su cuartel general. Meditaba a donde ir, cuando oyó sonidos de lucha. Empezó a correr hacia el origen del sonido, seguido de los demás. Yoshimo también, aunque murmuraba que correr hacia el sonido de pelea era una forma segura de morir.

Jaime llegó a un callejón, y examinó una pelea. Tres formas estaban enfrentándose a una. Jaime iba a intervenir, cuando vio a la presunta víctima saltarle al cuello de uno de los atacantes, y de un mordisco romperle la yugular. Luego de un zarpazo, le abrió las tripas al segundo ladrón. El tercero empezó a retirarse, pero la misteriosa forma no le iba a dejar escapar, le saltó encima, y antes de que Jaime pudiera intervenir, pudo oír el sonido de muerte. Se preguntó si Imoen también lo había oído de esta manera.

La forma salió a la luz. Era una vampira. Jaheira contempló aterrada una forma, totalmente contraria a las normas de la naturaleza. Aerie se aterró y se puso detrás de todos. La vampira dijo llamarse Hareisham. Todavía no iba a luchar con ellos, porque no habían elegido el camino. Cuando llegase el momento, si la señora decidía, sabrían muchas cosas y quizá vivirían. Entonces desapareció.

Tras unos segundos de confusión, Yoshimo, siempre práctico, empezó a registrar los cadáveres, mientras Aerie intentaba no devolver. Eran Ladrones de las Sombras. Yoshimo encontró un pergamino, que entregó a Jaime. Éste lo leyó. Era un documento interno de los Ladrones de las Sombras. Avisaba que todos los Ladrones de las Sombras que se pasasen al enemigo, serían asesinados. Las promesas que sus enemigos hacían para que se pasasen a la otra secta eran mentira.

Jaime sabía leer entre líneas. En Candelero había muchos libros. Aparentemente, la cofradía de ladrones estaba en guerra contra la cofradía de asesinos. Y los ladrones estaban nerviosos, porque estaba habiendo muchas defecciones. Jaime contempló los cadáveres del callejón. Si las cosas se reproducían de esta manera en toda la ciudad, no había ninguna duda que los Ladrones estaban perdidos. Por otro lado, le gustaría saber cual era la relación entre Irenicus, esa misteriosa cofradía de los asesinos, y la poderosa pero aparentemente decadente cofradía de los Ladrones de las Sombras. Después de todo, los Ladrones de las Sombras habían lanzado un ataque en masa contra Irenicus. Muchas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta. Y había habido un vampiro allí.

Entraron en una posada a beber un trago para calentarse, antes de seguir. Aerie avisó que en realidad ella nunca había entrado en una taberna. Jaime le dijo que con tal que no bebiese nada con alcohol, todo estaría bien. Un borracho empezó a hablar de los Ladrones de las Sombras. Dijo que tenían el control total de la ciudad. Se rumoreaba que una nueva cofradía había surgido para enfrentarse a ellos, pero eso era imposible. Los Ladrones eran demasiado pujantes. Yoshimo le comentó duramente que sería mejor que se relajase, y dejase de decir tonterías o se preparase para unas consecuencias duras.

Jaime le miró extrañado. Para Yoshimo, según la forma que tenía de actuar, ordenar a una persona a que se callase, o se preparase para las consecuencias, era el equivalente a que Jaheira le pusiese la espada en el cuello al borracho, Imoen hiciera aparecer un lobo salvaje o Minsc le rompiera la cabeza. ¿Por que se había alterado tanto?

Jaime y Jaheira por casualidad quedaron frente a frente. Jaime vaciló, y comentó a Jaheira que por sus constantes miradas recelosas parecía que aún no confiaba en su presencia. Jaheira se cruzó de hombros y contestó que aún seguía con él. Jaime asintió. Dijo que era cierto, seguía con él. Pero a veces no estaba totalmente seguro si seguía con él por deber a Gorion, porque eran amigos, o para vigilarle por tener sangre divina, o desde la muerte de Khalid para venganza de Irenicus. Jaheira afirmó que la razón que estuviera con él no tenía ninguna importancia. Estaba con él y eso era lo único que importaba.

Jaime se quedó mirándola. Había oído que los Arpistas aún no tenían claro que hacer con los Hijos de Baal, aunque la opinión mayoritaria era esperar y ver. Quizá Jaheira estaba con él tanto como guardiana como verdugo. Quizá fuera mejor que fuera así. No quería convertirse en otro Sarevok, pero si así era, era bueno tener a alguien que no vacilaría en acabar con su vida. Sería casi una bendición.

Empezaron a salir del Paseo. Un hombre empezó a insultar a Aerie por ser elfo. Aerie preguntó sorprendida por que le estaba insultando. El hombre seguía insultándola, y diciendo que todos los elfos no eran más que hormigas extrajeras orgullosas. Aerie se sintió herida, pero Jaime sacó apresuradamente al equipo de allí, antes que Jaheira decidiera usar su arma en ese estúpido.

Empezaron a alejarse de allí. Entraron en los barrios bajos que tiene toda ciudad de importancia. Un humano se acercó. Dijo llamarse Gaelen Bayle. Yoshimo dijo que había oído hablar de él. Era una persona con muchos contactos entre los bajos fondos, y tenía reputación de cumplir sus promesas. Jaime preguntó que querían de ellos. Gaelen sonrió, y preguntó si querían información acerca de cierta chica que había sido capturada por los Magos Encapuchados. Si la querían, tendrían que seguirle a su casa.

Se alejó.

Jaheira previno a Jaime que el lugar no era amistoso. Debía tener cuidado con quién trataba. Jaime sonrió y avisó que después de haberse enfrentado a Sarevok, podía encargarse de simples gamberros y asesinos. Allí no había peligro.

Jaheira explicó que no eran solo sólo gamberros. Otros podían intentar aprovecharse. Pocos sabían de los Hijos de Baal, pero eso mismo le podía hacer más valioso. Tal vez no allí en concreto, pero aún era una valiosa mercancía. Algunos sabían de los Hijos de Baal, y podían desear... que les rindiera un servicio. No quería alarmarle, pero debía recordar siempre lo que era, y que podía ser puesto a prueba de vez en cuando. Su deber era prevenirle de tales eventualidades.

Jaime miró fríamente la forma que les precedía. No le quedaba más remedio que seguir el juego. La vida de Imoen estaba en sus manos.

Lo siguió Entraron juntos en una pequeña casa apartada. Jaime contempló la sonrisa de ganador de Gaelen, y sonrió. El otro estaba jugando con cartas marcadas, y lo sabía. No tenía más remedio que aceptar cualquier condición que pusieran. Gaelen explicó que los magos ya habían juzgado a Irenicus y a Imoen, y les habían llevado a la Prisión del Mago.

Jaime cerró los ojos. Imoen. Luego los volvió a abrir, para exigir que les dijera donde estaban. Gaelen dijo que aunque se lo dijera, no tenían ninguna posibilidad de rescatar a la chica y de capturar al hechicero sin ayuda. Necesitaban la ayuda de alguien. Había una secreta organización que estaba dispuesto a ayudarles. Jaime preguntó el precio. El otro se hizo el sorprendido, y luego lo dijo. Veinte mil monedas de oro.

Hasta el ligero de arriba Minsc palideció. Veinte mil monedas de oro era una fortuna. Jaime advirtió que no tenían tanto dinero. El otro comentó que el precio era alto, porque los rivales eran los todopoderosos Magos Encapuchados Si no tenían el dinero entonces tendrían que ganarlo. En la posada de la Corona de Cobre había siempre ofertas de trabajo. Había una noble llamada Nalia, que estaba buscando guerreros para alguna misión. Y las iglesias tenían cierto problema con algo de un ojo ciego, pero no estaba seguro.

Jaime salió de allí. Ahora ya tenía una misión. Iba a rescatar a Imoen, y también iba a capturar a Irenicus. Por Jaheira y Khalid, tanto como por Minsc. Pero también lo iba a hacer por él. Quería saber lo que Irenicus sabía, y quería ayudarse a sí mismo. Iba a buscar las respuestas que necesitaba.

De camino a la taberna, Jaheira preguntó a Jaime de forma burlona que iban a hacer en ese momento. Jaime contestó que el plan era ir a la posada, y luego ya verían. Jaheira saltó. Gritó que ese no era un plan. Lo que quería era un buen plan. No quería arriesgar la vida a la sola tirada de una moneda. Había algunos que no tenían la suerte que siempre saliera canto.

Jaime y Jaheira se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Por un par de minutos. Los demás no entendieron lo que estaba pasando. Sólo Yoshimo entendió que lo que se estaba allí discutiendo, de una forma clara, era el auténtico liderazgo del equipo. El primero en bajar la cabeza fue Jaheira, que se disculpó por estar tan irritable. Jaime sonrió, y dijo que no importaba.

Todo el mundo se relajó. Pero Yoshimo notó algo. Cuando Jaime había tocado el brazo de Jaheira, de una manera amigable, todo el cuerpo de Jaheira había tenido un escalofrío con solo el contacto. Se preguntó por el significado ¿Le tendría miedo?

Llegaron a la taberna. Había un mendigo pidiendo. Jaime le dio cinco monedas, y le preguntó acerca información si estaba pasando algo extraño por allí. El mendigo, tras agradecer varias veces las monedas, murmuró que había visto tipos extraños entrar y salir, llevando a otros encadenados. Pero él no se metía en nada. Jaime se preguntó que diablos hacían unas personas encadenadas en una taberna.

Entraron en la taberna. Yoshimo se fijó en el enorme número de guardias que había dentro. Y todos ellos parecían buenos, con buenas armas y bien alimentados. O esa taberna era la más exitosa de todo Athkatla, aunque estuviera en medio de los barrios bajos de la ciudad, o allí había algo más.

Una noble se acercó a Aerie, y le dijo que le recordaba a una criada que le había abandonado, ¿Le interesaría ser contratada por ella? Aerie se enfadó, y le contestó valientemente que tenía la impresión que si le hubiera tratado mejor, su criada, seguramente no le habría abandonado. Cuando la noble se fue, se puso colorada.

Otro aventurero se les acercó. Dijo llamarse Anomen. Jaheira lo miró, y suspiró. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Tenían todos los nobles hijos de papá que habían cazado un conejo y se habían emocionado, venir a esa taberna para unirse a su equipo? Lo más probable sería que ellos pensaran en que los enemigos no les iban a hacer daño. Al fin y al cabo, ellos representaban al bien, además de ser unos nobles tan importantes, que los enemigos correrían al verlos. Estúpidos

Anomen primero preguntó si eran valientes o no. Jaime contestó que cuando era necesario. Luego Anomen preguntó si peleaban por el bien. Jaime contestó que solo peleaban por la justicia. Anomen observó que parecían un buen grupo de aventureros. Se ofrecía a unirse a ellos. Él era un guerrero clérigo. Planeaba unirse eventualmente a la orden de los sacerdotes del Yelmo. Pero antes quería vivir aventuras y enfrentarse al mal en preparación de su destino. Por eso se ofrecía al grupo. Aerie se puso colorada cuando Anomen la miró.

Jaime analizó fríamente ese orgulloso guerrero. Se dio la vuelta. Yoshimo confesó que no le gustaban los clérigos de la Orden. Minsc miró a Bubú, pero éste se había quedado dormido, así que no dijo nada. Jaheira negó con la cabeza. Aerie se puso colorada ante la mirada de Jaime y tampoco dijo nada. Jaime se volvió y agradeció la oferta con palabras solemnes, pero en ese momento no podían. Sin duda en el futuro para ellos sería un honor aceptarle en el grupo. Anomen se sintió satisfecho de que planearan aceptarlo. Jaime lanzó un suspiro. Estaba contento de que no lo aceptara. Parecía demasiado orgulloso y corto de miras para ser un buen compañero.

Se encontraron con otro noble. Tenía todas las posturas y maneras típicas de un noble con dinero y con muchos modales decadentes. Tan típico que parecía falso. Pero la oferta que les hacía era muy buena. Dijo llamarse Jierdan Firkraag. Había oído hablar de ellos. Se decía que eran personas y capaces. Quería contratarlos. Era señor de una comunidad fuera de la ciudad, en las Colinas Ventolanza. Estaba en peligro por el ataque de hordas de monstruos, y quería su ayuda.

El problema era común, pero la oferta no lo era. Veinte mil monedas de oro. Una fortuna. Jaime tragó saliva. Preguntó por que los quería específicamente a ellos. Por ese dinero podría tener a cualquier grupo de aventureros. Firkraag contestó que no quería a cualquier grupo. Quería a un grupo con habilidad e inteligencia, además de fuerza. En resumen, quería a los mejores, y sabía que ellos lo eran. Había oído hablar de sus hazañas desde la Puerta de Baldur

Prometieron ayudarle. Cuando se hubo ido, Yoshimo comentó que le extrañaba esa oferta. Ese noble tenía fama de no preocuparse por su gente. Jaime sintió que allí había algo que no funcionaba bien. Era una oferta demasiado grande. Tan grande que parecía estar hecha específicamente para que la gente aceptara. Y parecía una gran coincidencia que la cantidad fuera exactamente veinte mil monedas de oro. De todas formas, necesitaban el dinero. Jaheira dijo estar totalmente de acuerdo con esa oferta. Le gustaba la idea de salir de la ciudad, para enfrentarse al mal en la naturaleza. Lo que le molestaba era que desde que habían salido de la Puerta de Baldur no habían hecho nada excepto derrumbar todo el Paseo de Waukin y salvar un circo. Parecía extraño que un noble les contratara cuando no habían hecho nada de auténtico valor. Minsc gritó que enfrentarse a un montón de trolls y orcos eran lo que necesitaban para que los bardos cantaran sobre ellos. Aunque Bubú decía que ese noble olía "raro".

En una esquina, encontraron a un noble, que le susurraba alguna cosa en los oídos a otra también noble por las ropas. Jaime suspiró. Para ser los barrios bajos de la ciudad, toda la taberna estaba realmente llena de nobles con dinero. La cerveza debía estar carísima, para atraer a la clientela. Debían ser de esos nobles que se acercaban a una zona "bien" de los barrios bajos, y luego presumían de su valor.

Finalmente, se encontraron con un enano que tenía muy mala pinta. Les preguntó si estaban interesados en una búsqueda en la que podía haber una interesante recompensa. Cuando Jaime dijo estar interesado, el enano explico que estaba buscando un antiguo manuscrito para un bibliotecario llamado Pimlino. Estaba en la tumba del cementerio, un sitio donde además del manuscrito por el que había una importante recompensa, sin duda abría un montón de tesoros dispuestos a ser conseguidos.

Jaime preguntó si lo había intentado antes. El enano confesó que lo había intentado con un grupo. Todos ellos habían muerto en una batalla en las profundidades. Los ojos de Jaime brillaron. El guerrero estaba hablando de la muerte de todo su grupo, pero no se reflejaba ninguna emoción en sus ojos. Primero consideró que estaba mintiendo, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Que no le preocupara su destino, no quería decir que estuviera mintiendo. Podía ser que ese guerrero era un egoísta, de esos que sólo se preocupaban por su propia bolsa. Pero a él le gustaba. Parecía un buen guerrero.

Miró alrededor. Minsc y Jaheira se cruzaron de hombros. Aerie no dijo nada. Yoshimo hizo un gesto afirmativo. No había oposición. Decidió aceptarle en el equipo. En todo grupo debería haber un compañero egoísta, que fuera el contrapunto a los deseos bondadosos de cualquier idealista.

Cuando Jaime le pidió que le contara algo acerca de él. El enano dijo llamarse Korgan. Pero el último que había hecho alguna pregunta sobre su vida anterior, precisamente en su último grupo, ahora estaba muerto. Y con ella su curiosidad malsana.

Un silencio mortal recorrió a todos los allí presentes por la implícita amenaza. La mano de Korgan descansaba en su hacha. La de Jaime en su espada. Se miraron por un minuto entero. Todo el resto del equipo rodeó a Korgan, dispuestos a lanzarse sobre él al menor gesto hostil. Jaime examinó al enano. Sabía que estaba rodeado. No importaba lo bueno que fuera, si empezaba una pelea moriría sin ninguna duda. Pero Korgan no apartaba la vista, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse avasallar. Hasta parecía divertirle la posibilidad de una batalla, con todos lo muertos y heridos que eso conllevaría.

Jaime sonrió. Respetaba su valor, aunque no su chulería. Sería un buen añadido al equipo. Aceptó su respuesta. Los músculos de la gente se relajaron, y las respiraciones recuperaron su curso normal.

Se habían sentado para beber unas cuantas botellas, cuando un guerrero les miró, y empezó a insultarles. Korgan saltó inmediatamente, pero Jaime le ordenó que se sentara. Entonces se levantó rogando al guerrero que por favor les dejara en paz.

Pero el matón se sentía arropado por sus compañeros, y continuó con los insultos. Empezó a insultar a las "zorras elfas" que tenía en su equipo. Tras varios intentos que les dejaran en paz, Jaime se cansó. Podía sentir su rabia creciendo. Tenía que esforzarse cada vez más para controlarla. Sacó su espada, y le volvió a pedir que le dejara en paz. Súbitamente, el posadero dijo que cualquier pelea que hubiera allí, sería en el foso. El matón dijo que estaba de acuerdo.

Aerie preguntó asustada si no habría una forma mejor de resolver todo el problema. Jaime sonrió. No la había. Ya era demasiado tarde. Había cometido el error de sacar su espada, y ahora comprometería su honor si no aceptaba el desafío de ese guerrero.

El matón entró rápidamente en el foso, y desde allí empezó a insultar a Jaime. Sabiendo que no tenía ninguna opción, entró. Ambos se prepararon para el combate. Jaime se preguntó si todo eso no habría sido sino un engaño para conseguir el dinero de los incautos que cayeran en la trampa.

Se dio la señal para que empezara la pelea, mientras al fondo el ruido de apuestas, casi todas a favor del oponente de Jaime. El matón saltó hacia delante, con un enorme mandoble, seguro de su victoria. Pero su sonrisa desapareció, cuando de un solo pero veloz tajo, Jaime cercenó su cuello. La cabeza que cayó al suelo todavía tenía una expresión de estúpida sorpresa. El resto de los matones, decidió irse de allí. Korgan tuvo que reconocer que había sido un golpe muy rápido.

Korgan contempló pensativamente el equipo. Una niñata elfa. Bien, con un poco de suerte tendría suerte con ella. Luego una abraza-árboles. Las más estrechas que se podía encontrar. Sólo servían para cortarles el cuello de noche. Un ladrón con aspecto oriental. Serviría para abrir los cofres para que él pudiera llevarse el dinero. Y luego estaba ese gigante. Los humanos creían que ser grande era una condición necesaria para un guerrero. Pero no había nada como un hacha enana para desengañarles. Y ese Jaime... era rápido. Bastante rápido. Y sabía manejar bien el arma. Si se peleaban ellos dos, sería bajo sus condiciones. Sería divertido. Los otros bobos parecían estar muy a gusto con el líder. Si quería llegar al liderazgo de ese equipo tendría que matar al líder de una forma cuidadosa.

Jaime entabló conversación con el posadero para vender algunas armas, y luego charló con un borracho. Las mejores pistas en la Puerta de Baldur las había conseguido interrogando a borrachos con botellas de vino. El borracho comentó que en esa taberna había muchas diversiones para gente con dinero, y que debía preguntar a Leghian.

El tal Leghian era el dueño de la taberna, y les dio la bienvenida. Jaime simulando ser un noble, sacó una moneda de oro, la tiró al aire, y la recogió. Comentó que habían oído que allí había emociones fuertes.

Leghian sonrió. Le dijo que podía conseguir compañía en la parte de atrás por la izquierda. Pero en la parte de atrás por la derecha, había emociones realmente fuertes.

Korgan soltó una risotada. Dijo que a él le interesaba ese tipo de compañía, pero no creía que a Jaime le interesara. Se había puesto pálido. Aerie gritó furiosa que ese comentario era despreciable. Korgan contempló a la elfa. Estaba buena, y tenía todo el aspecto de ser virgen. Tras relamerse los labios, comentó que si quisiera oír sus lamentos, lo haría en una habitación, solos y dentro de una cama. Así sería más interesante.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa diabólica cuando vio a Aerie ponerse pálida, y ocultarse detrás de Jaime. Jaime no dijo nada, sólo clavó sus ojos en él. Korgan sonrió. Jaime parecía un tipo listo, si le hubiera dicho algo ya le habría cortado la cabeza. Cogió una botella de vino de un pálido noble que no se quejó y bebió un trago. Estar con ese Jaime podría ser interesante.

Con un objetivo claro, todo el equipo se dirigió a la parte de atrás. Primero fueron a la zona de "compañía". Nada especial. No era más que un burdel, como todos los que había en todas las ciudades grandes de Faerun. Una mujer, seguramente la encargada, se acercó a Jaime, que casi dio un salto atrás.

Jaheira frunció el ceño. ¿Qué se creía esa mujerzuela? Cuando la mujerzuela preguntó a Jaime si quería pasar la noche allí, señalando a una chica que no tenía más que una pieza de ropa que apenas le cubría, Jaheira saltó. Dijo que por supuesto no estaban interesados en lo más mínimo en estar allí.

Cogió a Jaime del brazo, y lo sacó de allí, no sea que tuviera ideas nefastas. De todas formas, lo hacía por amistad a Gorion. No iba a dejar que su protegido se rebajase de tal manera. Además, ese trabajo, por muy antiguo que fuera, iba contra las normas más elementales de la naturaleza. Era denigrante tanto para las profesionales que lo practicaban, como para los estúpidos machos que pasaban por allí, y luego presumían. Presumían más por haberse tirado a una mujer indefensa que por cualquier otra cosa.

Jaime sin poder decir nada, no pudo evitar preguntarse como había hecho Khalid para aguantarla. Eso debía ser puro amor.


	7. Espartaco

**Capítulo VII: Espartaco**

_Odio a los esclavistas. Siempre los he odiado y siempre los odiaré. En una ocasión un antiguo esclavo me llamó Jaime el Espartaco. Significa Liberador en una antigua lengua._

_Jaime. Crónicas de los Engendros de Baal_

En la taberna se encontraron a una noble, que dijo que estaba segura que su marido estaba allí, Uno con un gorro ridículo. Lo iba a encontrar. Minsc siempre amable y solícito, le dijo que un noble con un gorro así estaba hablando con una chica en el piso de arriba.

Varios pares de miradas fulminaron a Minsc en el sitio, mientras la noble corría hacia arriba. El pobre noble se empequeñeció ante los gritos de su esposa, mientras su amante protestaba. Mientras el equipo miraba, el noble se agachó debajo de una mesa, cuando las dos mujeres de su vida sacaron unos puñales y empezaron a atacarse. Al final, fue la amante la que salió corriendo. Mientras el noble murmuraba unas excusas, su esposa lo cogió de la oreja y lo llevó fuera. Jaheira suspiró. Una muestra más de la decadencia de las clases altas de la sociedad de las ciudades

El equipo fue a la parte este, a ver ese gran espectáculo. Era una especie de foso. Jaime supuso que se trataba de una lucha de gladiadores. Había allí muchos nobles. Jaime miró alrededor preocupado. Había unos barrotes que separaban la zona de los nobles de la zona del foso. Había algo mal. Los barrotes parecían demasiado sólidos, y el foso, en vez de ser para gladiadores, parecía ser para fieras. Korgan saltó una carcajada y dijo que le encantaría estar allí dentro. Los gladiadores siempre se divertían. Tenían muchos enemigos para matar, y al final se llevaban oro si ganaban. Él ganaría siempre. Porque a él le encantaba matar. Por eso ganaría.

Entonces llevaron a un humano allí dentro. No tenía ninguna armadura, y sólo tenía una daga. El gladiador empezó a gritar ayuda al público y al guardia que había allí. Ese guardia sólo rió. Entonces lanzaron a su oponente dentro. Era una leona. Jaime lo entendió todo. Eso no era una lucha de gladiadores. Era una matanza, con un público entregado. Jaime saltó disparado hacia delante, cogiendo el hacha de Korgan a una velocidad endiablada y golpeando los garrotes con todas sus fuerzas. Era inútil, además de demasiado tarde. Mientras cogía espacio para lanzar el segundo golpe, oyó un grito de agonía, y contempló el gladiador ser destrozado por la fiera.

Se sintió enormemente inútil. Entonces sintió una presión en el hacha. Supo que era Korgan que quería su hacha de vuelta, antes de volverse. Giró la cabeza, y todo el odio que tenía por todos los que habían provocado esa muerte, fuera la bestia asesina, fueran los esclavistas que habían capturado al gladiador, fuera Leghian que conseguía el dinero con los espectáculos, fueran los guardias que permitían que eso pasara, fuera el encargado de las bestias que parecía divertirse con todo eso, fuera los nobles decadentes que se reían el espectáculo, se concentró en Korgan.

Los ojos de los dos se cruzaron, y Korgan palideció. Dio un par de pasos atrás, y cayó al suelo. Nunca en toda su vida había visto tanta rabia en unos ojos. Casi sentía terror de ellos. No, sentía terror de ellos.

Jaime lo examinó, contempló al caído enano. Sentía la sangre agolpársele entre las manos, los dedos a punto de destrozar el mango del hacha. Su parte oscura le estaba susurrando. Podía matarle aquí. Sí. Matarle allí. Y luego matar a todos los malvados asesinos del mundo. Matarlos a todos.

Un ruido se oyó, y Jaime fijó sus ojos en el causante del ruido. Era Bubú, que estaba nervioso corriendo de un lado para otro de la habitación. Minsc empezó a seguirle, pero Bubú era demasiado rápido, y Minsc no lograba atraparle. Fue Aerie la que empezó la risa. Todos la miraron, y luego todos se pusieron a reír, incluido Jaime, aunque este fue el último

El ambiente se relajó, afortunadamente. Jaime ayudó a Korgan a levantarse, y le devolvió el hacha. Luego contempló a los nobles que les contemplaban como si fueran parte del espectáculo. Sintió los deseos de matar renacer otra vez, pero esta vez acompañados de otro sentimiento. Un sentimiento de desprecio. Empezó a caminar. No valían la pena ni el esfuerzo de matarles.

Minsc dijo que debía ser horrible para los esclavos estar allí encerrados. Deberían liberarles. Aerie suplicó a Jaime que los liberaran. Ella había sido una esclava, y sabía mejor que nadie lo que era estar encerrada en un sitio si poder ver la luz del sol. Korgan soltó una carcajada y afirmó que las criaturas de la superficie estaban demasiado aferradas a una estrella que estaba a miles de kilómetros. Jaheira avisó que como Arpista debía enfrentarse a los esclavistas. Jaime sonrió. Los nobles hubieran salido corriendo si hubieran visto esa sonrisa. Era una sonrisa asesina.

Había una puerta que había estado cerrada antes. Yoshimo la abrió sin problemas. Empezaron a avanzar cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Unos guardias se acercaron a ellos rápidamente. Jaime consideró la posibilidad de engañarles, pero sentía demasiada rabia. Se lanzó sin decir palabra contra ellos. Uno de los guardias murió antes de poder reaccionar, pero el otro gritó una llamada de ayuda, antes de que la espada de Minsc le destrozara el cráneo.

La pelea se generalizó gracias a una docena de guardias que estaba de guardia, pero ellos eran los elegidos de la rabia de Jaime. Su parte oscura se mostró brevemente en el placer de la destrucción, pero la llamada del deber la debilitó. Cinco minutos después, Yoshimo intentaba inútilmente abrir las puertas de las cárceles y un relajado Jaime le contemplaba. Aerie murmuró que eso era mucho más emocionante que el circo.

Un gladiador preso les llamó. Jaime se acercó a la cárcel. El esclavo rubio dijo llamarse Hendak. Él era un guerrero del norte. Había sido preso hacía años por Leghian, y obligado desde entonces a pelear en el foso. Había estado organizando a los gladiadores, y si sólo lograran abrir las puertas, lucharían por su libertad. Cuando le preguntaron como podía abrir las llaves, dijo que la llave maestra la tenía el encargado de las bestias. Allí fueron.

El encargado de las bestias tenía a la leona asesina con él. Rió cuando oyó que el equipo iba a matarle. De un simple pero eficaz hechizo mágico, todas las criaturas, osos pardos, osos oscuros, lobos panteras, tigres, y hasta su leona, se lanzaron sobre el equipo. Desgraciadamente el pasillo era muy estrecho, no el espacio ideal para unas bestias tan apretadas que se chocaban unas con otras. Pero más adecuado para una multitud de flechas, hechizos y espadas. Jaime mató a la leona y al señor de las bestias, y por fin se relajó.

Pero aún quedaba la parte más interesante. Liberaron a todos los esclavos, y dividieron las pocas armas que tenían como pudieron. Aerie murmuró preocupada que nunca había estado metida en una pelea tan violenta. Jaheira le ordenó callarse. Estaban en medio de una misión. Korgan soltó una carcajada, y afirmó que parecía que se iban a divertir de lo lindo. Podía oler el aroma de la sangre. Antes que el día terminara, habría varias docenas de cuerpos por el suelo, y él se habría divertido.

Empezaron a avanzar por los pasajes, hacia donde estaban las mujeres y los niños. Allí también estaban los guardias vigilando a las mujeres... y jugando una partida de cartas con las armas tiradas a un lado. Los gladiadores tenían tanta furia, que solo deseaban lanzarse sobre los guardias, pero Jaime reclamó orden.

Jaime ordenó a Yoshimo que silenciosamente abriese la puerta, y le dijera la situación exacta de las armas y de los guardias. Entonces como si lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces, empezó a ordenar a cada uno a donde tenía que moverse, el orden en que tenían que entrar, aunque fuera corriendo y agolpando, y sobre todo que nadie diese un grito de guerra. Todavía no.

Hendak y un grupo elegido de gladiadores se lanzaron a la carrera, y cogió las armas exactamente como se lo habían dicho. Entonces atacaron a los guardias, seguidos de Jaime y el resto del equipo que habían entrado justo después. Para entonces, los guardias ya habían reaccionado, y se enfrentaban a la primera oleada. Pero ya los demás gladiadores cogían las armas, o si no usaban los puños en el combate. Fue una pelea silenciosa por parte de los gladiadores. Habían seguido órdenes durante mucho tiempo, y no querían estropearlo todo por su parte. Pero los guardias no tenían ese problema, y gritaron e insultaron todo lo alto que pudieron.

En poco tiempo, gritos de que los esclavos se estaban revolucionando resonaron por los pasillos, y los nobles salieron a la desbandada de la taberna. Leguian al frente de todos los guardias que le quedaban con vida se acercó a aplastar sin piedad la rebelión. Los gladiadores corrieron hacia las celdas, para saludar a sus mujeres y niños, pero la voz autoritaria de Jaime los hizo volver a sus puestos. Habían estado durante demasiado tiempo siguiendo órdenes para sobrevivir, lo que les había hecho dóciles. Pero bien usados, un arma invencible. Ahora la crueldad de los amos se volvía sobre ellos.

Siguiendo las órdenes de Jaime, los gladiadores abrieron la puerta, y se colocaron. Dejaron un pequeño pasillo en la habitación para que los guardias pudieran pasar, aunque estuvieran en franca desventaja. Finalmente, Jaime ordenó a su equipo y a los gladiadores escogidos de Hendak que a su señal, debían correr y atravesar las puertas. Korgan le contestó orgulloso que no tendría ningún problema. Pero luego a lo mejor se cansaba de seguir órdenes de Jaime y le partía el intestino. Jaime contempló a Korgan por un segundo. Luego sonrió. Dijo que tendría su oportunidad cuando la pelea terminara. Korgan se sintió sorprendido por esa respuesta

Los miembros del equipo, así como los gladiadores siguieron como autómatas las órdenes de Jaime, y cuando una tromba de guardias entró en la habitación, se encontraron en medio de una emboscada. Korgan, aún entre golpe y golpe, podía reconocer a un líder nato cuando lo veía. Había estado en muchos grupos de aventureros. En algunos, había líderes tan nobles como estúpidos, que les parecía un deshonor atacar a hechiceros, mientras estuvieran lanzando los hechizos, y grupos tan diabólicos, que en las batallas dejaban que los enemigos mataran a alguno del grupo, para así conseguir mayor parte del botín. Y los grupos neutrales a veces eran los peores, no haciendo ni actos buenos, ni malos, para buscar el equilibrio, al final eran especialistas en hacer nada.

Él había estado en toda clase de grupos. Había combatido bajo numerosos líderes, y a veces incluso liderado algún grupo. Había sobrevivido a emboscadas, estupideces y errores del propio grupo, y había acabado siendo un cínico. Pero aunque seguía siéndolo, por supuesto, tenía que reconocer que Jaime era un buen líder. Un líder calculador y al mismo tiempo impulsivo. Un buen luchador, pero que no sólo peleaba sino que dirigía a los demás entre el fragor de la pelea. Dirigía bien al equipo, y trataba a los miembros con respeto. Mientras le abría la cabeza a un guardia, y contemplaba al resto de los guardias ser aniquilado, decidió que valía la pena estar en ese equipo.

Los guardias supervivientes intentaban salir, mientras nuevos refuerzos intentaban entrar, y chocaban entre sí. Finalmente, Jaime lanzó un grito de guerra, y el grupo elegido se lanzó sobre la puerta, derribando a los guardias que se habían quedado allí para reponerse y extendiéndose por el pasillo. Leguian murió a manos de Hendak, que arrancó su cabeza. Todos los gladiadores levantaron sus armas, y repitieron el grito de muerte.

Jaime estaba contemplando esa masa multiforme, al grito de libertad, y le pareció que era muy hermoso. Pensó sonriente que había belleza en las cosas, y que no valía la pena destruirlas. Había que construir, no destruir. Pero cuando los gritos cesaron, Jaime dio un traspié, y casi cae. Pero entonces sus ojos contemplaron todos los cadáveres que había tirados por el suelo y empezó a oler los restos malolientes de la batalla. Cerró los ojos, y salió del pasillo.

Mientras, Jaheira y Aerie estaban juntas. El pelo de Jaheira estaba brillando debido al sudor. Aerie murmuró que su pelo era muy bonito. Jaheira saltó. Le ordenó que se callase. Además estaba enfocando toda la aventura desde la perspectiva equivocada. Eso era la vida real, y podían morir en cualquier momento. Aerie intentó responder. Dijo que si había algún muerto, podrían llevarlo a un sacerdote, y él le resucitaría. Jaheira rió. Reía para evitar las lágrimas. Jaime examinó la escena, y entendiendo lo que había pasado, se acercó, pero no supo que decir. Jaheira puso toda su concentración en Aerie. Le avisó que no siempre se podía resucitar a las personas que más querías. No si las heridas eran demasiado graves o había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Se alejó de ella, diciendo que lo que estaban viviendo no era una fantasía infantil. Era la dura realidad.

Jaime contempló a Jaheira. Quería ir con ella y abrazarla, pero no estaba seguro que eso le hiciera demasiado bien. Sólo puso su mano sobre su hombro para calmarla.

Hendak encontró a Bernard, el posadero, y le anunció que él tomaba el negocio, como pago por todos los sufrimientos causados. Pero él podría seguir como encargado allí. Bernard sonrió aliviado. La Guardia de la Ciudad vino, pero no querían problemas. Poco después, los cuerpos de los guardias habían sido retirados por la Guardia de la Ciudad. La mayor parte de los gladiadores y sus esposas habían recibido parte del dinero de Leguian, y se habían ido. El resto, los muy mayores, y sobre todo las mujeres que habían perdido a sus esposos, decidieron quedarse allí, y vivir en la posada.

Jaime y Hendak se pusieron a hablar. El antiguo gladiador avisó que la batalla no había terminado, porque los esclavistas pronto encontrarían otro local, desde el cual llevar a los esclavos. El problema era que todavía había muchos niños entre los prisioneros. Jaime se ofreció a encargarse de los esclavistas. No tenía estómago para niños presos. Hendak le agradeció. Había un camino directo por las cloacas entre ese local y la base de los esclavistas.

Todos los demás estuvieron más o menos de acuerdo. Minsc apoyó total y rápidamente la causa, y dijo que debían hacerlo, porque eso era lo que los buenos guerreros hacen. Yoshimo repuso que no le gustaba atacar a unos enemigos en su propio terreno, pero aceptó intentarlo. Jaheira avisó que debían intentarlo, por muy malas que fueran las posibilidades. Podían golpear en el corazón de la esclavitud en Athkatla Aerie suplicó a Jaime que lo intentaran. No podían dejar a personas inocentes retenidas. Tenían una oportunidad de oro de marcar una diferencia. Aunque fuera por poco tiempo, podían marcar una diferencia en la vida de esos niños inocentes.

Muy pronto todo el equipo se movía para rescatar a unos niños inocentes. Se metieron en las profundidades, para lograr entrar en la madriguera de los esclavistas, y golpearles desde dentro.

Mientras caminaban, Yoshimo y Korgan tuvieron una interesante discusión. Yoshimo le preguntó a Korgan si podía sentir la belleza de la vida. La hermosura del aire fresco de la mañana y del olor a rocío. Korgan estuvo de acuerdo. La vida era hermosa. Especialmente, cuando sentía entre los brazos las vértebras rotas de los ladrones. Yoshimo rió la ocurrencia. Dijo que escribiría un libro, al que llamaría "Respuestas de un Enano Irritable", y sería un gran éxito de ventas. Korgan contestó enfadado que el libro sería "Placeres del dormitorio de un enano". Yoshimo respondió hábilmente que el libro sería "El aventurero que no se bañaba: De mis viajes con Korgan". Korgan cansado de toda la discusión, contestó que el libro sería "Azote de las gentes altas. Cuidado Yoshimo" Si tenía algún problema con eso, lo resolvería con su hacha. Yoshimo miró el hacha. Miró al enano. Volvió a mirar el hacha, y aparentemente decidió que su cabeza estaba bien donde estaba. Jaime intentaba contener la risa. Era posible que tener unos miembros tan distintos, fuera eventualmente bueno para el equipo.

Acabaron con unos cuantos hobgoblins. Continuaron la exploración. Llegaron hasta un callejón sin salida, y ya se daban la vuelta, cuando Jaime oyó una voz que le saludaba. Se dio la vuelta instintivamente, pero sabía que era inútil. La voz le hablaba desde dentro de la cabeza. La voz dijo que era el Elegido. No era su parte oscura.

Jaime exigió saber quien hablaba. Todo el equipo le miró, excepto Minsc, que sencillamente supuso que estaba hablando con un hámster gigante del espacio. Minsc contempló a los demás. No entendía por que no entendían que había hámsteres gigantes del espacio que se comunicaban con la gente. Miró a Bubú, y sonrió.

Pero Jaime no tenía tiempo para sonreír. Era consciente de las miradas de los demás, porque sospechaban que estaba hechizado. Pero él sabía demasiado bien que no lo estaba. Su mente estaba perfectamente clara. Volvió a exigir quien le estaba hablando.

La voz le dijo que no se lo podía decir todavía. Si quería revelar su verdadera utilidad, tendría que hablar con su sirviente Quallo, por el otro pasillo, y tendría que resolver cuatro adivinanzas para encontrar el mismo número de objetos.

Jaime tuvo miedo. Tuvo miedo, porque no sabía quien le estaba hablando, y esa ignorancia, podía significar que el que le estaba hablando, era algún ser con el que estuviera relacionado. Y no precisamente para bien.

La voz dijo las adivinanzas.

"Aunque más tarde murieron, antes lloraron y suspiraron. Tráeme el regalo del amante. La tumba su beso me ha dado"

"Olor a sabueso, pellejo de lagarto, para hallar el bastón hay que matar al mago"

"Un sacrificio no funcionaría, pero sí la sangre de un amigo. La culpa dejará su mancha si deseas seguir su filo"

"Vulla ya no existe, pero dejó algo tras de sí. Dame la mano, y a cambio podré hacer algo por ti"

Jaime les contó lo que había oído. Korgan dijo que eso no era más que una estupidez, pero estaba solo, y al final también aceptó buscar esos objetos.

Siguieron avanzando. Se encontraron con unos kobolds. Eran ocho. Jaime se acercó para hablarles. Pero un ruido a sus espaldas le hizo volverse. Había kobolds al otro lado. Estaban rodeados. El chaman kobold avisó que estaban en su territorio, y que o se iban, o serían atacados. Jaime meditó unas palabras de contestación, pero nunca tuvo tiempo de pronunciarlas, porque uno de los jóvenes kobolds vio a Bubú, y pensando que era una rata, apuntó la flecha hacia él. Minsc al ver que iban a atacar a su hámster del espacio, saltó y aplastó al kobold. Jaime lanzó una maldición, mientras sacaba las espadas, y descabezaba al chaman y a su segundo. Entonces de dos gritos dividió a los aventureros que se lanzaron sobre los kobolds, que privados súbitamente de su chaman, no reaccionaron a tiempo, y fueron muertos.

Korgan miró alrededor. Sonrió. Comentó que esa construcción era horrible, y el mantenimiento todavía peor. Pero ese sitio le gustaba como campo de batalla. Jaime miró al enano mientras se limpiaba la espada. Sonrió. Le caía bien el enano. No lo podía evitar. Además, en la mano del chaman o mago kobold había un bastón. El bastón de la profecía.

Justo en ese momento Aerie, que se había apoyado en la pared, lanzó un grito. Su pelo estaba enganchado en la pared. Minsc dio un saltó, sacó la espada, y corrió para liberarla. Pero Jaime le detuvo. Contempló su pelo. Estaba enganchado. Nada más. Nada de lo que preocuparse. Se acercó y empezó a retirar su pelo, con dulzura. Jaheira no le gustó la forma que tenía de quitar el pelo. Le parecía más propio de una hembra que de un varón. Además, ¿por qué no podía sencillamente cortárselo de un golpe? Un pelo tan grande no era más que una molestia.

Jaime sacó un cuchillo, y empezó a hurgar en la pared. Entonces el pelo se soltó, pero lo que también cayó era lo que estaba sujetando. Una mano esquelética. Aerie dio un salto por el susto, pero Jaime sonrió. "Dame la mano, y a cambio podré hacer algo por ti".

Empezaron a caminar. Tras unos minutos el hábil ojo de Yoshimo notó un brillo en la pared. Sonrió. Era un anillo de oro. Sacó un cuchillo, y empezó a sacarlo sin demasiado cuidado... pero la mano de hierro de Jaime se cerró sobre su muñeca. Yoshimo se sorprendió. Jaime lo miró, y luego volvió a mirar a donde lo estaba sacando. Era un dibujo de dos esqueletos, que estaban encadenados, y literalmente en los huesos. Sin embargo, aún tenían suficiente amor, para morir con sus manos entrelazadas. Y entre las manos, estaba el anillo. Lo cogió con gran cuidado. "Tráeme el regalo del amante. La tumba su beso me ha dado" dijo.

Faltaba el cuarto elemento. Jaime estaba intentando adivinar lo que significaba. "Un sacrificio no funcionaría pero sí la sangre de un mejor amigo"... cuando vieron a un gusano gigante aparecer en la esquina. Minsc corrió hacia delante, seguido de los demás, y en un par de golpes, la criatura estaba muerta. Oyeron un grito humano a sus espaldas. Se giraron, y contemplaron a un humano, que se acercaba llorando al gusano, y lo abrazaba. Murmuró que él era Quallo, y que la voz le había advertido que pasaría esto.

Todos miraron hacia el suelo avergonzados. Quallo cogió un botellín, y recogió sangre de su amigo. Se los dio, y les rogó que se fueran, cosa que todos los hicieron rápidamente.

Los cuatro elementos estaban preparados. Se acercaron a la misteriosa habitación. Minsc estaba triste, porque había matado al amigo de Quallo sin quererlo. Se quejó a Jaime que la espada que tenía era malvada, y le hacía inclinarse al mal.

Jaime la cogió. Mejor no contradecir al irracional explorador. Prometió buscarle otra mejor. Aerie se acercó a él, e intentó consolarle. Minsc se animó, y empezó a hablar de su tierra, Rashemen. Aerie comentó que había oído hablar de ella, pero creía que era una tierra de leyenda. Minsc dijo que era tan real como él, aunque más grande. Rashemen, la tierra de las nieves, la tierra más hermosa del mundo, en dirección hacia donde el sol se levanta. Allí era un guerrero y explorador. Además tenía gran habilidad con los animales. Aerie preguntó por que se había marchado de allí si era tan bonito.

Minsc se puso a llorar. Dijo que lo había hecho por su Dejemma, su ceremonia de mayoría de edad. Su misión era proteger a una poderosa Wychalan o hechicera llamada Dynaheir, pero había fallado, y ahora estaba deshonrado. Ahora temía que las puertas de la Hermandad del Dragón de Hielo estaban cerradas para siempre para él. Aerie dijo que lo sentía mucho.

Minsc la miró, y la preguntó, tembloroso, si le gustaría ser su bruja. Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero sonrió, y dijo que sí. Minsc la abrazó, y Jaime no pudo evitar mover las orejas en dirección a Aerie, por si acaso oía algunos huesos romperse. Afortunadamente no oyó ninguno

Finalmente llegó hasta la habitación, y siguiendo las instrucciones de dentro de su mente, tiró todos los objetos al agua. Del agua salió una espada brillante. Jaime la cogió, y estaba mirando al agua por si salía algo más, cuando una voz que venía directamente de la espada lo asustó.

La espada le estaba diciendo que no mirara más, que ya nada iba a salir. Jaime examinó sorprendido la espada. La espada dijo que era una espada mágica. La había esgrimido en su tiempo el Príncipe Valiente, y la habían llamado la Cantarina. Un paladín la había usado durante algún tiempo, hasta que había muerto en las profundidades de la cloaca.

Jaime le preguntó si podía hacer algo por ella. La espada dijo rápidamente que quería matar a un dragón. Luego le pidió consejo. La espada se lo pensó, y dijo que buscara a alguien rico, y lo matara. Luego buscara a más gente rica, y los matara. Y luego que se llevara todo el oro. Jaime palideció. Meditó que ese tipo de espada, estaría mejor con alguien que no pudiera ser afectado por esas palabras. Miró a Minsc, y sonrió, mientras que se la ofrecía. Minsc estaba muy feliz. Jaime meditó que entonces todos contentos.

Mientras seguían caminando, Jaheira sonrió. Contó que en una ocasión, habían visto en esa misma ciudad a Gorion. Estaba extraño, lejos de sus libros...

Miró a Jaime preocupada. Se disculpó porque parecía que no podía evitar hablar de los muertos. Jaime sonrió tristemente. Dijo que de Gorion sólo tenía buenos recuerdos, aunque su muerte fuera desafortunada. Jaheira sonrió. Dijo que Gorion no hubiera querido que su recuerdo trajera dolor.

Jaime contempló su cara, y supo que estaba pensando en ese momento en Khalid. Atacó. Comentó como de pasada que era una pena cuando los muertos se llevaban a los vivos con ellos. Había que llevar a los muertos con uno, pero detrás, para que no dificulten la visión. Jaheira contempló asombrada a Jaime, y dijo estar... de acuerdo.

Pero no pudo evitar un temblor.

Aerie interrumpió la conversación, para preguntarle si sabía algo acerca de su gente, los Avariel. Jaime contestó que sabía muy poco, aunque creía que todos ellos habían muerto. Aerie sonrió tristemente. Dijo que casi todos ellos habían sido muertos por los dragones. Pero algunos habían sobrevivido a la matanza escondiéndose en las montañas y en los lugares más escondidos.

Jaime se fijó en que los ojos de Aerie brillaban mientras recordaba los lugares donde ella había nacido, y la gente que había conocido. Aerie comentó, que ella había nacido en las enormes montañas del sur, en un lugar llamado Faenya-Dail, separado del contacto con cualquier otra raza. Era un lugar enorme y majestuoso, y que cada vez que pensaba en el lugar, aunque había salido de allí hacía ya mucho tiempo, le daban ganas de llorar.

Jaime le rogó que le contara más acerca de su gente. A Jaime siempre le interesaba saber cosas pacíficas acerca de otras gentes. Le hacía olvidar la suya propia, con un destino incierto y donde siempre la vida dependía de la habilidad de la espada. Aerie sonrió agradecida. Dijo que sus casas eran espacios abiertos de pilares de mármol y desde donde se podía ver toda la cadena montañosa. No había lugar donde no se pudiera extender las alas. Sonreían al viento y a las lluvias, y respiraban la vida. Entre las castas, además de la casta de los grandes guerreros alados que los defendían, con armas de cristal que brillaban a la luz del sol, su casta perseguía el arte y el conocimiento, construyendo los grandes edificios, y llenándoles con hermosas maravillas... entonces se calló, y dijo que lo sentía, pero que no podía decir más. Sus ojos estaban húmedos

Finalmente, llegaron a la puerta trasera del edificio de los esclavistas. Jaime se volvió sobre el equipo. Todos se sonrieron, y poco después la puerta saltaba en pedazos, mientras el equipo se posicionaba para la batalla, y la espada Cantarina demandaba sangre.

El jefe de los esclavistas les echó en cara que no les dejasen en paz. Iba a conseguir su venganza. Minsc gritó furioso que eso quería decir que no arrepentía. Iba a pagar. Aerie gritó que eran seres sin corazón. Estaban haciendo daño a niños indefensos.

La pelea fue feroz, pero los esclavistas pronto fueron aniquilados. Entonces llegaron unos hechiceros. Uno de ellos al ver la pelea demandó que parasen. Ya habían pagado a los guardas de Amn para que les dejasen en paz. Si no les dejaban en paz, llamarían a Sion, el Señor de los esclavos de la ciudad, para que se encargasen de ellos. Se calló cuando un hacha hábilmente lanzada por Korgan le perforó el cráneo.

La pelea continuó, pero los esclavistas fueron perseguidos y pronto muertos. La espada Cantarina sació por el momento su eterna sed de sangre. Jaime felicitó a Aerie por su efectivo uso de sus poderes mágicos.

Los niños fueron pronto liberados, incluido uno al que habían puesto en una celda con dos trolls. Una vez los niños fueron liberados, una pequeña niña, seguramente la mayor de todos los niños allí, preguntó que harían ahora, ¿cómo volverían a casa? Jaime miró a los niños. Preguntó que hacían todos esos niños allí. La niña contestó que sus padres habían muerto, y entonces habían sido dejados para alimentar a los trolls.

Jaime tuvo un mareo tan fuerte que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no caerse. Cogió la bolsa de dinero. Antes de que Yoshimo o Korgan tuvieran tiempo de hacer o decir nada, cogió cien monedas de oro. Se los dio a la niña, y le dijo que ella debía encargarse de llevar a todos los demás niños de vuelta a casa. La niña se lo agradeció sorprendida, y salió corriendo, seguida de los demás niños.

Yoshimo dijo que aunque era un acto noble, se los iban a robar eventualmente. Así era la dura realidad.

Pero el que estaba más furioso era Korgan. Dijo que no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida, sólo para que el dinero se lo llevasen unos pordioseros. Eso sólo había sido una pérdida de buen oro. Jaheira contestó enfadada que parecía que no tenía corazón. Si no le hubiera dado el dinero, al final se hubieran convertido en pordioseros y pobres. Korgan lanzó una risotada. Eso a él no le importaba. Él había sido un pordiosero hasta que había aprendido a luchar. Ellos aprenderían. O si no, morirían. Tampoco se perdería tanto.

Aerie gritó que era una persona cruel. Korgan la miró de arriba abajo. Le dijo que si fuera más baja y tuviera barba, le iba a enseñar de donde había conseguido su mala reputación. Aerie iba a decir algo, pero Jaime demandó silencio, y ordenó a Aerie que no hiciese caso de Korgan. Korgan miró a Jaime. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, y Korgan sonrió. Aceptaba su liderazgo, sólo por el momento. Sobre todo porque era capaz de imponerse a esa panda de estúpidos moralistas.

Minsc estaba feliz de la gran batalla que habían conseguido. Jaime estaba de acuerdo. Minsc dijo que los bardos gastarían cien vidas en contar sus hazañas. Jaime aconsejó a Minsc que se calmara. Pero nadie iba a parar a Minsc. Se puso a hablar que las fuerzas del mal correrían nada más percibir su presencia o oír su nombre, y que las fuerzas del bien se inclinarían a su paso, mientras temblaban por el gran poder del bien. Jaime tuvo que exigir a Minsc que se relajase.

Volvieron a la posada, donde Hendak y los demás les felicitaron.


	8. Mision en la cripta

**Capítulo VIII: Misión en la cripta**

_Todavía no sé que provocaron los sueños. No sé si fue Irenicus, Imoen inconscientemente, mi propia conciencia, mi parte oscura o Baal. Aquellos que me podrían contestar están muertos._

_Jaime. Crónicas de los Engendros de Baal_

Al día siguiente, en medio del desayuno el equipo oyó a una hembra gritar de manera exasperada. Se acercaron. Había una mujer humana y estaba furiosa. Estaba quejándose, porque ella siempre ayudado a los más pobres, desafiando a las prohibiciones de su tía Pero ahora ellos no hacían nada por ella. Se acercó al equipo. Dijo llamarse Nalia. Ellos parecían soldados fuertes, y quería contratarlos. El castillo de D'Arnise, donde estaba su padre, estaba siendo asediado por un gran número de enemigos. Necesitaba su ayuda.

Jaime preguntó por la naturaleza y razón del ataque, pero Nalia contestó que no había tiempo para ello. Jaime aceptó ayudarla, pero advirtió que tardaría un poco, porque tenía que liberar a una amiga. Nalia agradeció la ayuda, aunque esperaba que no llegaran demasiado tarde. Ella iba a reclutar más ayuda. Si podían, debían apresurarse en llegar al castillo.

Nalia se fue, y Minsc protestó. Dijo que la misión de todo grupo de aventureros debería ser acabar con toda clase de monstruos para ayudar a las damas. Jaheira comentó que ella sabía donde estaba ese castillo. Estaba bastante lejos, y les iba a llevar unas tres semanas de viaje a paso ligero llegar hasta allí. Jaime planeaba cumplir la promesa, pero antes de nada iba a liberar a Imoen. Yoshimo había visto la bolsa de Nalia, y lo lamentó mucho. Jaime pensó que le gustaría ir a ayudarla, pero si el castillo D'Arnise estaba demasiado lejos. Necesitaba rescatar a su hermana pronto.

Luego se fueron a dormir. Estaban agotados. Jaime aprovechó que Jaheira estaba cansada y con la guardia baja para hacerle una pregunta personal. Le comentó que había estado recordando todos los tiempos pasados. En todos sus viajes su sonrisa le había eludido constantemente. Jaheira reconoció que podía ser cierto que reservara sus emociones para asuntos de gran importancia, pero...

Jaime indicó que esa era la cuestión. Tal vez se había conmovido a veces, pero cualquier destello fugaz de una sonrisa desaparecía antes de iluminar del todo la sala. Jaheira gritó que no estaba de humor en esos momentos para sonreír. ¡Khalid estaba muerto!

Jaime avisó que Khalid también era su amigo, y no pararía hasta vengarle. Los muertos debían descansar en paz y ser vengados. Los vivos debían seguir adelante. Y Jaheira debería sonreír más. Habían liberado a una elfa inocente y un circo entero, espectadores incluidos. Habían liberado dado un golpe mortal a todo el comercio de esclavos de Athkatla, y más importante: Habían liberado a un gran número de niños que estaban presos e iban a ser sacrificados. Por lo menos deberían sonreír por sus actos.

Jaheira vaciló, y súbitamente gritó que no toleraría una perdida de tiempo así. Tenían mucho que hacer. Jaime suspiró ¿Dónde quería que fueran, exactamente? No tenía por que gritar así. Jaheira contestó furiosa que gritaría si le apetecía, y se aseguraría que todos sus enemigos le oyeran. Tenían que darse prisa y encontrar... ellos... ¡No! ¡Si las personas queridas no le importaban lo suficiente como para darse prisa, quizá _otro_ debería liderarles!

Jaime casi sonrió ante el recuerdo de tiempos pasados, con Jaheira constantemente amenazando con recuperar su posición como líder del equipo. Pero al final todo había acabado con una amenaza o advertencia diaria, pero nunca había exigido de forma directa el liderazgo. Desde que había sido la líder por una temporada, de camino a la Puerta de Baldur, un periodo que había coincidido con la pérdida de más de la mitad del viejo equipo, no lo había vuelto a decir.

Jaheira continuó indicando que el líder debía de ser alguien que se asegure que sus caídos fueran vengados Alguien que... que...

Jaime puso sus manos en los hombros de Jaheira, y la atrajo impulsivamente hacia así. Jaheira se puso a llorar en su hombro, abrazándole con fuerza y descargando todas las lágrimas que había tenido acumuladas. Murmuró que debían estar unidos y reunir todo el equipo que pudieran para la guerra que se aproximaba. Debían estar listos para vengar... y luchar...

Jaime se dio cuenta súbitamente lo cerca que tenía a Jaheira de sí mismo. Había sido una reacción automática porque siempre hacía así con Imoen. Pero ya era tarde para soltarla.

Indicó a Jaheira que debía tranquilizarse. Tanto por Khalid y Dynaheir como por Imoen, no pararía hasta que Irenicus hubiera pagado. Pero no podían hacer nada más por ese día. Jaheira susurró que estaba de acuerdo, aunque intentaría no estar tan obsesionada con esas cosas. Todo sería tratado con el tiempo. Ella se ocuparía de ello. No iba a olvidarlo. Se tomaría su tiempo. Al final, se vengarían de aquellos que se lo merecían. Sólo hacía falta paciencia...

Se separó de Jaime, agradeciendo su amabilidad. Se disculpó, porque había estado pensando demasiado en... en Khalid. Antes estaba en estado de shock, pero... ya estaba mejor.

Jaime lanzó un suspiro. Jaheira realmente estaba mal. La vieja Jaheira le habría roto el cuello por abrazarla así. Efectivamente estaba en estado de shock. Y él iba a estar en estado de cadáver si no tenía más cuidado con sus reacciones.

Subieron a dormir a las habitaciones de arriba. Un guardia borracho intentó acercarse a Jaheira murmurando tonterías. Jaheira le golpeó violentamente en el estómago, y luego hizo una llave para lanzarle escaleras abajo. Jaime sonrió viendo el guardia caer. La druida del grupo ya estaba mejor.

En el piso de arriba había otro grupo de aventureros. Cuando Jaime y Jaheira entraron, notaron una cierta tensión en la habitación. Korgan y otro enano se estaban mirando con mal humor. El enano desconocido gritó que conocía a Korgan. Era el enano traidor que les había robado y les había abandonado junto al bosque de Tethyr mientras unos ogros les atacaban. Habían muerto todos menos él. Había estado esperando mucho tiempo para ese día.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos grupos pudiera reaccionar, habían sacado las armas, y se enfrentaban el uno contra el otro. Aerie lanzó un grito. Contempló como con movimientos instintivos, los dos grupos se colocaban en posición de combate. Como medida protectora, por si acaso, ambos grupos se desplegaban, y los hechiceros de cada bando empezaba a preparar sus hechizos, incluido ella, aunque ella sólo estaba haciendo un hechizo de Defensa. Muy pronto, los demás residentes en la habitación salían en tropel, mientras la batalla ya era generalizada.

Uno de los guerreros lanzó un hechizo de Confusión sobre Jaime, que perdió la concentración. Pero el hechicero había cometido un error. Ahora Jaime no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y sólo repetía las acciones que había hecho antes. Pero esas acciones eran golpearle, y continuó golpeándole hasta matarle. Mientras, los dos hechiceros, que habían estaban recibiendo los golpes de Yoshimo y Minsc, caían muertos. Tampoco duró mucho el oponente de Jaheira, porque al ver a todos los demás caer, decidió escaparse, usando un hechizo de velocidad.

Mientras, Korgan y el otro se golpeaban con dureza. Pero el rival que había elegido era digno de su nombre. Ni siquiera la habilidad del poderoso Korgan servía para hacer caer al enano, que devolvía los golpes con mayor fuerza. Tras un duro combate en el que Korgan llevaba la peor parte, tropezó y cayó al suelo. Antes de poder levantarse, el otro enano ya estaba encima de él, levantando su arma para aplastarle. Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, pero el golpe fue detenido por alguien. Por Jaime. Todos los demás, habían vacilado al ver al antipático enano caer, pero no Jaime. El enano lanzó un grito de batalla, y atacó a Jaime, que se defendió como pudo, al estar malherido. Poco después Korgan se unía a la batalla, y luego todos los demás. La victoria fue absoluta.

Korgan examinó a Jaime. Le había salvado la vida... bah. No por eso le iba a hacer ningún favor. Jaime advirtió al enano que esperaba que no se encontraran con ningún otro antiguo compañero suyo. Korgan sonrió diabólicamente y contestó que no se preocupara. Ya no quedaban muchos. Jaime le contempló fríamente, y le dijo que esperaba que Korgan fuera un compañero leal. Si no, podían partir en ese momento como amigos con buenos recuerdos mutuos. Era su elección.

Korgan contempló a Jaime. Puso su mano sobre su hacha y meditó unos segundos. Luego sonrió. Dijo que le caía bien Jaime. Sí, no era del todo mal luchador. Y nadie le echaba de ningún sitio y vivía para contarlo. Estarían juntos hasta que decidiera marcharse.

Tras saquear los cadáveres, vender los objetos que no les servían, e irse a dormir de una vez a una habitación común, Jaime estuvo contando el dinero que tenían. Habían matado y saqueado a muchos enemigos. Ya tenían casi diez mil monedas de oro.

Jaime sonrió. Estaban a punto de llegar a las veinte mil, y entonces ya podía Irenicus prepararse si se atrevía a interponerse entre Imoen y él. Luego se tumbó en la apestosa cama elegida Los demás habían protestado, pero la diferencia de cinco piezas entre una habitación y otra le había parecido demasiado grande. Korgan había dicho algo de cien piezas tiradas al retrete.

Jaime tuvo un sueño. Quizá era un sueño, aunque no podía estar seguro.

Estaba en un espacio abierto, donde las tinieblas le rodeaban. Jaime se miró así mismo. Se sentía incorpóreo, como si su cuerpo no estuviese allí. Sólo su espíritu. Estaba otra vez en Candelero. No sabía que hacía allí, y todo eso le parecía demasiado real para ser un sueño. Podía sentir el suelo irregular debajo de sus pies, un leve picor en la zona donde un esclavista le había golpeado, y el frío aire en la nariz. Tenía la cabeza perfectamente clara, y detectaba peligro por allí. Giró la cabeza buscando alguna trampa, y descubrió junto a él a Imoen. Se miraron. Los ojos de Jaime abiertos y sorprendidos. Los de Imoen parecían estar viendo a través de él, y había una gran tristeza en sus ojos. Jaime intentó decir algo, pero Imoen le interrumpió, diciendo que eso era Candelero, el lugar donde habían vivido. Ambos lo miraron con cariño, pero Imoen se dio la vuelta. Jaime la siguió confundido. Imoen dijo que era ya demasiado tarde para volver. A ninguno de los dos les aceptarían otra vez.

Jaime miró para atrás. Candelero había desaparecido. Volvió a darse la vuelta, y dio un salto. Allí estaba Gorion, su mentor; Winthrop, el posadero de la ciudad; y todos sus viejos amigos de Candelero. Imoen los miró con cariño. Dijo que ella los había querido a todos. Se dio la vuelta. Dijo con pesar que ellos ahora estaban demasiado lejos.

Ante los ojos de Jaime, las sonrientes caras y cuerpos de sus amigos se convirtieron en estatuas, y explotaron. De ellos no quedó más que los restos, que ante los ojos de Jaime, desaparecieron como por magia. Imoen dijo con tristeza que todos sus recuerdos estaban desapareciendo. En ese instante, Sarevok surgió delante de ellos. Jaime buscó sus espadas, pero no las tenía. Imoen dijo con voz soñadora, que se habían enfrentando a Sarevok. Había parecido invencible, pero él también se había ido. Se repitió el mismo proceso, y pronto de la estatua de Sarevok no quedó nada.

Imoen contempló a Jaime fijamente. Dijo que había algo más. Había alguien muy peligroso. ¿Se acordaba todavía de ella, Ella casi no podía acordarse de él. Estaba perdiendo la memoria. Jaime llegaría demasiado tarde. Jaime intentó decir que no iba a ser así, pero Imoen se convirtió en estatua, y explotó en mil pedazos. Cada uno de esos pedazos se clavaba en el corazón de Jaime.

Jaime pegó un grito, y se volvió, porque podía sentir la presencia de alguien más. Alguien maligno. Irenicus. Éste miró los restos que quedaban de la animosa chica. Se quejó de que Imoen se aferraba a su anterior vida como si importase. Jaime exigió saber donde estaba. Irenicus sonrió con su sonrisa diabólica. Dijo que eso era un retrato de lo que había ocurrido y de lo que podía ocurrir. Luego hizo una pregunta, que provocó que a Jaime un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Irenicus preguntó si quería aferrarse al pasado, o podía ver a través de sí mismo, y ver todo el poder que tenía dentro. ¿Se aferraba por miedo? ¿Por lo que sabía que quería y podía tener? Irenicus suspiró. Nada de eso era real, y sin embargo era Jaime el que los había transportado al sueño. Sus poderes eran impresionantes.

Jaime abrió los ojos y se aferró a sus espadas con todas sus fuerzas, aunque silenciosamente. Al principio intentó mentirse a sí mismo diciendo que sólo había sido un sueño. Pero pronto tuvo que reconocer que no era más que una mentira. Había sentido el enorme poder de su enemigo. De alguna forma, su mente, la de Imoen, y la de Irenicus, se habían unido por un breve espacio de tiempo.

Jaime volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras sus labios murmuraban el nombre de una hermana.

El sueño de Jaime volvió a ser interrumpido, pero esta vez por los gritos de una hembra. Aún con la mente en medio de los sueños, sacó su espada, y se colocó en posición de combate. Los demás se estaban despertando lentamente, excepto Minsc que seguía durmiendo y roncando sonoramente.

Jaime miró a su alrededor. No estaba pasando nada. Era Jaheira, que seguía gritando en medio de una pesadilla. Jaime se acercó dulcemente a ella, y la despertó. Jaheira clavó sus uñas en él. Jaime tuvo que contener un grito de dolor por el repentino dolor mientras la soltaba. Jaheira jadeaba agotada.

Jaime la miró preocupado. Dijo que debía tranquilizarse. No estaba pasando nada.

Jaheira lo miró con furia. Pero había algo más. Jaime pudo ver claramente los ojos de Jaheira. Se estaban formando lágrimas. Sus defensas exteriores totalmente derribadas. Jaheira aulló que si que estaba pasando algo. Khalid. Le estaba viendo morir, y cuando abría los ojos, todavía estaba allí, agonizando...

Murmuró una disculpa, diciendo que pensaba que era más fuerte.

Jaime contestó con una cita: "No hay debilidad en penas honestas..." Jaheira le interrumpió con la otra parte de la cita "... sólo en caer en la depresión sobre algo que no puede ser cambiado". Ambos sonrieron. Jaime entonces dijo "Ninguno de nosotros puede cambiar el pasado..." "... Pero todos podemos cambiar la forma de nuestro futuro a su luz" terminó Jaheira. Jaime lanzó su último ataque diciendo "Los sentimientos no deberían consumirte..." "... y menos consumir tus recuerdos, y que sólo permanezca la tristeza" concluyó Jaheira. Ambos sonrieron como colegiales. Jaheira rió, la pesadilla a kilómetros de allí. Dijo que aparentemente Gorion había hablado a ambos de las profecías de Alaundo, el profeta. Tenían más en común de lo que pensaba. Pero era hora de dormir.

Desayunaron en la taberna. Minsc empezó a gritar en alto sus hazañas. Todo el mundo les recordaría por siempre. Jaime sintió la mirada de un montón de ojos medio adormilados sobre ellos, y rogó a Minsc que se calmara. Pero por alguna razón, Minsc se había levantado con mucho ánimo ese día. Se levantó, se puso encima de la mesa. Gritó que todo el mundo hablaría sobre ellos y le dijo a Bubú que saludara a todo el mundo. Luego se volvió sobre la gente, y les gritó que saludasen al hámster. Jaime se arrepintió de no haber estudiado para mago, y no tener ningún hechizo de Teletransportación. Se apresuró a salir de allí seguido de los demás, incluyendo a Minsc que salió saludando a la gente.

Salieron de allí. Acabaron con algunos guardias corruptos que habían permitido el inhumano tráfico de niños, pero en el proceso, se encontraron con una reunión entre una vampira y unos Ladrones de las Sombras. Los ladrones al verse descubiertos, atacaron mientras la vampira desaparecía. Los ladrones murieron, y un concienzudo examen de los cadáveres reveló una nota, en la que una tal Bodhi comentaba que los Ladrones de las Sombras estaban perdiendo terreno, y ya la noche era peligrosa incluso para los más silenciosos ladrones. Recomendaba a todos unirse a ella.

Tras leer la nota, Jaime se la fue pasando a los demás. El único que hizo una casi imperceptible seña de preocupación era Yoshimo. Jaime volvió a preguntarse acerca de él. De todas formas, había probado su lealtad, y no sería justo tratarle peor que Korgan, cuando Korgan había dicho muy claramente que no quería hablar de su pasado.

Preguntó a alguna gente, que comentaron que efectivamente había una misteriosa hembra que estaba uniendo a todos los ladrones independientes, y se estaba enfrentando a los Ladrones de las Sombras en una guerra que aparentemente estaba ganando.

Justo en ese momento, un hombre contempló a Jaheira y a Aerie y les avisó que esa era una zona de pobres, no de frívolos elfos. Aerie se asustó pero Jaheira le contestó que en sus largas vidas tenían tiempo de aprender a respetar la vida y a no ser frívolos. El hombre se fue.

Antes de irse de allí, contemplaron la misteriosa Esfera gigante que había aparecido en la ciudad de la noche a la mañana hacía dos semanas. Algunos decían que era un objeto de los dioses, otros intentaban venderlo a incautos. Otros decían que dado que había caído encima de su casa, ahora estaba en su propiedad.

Un académico dijo que le recordaba a la esfera de los planos, hecho por un tal Lavok, que lo había hecho hacía ya quinientos años. Su aprendiz, el único de sus seguidores que no había desaparecido, había explicado que el artefacto servía para viajar entre los diferentes planos materiales. Cuando Lavok se había ido, había comentado que planeaba investigar los diferentes planos por cinco años. Sin embargo nunca había vuelto.

Jaime preguntó a la gente por la esfera, pero nadie sabía nada de ella. Había aparecido de golpe, cayendo sobre las casas de la zona. Afortunadamente no había víctimas. Había habido varios intentos de entrar, pero nadie sabía como. Ni siquiera los poderosos Magos Encapuchados habían logrado entrar.

Un gnomo se le acercó, dijo que la esfera era de su propiedad, y les ofreció vendérsela sólo por cincuenta monedas de oro. Jaheira rió. Dijo que le sorprendía pensar que alguien fuera tan estúpido para ser estafados así. Minsc, que no estaba escuchando, dijo que toda la esfera por cincuenta monedas le parecía un buen precio. Preguntó a Bubú por su opinión. Jaheira pensó en decir algo, pero se lo calló. Entonces Bubú hizo un ruido. Minsc se disculpó, pero a Bubú no le había gustado la idea de comprar la Esfera. El gnomo contempló al hámster. Jaheira sonrió. Debería ser la primera vez que un hámster había rechazado una estafa.

Ya se iban, cuando fueron súbitamente rodeados por unos guerreros. Uno de ellos, explicó que eran los esclavistas que quedaban de las dos derrotas que les habían producido. Ahora iban a encontrar su venganza. Jaime agradeció educadamente que les hubieran buscado. Así ellos se habían ahorrado el trabajo. Podían entregarse a las autoridades, o de lo contrario se las verían con ellos.

Los esclavistas lanzaron un grito de batalla, pero el negocio de esclavos finalizó totalmente por lo menos por el momento, en Amn, ese día, en esa calle y en esa batalla

Korgan exigió que ahora hicieran la misión que les había hablado, y Jaime lo consideró justo. Empezaron a ir al cementerio, donde según Korgan había una entrada a la cripta.

Jaheira comentó a Jaime que parecía pensativo. Jaime sonrió. Explicó que estaba pensando acerca de sí mismo, y de su futuro. Lo que le atemorizaba, era que parecía que tenía poca elección para cambiar su destino. Jaheira lo examinó. Allí estaba, el hijo de un Dios, sintiendo dentro de sí todo el poder y la maldad de su padre, e intentando todos los días contenerlos con sus buenos pensamientos y todo lo bueno que podía encontrar en el mundo. Un sentimiento de piedad la sacudió. A ella le habían enseñado que todo el mundo tenía elección, pero sus mentores no habían contado con la intervención divina.

Jaime confesó que sentía muchas cosas tirando de él en ambos lados. Jaheira opinó que la gente tendía al equilibrio. Hacía falta mucho esfuerzo para empujar en una dirección o otra. Jaime contestó que el problema era que tiraban de uno desde el principio, desde el nacimiento. Jaheira estuvo de acuerdo. En ocasiones el equilibrio era lo más difícil.

Jaime examinó a los ojos a Jaheira, y le preguntó que entonces cual era la solución. Jaheira lo miró sorprendida. Jaime explicó que eventualmente, todo se acababa, fuera para bien o para mal. Jaheira lo meditó. Explicó que los Arpistas trabajaban como si el recuento final fuera el mismo día. Debía vivir cada día como si fuera el último. Había una cita "El presente se escapará si vives parado. Tampoco deberías esperar demasiado tiempo para que el futuro te encuentre". Jaime preguntó sonriente quien había dicho esa cita. Jaheira sonrió para no llorar. Era de Khalid. Él nunca se obsesionaba por nada, y quería que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Se contemplaron ambos nerviosos por unos segundos, pero Korgan empezó a quejarse. Lo único que iban a hacer ahora era ir al cementerio, con ellos o sin ellos. Jaime lo consideró justo. Ya era hora de hacer la misión en que habían quedado.

Se movieron en dirección al cementerio.

Los caminantes se detuvieron a la entrada del cementerio, cuando Jaheira que iba en cabeza se detuvo, y se frotó la pierna. Se quejó que todavía le dolía la pierna a veces. Jaime se volvió a toda velocidad hacia Jaheira. Le preguntó preocupado que le pasaba. Jaheira se quejó que a veces le dolía la pierna. Un recuerdo de la estancia en la celda.

Jaime se paró preocupado. Le rogó que se sentara. Buscó en sus bolsillos, hasta que encontró una pomada. La abrió y empezó a ponérsela a Jaheira en la pierna. Ésta protestó, pero Jaime contestó que no le apetecía que le doliese justo cuando estaban huyendo de unos dragones. No quería tener que pararse para cubrirla.

Un silencio cubrió todo el equipo, mientras los demás ponderaban las palabras. A Aerie le molestó. Por supuesto, eso lo haría por cualquiera del grupo. No lo hacía específicamente por ella. Jaime nunca abandonaría a ningún miembro del grupo.

Mientras terminaban, Jaime se disculpó que no la liberase antes. Jaheira se cruzó de hombros, y advirtió que no importaba. Le preocupaba que él hubiera sufrido más que ella. Jaime se cruzó de hombros sonriente. Pero por su mente estaban pasando todas las torturas que había sufrido. Cuando finalmente Imoen le había liberado, no había sido capaz de recordar el número de veces que Irenicus le había atormentado en sus experimentos.

Dijo que todo eso ya había pasado. Pero no iba a permitir que volviera a pasar. Jaheira estuvo de acuerdo. Hasta que encontraran a Irenicus los problemas no terminarían. Entonces sonrió. Dijo que no había querido que la conversación se enrareciese de ese modo. Aparentemente no era buena hablando de cosas intrascendentes, o no tenía experiencia.

Korgan cogió un botellín que tenían en la mochila, y bebió un trago. El chico era inexperto. Eso estaba claro. Lo más probable era que todavía fuese virgen. Él en su lugar se habría tirado a esa Imoen por la que tanto suspiraba. Joder, si ni siquiera era su hermana real. Pero le caía bien. Todavía le mataría si había una recompensa por su cabeza. Pero la recompensa tendría que ser muy alta.

Se fijo en Aerie. Mientras Jaime frotaba, estaba mirando hacia otro lado. El chico era inocente, eso estaba claro. Si fuera él el que estuviera dando el masaje, lo haría tocando más arriba. Estúpido virgen. Lo más gracioso era que no se estaba dando cuenta que la niña elfa estaba enamorada de él. Korgan sonrió. Le gustaría que se mataran entre ellos. Lo que necesitaban todos era un buen revolcón. Eso era siempre la mejor forma de librarse de todos los problemas. Especialmente si la hembra no quería y se resistía.

Jaheira miró al concentrado Jaime, totalmente centrado en la pomada. Sonrió. Le hacía bien ese masaje. Le hacía olvidar todos los horrores, sufrimientos y luchas que había pasado. Le hacía olvidar a Khalid...

Jaheira se levantó violentamente, derribando a un sorprendido Jaime. Dijo rápidamente que ya era suficiente. Se puso en camino, pronto seguida por los demás. Jaime la miró extrañada. ¿Había hecho algo malo?

Tras registrar una docena de tumbas, debido a que Korgan no se acordaba cual era, encontraron la que estaban buscando. Había una puerta secreta, que llevaba hasta unos extraños pasajes. Korgan lanzó un grito de alegría, diciendo que ese era el camino correcto. Todo el equipo le siguió. Poco después, se encontraron con varias toneladas de arañas. Arañas gigantes, arañas gigantes grandes, arañas colosales, el doble de grandes que las gigantes, arañas pequeñas, la mitad de grande que las gigantes, pero con un fuerte veneno, y sobre todo las arañas espada, tremendamente rápidas y peligrosas.

Acabaron con todas, y fueron avanzando. Fueron rodeados por varias sombras, necrófagos, esqueletos, y momias. Todos ellos murieron, y el equipo avanzó, hasta que llegaron a una gran sala con varios cadáveres, y un gran número de enemigos. Por otro lado, parecía evidente que alguien había estado allí antes, porque todas las tumbas habían sido saqueadas. Unas enormes momias se acercaron. Una de ellas se quejó porque incluso allí abajo había leyes. El descanso final no debía ser perturbado, porque los que perturbaban el descanso morían. Ese era su destino. Sin embargo, el tomo de Kaza'ss había sido saqueado. Iban a pagar. Iban a unirse a ellos en la muerte.

El equipo acabó con todos ellos. Korgan registró la tumba. Efectivamente, había sido saqueada. Yoshimo le dijo que sus habilidades le decían que había sido muy recientemente. Korgan empezó a lanzar insultos. Bailaría tres veces sobra las tumbas de aquellos que habían saqueado las tumbas antes que ellos.

Se puso a pensar, cosa a la que tampoco estaba tan acostumbrado. Dijo que seguramente alguno de sus anteriores acompañantes había sobrevivido a la batalla anterior, y había reunido otro grupo para saquearlo. Había que moverse. Había muertos vivientes que despachar, y vivos muertos que enterrar. Había que ir a ver al bibliotecario. Seguramente sería allí donde irían los saqueadores.

Mientras se movían, Jaime miró hacia atrás. Todos los residentes de esa habitación, tanto los recientes como los antiguos, habían sido personas llenas de vida. Llenas de energía. Ahora todos estaban muertos. Toda su vida, toda su energía, toda su experiencia, desaparecidas... Como una gota en la lluvia.

Tuvo un escalofrío y salió de allí.

Aerie miró a todo el grupo. Comentó que no entendía por que todo el mundo estaba tan serio y enfadado. No estaba acostumbrado a vivir así. Jaheira tuvo que contener un bufido. Aerie continuó recordando que en el circo todo el mundo siempre iba sonriendo, o por lo menos su tío Quayle estaba decidido a que todo fuera así. Su tío decía que un ceño fundido nunca hacía nada bueno. Todo el mundo debería animarse un poco.

Jaime sonrió tristemente. Dijo que le gustaría que todo fuera así, pero desgraciadamente casi nunca pasaba eso. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Aerie contempló a Jaime, y su cara triste le partió el corazón. Dijo que entendía que las cosas fueran mal. Había pocas cosas para reír. Pero le gustaría que un día todo fuera mejor para todos. Entonces podrían reír.

En ese momento, un asustado enano se les acercó, temblando. Todo el equipo sacó sus armas. Dijo que su tío le estaba persiguiendo para matarle. Efectivamente, delante de ellos apareció un zombi. El enano empezó a llorar, diciendo que encima que sólo le había dejado un viejo jersey ahora le perseguía para matarlo.

El zombi se enfadó cuando oyó eso, y dijo que eso era mentira. Era un jersey muy caro, y su ceremonia de entierro había sido la peor que había visto nunca. Las flores las acababa de recoger junto al pantano. Había cogido sus ropas y las había vendido, incluido las que llevaba puestas en el momento de morir. Había cerrado el cofre para que nadie lo viera. Y por si fuera poco había cogido a un sacerdote borracho de Talos, y le había dado una botella de vino para que farfullara unas tonterías blasfemas.

El sobrino contestó furioso que era lo máximo que podía hacer, porque le había dejado todo su dinero a su amante. Eso fue la señal para que tío y sobrino empezaran a lanzarse una andanada tras otra de insultos. El equipo estaba allí, con las armas desenvainas, y sintiéndose ligeramente incómodos.

Bubú hizo un ruido. Minsc lo miró y avisó que Bubú recomendaba que se fueran de allí, porque eso era una discusión familiar. Jaime miró a Bubú, volvió a contemplar al tío y al sobrino, y antes de poderlo evitar, soltó una sonora carcajada. El sonido sobresaltó a todos los presentes, que se volvieron a Jaime. Pero la risa era contagiosa, y poco después un equipo al completo abandonaba el cementerio riéndose a mandíbula crujiente. Aerie estaba feliz que todos pudieran reír.

Cruzaron el puente, para llegar a la zona del templo, donde estaba el bibliotecario. Mientras lo cruzaban, un teniente se les acercó, y les preguntó el nombre. Jaime consideró de buena educación contestarle. Además era un agente de la ley, así que se lo dijo. El teniente los contempló, y pareció decidir que parecían buena gente. Les aconsejó que dejaran sus armas puestas en sus vainas, y procurar no sacarlas para nada, o de lo contrario tendría que llamar a la guardia. Jaime se extrañó por ese interés del guardia. La zona del puente no parecía a simple vista ni excesivamente rica ni excesivamente pobre.

El teniente les avisó que debían tener cuidado. Había un asesino suelto por las calles de la ciudad. A Jaheira le pareció extraño. Debía haber asesinos a centenares en la ciudad, y así se lo dijo al teniente. Con sólo dos estúpidos que se pusiesen a pelear, ya surgía otro asesino y otra víctima. El teniente estuvo de acuerdo. Pero que mientras otros eran menos sanguinarios, ese asesino parecía matar por el placer. Nunca en toda su carrera se había encontrado con un asesino tan sádico. Había asesinado a varios mendigos. No sólo no les robaba, lo poco que tenían, sino que los mataba de la forma más dolorosa posible. Los despellejaba vivos.

Todo el equipo imaginó como de dolorosa debía ser esa muerte. Aerie se desmayó. Minsc se lanzó sobre ella, gritando que había sido asesinada por Irenicus. Había fallado otra vez a su bruja. Su Dejemma otra vez estaba incompleta...

Jaheira se acercó a la elfa, y le dio unas cuantas bofetadas, para despertarla. Otras para desperezarla bien. Y otras más fuertes por hacer el ridículo.

Jaime interrogó al teniente por esos asesinatos. El teniente explicó que un niño llamado Faraji había encontrado el último cadáver. El viejo Rampah, y una "mujer de la calle" llamado María habían sido sus casi últimas víctimas. El resto era información clasificada para la investigación. Jaime meditó fríamente en ese asesino. Despellejar a las víctimas era un acto propio de un demente. Esperaba que un loco de esa naturaleza fuera pronto encontrado. Yoshimo agradeció al teniente su preocupación. Pero Jaime y sus aliados estaban preparados para enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo.

El teniente se fue, y el equipo siguió caminando hasta el distrito del Templo. Estuvieron contemplando los diferentes templos que había, para el mismo número de Dioses y Diosas. Jaime meditó con algo de horror, las posibilidades que había que hubiera un templo de Baal. Sería todo un espectáculo, el hijo de Baal en un templo de Baal. Lo reduciría a cenizas si encontraba alguno.

Aerie comentó que eran enormes. Le gustaría volar en ellos.

Jaime la miró sonriente, y sugirió que podía soñar. O si no rogarle a los dioses que le dieran un sueño de volar. Aerie sonrió.


	9. La partida de Yoshimo

**Capítulo IX: La partida de Yoshimo**

_Yoshimo siempre fue un personaje complejo. Astuto, un gran asesino, rápido en las sombras, un buen luchador. Siempre era imposible saber lo que estaba pensando porque en su cara se reflejaba siempre una sonrisa servil y astuta. Pero por encima de todo, era un amigo. Lo entendí al final_

_Jaime. Crónicas de los Engendros de Baal_

El joven aprendiz de los Magos Encapuchados estaba contemplando preocupado al hechicero. Sus amigos le habían dicho que ese Irenicus había vencido a más de trescientos Magos Encapuchados en cinco segundos. Bien, podía ser que estuvieran exagerando. Debían estar exagerando, porque si había vencido a más de trescientos Magos Encapuchados no estaría en el Asilo.

De todas formas no debería haber problema. Al fin y al cabo estaba en una prisión especial dentro del Asilo. Dentro de esa cárcel los poderes mágicos quedaban anulados. ¿Y qué había hecho el temible Irenicus desde que había llegado? Nada. Se pasaba los días sentado con los ojos cerrados meditando.

Pero su primo tenía razón que había algo terrorífico a esa concentración. A veces cuando alguien le llevaba la comida, él se mostraba molesto porque le cortaran la meditación. Entonces volvía a meditar durante unos segundos, y luego se ponía a comer, para continuar la meditación poco después. Era como si estuviera hablando con alguien con esa maldita meditación. Pero no, eso también era imposible. La magia del Asilo impedía a nadie hacer comunicaciones a fuera del Asilo.

La chica que había venido con Irenicus era muy distinta. Era mona. No entendía porque los Mayores se ponían tan nerviosos con ella. Nunca había hecho nada malo o extraño. Y parecía llevarse bien con los demás habitantes del Asilo. Especialmente con ese Dradeel, ese elfo loco que decía que había ido con Balduran a una isla con hombres-lobo. Y hasta se reía con esa chica cambia-formas ¿Cuál era su nombre? Era...

Dentro de la celda, Irenicus abrió los ojos. Había llegado el momento. Su venganza estaba muy próxima. Y el primer paso era salir de esa maldita celda.

Una terrible explosión sacudió al joven aprendiz. El Mago Encapuchado intentó levantarse, mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía la pared destruida, y a Irenicus caminar libre. Irenicus iba en su dirección con una mueca de crueldad...

Había un enorme grupo de gente reunida en medio de la plaza. El equipo se acercó por curiosidad. Había una persona que estaba hablando. Decía que había tenido una revelación. Todos los dioses y diosas que los demás templos decían adorar, no eran más que mentiras e invenciones, hechas para engordar a los sacerdotes y enriquecer los templos.

Hubo gritos y murmullos de asombro y protesta. Jaime contempló a ese hombre. No tenía ojos. Donde deberían estar, no había más que unas cuentas vacías. Era ciego, pero sus palabras resonaban con gran energía. Parecía estar envuelto en una especie de éxtasis místico.

Jaime meditó que en todos los libros de historia que había leído, nunca había oído hablar de ningún fiel que hiciera proselitismo de una manera tan pública. Tampoco que nadie negara la existencia de cualquier Dios del otro lado. Siempre había leído que la convivencia pacífica entre los Dioses, era algo que había ayudado a la paz. Incluso había un cierto pacto de ayuda entre religiones, de forma que se ayudaban unas a otras en caso de necesidad. Tampoco era que hubiera leído tanto. Seguramente Imoen habría leído algún caso similar. Quizá cuando ya nadie se acordase de él, del hijo de Baal, la gente hablaría de la primera vez que había habido luchas en las calles por la religión.

Intento reír, aunque fallo, mientras se esforzaba por atender a lo que estaba diciendo el improvisado predicador. Decía que los Dioses nunca habían hecho nada. Nunca habían evitado la muerte, o la plaga, o el hambre.

Algunos sacerdotes empezaron a increparle, pero la inmensa mayoría de la gente arremolinada allí les mandó callar, diciendo que tenía razón. Uno de los sacerdotes avisó que estaba blasfemando. Lathander siempre había mostrado su benevolencia y poder. Su presencia era incuestionable.

El ciego rió. Dijo que los poderes de los sacerdotes, eran equivalentes al de los magos. Pero los magos no usaban ningún tipo de rezo. Los dioses no eran nada. Las iglesias mentían para llenar sus bolsillos. Los dioses nunca habían protegido a nadie del hambre, o de la enfermedad. Nunca habían traído armonía a Faerun.

Al arrancarse los ojos había visto la verdad. Y la verdad era que el Dios del Ojo Ciego, el único que existía, estaba allí, entre la gente. Ofrecía auténtica protección y amor a sus fieles. Ellos eran los elegidos del mayor milagro. Él, Gaal, era el primero. Había visto la luz al perder sus ojos. Los dioses no eran más que falsos iconos, para aumentar el poder de los sacerdotes.

La gente ahora estaba hablando entre ellas. Había algunas que hablaban de blasfemia, pero la mayoría exigía que le dejaran hablar. También la mayoría estaban mirando con mal humor a los sacerdotes, hasta insultándoles. Los sacerdotes se alejaron asustados de la multitud.

Jaime por unos instantes estuvo a punto de lanzar una piedra a los cobardes sacerdotes. No eran más que unos impostores, pero entonces le vino a la mente la estupidez de la situación. Él era el hijo de un Dios. Sabía por primerísima mano que los Dioses existían. Miró a todos sus compañeros. Seguían como hipnotizados el discurso del ciego, así como toda la multitud, cuyo número crecía cada segundo. Era increíble. Él mismo estaría también embelesado si no fuera por sus experiencias personales. Y aún así, sentía las palabras del ciego como ciertas, aunque sabía que no lo eran

Conectó toda su experiencia y su cinismo al máximo, y prestó atención a lo que decía. Sin ninguna duda, ese ciego tenía algo especial. Algo que hacía que las gentes le mirasen. Una misteriosa cualidad que la gente englobaba bajo el denominador general de carisma, porque no sabía como denominarlo.

El ciego explicó que había un auténtico Dios. Ofrecía la claridad de la visión, el camino auténtico hacia la divinidad. Todo el mundo buscaba el conocimiento, buscaba el conocer, buscaba la sabiduría, buscaba saber, buscaba entender. Pero no tenían que Ver. Tenían que Aprender, y Saber.

Los sacerdotes intentaron acallarle, pero la multitud con un unánime exigió que le dejaran hablar. Finalmente Gaal ordenó a todo el mundo que le siguiera, y la multitud le siguió.

El equipo también empezó a seguirle, pero Korgan se paró y sacudió confundido la cabeza. Minsc se paró cuando un furioso Bubú lanzó un grito. Yoshimo y Jaheira estaban caminando, pero cuando Jaime los sacudió, despertaron del sueño. Sólo quedaba Aerie. Lo estaba siguiendo, y cuando Jaime la obligó a volverse, miró a Jaime como si no lo conociera. Jaheira dio un salto adelante, y le dio otra torta de forma muy gustosa. Aerie finalmente despertó, pero dijo que quería saber por que había perdido las alas, por que... Jaime la abrazó y Aerie se aferró a él desesperadamente, llorando.

Korgan aulló que ya estaba bien de tonterías. Tenían que darse prisa, o de lo contrario los saqueadores conseguirían su premio. Y no estaba dispuesto a que esos saqueadores se llevaran _su_ premio. Tenía sed de sangre. Pasara lo que pasara, el premio era suyo.

Llegaron a la casa, y entraron. Apenas entraron, todos los miembros del grupo excepto Aerie sacaron sus armas, y se colocaron en situación de combate. Aerie los contempló asustada. Jaheira le advirtió que se preparara, porque allí había habido una pelea con cadáveres.

Efectivamente, había gotas de sangre y jarrones rotos alrededor. Pero a los aventureros expertos lo que les había hecho saltar era el inconfundible olor a carne muerta y la aparición de unas cuantas moscas que revoloteaban por allí.

El equipo avanzó, pero no había nada especial que ver. Sólo unos cuantos cadáveres destrozados y torturados en varias habitaciones. Korgan examinó esa masacre, y empezó a lanzar maldiciones contra todos los dioses y demonios conocidos y por conocer. Parecía que era obra de Shagbag, el líder de su anterior equipo. Había creído que había muerto en la última batalla, pero sin duda se había confundido. Jaime dijo que aparentemente los habían perdido, pero Bubú empezó a olisquear, y lanzó un grito. Tenía un rastro.

El equipo siguió a Minsc y a Bubú hasta el tejado de una casa. Mientras Jaime y Korgan caminaban codo con codo. Jaime sugirió que deberían intentar hacer que ese Shagbag se entregara a la justicia. Korgan gritó que no estaba dispuesto a que cualquier prisión le quitara su recompensa. La recompensa no sólo era el oro, aunque eso también importaba. El auténtico tesoro era la sangre. El placer de la venganza. Venganza por haberse llevado ellos el libro y la recompensa. Quería venganza. Y la iba a tener.

Shagbag estaba allí. Korgan y Shagbag se saludaron. Korgan estaba realmente feliz de haberle encontrado. Pero no sólo para recordar viejos tiempos. Shagbag avisó al equipo que cuando Korgan había estado con ellos, en el medio de la cripta, había habido una discusión cuando Korgan hubo tropezado y caído al suelo de bruces. Varios de los compañeros se habían burlado de él. Loco de furia, el enano se había lanzado sobre sus compañeros, y acabado con tres de ellos. Justo ese había sido el momento elegido para que los no-muertos, esqueletos, necrófagos y momias les atacaran. Superados en número, y con tres miembros del grupo muertos, no había habido ninguna posibilidad.

Shagbag rió cuando dijo que el primero en correr de allí había sido Korgan.

Korgan loco de furia, se lanzó sobre Shagbag, mientras que los dos grupos se enfrentaban duramente. Jaime atravesó a uno, y se lanzó sobre otro, mientras Minsc y Jaheira se enfrentaban de forma conjunta contra tres enemigos. El hechicero empezó a lanzar Flechas Ácidas sobre Jaime, que las esquivó como pudo, recibiendo un par de impactos. Aerie grito y lanzó un Látigo sobre el mago, dispersando sus defensas. Ese fue el momento elegido por Yoshimo para cortarle el cuello por la espalda.

Al final, Shagbag fue el último en resistir, mientras se enfrentaba contra Korgan. Pero al final el hacha de Korgan se llenó de sangre y la espada del otro no.

Korgan lanzó un rugido de satisfacción. Estaba satisfecho del resultado. Finalmente había conseguido el libro, la recompensa, y se había encargado de su antiguo compañero, con su mejor hacha. Con eso ya estaba totalmente satisfecho.

Justo en ese momento, un escuadrón de Magos Encapuchados rodeó a Aerie. Jaime los examinó, sacó la espada, y se acercó a ellos. Si uno solo de ellos se atrevía a llevarse Aerie, como se había llevado a Imoen, por Baal que acabaría con todos ellos. Ya podían mandarle todos los hechiceros del mundo, que acabaría con todos ellos.

Uno de ellos advirtió a Aerie que estaba usando la magia de forma ilegal. Ella protestó que el otro hechicero también la había estado usando, y no habían aparecido hasta que ella había usado la magia. Los magos contestaron que el otro hechicero había conseguido un permiso para usar magia. Un permiso especial que ella no tenía. Finalizaron diciendo que si usaba otra vez la magia sin permiso, sería arrestada. Luego desaparecieron

Jaime envainó su espada medio agradecido que no se hubieran llevado a Aerie, medio triste que no hubiera podido dar su merecido a esos magos. Recogió el libro maldito por el que tanta gente había muerto. Leyó la portada. El título era el de un famoso libro de un Nigromante, el primero de todos. Se decía que podía resucitar a muertos de mil años de antigüedad con solo el pensamiento. Pero cuando había buscado la vida eterna para resucitarse a sí mismo, había quedado encerrado eternamente en el cuerpo sin ambición de un Lich. Abrió el libro. Las páginas estaban vacías. Era posible que hubiera algún hechizo para enseñar lo que hubiera. También podía ser que fuera una falsificación, o quizá, eso sería muy divertido, una broma de un bromista a algún amigo.

Examinó a los cadáveres. Muy divertido.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Yoshimo, estuvo un buen rato negociando la venta del libro. Aún recordaba su juventud, cuando hacía pequeños obras de madera, con materiales "conseguidos" por Imoen, y luego los vendía. Finalmente consiguió un precio bastante bueno. Cuatro mil monedas de oro. También se enteró que ese permiso especial, lo podía conseguir cualquiera que pagara un buen soborno a las autoridades. Jaime rió sobre la seguridad de la magia en Amn.

Dado que el equipo ya estaba cansado, y que ya tenían casi quince mil monedas de oro, juzgó conveniente invitar al equipo a un par de botellas. Fueron al bar Corona de Cobre, y efectivamente lograron un buen descuento. Ni Aerie ni Jaheira ni Jaime bebieron, con lo que los demás tuvieron doble ración.

Aerie se fue a un aparte, y luego se acercó a Jaime. Dijo que había estado mirándose a sus cicatrices, donde antes había tenido sus alas. Le parecían horribles. Preguntó a Jaime con voz temblorosa si le parecía que esas cicatrices le hacían fea.

Jaheira saltó. Dijo que debía tener algo de respeto por si misma. No debía temblar como una flor, y esperar a que Jaime la recogiera. Aerie protestó que sólo estaba preguntando la opinión de Jaime. Pero Jaheira no la iba a dejar en paz. Le aconsejó que se olvidara de sus cicatrices. La vida la había tratado mal, pero sería mucho peor si no podía olvidar su pérdida, y seguir adelante. Aerie contestó que sólo le preguntaba a Jaime, porque respetaba su opinión, y no sabía como les parecían a los varones esas cicatrices. Jaime aseguró que haría falta mucho más que un par de cicatrices para esconder toda su belleza.

Aerie sonrió, pero su sonrisa pronto desapareció. Explicó que cuando la capturaron, la habían puesto en una jaula muy estrecha, donde no tenía espacio para extender sus alas. Poco a poco sus alas se habían ido marchitando, y aunque había suplicado a su agresor, este no había hecho nada hasta que había sido demasiado tarde. Finalmente, la habían sacado de la jaula para cortarle las alas con una sierra. Aerie explicó casi llorando que además del dolor físico, lo peor había sido el dolor mental. Desde entonces se había sentido incompleta, porque una gran parte de ella se había perdido y ya no se sentía hermosa.

Jaime contestó que había puesto demasiado de sí mismo en esas alas, y que tenía que fijarse en el resto de su cuerpo y encontrar belleza allí. Aerie agradeció sus palabras, y prometió intentarlo, aunque confesó que le iba a ser muy difícil

Entonces le preguntó si sabía como había sido capturada hacía ya tanto tiempo. Jaheira lanzó un suspiro de resignación, pero Jaime dijo que no. Aerie explicó que estaba lejos de Faenya-Dail, su hogar, volando y contemplando la belleza del lugar. Entonces vio un gran número de guerreros armados, que luego entendió que eran esclavistas, asaltando otro grupo. Cuando vio a un niño llorando y corriendo desesperadamente para escapar, no pudo evitar volar a toda velocidad para salvarle, aunque su madre le había advertido que tenía que tener cuidado con los extraños. Desgraciadamente, un esclavista la alcanzó con una flecha, y la capturaron. Poco después la encerraban en una jaula y la vendían al circo.

Jaime contempló su cara. Aún era joven para los criterios elfos, pero ya había vivido una vida de demasiado dolor. Comentó que había hecho lo único que se podía hacer, y que no había sido su culpa que al final las cosas salieran mal.

Aerie contestó que de todas formas había pagado por romper las normas, y había perdido en el proceso su casa y sus alas. Entonces una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Dijo que por lo menos Quayle vivía, había encontrado a Jaime, y aún sonreía cuando pensaba que el niño logró escapar, porque los esclavistas habían estado demasiado ocupados con ella.

Salieron de la taberna. Era ya muy tarde. Se pusieron a discutir el camino a seguir, Yoshimo les interrumpió, y les rogó que antes de nada fueran a ver a Renal Cabellorubio, jefe local de los Ladrones de las Sombras. Cuando había llegado a la ciudad por primera vez, se había movido bastante como ladrón independiente y conseguido bastante dinero. Por error, había robado una importante cantidad de dinero, que luego supo que pertenecía a un noble que había pagado protección a los Ladrones de las Sombras. Cuando se había enterado de a quien pertenecía el dinero, ya lo había gastado. Eso había provocado el enfado de los Ladrones de las Sombras, y le habían ordenado que fuera a ver a su jefe, Renal Cabellorubio, o que se atuviera a las consecuencias. Su centro de control era el puerto, y quería algún "voluntario" porque aparentemente quería buscar unos voluntarios ajenos a la organización para algo.

Yoshimo dijo que con el equipo se sentía seguro, pero sentía que era su responsabilidad advertirle. Si iban, tenían la posibilidad de conseguir una recompensa, aunque todo estaba en las manos de Jaime. Él por supuesto que respetaría la decisión.

Jaime estuvo de acuerdo. Era un miembro del equipo. Tenían que ayudarle.

Llegaron al puerto. Podían sentir el fuerte olor a pescado, y la rejuvenecedora brisa del mar. Jaime lo contempló. Allí estaba el Cuartel general de los Ladrones de las Sombras. Sólo conque uno de los miembros de la organización de la Puerta de Baldur hubiera sobrevivido y hubiera llegado a Amn, más concretamente a Athkatla, las cosas se iban a poner muy interesantes. Ellos habían acabado con la organización en secreto, sin dar nombres. Pero habían conseguido mucha fama con la muerte de Sarevok. Si los Ladrones de las Sombras sabían la verdad sobre la Puerta, iban a tener problemas. Miró a Yoshimo. Sonrió. Dio una señal de adelante, y todos se movieron.

Un clérigo loco se cruzó en su camino. Les ordenó que se inclinaran y honraran al todopoderoso Dios Cyric. Jaime dijo con voz despectiva que no, pero mientras lo decía, su mente volaba.

Cyric.

La mente de Jaime voló a un recuerdo que nunca había tenido. Era una batalla épica, que los mismos Dioses se habían apartado para no verse dañados por las chispas que salían de las armas. La pelea era entre él, el Señor de los Asesinatos, y un advenedizo humano, llamado Cyric. Pero ese humano, había matado a su compañero, Myrkul, Dios de la muerte. Habían peleado en una gran batalla, una batalla en la que él ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. Sabía que iba a morir a las manos de un mortal, pero ya lo había predicho, y ya se había encargado de todo. Había dejado numerosos hijos en Toril, hijos que eventualmente se unirían para resucitarle...

Jaime contempló como el clérigo loco se abalanzaba sobre él con un puñal en la mano, diciendo tonterías, pero no reconoció al clérigo. Era Cyric. Y él no era Jaime, era Baal, Señor del Asesinato.

Jaime sacó a velocidad de tigre la espada, y se la clavó de pleno al clérigo, mientras la otra espada, le cortaba la mano que sostenía el puñal. El clérigo aún no había podido empezar a registrar el dolor, cuando otro tajo le abría la caja torácica, y otra le perforaba el pecho. La muerte se abalanzaba sobre el clérigo, pero Jaime fue más rápido, y con una espada le atravesó el corazón, mientras que la otra espada le cortaba la cabeza de un limpio tajo. Dejando una espada clavada en la pared, junto con el clérigo, Jaime cogió la otra espada con las dos manos y dio tres golpes contra la cabeza que aún no se había detenido, destrozándola.

Jaime contempló los restos descuartizados que yacían a sus pies, mientras se sentía muy incómodo por la cáscara de carne que lo cubría. Dejó caer la espada, y se agarró los antebrazos, con los brazos. Pensó que había llegado el momento de abandonar esa envoltura de carne, y enseñar su verdadera naturaleza. El hijo de Baal, señor del Asesinato, y más poderoso aún que su padre. Sintió su parte oscura llenarle, y darle más poder del que nunca hubiese soñado.

Yoshimo se le acercó, y le sugirió que había que irse de allí. Aunque había sido en defensa propia, la guardia de Amn iba a aparecer en cualquier momento.

Jaime le miró con rabia, y si hubiera tenido su espada al alcance de la mano lo habría matado allí mismo. Pero los rasgos orientales de Yoshimo, le recordaron a Musashi. Había sido un breve encuentro, pero para él había significado mucho. Le había enseñado el camino de la calma y de la paz interior, además de mostrarle su profesión.

Hubo una silenciosa lucha dentro de Jaime, y la eterna perdedora se retiró, planeando ya su regreso.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, Jaime aspiró e inspiró un par de veces. Se volvió a los demás, fingió una sonrisa, y señaló que había que moverse. Los ojos de Yoshimo y Jaheira relucían. Aerie estaba mirando a otro lado aterrada, intentando no devolver.

Jaime se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mientras caminaban.

Había tenido una borrosa visión cuando la esencia de Baal se le había unido. Por unos instantes, los alrededores, se habían vuelto borrosos, mientras otras imágenes se superponían. Era como si hubiera visto a través de los ojos de otra persona. Las visiones habían sido confusas, borrosas

Había visto a varios Magos Encapuchados. Les reconocía por sus ropajes. De eso estaba seguro. Había habido alguien más. Una sombra. Algo maligno. Esa sombra había acabado con todos los magos con suma facilidad. Había lanzado varias docenas de hechizos, y todos los magos habían acabado quemados y disueltos en ácido. Había sentido el miedo de la persona que estaba viendo esa batalla. La sombra se había acercado, y había dado paso a un ser familiar. Era Irenicus, que estaba libre. Libre entre los cadáveres de los Magos Encapuchados...

Jaime se sacudió la cabeza. Debía ser un sueño... ¿o no?.. ¿De quién podía ser esa visión? ¿Imoen? ¿Podía ser que se había comunicado mentalmente con ella? ¿Por qué cuando su parte maligna se había apoderado de él, había podido verla? ¿O no era más que una visión sin sentido? Jaime confundido agitó otra vez la cabeza y siguió adelante. Visiones confusas que podían ser del pasado, presente, futuro, o de un tiempo alternativo. Demasiado confuso para su pobre cabeza.

Una puta se acercó a Korgan y le susurró que le gustaban mucho los enanos. Por unas pocas monedas le podría hacer que se le rizaran la barba y le temblaran los pies. Korgan rió y agradeció la oferta. Pero a él le gustaban más las chicas que luchaban, peleaban y le escupían a los ojos. De todas formas recordaría la oferta en el corazón. Aerie se refugió junto a Jaime.

Entraron en el cuartel general de los Ladrones de las Sombras. El guardia les dejó pasar sin hacer preguntas tras echarles un vistazo. Sin duda había oído hablar de ellos, y también había reconocido a Yoshimo. Jaime no pudo por menos admirar la perfecta organización de los Ladrones de las Sombras. Jaheira murmuró algo de una pérdida de energía cuando se podría perseguir el equilibrio.

Subieron las escaleras, y llegaron hasta una gran sala. De camino, Korgan tiró casi a propósito un vaso de cerveza. El ladrón le insultó, y Korgan dijo que si le abría en canal tendría otras cosas que preocuparse además de la cerveza. El ladrón vaciló, y dejó pasar al enano. Korgan sonrió confiado y lleno de sí mismo.

Había muchos guardias, rodeando a un gigante rubio. Jaime supuso que era el líder de los Ladrones que Yoshimo había comentado.

El rubio soltó una risotada al ver a Yoshimo. Dijo que estaba encantado que al fin hubiera venido. Ya pensaba que no iba a venir porque se lo había tragado la tierra. Había estado a punto de mandar unos asesinos para traerlo vivo o muerto. Yoshimo se inclinó respetuosamente, agradeciendo al oro su amabilidad por preocuparse de su bienestar. Siempre era importante que la gente se preocupara por uno. La risotada del rubio aumentó varios decibelios. Dijo que no era así, porque si estuviera preocupado de él. Eso querría decir que era uno de los suyos, un Ladrón de las Sombras, y no un independiente andrajoso.

Yoshimo recibió respetuosamente los insultos, pero cuando el rubio empezó a llamarle Yoshi, la cara de Yoshimo se alteró levemente. Le rogó que no le llamase así. Esa palabra estaba considerada un insulto en su tierra natal. El rubio empezó a llamarle Yoshi varias veces seguidas. Yoshimo no movió un músculo de su cara. Pero Jaime pudo contemplar las uñas de su mano clavarse con tanta fuerza hasta que se adivinaba el brillo del rubí sangre. Finalmente Yoshimo indico que venía a saldar su deuda. Hacía algún tiempo que había hecho la promesa que vendría a saldar una deuda con la cofradía de los Ladrones. Por eso estaba allí

El rubio sonrió, pero le descartó completamente, mientras contemplaba al silencioso Jaime. Dijo que era cierto, pero que ahora él había hecho el favor de traer al famoso Jaime. Sería él el que le iba a hacer un favor. Al fin y al cabo Jaime según lo que había oído, tenía mejor reputación como guerrero que Yoshimo. La cara petrificada de Yoshimo se rompió con una expresión de sorpresa. Suplicó que no hiciera eso. Quedaría deshonrado si algo le pasaba a Jaime. Debería ser él el que cumpliera la misión. Al fin y al cabo Jaime era su amigo, y era él quien le había traído allí. Estaba bajo obligación al líder de su equipo. El rubio rió, y le mandó callar. Luego se concentró otra vez en Jaime. Dijo que había oído hablar mucho de él, aunque parecía mucho menos impresionante en persona. Quería sus servicios.

Jaime examinó al líder de los Ladrones de las Sombras. Apenas era más que un matón con más poder que el que debería tener. Pero eso mismo le hacía impredecible, porque sólo conocía el respeto de la fuerza. Primero exigió saber como se llamaba. El rubio sonrió. Mencionó que su verdadero nombre era Renal, pero se le había puesto el mote de Cabellorubio porque ese era el color de la sangre. Servía para que la gente lo diferenciara y lo temiera. Jaime meditó que era una tontería dejar que un mote se imponga sobre el verdadero nombre de una persona. Al fin y al cabo, el nombre era una de las pocas cosas que no se podían cambiar y que eran permanentes.

Exigió al ladrón que le dijera cuanto sabía de él y como lo sabía. Aguantó la respiración. Quería saber si sabía algo de su relación de parentesco con Baal. O casi peor, si sabía que era él el que había acabado con los Ladrones de las Sombras en la Puerta de Baldur. Pero Renal sólo habló de sus hazañas en la Puerta de Baldur y en Amn. Un líder de los Ladrones de las Sombras necesitaba mucha información, porque si no corría el peligro que se convirtiera en un objetivo.

Confesó que no era el líder supremo de los Ladrones de las Sombras, sólo el segundo. Pero tenía suficiente poder como para decidir sobre la vida de muchas personas, y eso era lo único importante. Jaime suspiró. Para demasiada gente eso era lo único importante.

Renal continuó explicando que tenía un problema. Uno de los líderes de las cofradías locales Mae'Var, era muy ambicioso. También era un buen ladrón, aunque él personalmente nunca le había gustado. Y tenía razón, porque había descubierto que quería su puesto como segundo de la organización de los Ladrones de las Sombras. Por eso quería que se introdujeran en su organización y se encargaran de buscar pruebas. Jaime contestó que ese plan le parecía una estupidez. ¿Por qué no cogía a miembros de su propia organización? Renal rió. Reconoció que Jaime no era tan tonto como pensaba. La razón era que necesitaba auténticos profesionales mercenarios, que también fueran gente de fuera de la organización. Habría ciertos problemas políticos, si se descubría que había mandado espías a uno de las cofradías locales.

Entonces Jaime preguntó por que no acababa con Mae'Var directamente, si estaba tan seguro que le estaba traicionando. Renal contestó que si lo hacía sin pruebas, podría provocar malestar entre el resto de las cofradías y quizá una guerra civil. Jaime contestó hábilmente que lo que temía era que mientras la guerra contra la Cofradía de los vampiros continuara, los vampiros aprovecharan la guerra civil en su cofradía para aniquilarlos a todos. Renal contempló calculador a Jaime. Luego sonrió Le preguntó si lo iba a hacer. Jaime estuvo de acuerdo. Al fin y al cabo, lo que fuera con tal de crear caos en los Ladrones de las Sombras. Renal le dio unos papeles, que hablaban de un traspaso de unos ladrones que venían de la destruida organización en la Puerta de Baldur, Minsc soltó una risa, aunque acallada por un violento codazo de Jaheira. Mae'Var le recomendó que no fuera todavía. Que dejara pasar un poco de tiempo después del lío en el Paseo. Se despidió diciendo que Jaime le recordaba a él cuando era un joven. Jaime sintió un escalofrío.

Yoshimo se acercó a Jaime, y le agradeció varias veces que se ofreciera a hacerle ese favor. Jaime contestó que no importaba... pero notó que Yoshimo tenía algo más en la boca. Finalmente Yoshimo le preguntó como se había metido en esa aventura. ¿Por qué había sido capturado por Irenicus?

Jaime sonrió, y aclaró que él no se había metido en esa aventura, sino que la aventura le había escogido a él. Ante la curiosidad de Yoshimo, Jaime contempló a Aerie, Yoshimo y Korgan, los nuevos añadidos en su grupo.

Consideró que podía confiar en ellos y les explico toda su vida, desde que Sarevok había matado a su padre adoptivo, hasta que él lo había vengado, pasando por su relación con Baal. Destacó especialmente el odio que tenía a esa sangre corrupta y cuando deseaba dejar su maldición detrás. Pero pese a sus buenas intenciones, no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo, cuando Yoshimo le interrogó con avidez sobre los demás hijos de Baal, y sus poderes. A Aerie el relato sólo la asusto. Pero dijo que confiaba en Jaime. A Korgan le daba más o menos igual. Jaime podía morir con su hacha. El resto le daba igual. Pero Yoshimo estaba ansioso por saber más y más.

Cuando la conversación terminó, se fueron a descansar a la taberna. Dado que tenían que ahorrar, alquilaron habitaciones baratas. Tres habitaciones. Minsc y Korgan compartían una. Aerie y Jaheira la otra. La tercera era de Yoshimo y Jaime.

Jaime intentó dormir, pero la memoria de las visiones del puerto no le dejaban pegar ojo. Cerró los ojos, mientras intentaba encontrar el sueño. Pero para su sorpresa, lo que vino fueron los ruidos de Yoshimo al levantarse de la cama, abrir disimuladamente la puerta y salir de la habitación.

Jaime abrió los ojos y contempló la puerta. Había varias explicaciones lógicas para que Yoshimo saliera de la habitación a la mitad de la noche. De necesidades fisiológicas a beber un trago en la taberna que siempre estaba abierta. Pero coger la espada y la armadura si no iba a salir del edificio era extraño. Y tampoco les estaba abandonando porque se había dejado su equipaje.

Jaime se levantó y le siguió sigilosamente. Efectivamente Yoshimo salió del edificio y se perdió en la noche. Jaime intentó seguirle, pero Yoshimo era muy hábil, moviéndose rápidamente y atravesando multitudes sólo para desaparecer en oscuros callejones. Jaime no tardó en perderle. Opinó que casi seguro que no lo había visto seguirle, pero de todas formas era imposible seguirlo. Yoshimo era un ladrón demasiado bueno.

De vuelta en la taberna, tuvo tiempo para pensar. ¿Adonde habría podido ir? Era inútil intentar seguirle. Jaheira podía ser buena moviéndose entre los árboles, no en la jungla urbana. Korgan no parecía el tipo sigiloso. Y mejor no hablar de pensar que Aerie o Minsc pudieran seguir al ladrón Yoshimo.

Jaime se preguntó algo que llevaba rondándole en su cabeza mucho tiempo, aunque había intentado mantener esas ideas aisladas. Se preguntó dónde había estado prisionero Yoshimo en la cárcel de Irenicus. Todas las jaulas estaban en la misma parte, pero Yoshimo no había estado allí. Le habían encontrado no muy lejos de la salida.

Jaime intentó olvidar sus malos pensamientos, pero entendió que no sólo no podía. También entendió, que hasta que no fuera capaz de confiar plenamente en él, no podría tenerlo en el equipo. Yoshimo podría ser un espía de los Ladrones de las Sombras, de Bodhi, o incluso de Irenicus. La propia supervivencia de todos los miembros dependía de la plena confianza del líder en todos ellos, y la plena confianza de todos ellos en el líder.

Aunque había intentado negarlo, sentía su confianza por Yoshimo disminuir segundo a segundo. Todos esos pensamientos se cruzaron en él en un instante.

Media hora después, Yoshimo estaba de vuelta. Jaime explicó a Yoshimo la verdad. Todas sus sospechas. Desde su extrañeza por su escapada por la noche, hasta sus sospechas porque estuviera libre cuando le habían encontrado. Yoshimo intentó explicar que se había escapado de la jaula de Irenicus algunas horas antes que los demás miembros del equipo. Y había ido a ver a cierta mujer con la cual mantenía una relación íntima. Pero Jaime negó con la cabeza. El problema era suyo. Falta de confianza.

Yoshimo entendió. Le agradeció a Jaime respetuosamente su sinceridad. Iba a estar en la Corona de Cobre. Si lograba encontrar dentro de él la confianza, podía ir a verle.

Al día siguiente Yoshimo explicó lo que había pasado sin ocultar nada al resto del equipo. Agradeció a Jaime su sinceridad y su amabilidad. Se volvió a Korgan, se inclinó y le deseo suerte en su eterna búsqueda del oro. Deseó a Minsc suerte mientras se inclinaba. Ojalá alguna vez lograra cumplir su dejemma, y volver a su Rashemen natal. Deseó a Jaheira la consecución de su venganza contra Irenicus. De la misma forma deseó suerte a Aerie en la búsqueda de su propio camino en la vida.

Jaime se inclinó, lo mismo que Yoshimo. Entonces Yoshimo se inclinó una ver más, y se alejó. Korgan grito que si seguían haciendo inclinaciones iba a romper unas cuantas cabezas.

Entonces apareció Anomen. El guerrero clérigo. Se disculpó por su aparición, pero dijo que había oído la conversación. Había supuesto que al tener ahora un miembro menos, estarían interesados en un nuevo miembro. Jaime miró a sus compañeros. Aerie hizo un gesto afirmativo, mientras se ponía otra vez colorada ante la mirada de Anomen. Jaheira se cruzó de hombros, pero hizo un gesto negativo. Minsc dijo que sería un valiente añadido para enfrentarse al mal. Korgan casi se llevó las manos a la cabeza ante un estúpido de tanta envergadura. Jaime devolvió la vista a Anomen, y sonrió. Su voto era que sí. No podía ser corto de miras. El tiempo pasaba e Imoen seguía presa. Necesitaba toda la ayuda posible y más.

Anomen sonrió orgullosamente. Cuando Jaime le preguntó acerca de su pasado, dijo muy rápidamente que había estado sirviendo en la Orden del Radiante Corazón por años. Después de su examen, que esperaba que fuera pronto, debido a sus hazañas, se convertiría en un caballero de la Orden. Su máxima ambición.

Pero cuando le preguntaron acerca de su pasado, antes de entrar en la orden, sólo dijo que había entrado en la Orden como escudero, sin el apoyo de su padre, un noble, Lord Cor Delryn. Dado que no podía conseguir ser promovido como escudero, decidió seguir la ruta del guerrero y sacerdote de Yelmo, el Dios de los guardianes. Había peleado muchas y largas batallas durante años contra las fuerzas del mal.

Esas últimas frases las mencionaba con gran orgullo. Sin embargo, Jaime meditó que la frecuencia y el énfasis que ponía en decir que pronto sería digno de convertirse en caballero, parecía más para convencerse a sí mismo que a los demás. Por otro lado, le parecía demasiado arrogante y puritano para conseguirlo.

Se pusieron a buscar información acerca de los Magos Encapuchados.


	10. Elegir el menos malo

**Capítulo X: Elegir el menos malo**

_Cuando era joven pensaba que las únicas elecciones que un aventurero tenía que hacer, era entre el bien o entre el mal. Fue cuando ya había perdido el número de enemigos muertos por mis espadas cuando entendí que a veces la elección es entre el mal menos malo. Lo peor es el miedo a equivocarse_

_Jaime. Crónicas de los Engendros de Baal_

Anomen se sentó y dejó descansar los pies. Horas y horas de preguntas para saber donde estaba la cárcel de los Magos Encapuchados, y seguían igual que al principio. O nadie sabía nada o nadie quería saber nada o nadie quería decir nada.

El resto del equipo estaba igual de cansado. Anomen aprovechó para contemplar al equipo. La misión era justa. Rescatar a una doncella en peligro por los manejos de un mago diabólico. Sin duda una misión digna de él.

Le preocupaba que el equipo no fuera digno. Ese enano era sin duda maligno. No le gustaba la forma que tenía de tocar su hacha y de mirar a los demás. Si fuera él, le echaría del equipo. Y luego estaba la druida. Su búsqueda del equilibrio era demasiado parecida a la defensa del mal. Todo lo que no fuera la defensa del bien era ayudar al mal. El explorador gigante estaba loco. Le había causado buena impresión, hasta que se había puesto a hablar con su hámster. Tener a la joven elfa era un error. Una mujer tan joven no debería estar en el duro camino de las aventuras. Por su parte Jaime era un buen guerrero. Una lástima que no fuera paladín.

Anomen empezó a hablar de sus numerosas hazañas como guerrero clérigo a las órdenes de la Orden del Muy Sagrado Corazón. La Orden había intervenido en muchas luchas y batallas a lo largo de Amn. Él mismo había peleado cuando una horda de orcos que había bajado de las colinas. Tras una gran batalla, la Orden les había derrotado, y él mismo había acabado con cuatro de sus jefes. Jaime contempló fríamente ese guerrero. O era uno de los más poderosos guerreros de todo Amn, y ellos tenían el gran honor de tenerlo a su lado, o estaba exagerando bastante. Sospechaba lo segundo. De todas formas, estuvo escuchando con respeto, porque así relajaba a su ego.

La conversación fue interrumpida por una vampira que se les apareció justo delante como por arte de magia. Todo el equipo se colocó en posición de combate. Pero la vampira no estaba allí para luchar. Dijo llamarse Valen, y les dijo que había oído hablar de ellos, de su búsqueda del hechicero... y de la chica. La impasible cara de Jaime se alteró por un segundo, aunque luego volvió a la de antes. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La vampira le había visto, y sonrió.

Dijo que su señora quería hablar con él, y que si quería, fuera por la noche al cementerio. Se fue. Pero el equipo aún no había tenido tiempo a reaccionar, cuando apareció un enano con aspecto de sirviente. Les dijo que Gaelen Bayle había tenido noticias que casi habían conseguido todo el dinero, y quería hablar con ellos para realizar un nuevo trato. Jaime meditó rápidamente, que él era el único que sabía cuanto dinero tenían. Ni siquiera sus compañeros lo sabían. Interrogó al sirviente, pero que contestó que él sólo era un mensajero. Mientras se iba, Jaime meditaba que la conversación con esa vampira aparentemente le iba a ahorrar mucho dinero. Seguro que Baelen ya sabía el interés de los vampiros en él.

Entraron otra vez en el bar, y Jaime cogió una copa. Necesitaba pensar. Aceptar la oferta de los vampiros, o de Gaelen Bayle. Gayle hablaba de una misteriosa organización. Las únicas organizaciones en Amn con fuerza suficiente como para oponerse a los Magos Encapuchados eran los Ladrones de las Sombras, los Arpistas y el Consejo de los Seis. El Consejo quedaba descartado, porque sólo tenían que dar la orden para que liberasen a Imoen. Los Arpistas tampoco, porque ellos no se preocupaban de las personas individuales, sino de la sociedad en su conjunto. Además, sus experiencias en la Puerta de Baldur, donde le habían tratado con una mezcla de medio y desprecio, le decía que no le tenían ningún cariño. Sólo quedaban los Ladrones de las Sombras. Envueltos en una guerra con los vampiros, quizá los mismos que ahora le ofrecían una alianza.

Meditó que para empezar, debería averiguar lo que querían los vampiros. Cuando oscureció un poco más, el equipo se acercó al cementerio. Allí los muertos los contemplaban, mientras se aventuraban por el cementerio. Armas desenvainadas, porque allí se respiraba muerte, especialmente de noche.

Una sombra que se movía a una velocidad extraordinaria se les acercó. La débil luz de la luna se iluminó sobre ella, y todos pudieron ver que era una vampira. Estaba sola, pero caminaba como una reina. La misma hierba muerta del cementerio parecía instintivamente alejarse de ella. Se presentó como Bodhi. Jaime poco intimidado, preguntó por que les había citado en el cementerio de noche. Bodhi contestó que esa era una forma de esquivar a los espías de los Ladrones de las Sombras. La noche era más su elemento.

Anomen dijo que se sentía preocupado. Estaba listo para pelear contra el mal si así se lo decían. Bodhi lo miró con desprecio. Señaló que había muchas ventajas de unirse a ella. Para empezar, la misteriosa organización con la que estaban tratando, no eran sino los Ladrones de las Sombras, que estaba buscando conseguir dinero. Ella bajaba el precio de veinte mil de los Ladrones a sólo quince mil. Un dinero que casualmente ya tenían. Si aceptaban, ella les ayudaría a rescatar a Imoen. Además debían ir con ella, porque sino lo podrían lamentar. La guerra la estaban ganando los vampiros. Los Ladrones de las Sombras, aunque todavía retenían gran parte de su poder, se estaban volviendo más y más débiles por momentos. Si trabajaban para ella, tendrían que hacer algunos favores, y dar muestras que realmente estaban de su lado. Jaime preguntó a que se refería con esos favores. Bodhi rió. Explicó que quería quitar el monopolio de los Ladrones de las Sombras, y eso iba a requerir atacar por la espalda. Iba a ser necesario matar y aterrorizar.

Entonces Jaime conseguiría a su querida Imoen... pero Irenicus sería para ella. Jaime se sobresaltó. Bodhi señaló que estaba interesada en Irenicus para sus planes, y que por ello no podría hacerle nada. Jaime contempló a la vampira, mientras se preguntaba que tenía que ver Irenicus en todo eso. También se estaba dando cuenta que Bodhi conocía todo sobre Irenicus e Imoen, además de saber la cantidad de dinero que tenían. Nada de eso le gustaba nada. Nada de nada.

Preguntó cuál era exactamente su plan, y por que los necesitaba a ellos. Los ojos de Bodhi resplandecieron con una luz sobrenatural. Explicó que quería la destrucción de la organización criminal más grande al Sur de las Tierras Profundas Para ello los necesitaba a ellos, para golpearles por la espalda, y así que las muertes fueran más estratégicas, casi artísticas.

Jaime se volvió. Jaheira dijo que a ella no le gustaba nada de eso, y si los Ladrones se enteraban, iban a meterse en muchos problemas. Aerie tuvo un escalofrió. Jaime tomó eso por un no. Minsc dijo que eso no le gustaba nada, pero que tanto él como Bubú harían lo que él quisiera. Korgan dijo que estaba totalmente de acuerdo, porque así lograrían ahorrar mucho oro. Le aconsejó que aceptara la oferta antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Anomen consideró que eso era un pacto con el Diablo, pero sería bueno para debilitar el poder de los Ladrones de las Sombras.

Jaime consideró cuidadosamente la oferta. Irenicus tenía muchos tratos misteriosos con los Vampiros, por eso los Ladrones de las Sombras le habían atacado de esa manera. En todo ese asunto, nadie le estaba diciendo ni la mitad del plan. Pero los vampiros le daban demasiada mala espina. Finalmente indicó a Bodhi que despreciaba a ambos, a los Ladrones de las Sombras y a los Vampiros. Pero si tenía que elegir, elegiría el que él consideraba el menos malo de todos ellos, y esos eran los Ladrones de las Sombras.

Bodhi siseó furiosa. Dijo que la elección era suya, pero acababa de hacer un enemigo temible. Se volverían a ver.

Se escapó corriendo. Jaime la contempló ir a una velocidad extraordinaria. Poco después todos se ponían en movimiento, dirigiéndose hacia el próximo encuentro con los Ladrones de las Sombras.

Anomen observó que el cementerio era aburrido, porque él se había imaginado que por los cementerios había siempre más peligro. Monstruos dispuestos a lanzarse sobre víctimas inocentes, mientras los caballeros y clérigos guerreros se encargaban de velar por su seguridad.

Todo el equipo rió el chiste, aunque Anomen lo había dicho muy en serio.

Jaheira sonrió, mirando al cielo oscuro de la noche. Comentó que era bueno estar de vuelta en Amn, aunque hubiera preferido que fueran en otras circunstancias más felices. Hubiera preferido que sus captores les hubieran llevado más al sur, a la tierra de Tethyr, la cual no había visto en mucho tiempo. Jaime sonrió. Preguntó por que le gustaría ir allí. Jaheira dijo que era su casa. Hacía ya mucho tiempo, antes que los disturbios acabaran con toda la familia real, y le obligaran a ella a escapar, y a convertirse en la última superviviente de su familia.

Jaime comentó como de pasada que podrían ir allí, cuando todo acabara. Sería un viaje interesante, una especie de vacaciones. Pero el hilo de sus pensamientos fue cortado por la risa de Jaheira. Dijo que sería interesante, pero por otras causas, porque ese era uno de los pocos sitios donde ella crearía más movimiento que él. Allí no les gustaban nada los Arpistas.

Jaime meditó que podía entender ese sentimiento, porque a él tampoco le gustaban nada los Arpistas, exceptuando por supuesto Jaheira. Dijo en voz alta era que pensaba que los Arpistas eran queridos en todas partes.

Jaheira negó con la cabeza. Explicó que todo había pasado hacía una centuria, antes de la destrucción de la casa rea. Siete princesas habían muerto la misma noche, y se había rumoreado que los Arpistas habían colaborado en la muerte. Quizá era cierto. No se había sabido la verdad, pero la gente ya había decidido. Desde entones habían sido perseguidos en Tethyr, y se habían cometido grandes atrocidades contra ellos, su exilio la menor de ellas. La historia no tenía un final feliz. Por mucho que buscaba, no encontraba ninguna moraleja del equilibrio en todo ese asunto.

Jaime notó la vacilación de la voz de Jaheira. Aparentemente la Jaheira práctica y decidida que había conocido cuando se conocieron por primera vez hacía ya tanto tiempo, estaba cambiando. Aún no sabía si para bien o para mal.

Aerie pegó un grito, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Jaime. Todos los ojos se volvieron a ella. Tenía los ojos fijos en una tumba con tierra recientemente removida. Jaime pidió silencio, y todo el mundo pudo oír unos gemidos que venían de las profundidades. Anomen dijo que eran zombis que salían de las tumbas para hacer que los vivos se les unieran. Debían salir de allí antes de ser atacados. Aerie aconsejo salir de allí pronto, fuera lo que fuera venía de la tierra. Jaime se acercó a la tumba, espada desenvainada. Puso la oreja contra la tumba y escuchó... sí... efectivamente. De allí venían unos sonidos. Como de alguien que hubiera estado encerrado.

Aerie gritó que eran muertos vivientes. Debían salir de allí antes de ser atacados. Anomen insistió que efectivamente, sólo demonios podían venir de allí. Jaime los ordenó callar, mientras buscaba algo que usar. Afortunadamente, el guardián del cementerio había dejado una pala tirada. Quizá dudaba que los muertos se molestasen en robarle. Jaime demandó silencio, mientras escarbaba. Los demás rodearon la tumba. Aerie decía una y otra vez que deberían irse de allí antes de ser atacados. Jaime finalmente se cansó, y le vociferó que se callara. Sería mejor que se preparara por si acaso.

La cara de Aerie se convirtió en el reflejo del dolor a la luz de la luna, al ver a su querido Jaime gritarle. A Jaime también se le partió el corazón, pero ya era demasiado tarde para tragarse las palabras. Siguió excavando, mientras pensaba que Aerie era demasiado inestable, porque él era su único soporte. Llegó hasta la tumba. Había alguien dentro. Alguien vivo o muerto, pero que estaba haciendo mucho ruido.

Tenía algo claro. Si era un muerto, pues lo destrozaría definitivamente. Pero no iba a correr el riesgo de dejar a ninguna persona enterrada viva sólo por un quizás. Empezó a usar la espada para intentar abrirla, pero la tapa estaba clavada muy firmemente.

Meditó que le iba a llevar bastante tiempo lograr abrirlo, cuando oyó los típicos chillidos de Bubú. Antes de poder reaccionar, Minsc le había cogido el hacha a Korgan y había golpeado con ella la esquina de la tapa, rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Korgan cogió malhumorado su hacha mientras Jaime levantaba el resto de la tapa, agradeciendo mentalmente a Bubú su ayuda

Allí había un hombre con cara de asustado. Tras contemplarles unos cuantos segundos, pidió ayuda. Jaime lo ayudó a levantarse. El hombre les agradeció su ayuda. Había sido raptado por unos secuestradores, que habían pedido un rescate a su familia. Pero una vez que habían conseguido el rescate, le habían golpeado. Cuando se había despertado, estaba enterrado vivo.

Jaime contempló aterrorizado el ataúd, pero el que más ruidosamente expresó su furia fue Minsc. A su salvaje mente le parecía que lo más horrible debía ser estar encerrado en una jaula sin posibilidad de salvación. Juró que aquellos que enterraran a personas vivas, serían enterrados por la furia de la justicia. Hasta el pobre hombre se asustó ante la furia de Minsc, mientras éste lamentaba por los que desobedecieran la justicia, porque sentirían sobre sí toda su furia. El hombre intentó alejarse, pero Jaime lo alcanzó. Le preguntó si les podía dar cualquier pista acerca de sus captores. El hombre les dijo que uno de ellos había llevado una túnica de color rubí, de la que incluso había arrancado un pedazo. Y uno de ellos había hablado con una cuarta persona, que creía que era el guardia del cementerio.

Jaime recogió la información, pero también sabía que no tenía tiempo de hacer nada. Tenían prisa. Cogió el pedazo de tela de color rubí que le ofrecía el hombre, el cual dijo que iba a ver a su familia. El equipo también fue por su lado.

Entonces, una sombra fantasmal se acercó a ellos. Todos allí pegaron un grito de miedo. Era un niño, pero su cuerpo no era una sustancia sólida, y todos podían ver a través de él. Lo miraron asustados. El niño los miró, sus ojos confusos y asustados.

Los ojos de Jaime brillaron y por un instante, recordaba haber estado en un sitio. Era una gran y lujosa habitación. No recordaba como había llegado hasta allí, pero sabía que Gorion le había traído.

Por casualidad, se fijó en unas pequeñas huellas de barro, casi invisibles, que llevaban hasta detrás de una cortina. Descorrió la cortina, y se encontró con una niña que le preguntaba enfadada como le había descubierto. Cuando Jaime le señaló las huellas, la niña rió. Dijo que se llamaba Imoen y le preguntó si iban a estar allí mucho tiempo...

Jaime se acercó sin miedo hasta el niño. El niño dio un paso atrás. Llamó a su papá y a su mamá. Jaime le preguntó si podía hacer algo por él. El niño lo miró. Luego dijo que quería su oso de peluche que le habían quitado el hombre malo. Jaime preguntó quien era el hombre malo. El niño contestó que era el que había entrado en su casa de noche, y le había hecho daño. Siempre que se iba a dormir, cogía su osito de peluche porque si él no podía dormir.

Jaime prometió por sus recuerdos que encontraría su osito. Pero el niño llevaba muerto algún tiempo. Y los Ladrones de las Sombras estaban impacientes.

Salieron de allí y esta vez sin que el superpoblado cementerio les molestase, llegaron hasta Gaelen Bayle. Éste dijo que sus señores, habían decidido rebajar el precio, a sólo quince mil, que era casualmente la cantidad que tenían. A Jaime no le llamó la atención que supiese cuanto dinero tenía. Mucho menos que estuviese nervioso, porque los Vampiros habían intentado contactar con él.

Pero descubrió que Gaelen no sabía nada de su encuentro con Bodhi, cuando éste anunció con un gesto melodramático que acababan de contratar los servicios de los poderosos Ladrones de las Sombras. Esperaba gestos de sorpresa y de agradecimiento. Pero todos lo sabían. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue la de un enfadado Anomen que le decía a Jaime que unirse a los Ladrones de las Sombras era una acción impía. No estaba dispuesto a pasar por un deshonor así.

Ni Jaime ni los demás le hicieron caso, y al final Anomen tuvo que seguir prestando atención a las palabras de Gaelen, que les decía que el nombre del auténtico líder de los Ladrones de las Sombras, por encima de Cabellorubio, era Aran Linbai. Éste deseaba hablar con ellos en el edificio de las Sombras. Jaime preguntó si sabía algo de Irenicus. Gaelen contestó sorprendido que debía seguir en la cárcel de los Magos Encapuchados. Jaime lo miró fríamente. Señaló que no estaba seguro que el poderoso Irenicus siguiera ya en la cárcel. Tenía demasiado poder. En la mente de Jaime estaba la forma con que había acabado con todos esos poderosos Magos Encapuchados sin despeinarse. También estaba esa misteriosa visión...

Jaime y los demás salieron de la casa. Se dirigieron hacia el cuartel general de los Ladrones.

Jaime bromeó con Jaheira que todo el mundo parecía estar interesado en él. Jaheira estuvo de acuerdo. Y el primero había sido Irenicus. Jaime se disculpó por no haber podido hacer nada para evitar su captura. Jaheira contestó que había hecho lo que había podido, y con eso debía bastar. Lo que sentía era que Jaime había sido cruelmente torturado. Jaime comentó que pese a todas sus torturas, Irenicus había procurado no matarle en el proceso. Jaheira estuvo de acuerdo. Debía ser porque como todos, Irenicus tenía un interés especial sobre Jaime. No le culpaba. Ella también lo tenía...

Jaime la miró sorprendido. Jaheira añadió rápidamente que ese interés era como Arpista. Por supuesto. Lo quisieran o no, los hijos de Baal llevaban el Caos en su sangre. Un Caos que amenazaba el equilibrio que los Arpistas perseguían... No quería que Jaime pensara... Debían seguir.

Jaime contempló a Jaheira. Parecía que el dolor de Khalid la seguía confundiendo. La antigua Jaheira nunca habría tartamudeado.

En ese momento Anomen empezó a decir orgullosamente que le parecía una pérdida de tiempo estar allí luchando entre plebeyos y mentecatos. Él tenía objetivos mayores en mente. Jaime y Jaheira agradecieron esa interrupción.

Korgan le habría aplastado allí mismo la cabeza, si no fuera porque sintió la helada mirada de Jaime encima de él cuando puso su mano en el hacha. Vaciló un segundo. No le gustaba el noble, pero de todas formas Jaime era mejor líder que Shagbag. Dejó el hacha en su sitio.

Anomen, que no se había dado cuenta de nada, siguió hablando. Dijo que quería ser armado y caballero, para así conseguir mayor respeto por parte de todos. Jaime intervino en el monólogo de Anomen, para preguntarle si no tenía respeto siendo un clérigo guerrero. Anomen le miró desdeñosamente. Dijo que en esos momentos, era poco más que un escudero glorificado, y que él aspiraba a algo más. Aspiraba a ser armado caballero, porque en la orden eso era lo equivalente a ser un paladín. Volvió al monólogo, aunque sin darse cuenta. Su madre había muerto cuando él era muy joven. Desde que pudo entrar en la Orden del Muy Sagrado y Radiante Corazón, se había entregado en cuerpo y alma. Su único objetivo era convertirse en caballero. Siguió hablando de las hazañas que haría cuando se convirtiera en caballero. Pero ya todo el mundo había cerrado la percepción de los oídos. Sus palabras no eran más que un zumbido en sus oídos.

Aerie dijo que ella había estado de viaje por todo Amn con el circo, pero el viaje había sido muy duro porque no tenía alas. Jaheira la miró con sorna y avisó que sus viajes tampoco habían sido paseos de placer. Habían sido duros, y en malas condiciones. Si pensaba que sus viajes habían sido tranquilos, necesitaba urgentemente alguien que le dijera la verdad. Aerie contestó entre lágrimas que ella nunca había dicho que pensara eso. Pero si necesitaba que alguien se lo aclarase, no sería una mujer tan horrorosa como ella. Jaheira aclaró que prefería ser una mujer horrorosa a una niña que miraba a todo con los ojos tan boquiabiertos. El multiuniverso no se revolvía alrededor suyo, aunque no lo creyera. Esperaba que con la experiencia viniera una mejor perspectiva.

Aerie gritó que no quería su experiencia. Estaba preguntando a Jaime, nada más. Jaime intervino para calmar la conversación mientras lanzaba un suspiro interno. Jaheira sería una buena líder si no fuera porque era demasiado severa consigo mismo y con los demás. Por eso habían perdido a la mitad del equipo cerca de la Puerta de Baldur.

Dijo que había viajado mucho desde que había partido de Candelero. Aerie dijo que ella también había viajado mucho. Había estado en el lejano sur. Hasta Eshpurta y Murann. Pero en todos los sitios era igual. La gente se burlaba de ella cuando estaba en una jaula y todavía tenía las alas. Por lo menos ahora estaba viajando libre, aunque fuera en el suelo. Jaime sonrió, y dijo que Aerie se estaba probando como una parte esencial del equipo. Luchaba con valor, y lograba mantener los espíritus en alto. Sin ella quizá todos estarían muertos.

Aerie se puso colorada y agradeció las palabras mientras se camuflaba en la imponente forma de Minsc.

Con un símbolo que les había dado Gaelen, entraron en la zona restringida de los Ladrones. Se encontraron con unos ladrones que estaban hablando de lo dura que era Pelanna, la instructora. También pasaron por una sala de torturas, donde un torturador decía con aire de intelectual lo difícil que era hacer que no se desmayaran los prisioneros mientras les torturaba. Aerie dijo que tenía miedo. Minsc se acercó a ella y prometió que nadie le haría nada malo. Finalmente llegaron hasta una mujer a la cual se le llamaba educadamente cortesana, formalmente prostituta, y normalmente puta. Dijo llamarse Tarsa, y que Aran les estaba esperando.

Aran era un guerrero alto, no tan robusto como Cabellorubio, pero daba toda la pinta de ser mucho más inteligente. Aran les agradeció que hubieran venido, y que no tuvieran miedo ni escrúpulos de acercarse a los Ladrones de las Sombras. Anomen contestó que no se acercarían si no fuese porque sabían porque sabían que sus actos estaban motivados por las necesidades más extremas. Aran lo examinó confundido. Luego sugirió que como compensación por el oro, iban a conseguir varios objetos mágicos. Anomen contestó orgullosamente que cualquier objeto mágico que les dieran no sería más que baratijas que hubieran podido comprar por mucho menos de esa cantidad. Jaime advirtió que no querían objetos mágicos sino que cumplieran el trato, para el cual habían pagado una elevada cantidad de dinero.

Aran indicó que los Ladrones de las Sombras siempre cumplían su promesa, pero que actualmente necesitaban algún tiempo para el reparto de fondos. Mientras tanto le rogaban que les hiciera algunos "favores"

Jaheira advirtió que no tenían tiempo para perderlo con juegos, porque amigos debían ser o rescatados o vengados. Jaime contestó que no tenía por que hacerlo, a menos que se le dijese la verdad. Aran enseñó sus cartas. Dijo que la guerra contra la Cofradía de los Vampiros les estaban dejando agotados, y que si caían, nunca podrían ayudarle a rescatar a Imoen.

Jaime consintió en ayudarles. Anomen lanzó un gruñido de insatisfacción. Aran le dijo que estaban teniendo problemas en el puerto, porque muchos pedidos estaban desapareciendo misteriosamente. Les rogaba que reforzase la guarnición. Jaime rió. Comentó que si incluso en el puerto, justo al lado de su cuartel general, tenían problemas, la situación parecía bastante mala. Aran le espetó que aunque ellos ladrones, tenían ciertos límites, mientras que si los Vampiros lograban su poder y posición, nadie sabía hasta donde llegaría su poder. Jaime asintió. Sabía que estaba eligiendo al diablo menos malo, aunque eso no fuera la opción más segura.

Salió de allí. Se dirigieron al puerto. Allí charlaron con la encargada del puerto, Muk. Ella se burló de ellos, diciendo que esa guardia parecía una misión muy aburrida para unos grandes héroes como ellos. Jaime contestó con educación que sólo era una parte del camino hasta una gran heroicidad. Muk gruñó y les avisó que había visto a una persona acercarse varias veces. Aunque cambiaba de forma, era la misma. Se lo decía su instinto. Pero ahora que ellos estaban allí para reforzar la guarnición, no tendría ningún problema en acercarse.

Cuando volvió a aparecer la persona, Muk se acercó y preguntó quien era. La misteriosa forma dijo llamarse Lassai, y aconsejó a Muk que se uniese a la Cofradía de los Vampiros. Muk le mandó al Infierno. Lassai rió una risa irónica, mientras le partía el cuello a Muk de un solo golpe. Todo el equipo salió disparado a por él. Pero el vampiro con un simple hechizo, se volvió una nube de humo, que escapó de allí sin que se le pudiese parar.

Le siguieron, pero fueron detenidos cuando un Ladrón de Sombras se les acercó suplicando ayuda porque unos vampiros le estaban atacando. Acabaron con ellos, y el Ladrón se lo agradeció. Pero gracias a la pelea Lassai se había escapado. Se volverían a ver tarde o temprano.

Volvieron al cuartel General de los Ladrones a informar de la situación Aran se sintió preocupado cuando se lo contaron. Mandó llamar a Renal, mientras ordenaba al equipo que esperasen, hasta que tuviera una nueva misión para ellos.

Al día siguiente, un mensajero se les acercó en la Corona de Cobre, donde el equipo había ido a descansar después de esa agotadora noche. Era una carta de Quayle. Les pedía que fueran a verle. Aerie suplicó a Jaime que fueran a verle, porque temía que estuviera en problemas. Jame meditó. Hacer esperar a la más poderosa organización criminal de todo Faerun, o hacer esperar a una buena persona. La solución no ofrecía dudas.

Se apresuraron a moverse hacia el circo. Mientras, Aerie hablaba de su tío Quayle, al cual estaba muy unido. Se había opuesto frontalmente a que estuviera encerrada. Durante todos esos días, le había ofrecido su amistad y había sido su único amigo. Cuando había comprado el circo, lo primero que había hecho había sido liberarla. Jaime sugirió que quizá debería volver al circo, pero Aerie contestó que tenía que encontrar su propio camino. Eso le recordaba que había sido su tío quien le había introducido en el culto a Barervan, el dios de los gnomos, también conocido como el viajero indómito. Ese Dios le había devuelto la fe, por eso le era fiel.

Jaime meditó que un Dios gnomo era una curiosa elección para un elfa alada, pero quizá al haber perdido sus alas, era la mejor opción.

Llegaron allí, pero todo parecía estar bien. Quayle les agradeció que se apresuraran tanto, pero no era nada importante. Sólo que una vieja amiga que había conocido hacía tiempo le había comentado que tenía problemas. Les agradecería que fueran a ayudarla cuando pudieran. Pero no tenían porque apresurarse.

Se quedaron allí para ver la representación del circo. Fue sensacional. Jaime deseó que Imoen estuviera allí. Se habría pasado toda la función riendo. La única persona que se lo perdió fue Jaheira, que desapareció al comenzar la función, y volvió cuando estaba a punto de terminar. No dijo adonde había ido, y tampoco nadie preguntó.

Pero apenas el equipo salía del circo, cuando llegó otro mensajero con otra carta. Era de Nalia.

Era una carta desesperada. Relataba que sus enemigos habían logrado penetrar las defensas del castillo De'Arnise, y la batalla en el patio había terminado mal para ellos. Habían perdido el castillo, pese a una desesperada resistencia metro a metro. Todos los mercenarios contratados habían muerto en el combate. Los últimos supervivientes de la guardia se habían reunido con ella, fuera del castillo. Iban a esperar por ellos unos de días más. Si no, iban a lanzar un último ataque desesperado porque su padre y su tía seguían dentro. Tenían que arriesgarse para rescatarlos, aún a riesgo de su vida. Dado que siempre había ayudado a los pobres, pedía ayuda al equipo, cuya fama empezaba a extenderse por sus hazañas contra los esclavistas. Sin ellos, no tenían ninguna duda que morirían todos.

Jaime estrujó la carta entre sus manos. No podía llegar a Imoen con las manos manchadas de sangre por no haber hecho nada para ayudar a una persona que necesitaba ayuda. Dio la orden de movimiento. Salían de allí. Ya.

Se acercaron a las puertas de la ciudad. Un chico que anunciaba problemas, o lo que es lo mismo, noticias, dio novedades de problemas en Nuevo Amn, con disturbios en el Nuevo mundo. Luchas en ciudades lejanas entre Amn y flotas de Aguas Profundas. Guerra entre Amn y el imperio Sytsibino. Jaime no pudo evitar un escalofrío. Guerras, guerras, guerras. ¿Acaso era lo único que la gente hacía? ¿Peleas, luchas?, ¿Acaso no era por eso por lo que Baal, el Señor de los Asesinatos, había tenido tanto poder? ¿Más aún que Bane, Señor de los Conflictos y que Myrkul, Señor de la Muerte?

Un ojeador del ejército se acercó a Anomen. Le halagó diciendo que parecía un gran caballero. ¿Querría unirse al ejército? Anomen lo miró con desprecio. Le contestó que él sólo lucharía por su sagrada orden. Si quisiera unirse a una milicia de opulentos y avaros mercaderes abandonaría su Orden.

El pobre ojeador quedó algo asustado. Se fijo en el musculoso Minsc, y se acercó a él para hacerle la misma pregunta. Minsc contestó que él solo lucharía contra el mal, contra las fuerzas malignas, contra monstruos y dragones, contra aquellos seres que sólo pensaban en la destrucción y la muerte, no en luchas sin sentido. El asustado ojeador entendiendo que no eran más que un grupo de locos y se alejó a toda prisa.

El guardia les advirtió que tuvieran cuidado. Amn estaba en guerra contra el imperio Sytsibino, aunque muy al Este. No creía que hubiera problemas.

Antes de poder salir, fueron interpelados por unos guardias, que les preguntaron si sabían algo de Aylava y Tiiro. Cuando el equipo negó saber nada, los guardias lanzaron una maldición, y se pusieron a seguir buscando. Llevados de una irresistible curiosidad, se acercaron a la taberna. El punto principal donde enterarse de cualquier cosa que pasara por allí y en cualquier sitio. Un par de copas, un par de chistes, y todo el equipo sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Las poderosas familias de Montenco y Capuleto, enemistadas desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, tenían dos hijos, Aylava y Tiiro, que se habían enamorado. Pero las dos familias se habían unido en la oposición a ese amor, porque se comportaban de una manera loca y salvaje cuando estaban juntos.

Interesante, pero tenían prisa. Salieron de la ciudad de Amn, y contemplaron el hermoso paisaje. Pero aún no se habían alejado demasiado, cuando oyeron dos personas juntas en el camino. Se acercaron, y vieron a dos jóvenes, que estaban abrazados, mientras se hablaban. Estaban tan encandilados el uno con el otro que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que el equipo se acercaba. Jaime no pudo por menos pensar que esa era una actitud muy peligrosa, porque al estar lejos de la ciudad, podían ser atacados por bandidos o algo peor en cualquier momento

Estaban hablando que no sabían que hacer porque sus familias se oponían a ese amor. Cuando finalmente se dieron cuenta de la presencia del equipo, que ya estaba ni a dos metros, les pidieron que les dejasen en paz. Jaime intervino, preguntando si ellos eran Aylava y Tiiro. Ellos dijeron que sí. Jaime les preguntó que iban a hacer.

Los jóvenes dijeron que no lo sabían. Sus padres se oponían a su relación, porque cuando estaban juntos no podían controlarse. Ambos padres pensaban que el otro era una mala influencia. Aylava se quejó que pese a que intentaban ir juntos, siempre había guardias siguiéndoles. Tiiro le recordó una vez que habían logrado escabullirse en una ocasión, y el granero de un viejo amigo nunca había vuelto a ser el mismo. Aylava bromeó que cuando estaban juntos, sentían como si estuvieran volando libres por el cielo.

En la mente de Jaime aparecieron las palabras "Frase equivocada". Efectivamente Aerie había saltado. De estar detrás de todo, se había puesto en primera línea. Empezó a decirles que la vida era muy corta, y que tenían que aprovecharla al máximo. No podían saber lo que les iba a traer el futuro Podían morir al día siguiente. No debían desperdiciar la belleza de la vida que tenían. No debían desperdiciar su oportunidad de volar. Tiiro y Aylava dijeron que Aerie tenía razón. Le agradecieron su apoyo. Les había ayudado a entender realmente lo que tenían que hacer. Ambos volvieron juntos a Athkatla.

Aerie repitió para sí que no permitieran que nada les quitara la capacidad de volar, porque una vez que se perdía, no se volvía a recuperar, nunca. Nunca. Nunca Jamás.


	11. La partida de Aerie

**Capítulo XI: La partida de Aerie**

_Nunca amé a Aerie. No sé si era porque se parecía demasiado a Imoen, o si por entonces ya estaba enamorado de otra persona. Pero nunca la amé. Afortunadamente me di cuenta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde_

_Jaime. Crónicas de los Engendros de Baal_

Jaime se acercó, pero Aerie rehuyó la conversación, así que caminaron. Korgan y Aerie en silencio. Jaheira y Jaime charlaban entre sí, sobre las cosas menos importantes que se les ocurrían. Pero desgraciadamente su conversación fue cortada por Anomen, que empezó a conversar con todos los demás, lo que era el equivalente a un monólogo Decía que la Orden del Muy Sagrado Corazón era la fuerza más grande y poderosa de todo Faerun, un ejército de caballeros y paladines listos para el combate y para enfrentarse al mal allí donde lo encontraran.

Los caballeros existían para servir, pero no seguían ninguna orden excepto las que sus corazones y sus conciencias les ordenaran. Sin embargo seguían siendo una fuerza de combate temible e invencible. A veces se preguntaba por que no cogían todo el poder en Amn, para hacer un mundo más justo y equitativo.

Jaime contestó que no estaba de acuerdo. Había oído muchas cosas buenas de la Orden del Muy Radiante Sagrado Corazón, pero eso era quizá porque no se metían en política y estaban libres de la corrupción que siempre afectaba a todas las administraciones y gobiernos del mundo.

Anomen se sintió contrariado. Contestó que le parecía que se podía hacer mucho más que simplemente enfrentarse al caos combatiendo a los más malvados más obvios con la espada. El fallo existía en esos que no pensaban de una nueva manera para combatir el caos.

Jaime le contestó que el problema vendría cuando tuvieran que enfrentarse a actividades pequeñas y poco relevantes. Tendrían que tomar decisiones delicadas que no bastaba un corazón puro para tomarlas. Al final iban a producir la aparición de una burocracia, que contaminaría los principios de la Orden.

Pero Anomen estaba demasiado lanzado para atender a razones. Continuó diciendo que sólo tenía que pensar en todos los sufrimientos que el plebeyo normal tenía que sufrir, y entendería las razones por las cuales apoyaba esa idea. Hambre, la injusticia, la inequidad entre ricos y pobres, las rebeliones en el sur, el descontento de la gente con los impuestos... todo relacionado con el caos. Si la Orden, estuviera en control, sería una fuerza de bien y hermandad honesta, puesta para proteger al mundo del caos y del mal.

Jaime contestó que tenía que tener en cuenta que entonces habría mucha gente que entraría en la Orden del Muy Sagrado Corazón, sólo para conseguir más poder. De esta forma se corromperían los mismos principios de la Orden. Los fanatismos podían traer mucho más mal que el que las buenas intenciones intentaban eliminar. Anomen se sintió ofendido por esa afirmación y se calló. Todo el resto del equipo agradeció mentalmente a Jaime que hubiera logrado que se callara.

Horas más tarde Aerie se acercó a Jaime, y le preguntó si pensaba que ellos tenían un destino, escrito por los dioses. Jaime sonrió. Creía en la existencia de los dioses, más que nada por su situación con uno de ellos. Pero lo que los clérigos en varios años no habían podido meterle en la cabeza, Musashi se lo había explicado en sólo quince minutos de conversación. Jaime expresó su opinión: Lo único cierto que había en la existencia eran la vida y la muerte. Todo lo demás, lo que normalmente se llamaba destino, no era más que elecciones, suerte y coincidencias. Aerie lo contempló asombrada, y ya no dijo más.

Al anochecer, acamparon, y Jaime volvió a tener un sueño.

Miró alrededor. Estaba en la habitación de un castillo, totalmente cubierto por la nieve. Había miles de estatuas a su alrededor. Jaime las contempló. Frías estatuas de mármol.

Jaime miró alrededor, esperando que alguien viniera. Estaba claro que ese sueño era otro de esa comunicación telepática que tenía. Todo era demasiado real. Además, él sentía que era real.

Efectivamente Irenicus apareció delante de él. Se miraron. A Jaime le gustaría sacar su espada y atacarle, pero no podía. Este no era su mundo. Irenicus murmuró que la vida era la fuerza, la fuerza que movía el mundo. Eso no se podía contestar, porque era lo lógico. El que vivía afectaba al mundo. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Era diferente a todos en su interior.

Luego hizo un gesto, y una estatua de mujer se volvió carne. Explicó que esa era una mujer fuerte. Había perdido a sus padres en la plaga, y a su marido en la guerra. Sin embargo no se había rendido, y había perseverado. Su granja había prosperado. Su nombre había sido respetado. Sus hijos habían estado bien alimentados y a salvo. Había vivido como había creído que debería vivir...

Los ojos de Irenicus volvieron a Jaime. Éste estaba contemplando con respeto a la mujer. Irenicus rió. Hizo un gesto, y una ola de llamas envolvió a la mujer, matándola. Jaime intentó moverse, pero era inútil. Irenicus rió. Dijo que ahora estaba muerta. Su tierra sería dividida, sus hijos se marcharían, todos se olvidarían de ella. Había vivido una buena vida, sí. Pero sin poder. Jaime sintió una profunda pena con pizcas de desprecio atravesarle al contemplar el destino de esa mujer, sin que pudiera responder a esos sentimientos.

Irenicus contempló los restos de la mujer con desprecio. Dijo que era esclava de la muerte. Se volvió. Dijo a Jaime que él era el Hijo del Asesino, la esencia en sí de la vida. Tenía todo el poder si lo deseaba...

Jaime examinó los restos de la mujer. Sintió la esencia de Baal en su interior. Sintió todo el poder que podía conseguir si lo deseaba. No tenía porque ser esclavo de la muerte. Podía ser lo que quisiera. Podía conseguir todo el poder si así lo deseaba. Al fin y al cabo, él era el hijo de Baal... Cerró los ojos, luchando porque esos sentimientos no se impusiesen, y lanzó un grito de negación.

Irenicus rió. Hizo un leve gesto. Relámpagos aparecieron por todas partes, destrozando todas las estatuas. Era un poder extraordinario y todopoderoso. Jaime sintió una punzada de envidia por ese poder, que podría ser tan fácilmente suyo. Su parte oscura quería ese poder, y razonaba con Jaime para que aceptara.

Entonces apareció Imoen. La cara de rabia de Jaime se rompió al ver a su hermana. Irenicus sonrió una sonrisa diabólica. Avisó que sus acciones afectaban tanto a él mismo como a todos los demás. No había otra opción Haría lo que debiera, y sería lo que tuviera que ser, o... otros pagarían por su cobardía.

Irenicus soltó una carcajada mientras de fuego salieron de sus manos, alcanzando a la indefensa Imoen. Jaime rugió de rabia y dolor... mientras sentía la realidad desapareciendo.

Jaime se despertó. Pero no hizo ningún ruido. Silenciosamente se llevó sus manos a la cabeza y la apretó con fuerza casi como intentando destrozarla. Sus pensamientos estaban rugiendo de dolor y rabia. Imoen. Imoen...

Entonces oyó unos ruidos. Era Jaheira otra vez. Jaime suspiró, y se acercó a despertarla. Jaheira abrió los ojos. Estaba otra vez alterada.

Korgan lanzó un gruñido. Ojalá le dejaran una guardia tranquila en vez de esas malditas pesadillas de la abraza-árboles y su apestosamente-demasiado-bondadoso-líder.

Jaime preguntó cuál había sido la visión. Añadió gentilmente que esperaba que no fuera peor que las anteriores.

Jaheira se levantó. Dijo que no, esta no había sido tan cruel. Había visto a Khalid lejos, pero no se acercaba, y ella no podía acercarse a él. Caminaba con ellos, pero a distancia. Sonreía, porque estaba feliz, y en ese sueño ella también lo estaba. Jaime sonrió. Dio su opinión, que al verle viajar en un equipo, seguramente significaba mucho para él. Quería decir que ella seguía viviendo y aferrándose a la vida.

Jaheira le miró, con una mirada sin emociones. Dijo que no era un equipo, sólo eran ellos dos... Sí... Jaime tenía razón... Khalid quería que siguiera viviendo... Pero nunca, nunca jamás le olvidaría... Tenía cosas en que pensar.

Se levantó, y se fue a dar un paseo. Jaime no supo que decir. Levantó los ojos al cielo. Una estrella fugaz pasó en ese momento entre la constelación de Ao y la de Mistra. Jaime sonrió. Quizá Khalid había estado allí, intentando hablar con su esposa. Diciéndole que le amaría por siempre, pero que ella debía seguir viviendo. Jaime levantó la mano, despidiéndose de ese cometa. Y por un segundo sintió que tenía a Khalid delante, con su humilde y sincera sonrisa, agradeciéndole que estuviera allí con Jaheira.

Jaime sonrió. Quizá la próxima vez que Jaheira estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, la dejaría descansar en paz. O quizá no. Era mejor estar entre los vivos que entre los muertos.

Al día siguiente, Anomen preguntó a Aerie acerca de su pueblo, los Avariel... Cazados casi hasta la extinción por magos que sólo querían utilizar sus alas. ¿Cómo era que no estaba más indignada por ello? Aerie contestó que creía que era terrible, Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Anomen afirmó que sí que podía. Podía defenderlos. Hacer que su misión en la vida fuera oponerse a esa depredación. Al menos algo sería mejor que nada.

Aerie explicó que su gente también estaba desapareciendo porque eran aislacionistas. No sólo porque se les cazara. Y no estaban indefensos... su ayuda sería vana. Dudaba que siquiera aceptaran su ayuda. Ellos... ya no la considerarían una de ellos, porque no tenía alas... Probablemente sería mejor que los evitara por completo. Anomen se disculpó de una forma muy pedante por abrir viejas heridas. A veces era demasiado torpe con sus palabras.

Jaime habría afirmado que siempre era demasiado torpe con sus palabras. Aerie tranquilizó a Anomen, diciendo que probablemente debería aceptar el hecho de que tendría que volver a Faenya-Dail algún día. Para afrontarlos, como mínimo. Pero aún no. Anomen afirmó desdeñosamente que parecía como si estuviera evitando algo desagradable, en vez de afrontar la verdad.

Jaime sintió ganas de sacar su espada y cortar el cuello a ese maldito clérigo. Aerie se sintió mucho peor. Avisó que esas palabras eran crueles por su parte. Si algún día volvía a Faenya-Dail, sería porque estaba preparada. No porque alguien pensara que era necesario empujarla a ello.

Jaime no prestó atención a sus palabras, mientras intentaba calmar ese acceso de rabia que le había atacado por sorpresa. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Su instinto había sido atacar a Anomen. Si seguía así iba a perder el control

Esa misma noche, como venía siendo habitual, Jaime intentó no dormir, porque temía los enemigos de los sueños de noche más que los enemigos de carne de día. Pero no pudo evitar caer en un ligero sopor, del que se despertó cuando oyó gritos de ayuda. Jaime sacó el arma y corrió a donde venían los gritos de ayuda, una actitud que Korgan calificaba repetidamente de estúpida. Pero era Aerie, que gritaba en sueños.

Se acercó a ella, y la acunó entre sus brazos, mientras le rogaba que se calmase. Todo su cuerpo estaba bañado de sudor. Jaime miró alrededor, ninguno de los demás se habían despertado. El único despierto era Minsc, que debía estar haciendo su turno de guardia. La marcha había sido muy rápida, pero por lo mismo había sido agotadora.

Aerie dijo entre lágrimas que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. ¿Podía sentarse con ella por un momento? ¿Sólo un momento?. Jaime así lo hizo. Aerie entre lágrimas y sollozos dijo que lo había soñado otra vez. Estaba de vuelta en el circo, y el dueño había decidido que sus alas se habían vuelto demasiado enfermas. Le habían arrancado de la jaula, y cortado sus alas con cuchillos en vivo.

Jaime contempló con tristeza la antigua elfa alada. Entre sollozos Aerie relató el dolor que había sufrido. Sobre todo cuando habían usado antorchas para sellar sus heridas.

Jaime la dejó hablar. Mientras intentaba calmar las lágrimas Le estaba haciendo mucho bien decirlo, y por alguna razón él parecía la persona indicada para que todo el mundo se sincerara consigo mismos. Y sabía lo que era tener pesadillas que se repetían una y otra vez.

Pero cuando Aerie murmuró que tenía que resignarse a su destino, Jaime se enfureció. La cogió de las mejillas, y la miró a los ojos, sus caras a pocos centímetros. Le dijo claramente que no debía resignarse a nada. Había perdido las alas, pero no había perdido nada más.

Le explicó que sus alas estaban rotas, tiradas, destruidas. Pero no podía dejar que su vida muriera con ellas. Tenía que encontrar dentro de ella misma la fuerza para vivir con ello. Aerie contestó llorando que no lo entendía. Para ella y para todos los Avariel las alas eran su orgullo y su razón de ser. Ahora no podía volver junto a ellos. Estaba obligada a caminar entre la tierra como los gusanos. Volar era la última libertad, atravesar las nubes y ser parte del viento. Había sido feliz cuando volaba, y las nubes cantaban con ella. Las nubes siendo un mundo de belleza por el que podía caminar.

Jaime contestó que en la tierra también había belleza, sólo había que buscarla. Ella lloró, y dijo que no podía encontrar la belleza por mucho que la buscara. Jaime dijo que no buscaba lo suficientemente bien, y que tenía que buscar más fuerte. Aerie preguntó el cómo. Jaime la cogió de la mano, y la llevó algo lejos del grupo. La hizo inclinarse sobre el suelo. Le pidió que usara su visión elfa para ver toda la vida que se desarrollaba en él. De la hierba que crecía en la casi yerma tierra, a los múltiples insectos que tenían allí su multiuniverso. Los cielos con toda su majestuosidad, estaban muertos. La tierra, con toda su rudeza y su dureza, rebosaban de vida. Aerie contempló extasiada la tierra, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Y en verdad, nunca lo había visto de la manera que decía Jaime. Éste empezó a hablarle, a explicarle cosas acerca de la vida, de las partículas de vida presentes en todo.

Jaime sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Gorion le había explicado todo eso muchas veces. Le había enseñado a admirar la belleza de las pequeñas cosas, los pequeños placeres de la vida, no las grandes causas fanáticas ni el poder absoluto. Jaime había creído que exageraba. Cuando había descubierto su herencia, había entendido que lo había hecho para que aprendiera a dominar su naturaleza oculta, su parte oscura. Ahora él estaba pasando todos sus conocimientos a ella.

Cuando terminó la explicación, que había durado casi dos horas, le explicó que tendría que ser fuerte, y aceptar su destino. Encontrar un modo de coger el destino y usarlo. Todo el mundo tenía que jugar la partida de la vida en la manera que el inmortal destino ponía las cartas sobre la mesa. Uno sólo podía jugar con esa baraja.

Aerie le miró, y sonrió. Dijo que le agradecía toda su amabilidad. Reconoció que siempre se estaba quejando. Debía parecer ridícula y estúpida. Ningún varón la querría nunca. Jaime intentó ayudar su autoestima, diciendo que había muchas razones por las cuales un varón la querría. Una de ellas era sin duda su belleza. Aerie se puso tan colorada que Jaime no necesitó la visión elfa para verlo. Dijo que la estaba adulando demasiado, y que no era cierto. Jaime insistió que era totalmente cierto. Pero Jaime luego pensó que a lo mejor Aerie interpretaba mal lo que estaba diciendo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Aerie continuó la visión de la hierba y de la vida de la tierra, mientras Jaime se iba a dormir.

Jaime se tumbó. Ya podían venir Irenicus, Baal y Sarevok juntos a molestarle, que les mandaría al mismísimo Infierno. Allí se sentirían como en casa. Literalmente. Cerró los ojos y quedó dormido inmediatamente.

Todo el día siguiente de trayecto, todo el equipo estuvo en silencio. Aerie no hablaba, sólo contemplaba la vida en el camino, y fuera del camino. Parecía obsesionada con todos los seres vivos y formas de vida de la tierra. Los había visto antes, pero nunca se había fijado específicamente en ellos. En la vida. Minsc estaba preguntándose porque Bubú le había dicho que tenía que ir callado. Anomen y Korgan, aunque por diferentes razones, consideraban una pérdida de tiempo tener que atravesar la mitad de Amn para rescatar un castillo tan lejano, y callaban malhumorados. Jaime iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos sobre Imoen y su propio destino.

Jaheira había visto que al despertarse, la persona que Jaime había buscado había sido Aerie. Estaba preocupada. Jaime era el líder del equipo. Pero esa posición tenía una gran responsabilidad. Si se distraía con esa niña-elfa, la seguridad y estabilidad del equipo podían verse amenazados. Irenicus estaba vivo, y no solo Imoen, sino también la sangre de sus amigos estaba en sus manos. ¡Si su líder no era capaz de aceptar su responsabilidad tendría que ser ella la que dirigiera el equipo!

Finalmente fue Anomen el que rompió el silencio. Se acercó a Jaime, y le preguntó por sus aventuras. Jaime podía sentir que podía confiar en él. Le habló de sus aventuras y sus luchas contra Sarevok, aunque omitiendo su propio parentesco con él. Anomen dijo que estaba impresionado por esas hazañas. Jaime era un héroe. Él quería serlo. A veces sentía su deseo de justicia y verdad tan fuerte que le iba a romper el pecho. Sentía que había una furia purificadora en su corazón que no podía controlar. Pero le daba miedo que no fuera capaz de controlar esos impulsos del bien.

El corazón de Jaime quedó helado. Él sabía todo lo que se podía saber acerca de la rabia de dentro del corazón. Había pasado mucho tiempo, años, aprendiendo a controlar esa rabia, aunque a veces no podía. A veces se le escapaba.

Mientras, Anomen seguía hablando. Decía que cuando veía el mal, sentía la necesidad de golpear. Pero incluso mientras golpeaba, el odio y la furia dentro de él seguían creciendo más y más fuertes. También era una furia por su propia debilidad para no ser tan bondadoso y fuerte como a él le gustaría ser.

Jaime tuvo miedo. Estaba hablando con su propia imagen. Pero él había tenido una infancia feliz, ayudada por su buen padre adoptivo Gorion, que le había enseñado a controlarse y conocerse a sí mismo. Él siempre había notado una cierta rabia dentro de sí. Incluso antes de conocer su verdadera naturaleza, ya sentía miedo y respeto por esa rabia que le atacaba a veces, y provocaba en él sentimientos que apenas podía controlar. Su parte oscura. Se mostraba a veces en la furia, a veces en la envidia, a veces en la frustración. Pero siempre estaba allí, oculta, agazapada, esperando...

Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales había escogido el camino del Kensai, mejor que el de paladín. Para así dejar que la calma interior le controlase, más que unos sentimientos de bondad propios de los paladine. Nobles, pero que con el contacto con la realidad podrían romperse fácilmente, y llevar a la frustración, y de allí a la rabia.

Jaime afirmó que todos los que luchaban por el bien se sentían un poco como Anomen, incluso los más nobles paladines sentían furia y odio. Lo que tenía que hacer Anomen era trabajar más duro para conseguir el autocontrol.

Anomen agradeció sus palabras. Reconoció que debía continuar su lucha contra el mal, y al mismo tiempo luchar para conseguir la pureza que otros hablaban. Todo quería probado cuando llegara el examen de acceso a caballero.

Al caer la noche, Montaron campo. Podían ver la hermosura del sol que se estaba poniendo, y las nubes contemplaban desde los cielos las enormes sombras de los árboles.

Aerie alabó la belleza de la puesta de sol, mucho más hermosa que en la ciudad. Jaime rió, y comentó que cuando era niño, escalaba las murallas para ver el sol caer por detrás del mar. Siempre estaban allí él e Imoen. Aerie se le había quedado mirando. Dijo que sus juventudes no habían sido tan distintas.

Jaheira contempló la mirada de Aerie, y volvió la cabeza. Ojalá Khalid estuviera con ella. No podía ver la belleza del sol que se ponía, porque sólo podía ver dolor dentro de su corazón. Se sentía muy sola. Esa niña-elfa con esos ojitos inocentes sólo sabía poner en peligro al equipo y causar dolor.

Era el último día de marcha, y al día siguiente llegarían al castillo de Nalia, y verían lo que allí había. Jaime cerró los ojos, y volvió a tener otro sueño

Estaba otra vez en una habitación totalmente cubierta de nieve. Era el mismo castillo en el que había estado su último sueño. Jaime miró alrededor, esperando a aparecer a Irenicus.

Su enemigo apareció silenciosamente.

Irenicus bromeó sobre su estado de salud ¿Cómo se encontraba? Sabía que Jaime estaba muy cansado. No podía dormir bien por la noche, y el día era una constante lucha y movimiento.

Irenicus movió la cabeza con un triste movimiento. Le miró. Sus ojos eran pozos de sabiduría Todo ese dolor, cansancio y sufrimiento nunca terminaría hasta que reconociera lo que era. Estaba caminando como un simple mortal, sin aprovechar su poderosa herencia, la dote más íntima de la persona.

Su mirada de pena se cambió a una mirada de desprecio. Señaló que muchos simples seres humanos eran mejores que él. Caminaba entre bestias menores, sin pensar en lo fácil que era morir.

Mientras hablaba, Jaime sentía la oscuridad oculta de su corazón, intentar salir a la luz, pese a todos sus esfuerzos. Irenicus hizo un gesto, y Jaime se sintió transportado allí, todo su cuerpo, excepto ese poder oculto que intentaba que siguiera secreto. Se encontró frente a un poderoso Dragón. El dragón lo miró, el pequeño Jaime contra el todopoderoso ser. El Dragón cogió aire, y lanzó una bocanada de fuego, que lo envolvió y lo quemó vivo. Jame lanzó un grito de dolor, pero se encontró otra vez enfrente de Irenicus. La cara del hechicero una mezcla de tristeza, burla y menosprecio. Le preguntó por que se sometía a la carne, cuando la muerte se engendraba entre sus huesos. Si aceptaba su poder, su dominio de la carne, entonces su dominio sobre los demás seres también sería absoluto.

Jaime sintió una profunda conmoción. Sentía que su oscuro corazón lo envolvía, y dominaba su cuerpo y su mente. Su conciencia quedó en lo más profundo de su cerebro. Contempló su parte oscura rodeada por múltiples enemigos, dragones incluidos. Pero su parte oscura sólo se rió. De sus manos salían conjuros que se llevaban a docenas de enemigos. Las ridículas armas y poderes de sus enemigos le rebotaban en su invencible cuerpo, que no era un cuerpo normal.

Jaime sintió envidia y admiración de esos poderes, poderes que eran suyos... Jaime luchó para controlar esos pensamientos que le atacaban a traición. Con una suprema manifestación de voluntad, logró reconquistar el control de su propio cuerpo, mente y alma.

Irenicus seguía delante de él, interesado en esa lucha. Le rogó que le acompañara, que le siguiera, y que aceptara el regalo que le pertenecía por su sangre. Aunque solo fuera para proteger a los débiles Otra vez apareció Imoen, Jaime extendió una mano para ayudarla, pero no podía moverse. Un Fuego Solar salió de las manos de Irenicus e impactó en Imoen.

Jaime se despertó bruscamente entre jadeos. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y tuvo que contener un sollozo. Todo el equipo seguía durmiendo, excepto Aerie, que le miraba fijamente. Jaime hizo un gesto de saludo, pero Aerie se levantó y se sentó junto a él.

Por su mirada en los ojos, Jaime supo que debía hacer lo imposible por no dormirse en esa conversación. Debía olvidar la pesadilla que había tenido para concentrarse en la tarea que tenía delante.

Aerie le dijo que había estado pensando, y Jaime tenía toda la razón. Jaime había peleado, había visto y oído cosas y experiencias únicas, había experimentado plenamente la vida, tanto para bien como para mal. Ella deseaba deshacerse de sus dudas y sacar todo lo que podía de la vida que tenía.

Jaime dijo que sonaba extraño oírla decir esas cosas. Aerie sonrió, pero no se sonrojó. Dijo que lo que quería era experimentar la vida al máximo. Quería sentir la emoción y el miedo del combate. Quería ser sorprendida y aterrorizada. Quería sufrir y disfrutar. Preguntó si sonaba extraño. Jaime contestó que no más extraño que la mayoría de la gente. Estaba feliz por ese cambio. Aerie sonrió. Dijo que se sentía feliz por viajar, feliz por estar moviéndose. Se sentía feliz por ser libre. Aunque no tuviera las alas, seguía teniendo todo lo demás, su vida, su tío Quayle, gente que se preocupaba por ella... y a Jaime

Jaime sintió que se estaba moviendo arenas movedizas. Pero estaba demasiado cerca de las brasas del fuego, justo a su espalda, para echarse para atrás cuando Aerie se le acercó. Ésta demandó que le dijera si realmente lo que había dicho que era hermosa, lo pensaba realmente. Si sentía todo eso realmente acerca de ella.

Jaime intentó esquivar la respuesta, diciendo que se preocupaba acerca de ella, y no dejaría que le pasase nada malo. Aerie sonrió una sonrisa de gracias y de amor, y Jaime supo que había escogido las palabras equivocadas para lo que quería decir. Debía haber usado la típica frase "Me gustas como amigo/a", pero ya era tarde. Sentía que si se atrevía a decir la verdad, podía romper en mil pedazos los sentimientos de Aerie.

Ella le miró a los ojos, e interpretando equivocadamente el ligero temblor de Jaime, le dijo que él la había ayudado a descubrir que no necesitaba alas para volar. Podía volar sin alas. No sabía muchas cosas acerca del amor, pero ahora estaba impaciente por descubrir y experimentar cosas, y ahora quería experimentar el amor verdadero.

Se arrimó a Jaime y le dio un beso apasionado. Jaime empezó instintivamente a devolverlo, pero sus labios se volvieron de piedra cuando supo que no podía hacer eso. Aerie siguió besando, pero Jaime no devolvía los besos. Tanto su mente como su cuerpo estaban fríos como el mármol. No estaba enamorada de ella, sólo sentía cariño por ella, nada más. Eso estaba mal desde cualquier punto de vista. Y tenía que detenerlo antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Aerie empezó a quitarse la túnica, pero Jaime la contuvo. Dijo que ese no era el momento adecuado. Aerie la miró ingenuamente sorprendida. Preguntó si no había dicho que era preciosa. Jaime explicó que era la hembra más hermosa que había conocido. Se sentiría muy feliz de amarla, pero no así. Lo sentía, pero sencillamente no le amaba. Ella vaciló unos segundos, y le pidió que se recostaran juntos, y que la agarrara fuerte, para darle su fuerza para enfrentarse a la vida.

Jaime hizo lo que le pedían, pero con todo cuidado. Se sentía como un padre incestuoso sólo por hacer eso. Examinó sus sentimientos con cuidado. No la amaba. Todo sería más fácil si no fuera por ese sencillo pensamiento. Había visto a un pequeño capullo crecer hasta formar a una hembra elfa. Pero esa misma experiencia hacia que no sintiera la más mínima atracción física por esa hembra que ahora yacía entre sus brazos, buscando confort. Lo único que tenía era como un cariño de hermano mayor o incluso de padre, algo parecido a lo que tenía con Imoen. Y como con ella, no podía amarla como se aman un varón y una hembra. Sencillamente no podía.

Suspiró. No recordaba haber sido tan puritano cuando Branwen había querido agradecerle que le hubiera salvado la vida contra un ogro y se le había echado encima. Y tampoco con Safana cuando se había acercado a su lecho después que Khalid la hubiera rechazado. Y mejor no hablar de Viconia. Si bien las circunstancias eran muy distintas. Aerie era demasiado inocente. No tenía experiencia en el amor.

Jaime intentó dormir, sabiendo que tarde o temprano rompería su corazón, pero tenía que hacerlo. Aerie lloraría, pero seguiría adelante con su vida libre. Quizá, quizá se enamoraría de alguien más. Alguien cuya sangre fuera normal, no mezclada con la de un Dios, y alguien cuya vida y esencia no dependiera de un férreo autocontrol, que podía perder en cualquier momento Toda su vida era demasiado inestable para una chica que acababa de nacer a la vida real

Tenía que hacer que se fuera del equipo. No era una aventurera adecuada para la terrible misión que tenía que efectuar. Pero temía echarla, porque casi sería más misericordioso cortarla el cuello, aprovechando que dormía en paz. Por otro lado, la niña porque aunque tuviera unos treinta años, era una niña, era demasiado sensible. Estaba demasiado unida a él. Eso era peligroso para todos. Tampoco estaba acostumbrada a la vida real. No estaba acostumbrada a las auténticas durezas de la vida. Y su vida era demasiado peligrosa. No era una vida normal. El resto de sus compañeros habían experimentado más de la vida. Pero Aerie no. Por eso tenía que hacer que se fuera.

Cerró los ojos mientras preocupados pensamientos le cruzaban la mente y así entró en el reino de los sueños, donde la vida era al menos tan confusa que el mundo real.

Jaime despertó al mismo tiempo que los demás. Tras un agradecimiento mental a todos los Dioses por no haber tenido otro sueño esa noche, sus ojos buscaron otra vez a Aerie, y la vio empaquetando su equipo. Sintió una punzada del orgullo paternal o de hermano mayor, porque había sido él quien la había enseñado a empaquetar el equipo.

Jaheira captó esa mirada, y la malinterpretó. Lanzó una maldición. Por un momento le recordó a Khalid... ¡No! Tenía que concentrarse en lo que era importante. Esa niña-elfa seguía amenazando la seguridad del equipo. Nadie la había despertado. Eso quería decir que Aerie se había dormido en su guardia. Iba a echarle una buena bronca. Aerie estaba poniendo en peligro la seguridad de todo el equipo. ¿Por qué tenían ellos que aguantar una aficionada como ella?

Aerie se levantó, y le pidió a Jaime que se alejaran un momento. Eso hizo, mientras Korgan bromeaba que los tortolitos iban a decirse más tonterías. Anomen meditó que no parecían apropiadas esas muestras de afecto. Jaheira apretó con tanta fuerza su bastón que estuvo a punto de romperlo.

Ya lejos, Aerie le explicó que había estado pensado acerca de la otra noche, y que había entendido que tenía razón, que estaba tan ansiosa de experimentar todo lo nuevo que sabía, que no pensó. Agradecía que la respetara. Lo amaba más que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir, y sólo le podía agradecer lo que le había hecho.

Pero las cosas tenían que calmarse, porque tenía tanta emoción, y quería experimentar tantas cosas tan rápidamente, que se sentía abrumada. Por eso... había decidido marcharse. Abandonar el equipo.

Jaime la miró sorprendida. Preguntó si estaba segura. Aerie contestó que lo había estado pensando toda la noche. No había dormido. Pero ya estaba totalmente segura. Necesitaba aprender más de sí misma, antes de unirse a otra persona, o a un grupo de gente. Jaime dijo que lo entendía mientras lanzaba un rezo de alivio al aire. Aerie continuó diciendo que necesitaba familiarizarse con todo y experimentar con todo, pero lentamente, y con Jaime eso nunca sería lento.

Jaime preguntó a Aerie si planeaba volver a los Avariel. Aerie predijo que ya nunca podría volver con los elfos alados, porque había perdido sus alas. Jaime le recordó que era una poderosa maga y clérigo. Podría conseguir respeto si se lo proponía. Aerie agradeció a Jaime sus palabras, pero sencillamente creía que su auténtico lugar estaba en la tierra.

Jaime estuvo de acuerdo, pero añadió algo. Añadió que debía vivir la vida, sin preocuparse de él, porque nunca sabía lo que el futuro traería. Quizá él muriera, o se olvidara de ella. Podía recordarle con cariño, pero hacer su vida como si nunca volviera. Aerie sonrió, con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Prometió que le echaría de menos. Siempre tendría un rincón en el corazón muy querido, donde estaría él. Esperaba que algún día se encontrasen, y que el encuentro trajera alegría a sus corazones.

Luego Aerie se acercó a los demás miembros del grupo, y les comunicó su decisión, que había decidido marcharse, para encontrar su propio camino en el mundo, lejos no sólo del circo que había sido su vida, sino también de sus amigos que le habían abierto los ojos de cómo era el mundo.

Korgan empezó a alejarse diciendo que cuando terminaran con las lágrimas le avisasen y podrían seguir adelante. Pero Aerie saltó a él y le abrazó cariñosamente. Korgan lanzó un gruñido, pero no la rechazó. Luego se volvió a Anomen, y le deseó suerte para convertirse en caballero. Éste sacó su espada y la puso a los pies de Aerie. Minsc estaba llorando. Aerie le abrazó, y le dijo que había cumplido su Dejemma, porque la había protegido y salvado la vida. Cuando quisiese podría volver a su Rashemen natal, para unirse a la hermandad del Dragón de Hielo. Así vería otra vez las nieves, que debían de ser tan hermosas como las nubes que ella veía cuando volaba.

Finalmente quedó frente a Jaheira. Entre ellas siempre había habido cierta hostilidad, y todo el equipo tenía curiosidad por ver cual sería la reacción. Las caras de ambas eran de piedra. Aerie fue la primera en sonreír, y Jaheira no pudo evitar la sonrisa contagiosa de la otra. Se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Poco después, Aerie y el resto del equipo partían por caminos opuestos. Y todos los que allí caminaban, excepto Minsc, pensaban que era la mejor solución.


	12. El castillo de De’Arnise

**Capítulo XII: El castillo de De'Arnise**

_Mis soldados veteranos me dicen que soy el mejor comandante que nunca han tenido. Y seguramente sea cierto, porque mi maestro, aunque nunca me enseñara nada, es el responsable de más muertes de las que la mente mortal puede abarcar._

_Jaime. Crónicas de los Engendros de Baal_

Llegaron al enorme castillo. Jaime agradeció que allí no estuviera Aerie, porque había docenas de picas clavadas en el suelo, que marcaban un macabro camino hasta el castillo de De'Arnise. Macabro, porque cada pica estaba atravesando un ser humano. Todos los cuerpos llevaban ya varios días pudriéndose.

El mismísimo Korgan estaba sintiendo las tripas algo revueltas ante esa visión. O quizá sólo fuera que había comido demasiado desayuno. Esa maldita abraza-árboles no sabía cocinar nada decente.

Jaime se sintió el peor de todos. Pero no era porque se sintiera mal ante la visión y el olor de esos cuerpos. Se sentía fatal. Pero su problema era que había una cierta parte de él, que no le importaba. Podía ver a todos los demás sentir asco de esa situación. Pero a esa pequeña parte de él, no le afectaba lo más mínimo. Aunque Jaime intentaba sentir repugnancia, la verdad era que había una parte de él, que se sentía atraída hacia ese espectáculo de sangre y vísceras.

Jaime se apresuró a caminar hasta el castillo. Pero el portón estaba levantado. Jaime miró hasta el profundo foso, y luego las altas murallas. También podía oír sonidos dentro del castillo. Jaime meditó en lanzar un grito, pero luego se decidió por inspeccionar el terreno.

Tras acabar con varios Trolls, llegaron hasta una pequeña construcción con una empalizada y con guardias humanos con flechas de fuego y expresión vigilante. Jaime consideró sus posibilidades, y empezó a acercarse con las manos levantadas. Los demás lo siguieron a una cierta distancia. Un guardia los avistó, y preguntó quienes eran. Pero una mujer le ordenó bajar las armas, y salió de la empalizada con expresión sonriente. Era Nalia. Se sonrieron, y Nalia le agradeció que viniera. Un humano robusto con uniforme de capitán la siguió.

Nalia empezó a agradecerle que viniera, pero Jaime la interrumpió bruscamente, para preguntarle si los atacantes eran trolls. Nalia se puso pálida unos instantes, y luego asintió. Jaime dijo con voz dura que a ellos sólo les había mencionado enemigos, no había especificado que eran Trolls. Nalia se disculpó, pero dijo que todos los aventureros se habían acobardado al enterarse que eran Trolls. Y además había aún otros monstruos igual de peligrosos en el castillo.

Jaime asintió. Supuso que no podía culparla. Jaheira gritó que ellos la habrían ayudado de todas formas. Pero si lo hubiera dicho antes hubieran podido prepararse mejor. Contra los trolls las armas normales tenían poco efecto. Las flechas de fuego y ácido eran mucho más letales. Pero no habían comprado pertrechos para pelear contra trolls

Jaime se volvió al capitán. Primero preguntó su nombre. El humano se identificó como el capitán Arat, comandante de la Guarnición. Jaime preguntó exactamente que había pasado allí. Prefería las detalladas explicaciones de un soldado veterano para hacerse una idea de lo que había pasado allí

El capitán explicó que los atacantes eran un enorme número de trolls y Yuan-tis. Explicó al ignorante Anomen que acababa de preguntar, que Yuan-tis eran como salamandras con forma humana y de gran fuerza. Además en el ataque había habido unas criaturas que eran como una mezcla entre pulpos y arañas gigantes...

... Otyughs, interrumpió brevemente Jaheira.

El capitán explicó que les habían asediado. Habían aguantado el asalto por veintiséis días enteros, hasta que los enemigos habían lanzado el asalto final. Los trolls habían abierto una brecha en el muro, y habían penetrado pese a sufrir muchas bajas. Había habido un duro combate habitación por habitación, pero cuando Lord De'Arnise cayó capturado, la esperanza quedó rota. Habían resistido hasta que finalmente no le quedó más remedio que agrupar a todos los supervivientes y escapar por una puerta secreta situada en la parte norte.

Jaime se interesó por entrar por allí, pero Arat dijo que esa entrada había sido taponada por los trolls. Nalia intervino para explicar que todavía quedaba otra entrada secreta justo al lado del portón delantero. Conducía a los túneles y luego a uno de los pasillos del castillo. Había descubierto esa salida, y la había usado muchas veces para salir del castillo sin que la vieran, y así poder ayudar a los pobres y a las clases bajas.

La mente de Jaime sólo estaba pensando en las posibilidades estratégicas de ese sitio. Arat confesó que el problema era que los arqueros, que ahora eran la mayor parte de los supervivientes, eran buenos para espacios abiertos, no para una lucha en los pasillos. Y no les quedaban soldados que arriesgar.

Jaime asintió. Nalia dijo que el plan debía ser, en primer lugar, rescatar a los sirvientes. Aparentemente los trolls habían decidido mantener con vida algunos de ellos. Así podrían saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando dentro del castillo.

Arat aconsejó que luego intentaran bajar el puente y levantar el rastrillo, para usar a las tropas supervivientes ya curadas y repuestas en una batalla desesperada.

Jaime contempló el castillo. Allí había algo que no encajaba. Caminó paseándose contemplando el castillo, acompañado del capitán Arat. Preguntó acerca del castillo. El capitán Arat contestó que era un castillo normal, aunque tenía bastantes puertas secretas. Luego Jaime se interesó por el señor del castillo. El padre de Nalia. El capitán comentó que le había perdido en la batalla, pero los informes de un sirviente que había logrado escapar, decían que todavía lo tenían preso. Además, estaba la hermana del señor, tía de Nalia, que también estaba desaparecida.

Jaime contempló el castillo. El ataque había estado bien planeado. Trolls, Yuan-ti, otyughs. Sabía demasiado bien que razas tan diferentes normalmente no se juntaban. Atacar de esa forma un castillo, revelaba una inteligencia detrás de todo el ataque. Podría ser un líder troll, pero éstos confiaban más en la fuerza bruta, no tanto en la inteligencia. Había demasiadas razas implicadas.

Jaime preguntó que pasaría si todos los De'Arnise hubieran muerto en el ataque. El capitán calló. Jaime supo que había encontrado algo. Repitió la pregunta. Finalmente el capitán dijo que Nalia que se supiera era la última superviviente de toda la familia. Su muerte supondría que todo el castillo pasase a la familia Roenal, porque Nalia, aún contra su voluntad, estaba prometida con el hijo mayor de esa familia. Sin embargo, mientras la familia De'Arnise era honorable, la familia Roenal era muy conocida por su crueldad, y a él le dolería mucho pasar de una familia a otra.

Jaime volvió la vista al castillo. Era un castillo bonito. Si fuera un noble, pensaría que el castillo y toda la comarca era un botín que valía la pena. Pero por el momento no había pruebas.

Jaime invitó a Nalia a ir con ellos, y esta aceptó encantada. Empezó a hacer un discurso, diciendo que lucharía por ayudar a los débiles y los oprimidos. Korgan le aulló que a él no le importaba lo que hiciera, con tal que le dejara en paz mientras aplastaba monstruos. Jaime tuvo que volver la cabeza a otro lado para que no se le viera la sonrisa. Si no fuera por Korgan el grupo sería demasiado idealista.

Cuando le preguntaron acerca de su pasado, Nalia miró hacia otro lado. Dijo que aunque venía de una familia rica y con muchas tierras, liderada por su padre, y aunque quería mucho a su familia, ella se identificaba con las clases "pobres".

Jaheira miró a esa niña. Aunque sus intenciones eran buenas, veía a la gente a través de su perspectiva de riqueza y privilegios, por mucho que dijera que toda su experiencia de escaparse del castillo le había enseñado la otra cara de la vida.

Con Nalia en cabeza porque conocía el camino, empezaron a avanzar hacia su destino. El castillo D'Arnise, invadido por una numerosa fuerza venida de ninguna parte. Afortunadamente, los trolls aparentemente no habían descubierto esa salida, y llegaron sin problemas hasta la armería. Allí se encontraron con un sirviente. El sirviente estaba contento de ver a Nalia, y dio muchas noticias. Para empezar, todo ese ejército de monstruos estaba dirigido por un troll gigante, que tenía cuatro enormes bestias salvajes cavadoras. Jaime los reconoció por las descripciones como Moles Sombrías. Criaturas salvajes siempre al servicio de otras razas más inteligentes.

Jaime pidió datos concretos. El sirviente dijo que había alrededor de treinta trolls, así como muchos Yuan – Ti. También dijo que el señor del castillo seguía vivo, aunque en manos del troll gigante en... Los sótanos, interrumpió Nalia.

Jaime demandó saber que quería decir, y Nalia tuvo que confesar que se refería a la sala de torturas. Minsc preguntó si era cierto que tenían una sala de torturas. Nalia contestó que era cierto, pero que en toda la vida de su padre nunca se había usado, aunque era cierto que en tiempos anteriores había sido usado por los señores del castillo.

El sirviente finalizó diciendo que de la tía de Nalia no sabía nada, aunque tampoco le importaba mucho. Nalia le echó una fuerte bronca, porque pese a todo, su tía seguía siendo una noble de la familia, y debía ser tratada con respeto.

Jaheira se burló de Nalia. Para preocuparse tanto por los pobres, no les trataba demasiado bien ni los tenía en demasiada consideración. Nalia contestó que su tía era miembro de una de las más antiguas familias de Amn, y merecía respeto. Jaheira contestó que todos los seres merecían el mismo respeto. Varones, hembras, animales, plantas, árboles. Y no estaba dispuesta a consentir discriminaciones entre sirvientes y nobles.

Jaime advirtió que no había tiempo de discutir. Era hora de luchar.

Había numerosos trolls por los pasillos, pero fueron muertos sin hacer demasiado ruido. Sin embargo, un simple vistazo al patio confirmó que la pelea real sería allí. Allí estaban unos treinta trolls, el doble de Yuan-tis, y alrededor de una docena de voluminosos otyughs. Jaime calculó las posibilidades que tenían en un ataque directo, y juzgándolas nulas, volvió a los pasillos. Organizó el plan e instruyó exactamente a todos los miembros de lo que tenían que hacer. Nalia volvió para avisar a las tropas y explicarles detalladamente el plan.

Mientras esperaban, Jaime se preguntó como podían saber los trolls de la existencia de una cámara de torturas. Además, que él supiera, los trolls muy pocas veces hacían prisioneros.

Korgan se acercó a Jaime y le preguntó por que era tan estúpido como para no llevar armadura. Jaime sonrió ante ese insulto, su atención distrayéndose. Empezaría a preocuparse cuando lo tratara con respeto. Explicó que para un Kensai, lo importante era hacerse uno con la espada, y eso implicaba no usar ningún tipo de armadura, porque las armaduras sólo producían un aislamiento entre el guerrero y el mundo, y al sentir el aire golpear el pecho, uno se volvía mucho más despierto y calculaba mucho mejor las circunstancias y las posibilidades.

Korgan se quedó mirándolo, y dijo que eso era una solemne tontería. Jaime rió. Korgan se alejó mascullando contra ese líder loco. De camino a explicar el plan, y teniendo mucho cuidado con cuanto tiempo pasaba, Nalia estaba meditando en el equipo.

Le gustaría tener aventuras con ellos. Jaime era muy simpático. Y un buen líder. Sólo había que ver como le había aceptado a ella en el equipo. Debería ser de sangre noble. Quizá lo era, porque no hablaba nunca de su familia. Anomen era también un digno guerrero de la Orden del Muy Sagrado Corazón. Y le hablaba con muchísimo respeto. La druida le miraba con algo de dureza. No le gustaban mucho los druidas de todas formas. Ese Korgan no paraba de mirarla. Podía leer su mente como si fuera una novela pornográfica. Y el explorador era... raro. ¡Hablaba con un hámster! Cuando fuera una gran archimaga le curaría la cabeza.

Una hora exacta más tarde de que Nalia se alejara del equipo, unos aburridos trolls descansaban en el patio, mientras los más inteligentes pero más débiles Yuan-ti contemplaban el exterior desde las murallas. Entonces cinco sombras cruzaron todo el patio hasta las escaleras a toda velocidad, formando una cuña. Ni un sonido salía de sus labios, de forma que antes que los lentos cerebros de sus enemigos registrasen lo que estaba pasando, ya habían llegado hasta las escaleras y empezaban a subirlas. Pero el tiempo se les acababa, porque ya unos trolls furiosos les perseguían, mientras los Yuan-ti se preparaban.

Korgan y Anomen se pararon en lo alto de las escaleras, y se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a combatir contra los trolls, cediendo el terreno siempre. Pero los voluminosos trolls sólo podían moverse de uno en uno, y allí tenían ventaja las armas de hierro como las del equipo.

Mientras, Minsc, Jaheira y Jaime intentaban llegar hasta los mecanismos de las puertas. Los yuan-tis individuales eran rápidamente eliminados, pero en algunos sitios, se habían agrupado. En esos sitios, primero Minsc se paró a combatirles, mientras los ágiles Jaheira y Jaime los esquivaban como podían. La segunda vez fue Jaheira la que se quedó a combatirles, mientras Jaime corría. La tercera vez, era ya justo al lado de los controles. Jaime movió sus dos espadas furiosamente para abrirse paso, mientras lograba por los pelos bajar el puente.

Por unos instantes, el equipo luchó desesperadamente contra las hordas que los superaban en número. Anomen y Korgan ya habían tenido que retirarse casi hasta Minsc, que aún no había acabado con su grupo de Yuan-tis. Jaheira apenas podía aguantar el grupo que le había tocado, y Jaime tenía que luchar contra los refuerzos que venían de otras partes de la muralla, y que estaban a punto de superarle.

Pero en ese momento, la infantería del castillo avanzó por la toda la zona del puente, que estaba casi desierta de monstruos porque todos estaban o en los escalones o arremolinados al pie de las escaleras. La infantería formó una línea, mientras varias filas de arqueros empezaron a disparar flechas llameantes contra los trolls allí juntos. Los trolls eran especialmente sensibles al fuego.

Jaime aprovechó la vacilación de los Yuan-ti que le atacaban, para atacar a los Yuan-ti de Jaheira, y juntos lograron acabar con ellos. Ordenó a Jaheira que ayudara a Minsc, mientras él mismo saltaba con la espada por delante, hacia un otyugh que esperaba en el suelo. Cayó sobre él, matándole con el golpe de la espada, su masa gelatinosa amortiguando la caída. Se colocó en primera línea de la infantería justo delante de Nalia que estaba usando sus hechizos más poderosos, mientras aguantaban el contraataque de los trolls.

Pero muchos de los trolls estaban en las escaleras, y los que saltaban chocaban entre sí, con lo que la confusión aumentaba. A eso hay que sumar que los trolls que bajaban por la escalera tardaban demasiado, porque eran fuertes, no diestros ni ágiles. Mientras, los Yuan-ti también estaban bajando, pero por las escaleras del otro lado. Esto les retrasaba demasiado. Y los arqueros tenían abundantes flechas de fuego

Pero pese a todo, no se tardó en llegar finalmente al cuerpo a cuerpo. El choque fue terrible. Y los arqueros, aunque tenían numerosas flechas, tampoco eran suficientes como para detener el avance enemigo. Jaheira, Anomen y Minsc saltaron encima de varios trolls, para atacarles por detrás, mientras Korgan seguía golpeando a diestro y siniestro entre carcajadas para retener en las murallas al mayor número de trolls que pudieran.

Jaime luchó desesperadamente, en primera línea, hasta que muchos de los soldados empezaron a retirarse. Jaime lanzó un rugido de frustración, y ordenó a Arat que resistiera, mientras se volvía corriendo hasta el puente, adelantando a los soldados que se retiraban. De un sablazo, el aparato que sostenía el rastrillo fue partido, y cayó, Aprisionando así a los soldados dentro del castillo e impidiendo que pudieran escapar.

Éstos contemplaron un momento el rastrillo, asustados. Los trolls se abalanzaron sobre ellos, pero Jaime los agrupó rápidamente y formaron una barrera con las espaldas al foso. Los soldados comprendieron que no tenían salida, y pelearon como lobos heridos y acorralados. E incluso lograron avanzar, liderados por Jaime.

El choque fue interminable, pero al final, el número de monstruos en el patio se fue reduciendo hasta desaparecer. Aunque a eso había que sumar todos los trolls que habían decidido escapar por los pasillos del castillo.

Había habido muchas bajas, entre ellas Arat, que había contenido todos los trolls mientras Jaime reagrupaba a los soldados. Un teniente, que dijo llamarse Cernick y que tenía una profunda herida en el costado se acercó a un agotado Jaime. Le rogó que persiguiera a los trolls y Yuan-tis huidos, porque sus propios soldados estaban demasiado heridos. Jaime estuvo de acuerdo. Jaheira lanzó unos cuantos hechizos de Curación y empezaron a avanzar.

Korgan le preguntó a Jaime donde había empleado a dirigir así tropas, con tanta efectividad. No lo hacía del todo mal. ¿Había dirigido ejércitos antes? Jaime miró hacia otro lado y bajó los ojos. La respuesta que habría tenido que dar para decir la verdad, era que él no lo había aprendido. Pero cuando contemplaba unos soldados reunidos a la espera de sus órdenes, sentía el frío de una mente calculadora y cruel rodearle. Mientras dirigía las tropas a la batalla, sentía la emoción de la sangre rodearle y complacerle. Aunque se esforzaba por concentrarse en la batalla, cada vez que veía a un enemigo morir, y a veces uno de los suyos caer, sentía una emoción que apenas podía contener. Si se hubiera atrevido a contestar, habría dicho que la experiencia de su padre, Baal, Señor de los Asesinatos. Si se hubiera atrevido a contestar, diría que matar era lo que su padre quería de él. Por eso no se atrevía a contestar.

Por los pasillos, se encontraron con varios trolls, que se lanzaron sobre ellos buscando venganza. Fueron ganando las cortas peleas que se desarrollaban en el cada pasillo, y cada esquina. Los trolls caían uno tras otro, pero el equipo era demasiado pequeño y el castillo demasiado grande. El avance era lento.

Jaheira se paró de repente, y lanzó una maldición, diciendo que no estaban avanzando nada con la búsqueda, y que las cosas iban mal. Suspiró. Se disculpó por el exabrupto, pero explicó que estaba bastante herida, y se estaba cansando de todas las aventuras que estaban viviendo. Su vida no había sido siempre tan animada. Jaime la miró interesado. Ordenó pararse y descansar unos minutos. De todas formas estaban agotados.

Luego se volvió a Jaheira, y se pusieron a charlar. Jaime indicó que no podía imaginarse a otra Jaheira distinta de la que era actualmente Jaheira contestó que no siempre había sido así. Una vez había vivido tranquilamente, porque los druidas la habían acogido cuando era muy joven, y estaba relajada en un lugar donde había equilibrio. Jaime notó que había escogido una extraña profesión para una persona con un deseo de una vida tranquila. Jaheira tuvo que reconocerlo, pero no siempre había sido una Arpista. Durante mucho tiempo, había estado en paz, pero siempre había sentido que debía hacer más que lo que hacía, y que el equilibrio debía de ser animado y auxiliado, para evitar que volvieran a pasar tragedias

Jaime preguntó a que se refería con eso que no iba a permitir que volviera a pasar, pero Jaheira esquivó la pregunta. Jaime se cayó, pero Jaheira se disculpó y dijo que tenía derecho a saberlo. Jaime contestó que no tenía que contestar si no quería, pero Jaheira dijo que aunque no era importante, prefería decirlo a dejarlo a un lado, porque prefería que las cosas se comentaran en voz alta.

Jaheira explicó que se había unido a los Arpistas, por lo que había pasado fuera de los bosques. Cuando toda su familia había sido asesinada a la muerte del rey, se había refugiado en los druidas, pero aunque no lamentaba la muerte del rey ni del resto de la familia real, se sentía furiosa que toda su vida le hubiese sido arrancada de una forma tan violenta y repentina. Aunque el conflicto había pasado lejos, ella todavía lo llevaba dentro. Había decidido que el equilibrio necesitaba ayuda, más lejos del bosque, o eventualmente también fallaría dentro del bosque.

Jaheira examinó a Jaime y dijo que le parecía que su historia era demasiado poco importante, para los estándares de otros, otros como Jaime. Su vida parecía casi aburrida si se comparaba con la suya. Ella no era más que una huérfana, criada por druidas y miembro de los Arpistas. Jaime era un Hijo de un Dios, y con un destino inscrito en las profecías

Jaime se sintió algo herido por esa referencia a su padre y a su propio destino, pero sabía que Jaheira no lo hacía con esa intención. Contestó que eso era lo que le había pasado, y Jaheira había hecho mucho con su experiencia. No veía nada malo en ello. Toda persona era más persona cuando tenía una historia. Eso no era ninguna debilidad. No debía considerar sus inicios poco importantes, porque había conseguido el control sobre su vida con mucha mayor efectividad que él mismo.

Jaheira se lo agradeció. Confesó que se sentía que su fuerza aumentaba cuando hablaba con Jaime. Estaba siendo una gran ayuda para ella. Hablar con un amigo de confianza ayudaba a tranquilizar el espíritu. Esperaba que ella tuviera el mismo efecto sobre él... o sea, por el bien del equipo... Tenían que continuar. Aún quedaban muchos trolls sueltos por el castillo.

Jaime estuvo muy de acuerdo.

La batalla fue continua, con escaramuzas constantes por todas partes. Los trolls no estaban bien organizados, pero si que estaban furiosos. Anomen exclamó en uno de los descansos que no le gustaban todas estas escaramuzas. Él ya se había probado abundantemente su valor en la campaña contra los gigantes Mascalomas. Jaime se interesó por esa campaña. Anomen empezó a decir que había matado en una gran batalla a veinte gigantes. En un desfiladero había cubierto la retirada de sus caballeros amigos. Solo y herido, había acabado contra treinta y seis enormes gigantes. Les había matado a todos. Dijo unas cuantas cosas más, pero hasta la ingenua Nalia lo había apartado de la mente y no le estaba prestando atención.

En otro de los descansos que tuvieron que hacer, Korgan le comentó a Jaime que se había acordado de algo. Cuando estaba en su último grupo, un tal Madín les había hecho una oferta para que hiciera unos cuantos trabajos para un mago en Athkatla. Por entonces había dicho que no, porque tenía otras cosas que hacer. Pero para su reputación, no le vendría mal cumplir esa misión, No creía que fuera una misión importante. El mago había dicho que estaría en el Distrito gubernamental si querían encontrarle.

Jaime agradeció a Korgan su amabilidad por decírselo. En verdad estaba algo sorprendido que le confiara esa misión. Korgan se cruzó de hombros. Empezaba a caerle bien ese atajo de nenazas. Si se mostraban demasiado delicados, sencillamente les rebanaría el pescuezo.

Ya habían limpiado todo el piso inferior, y el primer piso, y estaban a mitad de camino del segundo piso, cuando Nalia preguntó preocupada que habría pasado con todos los cadáveres. Jaime se volvió.

Nalia explicó que todos los cadáveres que había delante del castillo, eran plebeyos que habían sido capturados y muertos por los trolls. Pero durante el inicio de lucha en el castillo, había habido muchos soldados. Después de la batalla habían tirado unos cuantos cadáveres fuera del castillo. Pero sólo de una tercera parte de los guardias. La otra tercera parte había escapado. Habían supuesto que los demás que habían muerto en el combate y habrían sido enterrados dentro. Pero no había visto ninguna tumba

Korgan lanzó una carcajada. Seguramente al ver a los trolls, todos los guardias habían salido del castillo corriendo. Todos excepto los tontos que habían resistido con el imbécil de Arat, que se había hecho matar en la última pelea. Esos guardias aún debían seguir corriendo.

Jaime compartía ese pensamiento, aunque no de forma tan exagerada. Explicó a Nalia que quizá los guardias habían huido porque se sentían tratados mal. Nalia dijo que a los guardias se les trataba siempre con respeto, y recibían una buena paga.

Tras un silencio de unos segundos, Jaime sugirió a favor de preocuparse por los vivos, no por los muertos. Jaheira lo miró. Nalia advirtió que debían encontrar la habitación de su tía, porque tenía una puerta secreta que llevaba a los sótanos. Allí era donde estaba la sala de tortura.

Registraron todas las paredes, hasta que encontraron una puerta secreta. La abrieron, y contemplaron una pequeña habitación con un guardia dentro y una mujer de aspecto parecido a Nalia, aunque con rasgos mucho más aristocráticos y orgullosos.

El guardia demandó que se identificaran, y Jaime explicó que eran aventureros que habían sido llamados por Nalia para liberar el castillo. El guardia se relajó y salió apresuradamente de la habitación. Tras ver que la mujer no le seguía, dijo que había logrado encerrarse allí con la dama Delcia. Pero había sido un auténtico suplicio. La dama se había estado quejando constantemente de ese encierro, y demandando que hiciera algo por tres días consecutivos.

Jaime le pidió permiso para hablar con ella, y el guardia estuvo de acuerdo. Iba a ser su primer descanso en tres días.

Jaime se acercó, para preguntar si sabía algo. Pero la Dama hizo un gesto de asco, y dijo que le parecía horrible que unos plebeyos andasen con la ropa sucia por su castillo. Jaime se miró confuso la ropa llena de suciedad y de sangre. La dama insistió que se estremecía al pensar que tendría que estar un mes fuera del castillo mientras lo desinfectaban. Anomen protestó que él era un noble, no un plebeyo como los demás. La Dama le dijo que si lo era, debería darle vergüenza estar con esos plebeyos. Una persona de su posición debería ser más responsable con su clase. Le daba escalofríos pensar que esa gente tuviera que rescatarles. Suponía que esa era la única manera que tenían de intentar elevarse de nivel. Pero sería mejor que no robaran nada y que tampoco mancharan el suelo.

Nalia apareció por la puerta, y saludó a su tía. Ésta le echo una bronca por relacionarse con siervos y con criaturas semejantes. Si su madre pudiera verla la rompería el corazón. Nalia contestó que estaban allí arriesgando su vida por ellos. Debería tenerles más respeto. La Dama insistió que seguían no siendo más que vasallos.

Jaime recordó una frase que a Gorion le gustaba decir, y juzgó la situación ideal para decirla. "La medida de una persona era la calidad de su vida y como la vivía, no como era juzgado" La Dama Caan se estremeció ante un plebeyo que se atreviera a contestarle. Ella explicó que no odiaba a su clase de gente. Sólo despreciaba a aquellos que no aceptaban su destino, porque había criaturas que nacían para mandar, y otras para obedecer.

Jaime murmuró algo que habría que evitar que los trolls se molestasen matando a un ser así. Habría que ahorrarles el trabajo. Pero ante la protesta de Nalia dijo que era una broma. Aunque había que irse pronto, porque había visto los ojos de Korgan. Éste se había tomado la sugerencia muy en serio.

Se alejaron de ella. Entonces Korgan explotó por alguna razón indeterminada. Le gritó a Nalia que era muy alta y lampiña, con miembros demasiado largos y débiles. Además familia de esa noble asquerosa. Le daba asco. Nalia se volvió sorprendida al enano, y le preguntó por que le estaba insultando así. El enano contestó que le daban asco todos los nobles y gentes como ella. Ella no era más que una niña mimada privilegiada, una inbécil, vástago patético de un asqueroso noble. Sería mejor que no cuestionase lo que decía, o se levantaría todos los días con miedo a lo que él le iba a hacer ese día. Nalia estaba sorprendida por el exabrupto de Korgan, pero se disculpó por cualquier ofensa que le hubiera podido hacer. Korgan la miró con desprecio. Se burló que temblaba y se estremecía como los demás, No era más que una cobarde sin agallas.

Anomen, intervino en la conversación para intentar detenerle. Le aduló diciendo que le había estado observando en el combate. Tenía que admirar su gran fuerza y habilidad, pese no estar bendecido. Quizá funcionaban los sacrificios de sangre que hacía a sus dioses paganos. Korgan concentró su furia en su nueva víctima. Primero avisó que no adoraba a ningún Dios. Sólo creía en su hacha y en su brazo. Era todo en lo que creía, y siempre le había ido bien. Luego se burló de Anomen, por no ser más que el vasallo de un Dios egoísta con un poder inservible. Su estupidez sólo era comparable a su incompetencia en el campo de batalla. Anomen saltó cuando cuestionó su Dios, la base sobre la que se asentaba su insegura vida. Le amenazó con matarle si insultaba su fe.

Korgan se rió. Se burló que todo lo que él era, lo había conseguido por su propia voluntad, y no por los designios de nadie. Anomen sin embargo había cambiado el alma a un diosecillo juerguista, y no era nada sin su ayuda. Anomen contestó que nunca había encontrado ningún ser que sintiera tanta felicidad regodeándose en su propia envidia. Korgan rió. Dijo que no tenía envidia, porque él estaba muy satisfecho donde estaba. No tenía más fe que la que le proporcionaba placer. Anomen palideció levemente. Luego dijo de forma despectiva que Korgan se odiaba a sí mismo. Por eso buscaba problemas para los demás. No dijo más y empezó a caminar, con la gruesa risa de Korgan a sus espaldas.

Jaime había seguido la conversación con interés. Para empezar, porque no quería que se llegaran a las manos. Pero también se había fijado en como había palidecido Anomen cuando Korgan había puesto en duda su fe. Se preguntó la razón. Quizá la manera que tenía tan exagerada de Anomen de presumir de su fe, era prueba que no era tan sólida después de todo. Se acercó a Korgan, y le preguntó si se sentía mejor. Korgan se volvió sorprendido a Jaime, pero soltó una carcajada.

Las bestias de las que hablaba el sirviente eran Moles Sombrías. Fuertes y poderosas. Y bien alimentadas con carne de perro. Los perros que quedaban tendrían un festín con carne de moles sombrías al día siguiente.

Finalmente, entraron en la cámara de torturas. Estaba vacío, excepto por un cuerpo destrozado. Nalia se acercó, y empezó a sollozar. Ni siquiera Minsc hizo ninguna pregunta inoportuna, y guardaron un respetuoso silencio por su padre.

Jaheira contempló el cuerpo. Tenía la misma posición que Khalid. O eso creía. No estaba segura. De lo que sí estaba segura, era que cuando las lágrimas de Nalia cesaran, lo que aparecería sería un fuerte deseo de venganza, que la consumiría si no conseguía su objetivo.

Oyó un ruido detrás de ella, y se volvió con calma, igual que el resto del equipo excepto Nalia que seguía llorando. Un enorme troll los contemplaba, seguido de una docena de trolls normales. Jaime se acercó a Nalia sin decir palabra, y le puso su mano en su hombro. Entonces se volvió sobre los trolls. El jefe de los trolls se acercó, y dijo llamarse Torgat.

Jaime contempló al enorme troll y empezó a disparar flechas al vacío. Demandó saber quien los había contratado para ese trabajo. En la cara de Torgat apareció una expresión de sorpresa, pero luego rió. Dijo que el "Fortachón" los había contratado. Debían haber hecho como los demás guardias y correr con el oro.

Jaime repitió la pregunta, pero los trolls ya se lanzaban al combate. Saltaron chispas del choque, pero los trolls eran demasiado numerosos, y la pelea era imposible de ganar para el equipo. Tampoco había que olvidar la capacidad de regeneración de los trolls. Quizá algo lenta, pero muy útil en medio del combate cuando estaban bien dirigidos por Torgat y había suficientes compañeros para cubrirse mutuamente. Troll que caía, surgían dos para cubrirle, mientras el troll caído se recuperaba. El equipo estuvo perdiendo terreno, hasta llegar a los alrededores de la tumba de Lord De'Arnise.

Nalia reaccionó. Agarró el arco y las flechas llameantes que llevaba a la espalda y con una precisión milimétrica empezó a disparar sobre Torgat. Torgat rugió de furia y ordenó a sus trolls que la mataran. Pero se olvidó del equipo, que reaccionó y contraatacó. La pelea dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, y muy pronto sólo el enorme Torgat, resistía rodeado de todo el equipo. Una flecha de fuego en su cara fue el argumento que necesitaba el equipo para destrozarle. Muy pronto los restos de Torgat eran consumidos por el fuego. Pero Nalia continuó lanzando flechas sobre el troll, hasta que se agotaron, entonces atacó las cenizas con su espada, desparramándolas por todas partes.

La batalla había terminado. Nalia empezó a llorar suavemente, y rogó que la dejaran unos minutos sola. Se alejaron. Jaime empezó a limpiar su espada. Jaheira se le acercó por detrás, y le preguntó si creía que su vida estaba en equilibro, o si tenía un rol que seguir. Jaime miró a Jaheira, y pensó algo sobre que preguntas eran adecuadas en un momento dado y que preguntas no lo eran. Y ese no era uno de los momentos no adecuados. No solo por el nauseabundo olor, de los cadáveres, sino porque aún estaba con la espalda dolorida por un golpe de uno de los malditos trolls. Aceptaba que los kensai no podían llevar armaduras porque si no eran más vulnerables. Pero en ocasiones envidiaba a los paladines con su brillante armadura completa. Suspiró y pensó la respuesta.

Contestó que todo el mundo tenía un rol que seguir, y debía escoger su propio destino y seguirlo. Según su opinión, el equilibrio interno era fundamental para la estabilidad de una persona. Jaheira sonrió y le agradeció sus palabras. Confesó que se sentía angustiada últimamente. Como Arpista y como druida. Ambos aspectos eran complementarios, pese a que los bardos eran considerados los abanderados de los Arpistas. Ambos buscaban el equilibrio por encima de todo.

Jaime intentó levantarse, pero un calambre lo obligó a permanecer sentado mientras Jaheira seguía hablando. Creía... creía que lo había hecho. Había vivido en equilibrio. Algunas veces, el sendero correcto era difícil de ver; lo que era bueno para todos podía parecer bárbaro a primera vista. Pero creía que había vivido en equilibrio. Los Arpistas eran una buena organización y estaba orgullosa de ellos. Jaime lo podría ver cuando... si tenía tratos con Arpistas en el futuro.

Jaime miró a Jaheira. Había notado esa leve vacilación. Sospechaba que le estaba ocultando algo. Aparte, ¿a qué venía hablar de los Arpistas ahora? Dijo que sonaba como si no se fiara de sí misma. Eso no era nada propio de ella. Jaheira contestó que el objetivo era lo importante, a pesar de la cuestionabilidad del método. Equilibrio en la política, equilibrio en la naturaleza, equilibrio en uno mismo; todos requerían fuertes medidas para su mantenimiento... Se disculpó pero avisó que tendría que tolerar su silencio un poco más.

Jaime forzó una amable sonrisa, aunque apenas Jaheira se hubo alejado, la rompió debido al dolor en la espalda. Un par de batallas así, y ya sabía cual era su destino. Criar malvas con un metro de tierra por encima.

Poco después Nalia se les unía, y salían en silencio. Al llegar a la salida, los soldados ya habían logrado levantar el rastrillo, y estaban ayudando a los sirvientes a quemar los cadáveres enemigos, curar a los heridos y a enterrar a los muertos.

Nalia miró alrededor, y preguntó en alto que hacer ahora. Su padre, como una estrategia política, la había hecho prometerse en contra de su voluntad con Isaea Roenal, un poderoso noble. Pero ahora, según las antiguas leyes, la propiedad pasaría al heredero mayor masculino... o, en caso que el heredero fuera una mujer al esposo o prometido de la heredera. Jaime sintió pena que ante la muerte de un ser vivo, los nobles a su alrededor se pelearan por la herencia, en vez de respetar la memoria y los deseos del fallecido.

Jaime preguntó quien era exactamente ese hombre. Nalia explicó que representaba todo lo que odiaba de los nobles. Despreciaba a todos aquellos que estaban debajo de su poderosa posición. Si alguien quería respeto, tenía que ser de su misma clase. Si no, no eran más que basura. Sin embargo su padre, aunque seguía las viejas costumbres, siempre había hablado con desprecio de ellas. Para su padre, la gente se distinguía por sus actos, no por su sangre, ni quien era el padre.

Jaime tuvo un escalofrío. Jaheira lo miró preocupada. Nalia continuó sin darse cuenta de nada, explicando que su padre trabajaba para ganarse la vida, mientras otros lo único que hacían era desperdiciar. Si no hacía algo para evitarlo, Isaea la obligaría a respetar el contrato, y tendría que casarse con ella. Estaría condenada a una vida apacible y aburrida de noble.

Jaime meditó en ese tipo de vida, y tuvo un pequeño ramalazo de envidia. Korgan se echó a reír. Era muy triste. Todo el día sin hacer nada, teniendo todo el oro del mundo. La solución era simple. Coger el oro y salir corriendo.

Jaime preguntó cual era la opción si no quería unirse al sistema que tanto odiaba. ¿Quizá desaparecer sería una opción interesante? Nalia rechazó esa idea, porque eventualmente tendría que encararse con ellos.

Entonces miró a Jaime. Dijo que quizá la solución podía ser él. Una alianza entre ellos. Jaime parpadeó, y preguntó aterrado si estaba pidiéndole en matrimonio. Nalia se echó a reír. Dijo que por supuesto que no. Ella nunca se casaría con un pobre como él, sin ofensa, por supuesto. Jaime contestó forzosamente que no había sido ofendido.

Más tranquilo, Jaime escuchó el plan. Nalia le ofreció a Jaime convertirse en el dueño oficioso del castillo. Ella, al ser la heredera, tenía derecho a elegir el maestro de armas del castillo, y dueño de las tierras mientras la heredera no volviera a su puesto.

Jaime se extrañó que los Roenal cayeran en una trampa tan fácil. Nalia dijo que la antigua ley daba ese derecho a los herederos en caso de asedio o guerra. Y lo que había habido allí era una guerra contra los trolls. De esa forma podría imponerse a los planes de los Roenal. Jaime preguntó preocupado cuales serían sus obligaciones. Nalia explicó que serían muy ligeras. Los sirvientes y el Mayordomo Principal se ocuparían de la mayor parte de los problemas menores. Jaime sólo tendría que presidir las audiencias mayores y poca cosa más.

Jaime dijo que a él no le gustaba mandar ni gobernar sobre otros. No tenía ese tipo de ambición, y tampoco lo quería. Korgan se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Anomen meditó que Jaime era un hombre noble y bueno, y parecía un buen dirigente. Jaheira sonrió aliviada. Minsc miró a Bubú y le preguntó cuando dejarían de perder el tiempo, y se enfrentarían al mal. Cantarina comentó que lo único que ella quería era matar de una vez. Nalia le suplicó que aceptara. Por su fuerza de carácter no tendría ningún problema en gobernar. Y si los Roenal lograban conseguir toda la hacienda, no honrarían la memoria de su padre y gobernarían con crueldad, como ya gobernaban sus tierras.

Jaime la miró. Tantas dudas. Su problema era que no quería gobernar. ¿Por qué nadie lo quería entender? Era un Hijo de Baal, tenía la ambición y la sed de poder en la sangre. No quería gobernar a otros. Quizá Sarevok había empezado gobernando un pequeño castillo, lo que había sido el primer paso para que la ambición le consumiera.

Por otro lado, una compañera de batallas, le estaba pidiendo un favor. Y si lo rechazaba, estaría permitiendo que otros, los campesinos sufrieran a manos de esos Roenal. ¿Acaso no se estaría volviendo más cruel y despreocupado? ¿Cuál era la acción correcta? Mejor, ¿cuál era la acción menos maligna?

Otra vez le obligaban a hacer la elección entre los Ladrones de las Sombras y los vampiros. Entre o ser un gobernante, o dejar que otros malos gobiernen. Siempre buscar la elección menos mala, cuando no había elección buena

Jaime suspiró y aceptó la oferta. Prometió que intentaría que fuera un gobierno con virtudes. Pronto se les unía el Mayordomo Principal. Dijo que había servido con el padre de Nalia. Esperaba que lo aceptarse a él. Nalia lo recomendó, porque era una persona fiable y fiel. Además era el único que sabía como gobernar toda la hacienda. Jaime pidió información acerca del castillo. El mayordomo explicó que además el castillo, ahora era dueño de una amplia zona circundante con un enorme número de granjas prósperas. El fallecido Lord De'Arnise siempre se había preocupado del bien de su pueblo.

El mayordomo dijo que se ocuparía de la rutina diaria, de los sirvientes y de los problemas menores. El dinero de los impuestos sería muy escaso, porque había que pagar muchos gastos para una nueva leva, y reparación del castillo. Jaime contestó que podían usar todo el dinero para las reparaciones. Cuando todo el castillo y la gente estuvieran bien, entonces recibiría los impuestos.

La conversación fue interrumpida por la Dama Delcia Coan, que advirtió que ella no estaba de ninguna manera dispuesta a aceptar que un simple y estúpido plebeyo gobernara la propiedad. Nalia intervino, y le rogó que entendiera la situación. Si no lo hacían así los Roenal ocuparían la propiedad, y Jaime les había salvado la vida.

Pero la orgullosa noble contestó que prefería la noble familia Roenal a un simple sirviente. Auguró antes de salir de la habitación, que la propiedad pronto volvería a manos nobles. Nalia se disculpó por el enfado de su tía. Prometió con poco énfasis que pronto entraría en razón.

Jaime colaboró a descolgar a los cuerpos descompuestos y malolientes de los inocentes atravesados, y enterrarlos con honor. Intentaba no fijarse demasiado en los muertos. Korgan le ayudó cantando una canción enana de fiesta. A él no le molestaban los muertos. Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo, reyes y barrenderos, acababa comido por los gusanos y danzando la danza de la muerte. Minsc y Jaheira ayudaron en silencio. Nalia y Anomen se excusaron que estaban agotados por el combate.

Estuvieron tres días más en el castillo, retirando los restos del combate, y ayudando todo lo que podían. Anomen y Korgan se quejaban constantemente. Aseguraban que ese no era un trabajo digno de ellos. Jaime consideró curioso que dos personalidades tan distintas como Anomen y Korgan estuvieran de acuerdo tan a menudo. De todas formas la advertencia que el que no trabajara no comía, ni bebía, servía para animarles. Luego, sin tener nada más que hacer, el equipo emprendió la vuelta a Athkatla.


End file.
